Against All Odds
by MaestroLucario
Summary: 1st SongFic/HighSchoolFic/ActionFic . Richard and Kori meet up in karaoke and immediately become best friends. But when Richard becomes Robin at night and Kori as Starfire. Will the two suspect each other as heroes of the night?  More description inside.
1. Chapter 1: Before They Met

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Hey Guys (and Girls)! This is my first fanfic and I decided to make it into a sort of songfic. It's kinda like a High School Musical style. Just so you know: I don't really like High School Musical, but the idea intrigued me and I was having so much fun thinking of the plot and the songs I would put in here since I love music so much.**

**I really appreciate some reviews good/bad because I would like to improve the story as long as it is incomplete. And some suggested songs would be really nice. I accept flames. Thanks you! And please tell me what you think!**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**MaestroLucario**

Chapter 1: Before They Met

_August 28, 2010; Saturday; 9:37 p.m._

_Harper Hotel_

"Dick, are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, Bruce. Why do I have to go to that lame party anyways?" Richard asked, annoyed.

"Because I don't trust you alone with the President's suite, and it's a youth party. You might get to meet new friends," Bruce replied smugly while tying the bow of his tuxedo.

He scoffed, tugging his light blue button-down shirt which he left unbuttoned. He stretched his navy blue sleeves out and smoothed his dark brown cargo pants.

"Oh, Bruce," a woman's voice sang. "You ready, honey?"

"Yes, Selina, dear," Bruce replied sweetly.

Richard stuck his tongue out and pretended to puke.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Dick."

Richard Grayson, otherwise known as Dick Grayson, is the 16 year old adopted son, famous playboy, and heir of Bruce Wayne, billionaire of Wayne Enterprises. But the world doesn't know that they were Gotham City's dynamic duo, Batman and Robin. The Dark Knight and The Boy Wonder.

A woman with short, curly black hair and green eyes stepped out of the bathroom wearing a glittery, red strapless evening gown that touched the floor.

"How do I look?" Selina Kyle asked while striking a pose to show off her dress.

"Beautiful, of course," Bruce replied with a smile.

Richard just wolf-whistled. "Looking good, Selina."

"Thanks, boys," she purred. "_Meow_." She winked.

Bruce and Richard chuckled. Selina Kyle is Catwoman, she and Bruce have been dating for 4 months.

Richard went in the bathroom and quickly spiked his pitch-black hair up with gel, including his bangs, making him look stunningly handsome. His medium long hair clung to the collar of his button-down shirt. He opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of black aviator sunglasses to cover his ice-blue eyes.

He walked out of the bathroom and saw his adoptive father combing his black hair revealing his blue eyes.

"Do you _have_ to wear your sunglasses inside?" Bruce asked him in a sarcastic tone.

Richard ignored him and went near the door to put on his black and gray Jordan shoes.

"Okay, Dick. We'll be back by midnight," Selina informed him as she slipped her silver heels on.

Selina held Bruce's arm and they walked out the door of the suite with Richard trailing behind them. Bruce turned around and locked the door.

"Have fun, you two,"

"You too, Dick," she replied.

"Don't get into trouble," Bruce told him sternly.

"Yes, _Dad_," Richard replied, emphasizing the 'dad.'

Bruce scoffed. Selina giggled. "Oh, you two are so alike when you argue. Like father like son."

Richard snorted. "See you guys later." He turned his back and went to the stairs heading to the lobby where the party is being held.

* * *

><p>"Oh sister! What do you think?"<p>

A girl with long, straight black hair stood before her showing off her clothes; she was wearing a black miniskirt, a dark purple tube top showing cleavage, and a pair of black 12 inch heels.

"Kam," her sister looked up at the book she was reading and replied in a concerned tone. "I like the outfit but I hope you don't fall with those shoes on."

"Kori, dear. The shoes are perfectly fine. You worry too much."

"If you say so, sister," Kori sighed and returned to reading her book. She was sitting on the carpeted floor, leaning her back on the bed.

Annoyed, Kam bent down and snatched the book from her hands and threw it across the hotel room.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Kori said, shocked.

"Kori. We're on vacation! Let go! Live a little! We only have two days before we're off to school. Then, you can do all the reading you want," Kam said in an exasperated tone.

"But, I have to prepare for the AP English test and -

Her sister cut her off. "Ah-ah! No excuses. Now, I heard there was a party downstairs. Non-alcoholic," she rolled her eyes. "Get dressed," Kam ordered.

"Can't I just stay here and-

Kam cut her off again, "No. Most of the summer you just stayed in your room reading a book. Now get your ass off the floor and get dressed!"

"Okay, okay! Give me five minutes." Kori stood up and went to her drawer to get something to wear.

Kori Anders is a 16 year old girl with an older sister, Kam Anders, who is 18 years old. As human as they seem, they are not. They are aliens, Tamaranians to be precise. Outsiders, foreigners. No one knows that they are. They possess powers like being able to shoot starbolts from their hands, invulnerability, flight, and superhuman strength. Their parents and little brother died during a war in their home planet, Tamaran.

Kori went in the bathroom and wore a black and gray sundress. The dress reached above her knees, the half top of the dress was black and the bottom was gray; separating the two colors was a silky maroon ribbon around her waist which is tied at her back. She wore her gray ballet shoes on to match her dress. She looked in the mirror to fix her long scarlet, red hair that reached her mid back, the ends of her hair were slightly curled and she put her bangs to the left side of her forehead. She quickly applied lotion on her light tan, peach skin. Again, she looked in the mirror to let her bright, forest-green eyes wander over her look.

She looked beautiful, other people have complimented that to her, but she didn't take it seriously; she is oblivious when it comes to looks.

"Done!" she shouted to her sister, and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Nice dress, sister," Kam complimented with a scoff.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Thanks?"

Kam rolled her eyes. "Let's go. Johnny and I are going to a club at 10 o clock." There was a knock on the door, Kam walked over to the door, peeked at the door peep, and opened it.

"Hey, babe. Lookin' smokin' hot tonight," Johnny Rancid, Kam's boyfriend, kissed her lips.

They were in a make out session for one minute in front of Kori. Kori turned around, stuck her tongue out and pretended to puke.

"Hey to you too," Kam replied after, pinching his left butt cheek.

He chuckled. "Sup, Kori?"

"I'm good. Heard you two are going to a club," she gave a small smile at him. She didn't really like this guy, but he was decent.

"Yeah, opens at 10. Just wanna be there to get first seats."

"Well, you guys better go now so you can get there early."

Kam interrupted, "Okay, sister dear. We'll be back by midnight. Don't get into trouble."

Kori rolled her eyes and grinned. "Sister, have I ever caused you any trouble?"

Kam just glared at her, she took Johnny's arm and walked out the door with Kori trailing behind them. Once they were outside their hotel room, Kam turned around, locked the door, and started to walk with Johnny towards the elevator.

"Wait, Kam, where's my key card?" Kori called behind them.

"Sister, I'm making sure you have fun tonight. In case, you go back to the room and read your book again," she laughed out loud, stepping in the elevator, and the doors closed.

Kori gritted her teeth. "Kam. Anders."

She turned around and walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaddaya think? Review please. And I would like to have at least about 5 reviews before I add another chapter ;D I just want to know what people think about this story. Thanks you! - MaestroLucario<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Karaoke

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**I forgot to do this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of DC Comic's stuff. I also do not own the songs that will be used in this fic.**

**OK: I got REALLY excited when I saw the reviews sooo I'm gonna put Chapter 2 up! YAY! So forget what I said about 5 reviews and blah blah. If a lot of you like it, then I'll keep updating chapters! :D **

**So, Chapter 2 is up and there's a song in it. Please review! - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Karaoke<p>

_August 28, 2010; Saturday; 10:04 p.m._

_Harper Hotel_

Richard went down the stairs and reached the lobby. He looked for the sign where the party was being held. The party was being held at the big garden at the back of the hotel.

He walked around. There were little, white lanterns on the plants and trees. There were sofas and couches for people to sit on. There was a stage in the middle, two people were singing on it and there was a small crowd huddled around the stage, a big banner that said "KARAOKE!" was hanging on the bottom edge of the stage.

He went to the big buffet table, took a plate, and grabbed cheese sticks, a club sandwich, and coke.

A girl with short blond hair that reached her shoulders wearing a pink tube top, a pink miniskirt, and pink high heels walked to him and tapped her pink-nail colored finger on his shoulder.

_Ugh. Pink. Good thing I'm wearing sunglasses. I would've been blinded_. He rolled his eyes behind his shades.

"Hay, handsome!" a flirty, super-girly voice came out of the girl's mouth. Her face was full of make-up. _Ew._

Richard grimaced. "Not interested." He walked away with his food.

But the girl stepped in front of him, unwilling to give up. "My name's Kitten. Kitten Moth," she smiled widely at him. So wide it was considered scary.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just gonna go," he replied stiffly.

Kitten laughed so loud that other people were staring at her. _Damn. This girl's laugh is worse than the Joker's. With a big mouth like that, figures._

"You are like so funny!"

Her phone suddenly rang and she picked it up. Richard took this chance and walked quickly away from her. He went to the other side of the garden and sighed in relief. He sat on one of the loveseats and began eating his food while watching the couple sing on stage.

* * *

><p>Kori walked in the garden. Many of the boys were staring at her, many of the girls were glaring at her, and she was just oblivious to that. She went to the buffet table and grabbed an apple.<p>

Someone walked behind her and whispered in her ear. "Hey, cutie."

Kori jumped in surprised and let go of her apple which almost fell to the ground. But the boy who scared her caught before it reached the ground.

She turned around and saw a boy with brown, medium long hair, and brown eyes to match. He was wearing a black collared shirt and dark blue jeans. It was obvious that he was good looking, but Kori was, again, oblivious to that fact.

"Um, thanks," she mumbled while she took her apple from his hands.

"The name's Xavier. Xavier Red," he held his hand out.

She took it and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Xavier."

Xavier took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Kori blushed slightly, and quickly took her hand back and brushed the back of her hand on her dress.

He raised an eyebrow.

With that said, she turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait," he said, gently touching her shoulder and spun her around. "I didn't get your name," he stated.

"I'm sorry. I don't give my name to strangers," Kori spoke softly.

"Well, I'm not a stranger anymore since you know my name," he answered back with a grin.

Kori chuckled. "You have a point. Um, Kori."

"Kori what?"

"Kori Anders."

"And why Miss Anders are you all alone in this party?" he asked with his silky voice. Trying to work his charm on her.

"My sister forced me to go to this party," she sighed. "She said that I need it."

"Why –

His phone suddenly rang, annoyed, he picked it up.

"Hello? What –

"It's really nice to meet you, Xavier. But I have to go," Kori said quickly and used this as her chance to escape.

"Wait," he growled at his phone. "This better be important."

* * *

><p><em>10:39 p.m.<em>

Kori sat on one of the swings and munched on her apple. She looked around the party; couples were dancing, some of them chatting with other people, and there was a couple on stage singing karaoke.

The song ended and she clapped liked everyone else.

"All right," the male MC said. "Give it up for Mark and Lucy!" The crowd cheered for them.

"So, who's going to be the next lucky two! Drum roll please!"

There was a drum roll and there were two spotlights going everywhere to point at the 'lucky person.'

The spotlight pointed at Richard on the other side of the stage and at Kori on the swings.

"Come on up!"

Richard groaned. "No freaking way."

"Come on, dude!"

"Yeah, get up there!"

"Don't be a coward!"

The other guys were encouraging him to go up. But when that one guy said 'coward.' That just did it. _We'll see who's a coward_. He didn't like anyone calling him a coward.

On the other side of the stage, the MC was calling her.

"Get up here, pretty girl!"

"But, I can't sing," Kori replied.

The MC rolled his eyes. "Everyone who came up here couldn't sing. Just have fun."

She sighed heavily and walked on the stage.

Richard and Kori stood side by side on the stage and the crowd cheered.

Richard looked beside him and his eyes widened when he saw her. His eyes wandered over her, she was just as tall as he was. He looked at her legs, smooth and long. Her skin was flawless and looked soft to touch. Her curled hair was gently leaning on her shoulders. He looked at her face and realized that she was beautiful. Her green eyes darted around the garden, and she was biting her soft, natural red-pink lips. He noticed that she didn't wear make-up. He looked down to see her fingers fidgeting around the edge of her dress.

Kori turned and felt him staring at her. She looked at him and saw the immediate handsomeness. His medium long hair fell loosely around the collar of his shirt. His pale skin came in contrast with his navy blue long sleeves and dark brown cargo pants. What she really wanted was to see his eyes. _Why is he wearing sunglasses at this time of night_?

Their thoughts were interrupted by the MC.

"Someday you two might thank me for this," he chuckled. "Or not."

The DJ chose a random song and there was a small television in front of them to show the lyrics. The song was Against All Odds by Phil Collins.

The lights dimmed and a piano was entering the song.

The lyrics said "Boy" and Richard realized that he was going to start it off. The words started to form, he took a deep breath and he sang:

_How can I just let you walk away,_

_Just let you leave without a trace,_

_When I'm standing taking every breath,_

_With you, ooohhh,_

_You're the only one who really knew me, _

_At all._

Kori stared at him as he sang. He had a beautiful voice. The lyrics said "Girl" and Kori knew she was up next. She swallowed and sang:

_How can you just walk away from me, _

_When all I can do is watch you leave,_

_Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,_

_And even shared the tears,_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

Her hands were holding the mike. The lyrics still said "Girl." Richard was staring at her again. She had a soft, melodic voice.

_So take a look at me now,_

_There's just an empty space,_

_There's nothing left here to remind me,_

_Just the memory of your face,_

_So take a look at me now, _

_There's just an empty space,_

_If you're coming back to me it's against all odds,_

_And that's what I've got to face._

It was Richard's turn again. This time he took off his sunglasses, placed it in his pants and lifted the mike stand so he was facing the beautiful girl. Kori's eyes widened by his action.

_I wish I could just make you turn around,_

_Turn around and see me cry,_

_There's so much I need to say to you,_

_So many reasons why,_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

Kori had a good look at his eyes. They were blue. Sky blue. Ice blue. Sapphire blue. The prettiest shade of blue. With the sunglasses gone she had a good look on his face. He was undeniably handsome.

It was her turn again and she spun around too. Richard also had a good look on her face without his glasses. He looked at her stunning green eyes while she sang in front of him.

_So take a look at me now,_

_There's just an empty space,_

_There's nothing left here to remind me,_

_Just the memory of your face,_

Richard moved closer until they were only a few inches apart and in eye level, and sang.

_So take a look at me now, _

_So there's just an empty space,_

_But to wait for you is all I can do,_

_When that's what I've got to face._

Kori took the mike off the stand and held it in her hands;

_Take a good look at me now,_

_Cause I'll be standing here,_

The lyrics said "Boy and Girl." Together they sang:

_And you coming back to me is against all odds,_

_And that's the chance I've got to take._

Their faces were closer than before, looking at each other's face.

[Kori:]

_Take a look at me now_

[Richard:]

_Take a look at me now._

The crowd erupted with a cheer. There were whistles and _whoo's_. Richard turned to the girl and grinned.

"Richard Grayson." He held his hand out.

She took it. "Kori Anders." She grinned.

**Woohoo! Chapter 2 is done! I really love this song. If you want to listen to it while reading, the song's called "Against All Odds" by Phil COllins. BUT there is a version of the song by _Westlife featuring Mariah Carey_ (I suggest you listen to that, if you want.) Review and Please behonest, I really appreciate your comments, opinions, etc. :D - MaestroLucario**


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Emotion

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**BOOYAH! Chapter 3 is up and running! **

**I know, I know. Xavier Red is back. He's a cool character, you know. I couldn't resist not putting him here.**

**WARNING: Mild Language**

**So, let's get the show on the road! - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Hidden Emotion<p>

_August 28, 2010; Saturday; 11:02 p.m._

_Harper Hotel_

"Honestly, you sing really well," Richard complimented while drinking his coke.

"Oh, come one. You sang good, too," Kori replied back holding her ice tea in her hand.

"I didn't even take lessons."

"Neither have I."

They sat in the swings, talking about how much fun it was.

"Hey, Kori. Can I have your number?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Richard," she smiled.

They both took out their phones and switched it with the others. They both took pictures of themselves and typed in their number.

"Here," Richard gave her phone back.

"Thanks."

"I'll call you sometime."

Kori looked at her phone and saw that he had his sunglasses on in the picture.

"Richard? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Um. This might be none of my business and you don't have to answer me. But, why do you wear sunglasses? And at night?" she asked him in a soft voice.

Richard looked at her. Kori seemed like a person who cares about others. He was about to answer, but they were suddenly surrounded by paparazzi.

There were flashes of cameras and reporters holding mikes out.

"Mister Grayson! Did you ever take vocal lessons?"

"Dick! Are you dating this girl?"

"Is she another fling?"

"Are you cheating behind Barbara Gordon's back?"

Richard looked beside him and saw that Kori was gone. She was behind the media and shouted, "I'll talk to you later!" She walked away.

Richard growled in frustration and answered all of the questions so he can get back to Kori.

"No, I didn't take any vocal lessons. I'm not dating her. She's not a fling, she's my friend. And Babs and I are not dating anymore so I'm not cheating on her – she actually cheated on me." He answered all the questions quickly and pushed the crowd to look for Kori.

* * *

><p><em>11:37 p.m.<em>

Kori sat on one of the sofas inside the lobby and nibbled her club sandwich.

Richard Grayson. No doubt he was handsome. But there was something about him that attracted Kori. It wasn't physical. She would bet a million dollars that even if he didn't look good, she would still like him.

Kori wasn't one for looks. She is more of the personality type. _What matters is the inside not the outside_.

"Didn't know you could sing, cutie."

Kori spun around and saw Xavier leaning against the wall.

She chuckled. "Yeah. Didn't know I could sing, too."

"I also heard, you sang with Dick," he said while sitting on a chair in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Dick?" Kori asked, confused.

"You didn't know? Dick Grayson? Or Richard Grayson?"

"Oh. I only call him Richard. Not Dick."

"Yeah. Well, you better stay away from him," Xavier warned.

"Why?" she asked, forgetting about her food. Who is this guy? Telling me who I can't be friends with?

"He's a playboy. Didn't you hear one of the reporters a while ago? 'Is she another fling?' and 'Are you cheating behind blah-blah-blah's back?'"

Kori just stared at Xavier. _Is Xavier right? Is Richard just being friends with me so he can get me in bed? But Richard didn't look like the using type, he was so friendly a while ago. Or maybe that was his way of getting to girls. I'm so confused._

In that moment, Richard came in the lobby and spotted Kori sitting in a chair.

Richard grinned and finally found her, "Hey, Kori. I'm sorry that-

He stopped when he saw who she was sitting with.

"Red."

"Grayson."

The both of them gave death glares at each other. Kori didn't notice because she was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

"What're you doing with Kori?" Richard spoke up first, gritting his teeth while asking him.

Xavier stood up and leaned his head closer to Richard's. "Just telling her to stay away from you, Dick. Who knows, she might just be another fling."

Richard's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "I wasn't even thinking of that. And what lies have you told her?"

Xavier scoffed, "Lies? What? Is being a playboy a lie?"

"Just so you know, I'm not like that anymore. This time is different. I'll admit, two years ago I was stupid."

"And you still are now."

Richard was about to talk back, when that girly voice appeared again.

"Oh! Dicki-poo!" Kitten sang.

Xavier looked at Richard and laughed out loud. "So? This your new girlfriend?"

He scoffed. "She wishes."

"Dicki-poo that was -

Kitten stopped talking and looked at Kori who was sitting in the chair. Kori looked up and saw Kitten, she stood up and narrowed her green eyes.

"You."

"Ugh! It's the slut! What are you doing here?" Kitten screeched.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kori replied with a hard tone.

Richard looked at the two of them. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. Since seventh grade."

"Of course, once a slut always a slut."

Kori scoffed, "Look who's talking? The Barbie with pink written all over her."

Xavier and Richard chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Well . . ." Kitten couldn't come up with anything. "You're just jealous because I got Dicki-poo here!" She grabbed Richard's arm and clung to it.

"What?" Richard said, confused. Xavier just laughed while Richard glared at him.

Kori just laughed at Kitten. "Well, I understand now why Richard where's sunglasses all time. It's so he won't get blinded by your pinkness."

Kitten gasped dramatically as if she had been slapped in the face.

"Now, you listen to me," Kori said while pointing a finger to Kitten's chest and towering over her. "If I see you mess around or hurt my friends, I will make sure to publicly humiliate you that you can't even get out of your own house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Humph!" Kitten stomped away with her heels clicking loudly.

"Wow, Kori," Richard said in awe. "Didn't know you could talk back like that."

She smiled at him. "My sister taught me how. Ever since middle school, girls have always picked on me because of my looks. I know I'm not pretty but they still shouldn't do that. And I only talk like that when it's necessary. I don't like seeing people I know or my own friends getting hurt or being insulted on."

Richard looked at her with disbelief.

_How can she even think that? Doesn't she realize that she's the most beautiful girl here? She's got it all backwards. Girls were only teasing her because she was pretty and they're jealous._

"So, you two know each other?" Kori gestured to Xavier.

"Yeah. We know each other," Xavier replied.

"Are you guys friends?" Kori asked.

"We just know each other. We don't really hangout," Richard answered.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but-

Xavier's phone suddenly rang again. "Shit," he said. "What is it, again?"

Richard took Kori by the arm and pulled her away from Xavier.

"Bye, Xavier. It was nice meeting you, again," Kori waved.

Xavier didn't reply, he was too caught up with the conversation in his phone.

Richard dragged her to the hotel's dining room. And they sat on a table.

"Richard, you really don't need to do this," Kori said.

"Come on. We'll just get dessert," he grinned at her. Satisfied, she grinned back.

The waiter came and asked, "Good evening. What may I get for you?"

"Just two large banana splits please," Richard replied.

"And milk," Kori added.

"Very well," the waiter walked away.

"I didn't get to answer your question a while ago," Richard said.

"Huh?"

"About the sunglasses?"

"Oh. You were going to answer it?"

"Yeah. And I can tell you're a very trusting person."

Kori smiled, "You have a very good observation, Mister Grayson."

Pleasure spread through his body. The way she said 'Mister Grayson' was . . . adorable. Unlike flirtatious female reporters.

"Why thank you, Miss Anders," he laughed. Kori laughed as well.

"As for the question," he continued. "I wear sunglasses because my eyes show too many emotions."

"And you're ashamed of that?" Kori asked with a caring tone.

"No. I'm not ashamed of that. Someone once told me that emotions are weaknesses. They can be used against you." _Oh Batman_.

"Do you believe that's true?"

He nodded.

"Well, if you force to hide your emotions, especially strong emotions. Then it will tear you apart, inside. That's a solid reason why we have emotions. It's to express ourselves so we can't hurt ourselves inside. It hurts more, when you are pained emotionally than being in pain physically."

Richard nodded, considering her words.

Kori continued, "Physical pain can be healed. Well, most physical pains. But emotional pain has to be healed by either yourself or someone who cares about you."

Richard just stared at her. She was right. It was the first time in his life he was thinking about his emotions. He had just met this girl at least an hour ago. No one had ever made him think like this.

Suddenly, she chuckled. Richard raised an eyebrow. "I sound like a therapist."

"You should consider being one," he added.

She laughed. Her laugh was so melodic, it wasn't annoying as Kitten's. He could just sit here and listen to her laugh for hours without getting annoyed.

The waiter appeared with two large bowls and two large glasses of milk.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," they both said. They looked at each other and laughed.

The waiter smiled and walked away.

They both ate their banana splits.

"Mmmm," Kori closed her eyes to savor the taste. "This is so good."

Richard nodded in agreement.

"Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that you're a playboy? Xavier told me," she asked quietly, looking at her ice cream.

"Was," he replied. Kori was about to speak but Richard cut her off. "Please listen to me."

Kori nodded.

"Yes, I was a playboy. That was two years ago before I started in a relationship. But sadly that relationship didn't work out. But now I'm different. And if you're wondering that if I'm just using you, I'm not. I swear. I've learned from my mistakes," he spoke with confidence and assurance.

Kori grinned at him. "That's good to hear." And they continued eating their dessert.

"Richard?" a woman's voice filled the air.

"Selina?" he spun around to see her and Bruce standing near an elevator.

"Your parents?" Kori whispered.

"My adoptive father and his girlfriend."

"And who is this lovely Miss beside you?" Selina continued.

Kori stood up held a hand out and smiled. "Kori Anders, m'am."

Selina laughed. "Please, darling, call me Selina. Selina Kyle."

"Dick?" Bruce asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I just met her at the party a while ago," Richard said smugly.

Bruce rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Kori. "Bruce Wayne," he held out his hand.

"It is very nice to meet you, Mister Wayne," she replied with a smile.

"Were we interrupting something?" Selina asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Not really. We were just eating and talking," Richard shrugged and the waiter arrived with the bill.

"I got it," Kori said, as she took out a twenty dollar bill from the pocket of her dress.

"No, no. I'll do it. I treated you here," Richard took her wrist gently to stop her from getting the money, and he took out his own instead.

"Then we should split it because I ordered the milk," she argued back, not giving up.

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" he snickered.

Kori scoffed. "Really? Says the one who wears sunglasses at night?"

Bruce chuckled and Selina just giggled.

"Tell you what. Arm wrestling. You and me. Right now. Whoever wins gets to pay," Kori said with a smug smirk.

Richard looked at her as if she was crazy. "Arm wrestling? Against me?"

"Yeah," she grinned at him.

"Look, Kori. I don't want to break your arm or anything," he replied with a worried tone.

Kori smiled at his concern for her. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Okay. It's your funeral," he said hesitantly.

"Is it really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is Richard Grayson afraid to lose to a girl?" she replied back.

"I like a challenge," he answered with confidence.

They put the plates, glasses, and the flower vase in the other table.

Richard rolled his sleeves up and laughed. "Shouldn't this be the other way around? Whoever loses pays and the winner doesn't?"

Bruce and Selina looked at him and at each other. It had been a while since Richard had a natural laugh. Mostly it would only be a chuckle, a scoff, or a sarcastic laugh. But this was different.

"What can I say? We're different people Richard," she laughed as well.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Richard.

"Okay. Just to be clear on this. Whoever wins gets to pay, whoever loses sits back and relax," Kori explained.

Richard smirked with confidence.

"On the count of three. One. Two," they said together.

"Three."

With one second, Kori slammed his hand on the table. Richard just looked at her, while she was smugly smiling at him.

Bruce and Selina were just looking at them, confused on what just happened.

"Again," Richard said, annoyed. "I wasn't ready."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he gritted his teeth.

"Okay, then. How about you count this time?" she suggested with a smile.

"Fine. One. Two. Three."

Richard's forehead was sweating while Kori was sitting there smiling at him. Bruce and Selina had their mouths open to what was happening.

He struggled to move her arm at least one inch but he couldn't. Kori flexed her arm and easily brought him an inch down. Just three more inches and he's out.

"How do you do that?" he stuttered.

"I'm stronger than I look, Richard," she giggled and flexed again. Two more inches.

"Come on, Richard. You call this arm wrestling," Kori rolled her eyes. She mentally thanked her Tamaranian super strength. She flexed again. One more inch.

Richard grunted, his face turning slightly red.

Kori smiled in an obvious victory. "Just sit back and relax." With that said, she brought down his hand on the table. She took out her twenty dollar bill and placed it on the little tray. The waiter came by and took it.

Richard was breathing in and out. _How could she do that? She doesn't even have muscles. Okay, note to self: don't underestimate Kori Anders._

"That was amazing. How'd you do that?" Richard asked in awe.

"My sister taught me," she answered simply.

"But how-

"Oh sister dear!" a girl's voice spoke up.

"Speak of the devil," Kori muttered. "Well, that's my sister. Kam. I better go upstairs now. Thanks a lot Richard," she smiled. "I really had fun tonight. I'm glad my sister forced me to come to the party, or else I wouldn't have met you."

"I had fun, too, Kori. Thank Bruce for forcing me to come here," he chuckled. Then he whispered to Kori, "He couldn't trust me with the President's suite."

She laughed. And shook hands with Bruce and Selina again. "Thanks so much. I hope we see each other again."

"Good night, Kori," Richard had his arms out.

"Good night to you too, Richard," Kori grinned and hugged him.

"Call me," he whispered in her ear.

"You, as well."

With that said, she turned around and walked towards her sister near the elevator, and disappeared within it.

Richard took out his phone and looked at her picture. "Kori Anders."

* * *

><p><strong>What? Babs is gonna be in the story? MWUAHAHAHA! Tell me what you think! Your reviews mean to me a lot, to the bottom of my heart :D - MaestroLucario<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye For Now

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Ideas are swirling around my head and I'm having so much fun writing this! Chapter 4 is up people! So far, so good? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs.**

**WARNING: Mild Language and Mild Gore**

**I present to you, Chapter 4! - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Goodbye For Now<p>

_August 29, 2010; Sunday; 11: 41 a.m._

_Harper Hotel_

Richard grunted and stretched. His room was dark, the curtains closed. He smelled coffee in the air. He hopped of the bed and put a black shirt on. His bangs tickled his eyes and he scratched his head while heading towards the bathroom.

He couldn't get her off his mind. _Kori Anders_. She was a sweet girl. Caring, intelligent, friendly, and beautiful. A wonderful package.

He splashed cold water in his face and brushed his teeth. He went to the living room and saw Selina and Bruce talking to each other on the couch.

Richard went to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple juice box and nibbled his toast.

He looked over and saw Selina smiling at the newspaper and Bruce smirking.

"What is it?" Richard asked curiously and walked towards the sofa.

Selina laughed and said, "Look at the paper."

Richard grabbed the paper and his eyes widened.

In the front page of the newspaper, it said:

"_PRINCE OF GOTHAM KARAOKIES WITH MYSTERY GIRL"_

A picture of Richard and Kori smiling at each other while singing. His sunglasses were off and he was leaning towards her.

"_Last night, Richard Grayson was seen in Harper Hotels' Youth Party with a pretty redhead while singing the song 'Against All Odds' by Phil Collins in the karaoke. Grayson was undeniably a good singer and the mystery girl as well. A few minutes after the two had sung, they were seen sitting in the swings. Paparazzi information told us that Grayson did not take any vocal lessons and that the mystery girl was only his friend. Witnesses say that the mystery girl is a redhead, just like Barbara Gordon. Does Richard Grayson have a thing for redheads? Or is this mystery girl a replacement of Barbara Gordon? Turn to page 6A for more information."_

Richard looked up the newspaper and growled. "This. Is. Crap."

"It seems like you had fun with that Kori girl last night," Bruce replied while drinking his coffee.

"She is obviously a sweet girl. Perhaps we should invite her to dinner tonight?" Selina suggested.

"You seem to like this girl, Dick. Not to mention you let her call you Richard. You would even get angry with Babs if she called you that," he smirked.

Richard blushed. "I like the way she says it. It's not flirtatious or anything. It sounds . . . natural."

Selina jumped off the couch and hugged Richard tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy for you dear. Ever since the break-up with Babs I never thought to see you like this again."

"Um, what?" he stuttered.

"It's obvious you like this girl, Dick. She seems decent," Bruce added.

"Kori just isn't decent. There's more to her than . . ." Richard stopped and realized that he had just been overprotective.

"You just met her last night. And you sound like you've known her forever," Selina said softly.

"Leave me alone," he grumbled and went back to his room.

* * *

><p><em>11: 56 a.m.<em>

"Kam, we have to go right now."

"Kori, let's just stay until this afternoon, please!"

"Sister, we need to drive there and then unpack our things, do you know how long that takes?" Kori asked Kam, annoyed by her lazy behavior.

Kam sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll be driving anyways. Just let me take a shower and then we can go," she said and went to the bathroom.

"We should leave by 1 o' clock," she reminded Kam.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kori sighed. _Sometimes I feel like _I'm _the older sister._

She bent down and began to fold clothes and packing them in the suitcase. She saw her phone and decided to call Richard, to tell him that they were leaving later. She called him, but no one answered. She called again, nothing.

She sighed and decided to call him again later. She changed from her pajamas to a sleeveless light gray hooded vest, a black tank top and dark blue basketball shorts. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and put on a blue cap.

Kori finished packing everything. They only had four suitcases and a backpack. Kam had three suitcases and Kori had one suitcase and a black backpack.

"Kam! I'm going to head downstairs and check out!" she shouted over the showers.

"Okay!"

Kori placed the suitcases near the door, slipped on her black chucks and headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>12:31 p.m.<em>

"Dammit! Where's that damn phone?" Richard shouted, panicking. He needed to call Kori.

Little did he know his cell phone was in his packed suitcase already. They were leaving at 1 o' clock. _Thirty minutes till I find the damn thing._

"Dick!" Selina called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you head downstairs and check out for us? Our plane's going to arrive at 12:45 p.m. Are you finished packing?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Let me just fix my stuff."

Richard looked in the mirror and smoothed his black sleeveless shirt, showing his light muscles on his arm, and unwrinkled his white basketball shorts. His hair was spiked and he slipped on his sunglasses.

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" He walked out the door and pressed the button in the elevator. The doors opened and he was surprised.

"Kori?"

"Richard?"

Richard stepped in the elevator while Kori gave him a hug. "I tried calling you, but you didn't answer," she said with a sad tone.

"Sorry. Stupid of me, I lost my phone," he sighed.

"It's okay. When we get downstairs, I'll give you my number on a piece paper. In case you lose your phone for good," she laughed lightly.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"So, where you headed?" Kori asked.

"Lobby. We're checking out."

"Ridiculously, I am as well."

They both laughed. "Well, I'd like to say thank you for last night. I haven't had that much fun in a while, Kori."

"I thank you, as well. I –

Suddenly the elevator shook and the lights blinked.

"What's going on?" Kori asked nervously.

"I don't know. Elevator must be stuck," he replied. He pressed the lobby button but nothing happened. The lights went out and then the elevator dropped a few floors.

"Ahh!" Kori and Richard screamed. They were in mid-air as the elevator dropped. Richard's sunglasses fell off. Then it stopped and Kori's head hit the wall, making the left side of her forehead bleed.

Kori moaned in pain and pressed her right palm on the wound. Her palm was full of blood. Luckily, Richard was unscathed; he heard Kori moan and immediately came to her side.

"Kori!" he knelt beside her. "Are you okay?"

She moaned in pain again. "My head hit the wall. Is it bleeding hard?"

"I'll stop the bleeding," he told her. Richard ripped off a piece of his shirt and pressed it on her head. She winced.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault the elevator fell," she chuckled.

"My phone's in my pocket. Try calling my sister or anyone you know."

He took the phone out of her pocket and saw that there was no signal.

"No signal. Dammit," he muttered. "Looks like we're going to be stuck in here for a while."

He looked down and saw Kori sleeping. He dragged her sleeping body so that her head was rested on his lap, his back leaned against the elevator wall. He watched her for a few minutes, then became sleepy himself. His eyes drifted and closed, pulling him into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>1:12 p.m.<em>

"How long does it take him to check out?" Selina said impatiently.

Bruce called the lobby and was furious. "The lobby said that Dick didn't even get down there."

Selina called his phone, no one answered. "He's not answering his phone either."

"Let's go down there. Maybe we can find him," he suggested.

They walked out of the room and went to the elevator. He pressed the button, but there was no electricity.

"Elevator's not working," Bruce said, going in detective mode. "Maybe that's why Dick hasn't come back. He might be stuck in there."

"No one even bothered to report this in the main desk," Selina replied angrily.

Bruce took out his bat-a-rang that he always keeps in his pocket. He sliced through the two doors and used his bared hands to open it. He saw that one of the wires was cut.

"Someone did this on purpose," he concluded. He used his grappling hook and went down.

* * *

><p><em>1:15 p.m.<em>

_Thud, thud._

"Huh?" Richard jerked his head up when he heard the sound. He looked down, Kori was still sleeping. The bleeding had stopped.

_Thud_.

There was the sound again. It was coming from the roof of the elevator. Richard gently laid Kori's head on the floor and stood up. He was on his fighting stance.

The roof opened and Richard's blue eyes widened.

"Bruce? What're you doing here?"

"We wondered why you didn't come back. We called the lobby, they said you didn't even get down there. So we were going to go down instead, the elevator wasn't working. One of the cables was snapped. This was purposely done. Is anyone else in there?"

"No. Just me and Kori."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Kori? How'd she get in there with you?"

"She was going down to the lobby to check-out too. But the elevator stopped, dropped a couple of feet. Hit her head on the wall, and she's just sleeping right now."

"Bring her up here," Bruce ordered.

Richard lifted Kori up gently, and handed it to Bruce's waiting hands on top of the elevator. Once Kori was up, he took Bruce's hand and heaved him up.

"Thanks."

They used the grappling hook. Bruce went first with a sleeping Kori in his arms, and then Richard came up.

Selina was anxiously waiting for their return. Then she saw Bruce carrying Kori.

"Oh my, is that Kori?" Selina gasped. "Is she –

"No, she's not dead. She's just sleeping." Bruce assured her. Selina wiped the tears off her face. "She hit her head when the elevator dropped."

"Dick, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Selina. Come on let's bring her to the room."

"I'll take the stairs and report the elevator," Bruce said and walked down the stairs.

Richard picked up Kori bridal style and went in their room. He laid her on his bed. Selina handed him a warm towel to wipe off the blood.

Kori's phone suddenly rang. Richard checked it.

"It's her sister," he was about to answer it but Selina took it from his hands.

"I'll handle this. You just take care of Kori." She walked out the room.

As soon as the blood was off, it revealed a big cut. Richard applied medicine on it and took a big bandage and placed it gently on her wound. Kori winced and her eyes fluttered open.

Kori grunted. "Where am I?" she mumbled.

"You're in my room. They got us out in the elevator a few minutes ago. Don't worry, I put medicine on your wound," he assured her with a soft voice.

She sat upright and smiled. "Thank you, Richard."

"No problem," he replied.

"Sister!" Kam suddenly appeared and hugged Kori.

"Kam. Oh, Richard this is my older sister, Kam," she gestured her hand to her sister. "Kam, this is Richard."

"Thanks so much for helping my sister," Kam shook his hand. "Hey, wait. You're Richard? As in, Dick Grayson?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I can't believe this! My sister gets saved by Gotham's playboy!"

"Ex-playboy," he stated.

"Well, anyways, thank you again for helping her."

"What time is it?" Kori asked.

"It's about 1:30," Richard answered.

Kori's eyes widened and so did Kam's. "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

"Yeah, we have somewhere important to go to," Kam said quickly. "Thank you again," she ran out the door.

"Kori wait!" Richard said and grabbed her wrist.

"Yes, Richard?"

"Promise you'll call me. Okay?"

"Promise," she smiled and swiftly kissed his cheek.

Richard blushed.

"Right now, I have to go. I hope we see each other again. Goodbye, Richard." Kori ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, Richard got a kiss on the cheek. Aww. BUT someone's trying to kill him? Hmmm, suspicous . . . ANYWAYS, review please! :D - MaestroLucario<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Gotham

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**DUUUUDEs and Dudettes! Chapter numero cinco (5) is up! **

**I really like to put the setting, times, and such because it helps me organize and makes it seem more realistic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs I will use.**

**WARNING: Mild Language**

**I'll shut up now . . . :D - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Gotham<p>

_August 29, 2010; Sunday; 1:43 p.m._

_Harper Hotel_

"_Right now, I have to go. I hope we see each other again. Goodbye, Richard." Kori ran out the door._

Kam and Kori ran down the stairs lifting their suitcases with their super strength. They arrived at the lobby and ran to the main desk.

"I'll check us out. You get the car," Kori ordered. Kam quickly left the hotel to get the car.

"Hi, I'd like to check-out please," Kori said sweetly.

"What's the room number, dear?" the middle-aged woman asked.

"Room 518," she handed the woman two card keys.

"Thank you for staying with us in Harper Hotels. We hope to see you again."

"Thanks." She quickly dragged the suitcases and her backpack.

_Beep-beep._

"Come on, Kori! Let's go!" Kam shouted from the window.

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'!" she opened the trunk and it was full. With a frustrated sigh, she slammed the trunk down and opened the back seat door of the car and shoved it in.

Kam started to drive and made it to the highway.

"Did you get any news on the elevator?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, Dick. All I know is that it was done on purpose. And there's a strong possibility that the guy," Selina glared at him, " – or girl knew that you were in it."

Their private jet lifted off the ground. "How long will it take for us to get to Gotham?" Richard asked.

"About thirty minutes," Bruce replied.

* * *

><p>"How long will it take for us to get to Gotham?" Kam asked.<p>

"About 2 and a half hours," Kori replied.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was, sister. I wish I was," Kori sighed and shook her head slowly.

"Careful, Kam. We can't afford to get caught. They said they would be closing at 4:30 p.m."

"Let's just hope we make it," Kam prayed.

* * *

><p><em>2:22 p.m.<em>

_Gotham City_

"We have arrived," the pilot said through the speaker.

"Dick? We're here," Selina shook his shoulders.

"Huh?"

"We're here. In Gotham."

Richard stood up and stretched his arms. He grabbed his suitcase and went out the plane's door. Cameras started flashing and there was a loud murmur in the crowd. Reporters were holding there mike out, throwing out questions.

"Mister Grayson, who was the mystery girl you were with in Harper Hotels?"

_Kori. The mystery girl's name is Kori._ He wanted to say it. But that would just cause Kori trouble.

"Have you gone back to your playboy ways?"

"Atlantic Records were asking if you wanted to become a solo artist. Would you agree to this?"

"The first day of Gotham City High School is tomorrow. Will you bring in a new girl?"

"Will you still be trying out for the basketball and football team?"

Richard just walked and ignored the questions. They finally made it to the limo and he collapsed in the leather seat and sighed heavily.

"You miss her?" Selina asked.

Richard just nodded.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure she'll call you. She seems like the girl who keeps her promises."

"I hope she does."

* * *

><p><em>4: 16 p.m.<em>

_Gotham City_

"Finally, we're here!" Kam shouted in relief.

Kori sighed in relief too. She had called Richard 11 times now. He still didn't answer.

"Didn't you say he lost his phone?"

"Yeah. I just promised I would call him," Kori said sadly.

"I think you like this guy," Kam said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kori chuckled. "I guess. Come on, we have to find the condominiums before they close, or else we'd be sleeping in the car tonight."

"Heck no," Kam growled.

A few minutes later, they found their place. Kori ran out of the car and went to the main desk, while Kam was looked for their reserved parking space.

"Hi, I'm Kori Anders. We reserved condo 19. It belonged to my parents and it was fully paid already."

"Ah, yes, sweetie. Here you go. Two pairs of keys. One for you and one for your sister," the elderly woman handed the keys to her.

"Thank you, M'am."

Kori ran to parking space 19, and found her sister getting the suitcases out of the car.

"Did we make it?" Kam asked.

Kori nodded vigorously and Kam just screamed in joy.

"Come on. Let's get up there. I need to take a shower," Kori said hastily.

"Oh. My. God." Kam's jaw was on the floor.

"How did mother and father get this?" Kori looked around in awe.

Their new home, permanent home, was beautiful. One wall of the condo was entirely made of glass, you could see the entire city. It was near dawn and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange. The floor was carpeted with white, and there was a semi-circle, black leather sofa in the middle, facing the glass wall and the view. There was another half-circle sofa and it was facing the television. There was also a black baby grand piano in a corner. The kitchen was huge. There was an island table and a bar that had 4 stools. The table tops were black granite and the wooden cabinets were overhead. The refrigerator was already stocked with food. There was a microwave, a dishwasher, a stove, and every appliance you need.

There were 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Both of the bathrooms were huge. There was a bath tub, a shower stall, a toilet, and a sink. The bedrooms each had a queen sized bed, the floors were carpeted, and there were big closets and drawers.

There was a letter at the coffee table. It was written in Tamaranian.

"_To our dearest daughters, Komand'r and Koriand'r, and to our dearest son, Ryand'r, we give you this earthly home. If there was any need of us to hide, this would be our hiding place. This home is stocked with earth foods and earth clothes. In case there was any need of us to leave Tamaran, this place is considered as our family's haven. From your beloved father and mother, Myand'r and Luand'r."_

Tears silently trickled down their eyes and they hugged each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, this was kinda short, sorry. Anyways . . . oooh, they're in Gotham. What'll happen now? (wiggles eyebrows) REVIEW PLEASE :D - MaestroLucario<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Seek and You Will Find

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**CHAPTER 6 BABY! So . . . yeah, I'm gonna shut up now so you can continue reading :D**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Thank you to RobxStar2003, , Michelle Alexandra Anders, Princess Emmanuella, and Star of Ardrie for being very supportive with my first fanfic ever! :D And obvioucly, thanks to for helping me be more confident with my writing! (I'm practicing for SAT essay, I'm scared for my life.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**WARNING: Mild Language**

**Enjoy! - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Seek and You Will Find<p>

_August 29, 2010; Sunday; 8:54 p.m._

_Wayne Manor, Gotham City_

"Dude, I didn't know you could sing!"

"Gar, that's like tenth time you've said it. It's really getting annoying," Richard chewed on his pizza.

"I know. But dude-

"Yo, Gar! Quit yappin' and just eat your veggie pizza!"

"Sorry, Vic."

Richard was in his room, watching TV and eating pizza, with his two best friends.

There was Garfield Logan , nicknamed Gar. He had natural looking green hair, but ever since second grade, he said it started when he dyed his hair green on a dare, and when he did he took a liking into it. His green hair matched his green eyes. He was the shortest out of the three. He dislikes eating meat, and protests against animal cruelty. He devoted his life to eating tofu, non-meat and non-dairy products. He always wants to be the clown and sometimes cracks up corny jokes. Gar always wears a ring and usually covers it up with open-fingered gloves.

Victor Stone however, otherwise known as Vic, is like Gar's opposite. He has dark chocolate skin and he's tall and muscular, and he's bald. He eats a lot of meat. He and Gar get into a lot of arguments whenever they were going to eat something. Vic is athletic and smart. He's known for being the football star of the team and the genius in mechanics. He, too, wears a ring on his finger, saying that it was a dear gift from his grandmother who died recently.

"Dude, you've been quiet," Gar observed.

"Yeah. Is it cuz you're missing your girlfriend?" Vic teased, wiggling his eyebrows, behind the newspaper.

"I can't even find my freaking phone!" Richard stood up and rummaged through his suitcase throwing clothes everywhere. And then there was a, _thud_.

He spun around and found his phone near the door. He ran and took it.

"It's been in my suitcase the whole time!" He checked the phone and saw that he had 16 miscalls from Kori. The last miscall was on 8:49 p.m. 5 minutes ago.

Richard turned off the TV and shushed the two bimbos. "Shut up. I'm calling Kori."

"Damn Dick, didn't see you this excited over a girl," Vic snickered.

"Shut up."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Richard sighed, he was about to turn off the phone when someone said, "Hello? Richard?" Kori's angelic voice sounded breathless like she just finished running.

"Hey, Kori. I found my phone," he laughed. Vic and Gar looked at each other.

"That's good to hear," Kori smiled on the other end.

"So, why were you in such a hurry this afternoon?"

On the other end, Kori didn't hear him clearly. There was a _beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_. She looked at her phone, it was on low bat.

"I'm sorry, Richard, but my phone's gonna die out soon," she apologized.

"It's okay, Kori."

"Yeah. Because I kept on calling you a while ago, now my phone's low on battery," she accused mockingly.

"Haha," he said in a sarcastic tone. She giggled. "I'll just talk to you tomorrow. Night Kori."

"Good night Richard." The line went dead.

Richard threw the phone on his bed and changed into his pajamas. Vic and Gar went to his bed and stole the phone. They saw Kori's picture.

"Wow," Gar mumbled.

"You really know how to pick redheads, don't cha Dick?"

"What're you talking about, Vic?" Richard asked.

"I mean, wasn't Babs a redhead too? Only she had blue eyes?"

"Yeah? So, what's your point?"

"Dick. You're one of my best friends. We've known each other since fourth grade. I hope you're not thinking this girl is just a fling or a replacement of Babs. I mean, after what she did to you, I know it hurts, man," Vic said seriously.

"Guys. I really like this girl. She's smart, funny, and kind. And someday I'd like you to meet her. I mean, I've only known her for a few hours, and it feels like we've been best friends," Richard smiled.

"Sure, Dick. If you really like this girl, then go for it. And we can help you all the way," Gar grinned and gave a high five at Richard.

"Yeah, me too," Vic agreed.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it," he smiled. "You guys better go. We still have school tomorrow." They headed downstairs.

"All right, y'all! Ready to be juniors?"

"Oh man, that means there's more homework!" Gar screamed.

"Night guys," Richard said when they were near the door.

"Night, Dick," Vic and Gar said their goodbyes, climbed in Vic's car and drove away.

* * *

><p><em>9:06 p.m.<em>

_Anders' Condo_

As soon as her talk with Richard was over, Kori quickly charged her phone. She had just finished taking a bath, when she heard her phone rang, she ran to it. Kori brushed her hair and slipped in her pajamas.

She walked out and went to the kitchen with a large packet in her hands. Kam was in her robe, her wet hair wrapped in a towel above her head, she was sitting on the stool near the counter, reading a fashion magazine.

"Come on, Kam. We have to fill in these sheets so we can go to school tomorrow," Kori reminded her.

Kam looked up from her magazine and set it aside. "Oh, right."

Kori sat on one of the stools and gave Kam a packet. They filled out their enrollment sheets and curricular activities.

"Hey, Kam. You know they have a volleyball team, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Remember when we played beach volleyball with other girls and they told you, you were good? Why don't you try out for the volleyball team? And since you're a senior, you can get a scholarship through sports," Kori explained.

"Really? You think I'm good?" Kam asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you'll make it in the team," Kori said in confidence.

"When are try outs?"

"Tomorrow, after school are basketball, track, and cheerleading. The next day after that are volleyball, football, and swimming. I was thinking of trying out for basketball and swimming. They also have cheerleading and you're good at gymnastics, right?"

"Kori, we're Tamaranian. We can play any sport we can."

"Then, we should try out. It would look good at our applications."

"Sister dear, what would I do without you?"

"I don't know, Kam," Kori laughed.

"Okay, I'll try out for cheerleading and volleyball. And you'll try out for basketball and swimming?" Kam asked.

"Yup. And we should find jobs, too."

"Kori. We have money," Kam pointed out.

"And what if that money runs out? Even though the house is already paid, what about food, gas, clothes, and other things? You're going to college soon and I will too a year after. And college here is pricey. You do want to become a fashion designer, right?" Kori questioned.

"Of course, Kori. You know it had been my dream since we were in Tamaran."

"And I want to be an Earth doctor. I want to save and help lives. But we have to go through good education to reach our dreams. So, we should start looking for jobs. Nothing fancy, just something so we can earn money."

"Yeah. Right again, sister," Kam smiled.

"Thanks," Kori smiled back. "You know, I just want what's best for us."

They continued filling out sheets and found their schedules.

Kori's

1 – Theater Arts; Room 18; Mr. Weir

2 – AP U.S. History; Room 2; Mr. Mod

3 – French 3; Room 45; Monsieur Mallah

4 – AP Chemistry; Room 39; Prof. Chang

5 – Lunch

6 - AP English 5-6; Room 5; Mr. Blood

7 – AP Trigonometry; Room 13; Mr. O'Jeneus

8 – P.E. Competitive; Gym; Coach Flinders

Kam's

1 – Spanish 4; Room 12; Sr. Menos

2 – P.E.; Gym; Coach Flinders

3 – English 7-8; Room 5; Mr. Blood

4 – Economics; Room 36; Mr. Mod

5 – Lunch

6 – Physics; Room 27; Dr. Light

7 – AP Fabric Arts and Design; Room 32; Madame Rouge

8 – AP Studio Art; Room 41; Monsieur LeBlanc

Kori read the packet out loud:

"_Classes start at 8:00 a.m. sharp and dismissal is at 3:00 p.m. Classes are 50 minutes long with 5 minute passing periods. Lunch is 40 minutes long. Disobeying school rules will cause detention, suspensions, and the possibility of getting expelled from school. There will be no violence, drugs, sex, weapons, or other illegal objects and substances in school. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask the vice principal, Mr. Moth, or the principal, Mr. Wilson."_

Kam gasped. "I have AP Fabric Arts and AP Art!" She jumped up and down, clutching the schedule in her hands.

"Congratulations, sister!" Kori happily cheered, and hugged her sister.

"I should congratulate you, Kori. You have 4 AP classes."

"It doesn't matter. To be a fashion designer you obviously need art and fabric design."

"We better get some sleep, Kori. It will be my first day as a senior tomorrow!"

"And I, Kam, will be a junior tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Okey-dokey! BB and Cy are in as Gar and Vic! It's true that I had these classes when I was in junior year, REAL hard stuff. (I'm studying to become a doctor :D) So, Richard's gonna be a junior tomorrow, Kori's gonna be a junior tomorrow as well . . . what will happen? wink. wink. REVIEW! - MaestroLucario<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Coincedence

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**GUESS WHAT? **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**This is partly a high school fic! YAY! I love these kinds of fics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs I will use.**

**WARNING: Mild Language**

**Chapter 7! dun dun dun . . . :D - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Coincidence<p>

_August 30, 2010; Monday; 6:37 a.m._

_Wayne Manor_

"Master Dick? Breakfast is ready downstairs," an old man with a British accent said.

"Thanks, Al," Richard mumbled. Alfred Pennyworth was his butler and close family friend.

Richard jumped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water, letting his bangs pressed flat on his face. He was bare chested and there were light scars across his stomach from previous battles against villains.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen, not even bothering to put on a shirt. He chewed on his bacon and toast, and drank his orange juice in 3 gulps.

"Thanks again, Alfred," he grinned at him.

"Master Dick. You should know by now that you do not have to thank me," Alfred reminded me.

"You're family, Al. How could I not?" He walked upstairs to get dressed.

Last night, he dreamt of her. _Kori_. She was undeniably gorgeous. He recalled those words he said the night they met. "_Ever since middle school, girls have always picked on me because of my looks. I know I'm not pretty but they still shouldn't do that."_

Richard shook his head in disbelief. How could she not see it?

He wore a simple black button-down shirt, and dark blue jeans. He spiked up his hair with gel and slid on his trademark black aviator sunglasses. He slung his black one shoulder sling bag across his chest.

He went downstairs again and tied his red and black tennis shoes and headed out the door. "See you later, Alfred! I'm taking the R-Cycle!"

* * *

><p><em>7:02 a.m.<em>

_Anders' Condo_

"Kam, are you ready yet?"

"Five more minutes Kori!"

"Fine!"

Kam had been in the bathroom for 10 minutes, straightening her hair. Kori left her red hair alone, making it slightly curly. It fell loosely around her shoulders. Her bangs were side swept.

She wore a white baby doll style shirt with ribbons on each side of her shoulder and one on her chest, a pair of black skinny jeans, and her pair of black chucks.

She had her dark brown messenger bag slung across her shoulder and chest to her left hip side.

"Okay, sister," Kam stepped out of the bathroom. "How do I look?"

Kam was wearing a yellow off-the-shoulder shirt and a white tank top inside, and a pair of black mini shorts. Her straight hair was, well, super straight. She had her red prada bag on her left shoulder and she wore black 4 inch heels.

Kori smiled at her sister. "Beautiful, as always."

"Johnny is going to give us a ride. Come on."

They walked outside and Johnny was waiting with a silver Camry.

"Hey, babe," Johnny greeted and kissed Kam on the lips. "Hey, Kori."

"Hi, Johnny. You going to Gotham High too?"

"Yup. My last year," he grinned at her.

"Cool."

* * *

><p><em>7:23 a.m. <em>

A shining red motorcycle was parked near the school's entrance. _Gotham High School._

There were banners of blue and yellow with a big G. Cheerleaders were chatting and laughing loudly. Brainiacs were sitting in the grass reading books. Jocks were passing the football and others were in the basketball courts. Skaters and punks were hanging out in the parking lot, showing off new moves. The Emos and Goths were sitting in the picnic tables listening to their music. There were the Preps showing off their new clothes and boasting on what they did over the summer.

Richard kept his cool by taking off his black helmet and walked near the school's entrance where his friends were waiting. The cheerleaders and preps stared at him as he walked the steps.

"Hi Dick!"

"Saw you in the front page, didn't know you could sing, sexy!"

He ignored them.

"Yo Dick!"

"Dude! Over here!"

Vic and Gar were sitting in a picnic table with a girl who wore a plain dark purple shirt and dark green cargo pants. Her hair was short, reaching her shoulders, and purple, and her skin was pale. She was the shortest out of all.

"Hey, Dick," she greeted him with her daily monotonous tone.

"Hey, Rachel," he smiled at her. "Finished the book I gave you?"

"Yeah," she replied, holding the book in her hands. "It was really interesting."

"I'm glad you think so."

Another one of Richard's best friends was Rachel Roth. She was obviously a goth but she is really smart, she's considered a brainiac. Her voice is always monotonous and quiet. She rarely shows any emotion, but she is a caring friend. Richard had known her since third grade when the other students were picking on her for her lack of emotion. Ever since then, they've become good friends.

"Hey, everybody! Hi, Sparky!" a girl with chocolate brown skin like Vic's came up and greeted them and gave Vic a kiss on the cheek.

"Sup, Karen?" Gar asked.

"Nothin'. Just wanted to remind y'all to get our schedules," Karen replied.

Karen Beecher is Vic's girlfriend ever since seventh grade. She likes to wear a lot of black and yellow, like a Bumblebee. Right now she was wearing black leggings, yellow flats, and a long yellow tank top that reached her mid-thigh.

"Right, y'all," Vic said, grabbing Karen's arm. "I wanna see my schedule!"

They picked up their schedules in an envelope outside the main office.

Richard's

1 – Theater Arts; Room 18; Mr. Weir

2 – Physics; Room 27; Prof. Chang

3 – French 3; Room 45; Monsieur Mallah

4 – English 5-6; Room 5; Mr. Blood

5 – Lunch

6 – U.S. History; Room 2; Mr. Mod

7 – AP Trigonometry; Room 13; Mr. O'Jeneus

8 – P.E. Competitive; Gym; Coach Flinders

"Yes!" Richard pumped a fist in the air. "I got into AP Trig and P.E. Competitive!"

Vic's

1 – Theater Arts; Room 18; Mr. Weir

2 – AP U.S. History; Room 2; Mr. Mod

3 – French 3; Room 45; Monsieur Mallah

4 – AP Chemistry; Room 39; Prof. Chang

5 – Lunch

6 – AP Trigonometry; Room 13; Mr. O'Jeneus

7 – AP English 5-6; Room 5; Mr. Blood

8 – P.E. Competitive; Gym; Coach Flinders

"Dick! We got P.E. together, man! And I got into 4 AP classes!"

Gar's

1 – Theater Arts; Room 18; Mr. Weir

2 – Physics; Room 27; Dr. Light

3 – French 3; Room 45; Monsieur Mallah

4 – English 5-6; Room 5; Mr. Blood

5 – Lunch

6 – U.S. History; Room 2; Mr. Mod

7 – P.E.; Gym; Coach Flinders

8 – Algebra 2; Room 23; Mr. Numer

"Yes! Dude! I am so glad I didn't get into P.E. Competitive! And look, we got 5 classes together, Dick!"

Rachel's

1 – Theater Arts; Room 18; Mr. Weir

2 – AP U.S. History; Room 2; Mr. Mod

3 – French 3; Room 45; Monsieur Mallah

4 – AP Chemistry; Room 39; Prof. Chang

5 – Lunch

6 – AP English 5-6; Room 5; Mr. Blood

7 – P.E.; Gym; Coach Flinders

8 – AP Trigonometry; Room 13; Mr. O'Jeneus

"Whip-tee-doo."

Karen's

1 – Theater Arts; Room 18; Mr. Weir

2 – AP U.S. History; Room 2; Mr. Mod

3 – French 3; Room 45; Monsieur Mallah

4 – Physics; Room 27; Dr. Light

5 – Lunch

6 –AP English 5-6; Room 5; Mr. Blood

7 – P.E.; Gym; Coach Flinders

8 – Algebra 2; Room 23; Mr. Numer

Karen squealed, "Yes! Rachel, Vic, we got AP U.S. History together!" Karen swiftly pecked Vic's cheek.

"Hey, guys! I just noticed, we all have the same first and third period," Gar exclaimed excitedly.

They all looked at their schedules.

"Little man's right," Vic laughed. "Looks like we all have two of the same classes. Too bad he didn't get into any AP classes."

"Well – hey!" Gar shouted. "Not funny!"

All of them laughed and made their way to class.

"Woah."

Kori stopped in front of the school entrance and gazed at it in awe.

"See you later, Kori!" Kam shouted and made her way to the senior side of the school.

"Yeah. See you later," she mumbled back.

The school was _huge_. There was a fountain in the middle and big banners of blue and yellow.

Kori took out her map and schedule from her bag.

"Okay," she said to herself. "Room 18. Theater Arts." She took a deep breath and walked in the school.

* * *

><p><em>7:42 a.m.<em>

Richard and the gang arrived in Room 18 and froze at what they saw.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, I know the schedules are kind of confusing <strong>**but I'll tell you in the story anyways on which who has classes with who :D That was a lot of work! So . . . don't forget to review please! :D MaestroLucario**


	8. Chapter 8: Schooled

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**SUPER 8! Gotham High is you're stereotypical school ;D wink wink.**

**Again, thanks to Star of Airdrie, RobxStar2003 (read her oneshots they're awesome), Robin - Nightwing, , Princess Emmanuella, Michelle Alexandra Anders, and rite4fun.**

**I hope all of you like/love the story so far, though there still isn't any action . . . ****BUT this is high school :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs I will use.**

**WARNING: Mild Language**

**Chapter 8, show them what you got! - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Schooled<p>

_August 30, 2010; Monday; 7:42 a.m._

_Gotham High School_

_Richard and the gang arrived at Room 18 and froze at what they saw . . ._

Kitten Moth was sitting in the corner, all pink and glittery. She was polishing her nails pink and popping her bubblegum loudly. Richard grimaced.

Tara Markov (Terra) was there, too. Rachel's ex - best friend and now, an enemy. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. Sitting and chatting with Kitten. Tara spotted Rachel and glared at her, she glared back. Gar just stared at Tara with hearts in his eyes.

Roy Harper (Speedy), a green-eyed redhead, was there and making out with his girlfriend Jade Nguyen (Cheshire), a Vietnamese girl with green eyes and black hair. Vic and Karen frowned.

Roy was, simply, an arrogant jerk. His father owns Harper Hotels and he boasted on how he made the final touchdown on their last season game last year, but it was Vic who really did it.

Karen narrowed her eyes at Jade. Jade and Karen were in the cheerleading squad. Jade framed Karen and put her in detention so Jade could be cheerleading captain last year.

Then there was one girl. Barbara Gordon, or rather known as Babs (Batgirl). She was Richard's ex-girlfriend, the one who cheated on him for 4 months. And the guy she was cheating on Richard, was right beside her. Xavier Red.

They were both in the back making out like Roy and Jade. Only this time, Xavier was massaging one of her breast and Babs fingers were under his shirt. Richard looked away.

Fortunately, there were good friends in class.

Wally West (Kid Flash) and Garth Walter (Aqualad) were in an arm wrestling match. Wally had red hair and green eyes. He was well known for being the fastest kid on the track. His girlfriend, Jennifer Kinsley (Jinx), dyed her hair bright pink and wears purple contacts. She's not a Prep and she likes to be called Jen.

Garth had black long black hair and blue eyes. His hair was in a ponytail. He was well known for being the fastest swimmer. His girlfriend, Antonia Louise Monetti, but she likes to be called Toni (Argent). Toni also has black hair and blue eyes. She's the captain of the basketball team and a known Goth.

There was Jen's best friend, Kole Weathers (Kole). She also had pink hair and she has blue eyes. Beside her was her boyfriend, Isaiah Crockett (Hotspot). A boy with brown skin with brown hair and brown eyes to match. He and Richard met in the basketball team and been friends ever since.

Beside Isaiah was Ryuku Orsono (Bushido) also known as Ryu, he is Isaiah's best friend. He is Japanese with pale skin and shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes,

On the other side of the room was Rosabelle Mendez (Pantha) and Malcolm Duncan (Herald). Rosabelle was in the basketball team as well, she has brown skin with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Malcolm was in the football team, he's bald with brown skin and brown eyes too.

Talking with them was Donna Troy (Wonder Girl), Leonid Kovar (Red Star), and Joseph (Jericho) and Rose (Ravager) Wilson.

Donna was also in the basketball team, she has black hair and blue eyes. Leonid was a Russian transfer student last year, he has blond hair and green eyes.

Joseph and Rose were the principal's children. Little history is known between the two, but they had each other's' back. Joseph was a green-eyed blond while Rose had white hair and blue eyes. Joseph was considered quiet, but when the Preps were going to tease Rose about her white hair, he would talk back at them with rage.

"Well, this year should be interesting," Karen murmured.

All of them nodded and took empty seats.

"Hey, it's Dick!" Wally got up and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Wally," Richard grinned.

"Saw the paper yesterday. Didn't know you do karaoke," he laughed.

"How's it going guys?" Vic asked.

"Well, we went to a lot of double dates with Toni and Garth," Jen rolled her eyes.

"Those two can't separate for a minute," Toni laughed. "Maybe they should be the couple."

All of them laughed except for Wally and Garth – and Rachel.

"Not funny," they said at the same time.

"Dudes, Dudettes, what's up?" Gar greeted Rosabelle and the others.

"Gar, long time no see," Malcolm gave him a high five.

"How you two doing?" Karen asked.

"We're doing fine," Rosabelle smiled. "Although, there may be two new couples this year." She eyed on Donna, Joseph, Leonid, and Rose.

"Isaiah, Ryu, gonna try out for the bb-team later?" Richard asked.

"Heck, yeah, bro!" Ryu gave him a fist bump.

"We gonna beat those Happy Harbor Hornets this year," Isaiah grinned.

"Nuff' said," Malcolm added.

"Are any of you going to try out for the football team?" Leonid joined in.

"I am for sure, bro!" Vic gave Leonid a high five.

"You guys suck."

They all spun around and saw Roy smiling smugly at them with an arm around Jade.

"Well, well, if it isn't the guy who saved the game," Kole rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, pinky," he snapped.

"Hey!" Isaiah stepped in. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Then maybe you should keep your girlfriend's big mouth shut," Jade replied with a girly voice.

"Now, now, guys," Donna interrupted. "Let's not get into any fights right now. It's the first day of school."

Richard looked at Babs and Xavier, who were still making out.

"Dick?" Joseph asked softly. "You okay? I heard what happened last year, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Joseph," Richard gave him a small smile. "I'm just glad I found out about it sooner."

"Don't let them get to you, Dick," Rose advised. "I bet Xavier is doing that to get you jealous."

Richard was about to say something when a whiny voice interrupted.

"Oh, Dicki-poo! I can't believe we have the same class!"

The others rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Gar," Tara smiled.

"Hi, Tara," Gar greeted quietly.

"Something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"No. Probably first day fever," he joked lightly.

Tara laughed and Gar smiled.

Rachel watched and fumed at the scene. Luckily no one noticed her.

"What're you looking at Grayson?" Xavier stopped kissing and Babs looked at him.

"No, no. Don't stop at my account," Richard said sarcastically while the others laughed.

"You know what –

_RING!_

"Okay class, settle down," Mr. Weir entered the classroom. "I don't want to send people to detention on the first minute of the school year. You can sit wherever you want for now, I'll change your seats in a moment."

The class nodded and Mr. Weir went out the door.

"Hmm . . . a Brainiac and a Jock," the class heard him murmur on the other side of the door. "This should be interesting." He walked in the class again and announced, "Good. Now, I'd like to introduce a new student. Be nice," he added sternly.

There were murmurs in class.

"A Brainiac and a Jock?" Gar mumbled in disbelief.

"New student?" Kole whispered.

"I wonder who it could be?" Rose murmured.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Wally asked.

"Everyone quiet. Please respect our new student since she will be in this class for the rest of the year."

"So it is a girl," Garth commented.

The door opened and a tall girl with scarlet hair, light tan skin, and a white baby doll top came in.

The girl turned around and faced the class. She smiled, her bright green eyes sparkling, and waved her hand.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Kori Anders."

Richard's jaw dropped and his eyes widened behind his glasses.

_Kori?_

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. Lots of characters . . . don't worry, you don't need to know all of them, they're just minor characters. Just wanted to have the Honorary Titans in there and be the good friends :D Ooh, NEWBIE? BRAINIAC? JOCK? Let's see the reaction in the next chapter . . . REVIEW! - MaestroLucario<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Whaddaya guys think so far? Good? Boring? Awesome? Inbetweens? I need your opinion here :)**

**I was planning to update this morning, but I had to buy some stupid textbooks for my summer concurrent enrollment -_- its really hard to get your textbooks if your a high school student and I just got back like righ tnow XD**

**High School stories are really fun to write, especially if you are a high schooler yourself XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**WARNING: Mild Language**

**Ok, I'll shut my trap . . .**

**Well, I present to you Chapter 9 - MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise<p>

_August 30, 2010; Monday; 8:02 a.m._

_Gotham High School_

"_Hi, everyone. My name is Kori Anders."_

_Richard's jaw dropped and his eyes widened behind his glasses._

"Kori?"

"Excuse me?" Kori asked, eyes widened and confused.

Richard stood up and took of his sunglasses. "It's me. Richard."

Kori just stood there, her mouth opened. The class just watched the scene.

_Ring. Ring._

The classroom's phone began to ring.

"Class, be nice to Miss Anders," Mr. Weir ordered before answering the phone and walked in the other room.

"Richard?" Kori asked again, dazed. She looked at his blue eyes and immediately recognized him. She gasped and grinned, "Richard!"

She jumped at his standing form and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey, Kori," he grinned while hugging her.

Babs watched the scene with jealousy and Xavier's hands clenched in fists. Kitten just sat there and didn't even know that Kori was in her class, she was too busy polishing her nails.

"What? How?" Kori stuttered, not knowing where to start.

"So, Dick," Vic interrupted, grinning. "This is the famous Kori."

"Famous?" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yeah," Gar chimed in. "He's been talking about you nonstop." Richard blushed. "Oh, and my name's Garfield Logan. But call me Gar, milady." He bowed like a gentleman.

Kori laughed.

Gar's green eyes brightened and he smiled. "See Rae, she thinks I'm funny."

"Statistically, I suppose someone has to," Rachel replied smoothly. Everyone laughed – except for Roy and the others. Gar narrowed his eyes. "And, don't call me Rae."

"Nice to meet you lil' lady, I'm Victor Stone. Call me Vic," he held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too, Vic." He firmly grasped his hand and she did the same thing.

"Woah. Lil' lady, big handshake," he chuckled.

"Hey, girl! I'm Karen Beecher!"

"Rachel Roth."

"Oh gosh," Kori said shakily. "I hope I remember all your names. Okay. So, you're Gar and Vic," she pointed at them. "And you're Rachel and Karen."

"Yup, you got it," Gar applauded.

"Here's some of our friends, too," Karen pointed to half of the class.

All of the other people introduced themselves, gave their smiles and said there 'nice to meet you, Kori."'

Kori closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, memorizing their names.

She started saying names and pointing to people. "So, you're Wally and Jen, Garth and Toni, Kole and Isaiah, Ry, Rosabelle and Malcolm, and Donna, Joseph, Rose and Leonid? Am I right?"

Richard nodded and whispered so Kori is the only one who can hear. "It's okay if you don't remember all their names, it's only your first day of school. I mostly hang out with Vic, Gar, Rachel and Karen."

"Thanks, Richard."

"Oh my God! I just broke a nail!" Kitten screeched.

Kori looked up and her eyes widened. "Kitten?" she asked in disbelief.

"Slut? What the hell are you doing here?" she screeched again and stood up.

"I just transferred here obviously," Kori replied matter-of-factly.

"Ugh! Of course, the slut will go anywhere just to fit in!"

Kori smiled sweetly at her. "You're probably jealous that I'm making more friends than you." Her new friends went "ooooh."

Kole whispered to Toni's ear. "No one's ever talked back to Kitten before."

"I know," Toni replied.

"Damn, Dick. That girl got some spice," Vic mumbled.

"She did the same thing to her when we met that night we did karaoke. Kitten was there too, and so was Xavier."

"Well, I'm not the girl who has whore written all over her face. I mean look at what you're wearing! Ugh!" Kitten pointed to Kori's clothes as if it was the worst disease.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Who here wears pink on every single thing? Do everybody a favor and just pick a different color. This ain't Barbie world, Kitty." This time they laughed louder than before.

Kitten was about to make a lame comeback when Xavier interrupted.

"Hey, Kori," he greeted smoothly while having an arm around Babs.

"Xavier?" Kori asked, shocked. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't get to say a goodbye because Dick pulled you away," he glared at Richard.

"Maybe you should focus on Babs rather than Kori, X," Richard replied while gritting his teeth.

A pissed Babs stood up and walked to Kori. Kori was taller than her by three feet.

"Hi," Babs gave a fake smile which Richard noticed immediately. Kori knew it was fake but pretended that it wasn't. "I'm Barbara Gordon, Xavier's girlfriend. Call me Babs."

"Hey," Kori held out her hand, they shook hands.

"Roy." Kori turned around and saw him stand up with his hand out. "Roy Harper. And this is my girlfriend, Jade." She shook hands with him while Jade was just sitting in her seat.

"Jade Nguyen."

"Vietnamese?" Kori asked politely.

"Yeah," Jade stood up, she had the same height as Babs. "Gotta problem?"

"No," Kori replied calmly and lightly. "Just wondering. It's just that I speak Vietnamese."

"You do?" Jade asked, shocked.

Kori smiled and nodded, then began to speak in Vietnamese," _I love Vietnamese food, especially spicy ones."_

She gasped and responded eagerly, "_Me too! Especially spicy noodles!"_

Kori and Jade laughed together while the whole class just stared at them. Richard and Roy had their jaws dropped.

_Wow. She makes friends easily,_ Richard thought.

"It's nice to meet someone who knows Vietnamese in this school," Jade said in relief.

"Glad to be that person," Kori replied.

"Well, if my girl here can be friends with you," Roy interrupted. "Then, I can too. But that doesn't mean I'm friends with the dorks."

"Keep telling yourself that and we'll see who the real dork is," Malcolm gritted his teeth.

"People, break it up!" Donna tried to play peacemaker again. "Jeez, it's only been ten minutes and we're at each other's throats. If we keep this up, we won't survive the year. It's either we get along or we ignore each other."

"Ignore," everybody replied and sat in their seats.

"Um . . ." Kori wondered. "Where do I sit?"

"Here, Kori! You can sit with me," Jade smiled at her, while Richard grabbed her wrist and pulled her next to him.

"Just sit with me, Kori. I'll help you around the school."

"Cool."

Mr. Weir entered the room.

"I hope you treated our new student fairly nice, class."

There were chuckles and giggles that said "Yes."

"All right students, you will have assigned seats throughout the year, You will be placed in groups of four and this will be your group when I assign you projects and such," Mr. Weir started to give out names.

"Table one; Mister Harper, Miss Nguyen, Mister Red, and Miss Gordon. Table two; Miss Troy, Mister Kovar, Mister and Miss Wilson. Table three; Mister Logan, Miss Roth, Mister Duncan, and Miss Mendez. Table four; Mister Crockett, Mister Orsono, Miss Weathers, and Miss Markov. Table five; Mister West, Mister Walter, Miss Kinsley, and Miss Monetti. And table six; Mister Stone, Miss Beecher, Mister Grayson, and Miss Anders."

There were hushed _yes_ and Richard was ecstatic to have Kori in his group, not to mention Vic and Karen as well. Rachel and Gar were sitting in the same group while Tara just stared at Rachel with hatred from afar.

Everyone took their seats, but a certain someone didn't.

"Ugh! Hello! I'm, like, right here!" An annoyed Kitten waved her hands. "How can you, like, forget about me?"

Mr. Weir rolled his eyes while the class gave muffled snickers. "I apologize Miss Moth. Now, where to put you."

The classes snickers dies down. Oh no. Kitten had to be put in one of the groups. Everyone hoped that she wasn't in their group. Especially Richard.

This time Mr. Weir was the one of snickered. "The intensity is thick, isn't it? Miss Moth, please take a desk and move to Mister Harper's group."

The other groups sighed in relief. They can't handle a whole year with Kitten in their group.

Roy, Jade, Xavier, and Babs groaned. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>She's baaaack. I'm sorry for BatgirlRobin fans, but this is a Robin/Starfire. I'm also sorry for upsetting those who are fans of Babs and how I made her character :( Anyways, looks like their first period is going to be craaazzy :D Hope you all like/love it! PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW, EVEN JUST THE TINIEST COMMENT, Thank You! :D - MaestroLucario**


	10. Chapter 10: History

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**10 10 10 10! Woohoo! Chapter 10 is up and running! I'm gonna shut up now and let you all read :D - MaestroLucario**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**WARNING: Mild Language**

**ENJOY! AND REVIEW PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP, OR JUST A COMMENT! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: History<p>

_August 30, 2010; Monday; 8: 32 a.m._

_Gotham High School_

Mr. Weir was talking about the theater and the stage. Richard, Vic, Karen, and Kori were in one group writing notes.

"Hey, Kori," Richard whispered.

"Yes, Richard?"

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure," she smiled and gave it to him.

Richard's eyes, under his sunglasses, scanned through her schedule.

"Wow. You got a lot of AP classes," Richard mumbled in awe. Not only was Kori pretty and friendly, but she was smart, too.

Vic's head shot up. "Can I see?"

Vic's eyes trailed around her schedule and his eyes lit up. "Dude, she has P.E. Competitive with us! And I have her for APUSH (AP U.S. History) and AP Chem!"

Karen joined in and looked at her schedule as well. "Looks like we're all having French together in third period. And I have you next period and APE (AP English)."

"Shhh! Group six, if I ever hear you talking while I am talking again, I will not hesitate to send you to detention. Understand?"

"Yes, Mister Weir," Richard, Kori, Vic and Karen replied.

* * *

><p><em>8: 49 a.m.<em>

"All right, class. That is enough for today. The bell is going to ring soon. Homework is to read pages 1 – 3 and answering questions 1 – 5 on page 4. I want this to be turned in at the beginning of class tomorrow."

_RING!_

While Kori and Richard were in the middle of their conversation, Vic and Karen grabbed hold of Kori's arms, one at each side. "Let's go! APUSH is at the other side of the school!"

Rachel walked towards. "Let's go then."

"See you later, Kori!" Richard called behind them.

"See you, Richard!" She shouted as Vic and Karen dragged her to their next class.

"Hey, Dick. Let's get to Physics!" Gar said.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>8:57 a.m.<em>

_2__nd__ period Physics_

"Hello, class. I am Doctor Light and I will be your Physics teacher this year. Take out your notebooks and open your books to the first page. This week we will be studying about . . ."

Richard and Gar groaned inwardly. They both knew this was going to be one of the boring classes.

"Dicki – poo!"

_Oh no. Don't tell me._

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we have, like, the same class together!" Kitten said in a girly, flirty voice.

"Yeah," Richard scoffed. "Coincidence huh?" He looked beside him to see Gar with his face buried in his elbow and gave out a small whimper. It was a sad sight to see.

* * *

><p><em>2nd Period APUSH<em>

A middle-aged man wearing a white and blue striped coat, short, red cherry hair, yellow rotten teeth, and small square glasses came in the room with a black cane. "All right, my duckies. I'm Mr. Mod and as you know this is bloody U.S. History. I'll be telling you all about how the bloody Americans cheated on Britain. Get your bloody notebook out and open your bloody books to page 1 and read to page 26. You lot will be reading a lot of bloody pages because this is not a regular U.S. History class. Now, start reading, and I want a 5 paragraph bloody essay at the end of the bloody period. We'll see if you've got what it takes to be in bloody APUSH."

The whole class groaned and started reading.

_Ten minutes later . . ._

Kori sighed heavily. She just finished reading 26 pages in ten minutes. She can usually finish a 500 page book with 2 hours.

"Hey, you guys. How many paragraphs are we supposed to write again?" Kori asked innocently.

Their table was in a group of four, Kori sat next to Rachel, and across them were Vic and Karen.

Rachel turned her head to Kori. "You're done?"

Kori nodded again.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock, and so did Vic's and Karen's.

"What?" Kori asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Rachel replied in surprise. "It's just that, I've never seen anyone who could read so fast. I mean, I read a lot too. And, I'm only on page 13. Oh, and its 5 paragraphs."

"Thanks, Rachel," Kori smiled at her.

Vic leaned over and whispered to Kori's ear. "Don't worry, Kori. Rachel's just shocked that's all. She's an avid and fast reader."

"Oh." Kori replied in a mumble and started on her bloody 5 paragraph inclass essay.

* * *

><p><em>9:22 a.m.<em>

"Class, get into pairs and turn your books to page 4 and answer questions 1 – 20. I want this turned in at the end of the class," Dr. Light ordered.

Immediately, Richard grabbed hold of Gar's arm, holding it like a lifeline. Which was sort of the case.

Gar chuckled, "Kitten?"

Richard grimaced and nodded, still not letting go of his arm.

"Oh, Dicki – poo!" Kitten sang. "Do you want to be my _partner_?" She emphasized on the word 'partner.' _Ew, now that's just plain gross, _Richard thought.

"Sorry, Kitten. Gar's my partner," he quickly explained to Kitten.

Gar pretended to bat his eyelashes and said in a girly voice, "Oh! I am flattered, Dicki – poo! I am so glad that you think I'm much prettier than that slut behind you!" And then he giggled in a girlish way.

Richard couldn't help but laugh at Gar. He can be so funny at times.

Kitten fumed red and stomped her way back to her desk.

Richard and Gar gave each other a high five.

Kori cracked her knuckles and handed in her paper. Mr. Mod nodded his head, impressed.

"What was your name again, lass?" he asked in his fake British voice.

"Kori Anders, Mister Mod."

"Well, I have to say. This is a bloody good essay!"

The whole class looked at Kori. She flushed.

"Um . . . Thank you?"

"Now, go back to your seat and have an early head start on the homework, read pages 27 – 42. Answer questions 1 – 35 with two paragraphs each. It's due tomorrow."

Kori grumbled childishly and went back to her seat.

"Okay, let's split up the questions. You do odds and I'll do evens, cool?" Gar advised a plan to split up the work evenly so they could be done faster. To Richard's surprise, it wasn't a bad idea.

"You know Gar, that was one of the smartest things you could've said. It's not a bad idea and we can get the work done a lot faster," he grinned at him. "Good job, buddy."

"Thanks," Gar grinned proudly.

_Twenty minutes later . . . _

Gar and Richard were the first ones finished. They handed it in to Dr. Light. For being the first ones finished, they got extra credit.

"BOOYAH!" They both said Vic's signature victory word and gave each other a fist bump and another high five.

* * *

><p><em>9:37 a.m.<em>

"Whew!" Vic wiped the sweat out of his forehead. "Glad we got 7 minutes to spare. Class is about to end soon." Karen and Rachel both nodded in agreement, their fingers exhausted.

"Kori, how'd you finish so fast?" Rachel asked with curiosity.

"Well, you can say I'm a fast reader," Kori smiled and looked at her right and saw Babs from her class before.

Curiosity washed through her. "Hey, guys," Kori asked. "What's your history with Babs?"

Vic, Karen, and Rachel looked at her with surprise.

"You noticed that didn't you?" Vic asked.

"Yeah. When I met Richard in Harper Hotels, one of the reporters asked him if he was cheating on Barbara Gordon, which I assume is Babs, but he replied that she cheated on him. And now she's with Xavier. But when I saw Xavier in the hotel, he was flirting with me," Kori explained.

The three of them looked at Kori again with surprise.

Karen sighed. "It's okay guys, I'll tell her." Vic and Rachel nodded.

Karen took a deep breath. "Last year when we were sophomores, Dick and Babs started dating. They've been friends since they were third grade when Dick moved in a new school. They became best friends and usually best friends of the opposite sex fall in love. They've dated from the start of sophomore year to around April. But then there was Xavier. Xavier came into their lives in middle school, and soon he and Dick became rivals instantly. So last year, after she and Dick had 4 months of dating, Babs became attracted to Xavier."

Karen stopped and her hands were clenched into fists. Vic and Rachel had pained faces.

"What happened next?" Kori whispered.

Rachel answered. "The stupid bitch cheated on Dick. I've known Dick since grade school, we've been good friends, and I know that he had a hard past - which is why he rarely opens up to anyone, and the first person he opens up to cheated on him. Babs cheated on him for almost half a year. Dick found out about it at the end of sophomore year and he's been depressed for a while."

This time Vic came in. "Which is why Bruce sent him to Harper Hotels for the summer. So he can relax and let go. Bruce became furious when he found out that Babs, Dick's long friend, cheated on him for six months. But he changed so quickly," Vic's eyes softened. "He said when he met you two days ago that you were really friendly and nice."

Kori felt her face reddened. Yeah, she did like Richard. He was friendly and funny. Not to mention he was also handsome and charming. A bonus.

Did Richard really like her? I mean, Kori, a redhead with unnatural orange skin, abnormal green eyes, and unusual height?

_RING!_

Kori jumped in her seat. Her three friends were just looking at her.

From afar, Babs was glaring daggers at Kori.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT: I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANYONE, ESPECIALLY ANY BRITISH PEOPLE WHO ARE GOING TO READ THIS STORY. I AM VERY SORRY AND PLEASE NOTIFY ME IF I HAVE OFFENDED ANYONE.<strong>

**MWUAHAHAHA! I really like getting into details, for those who don't like it, I'm sorry. It's just a style of writing I like, to keep things organize and more realistic! But don't worry on the next few chapters I won't put a lot of details on the classes, I just want you guys to get an idea of what its like in the class :D AND this is true, this is based on my experience! Honest! Okeydokey, REVIEW PLEASE :D - MaestroLucario**


	11. Chapter 11: Admit It

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**11 11 11 11 11 11! I am so excited I can't even sleep! I've been working hard on the plot, guys! Hope you guys are enjoying it! :D**

**I know that there hasn't been a song for a while but there will be a few chapters soon! (I just want you guys to get an insight of life in Gotham school and there are some real life experience from me here :D like the classes and we literally do inclass essays -_-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**WARNING: Mild Language**

**Wheeeee :D - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Admit It<p>

_August 30, 2010; Monday; 9: 48 a.m._

_Gotham High School_

_3__rd__ period French 3_

Karen, Vic, Rachel, and Kori entered the classroom to see Gar and Richard sitting in a group of six. The four of them took their seats.

"So, how was APUSH?" Richard asked.

They all groaned except for Kori. "It was all right," she replied with a smile

Vic's eyes widened in disbelief. "Girl, what you talkin' 'bout? We just wrote a five paragraph essay. "

He turned to look at Richard and Gar. "She finished in like thirty minutes and we read twenty six pages of history. All in half an hour."

Richard and Gar looked at a blushing Kori with impress.

_She looks cute when she blushes, _Richard thought.

Karen leaned in to whisper in Richard's ear. "The four of us had Babs last period."

Richard's eyes widened. "She didn't say anything to you guys, did she?"

"Nope. Although, Kori did ask us about her."

Richard gulped. "What did you say about her? To Kori."

"We just told her that she was a bitch and to stay away from her. And Vic told her that you said she was really friendly and nice," Karen smirked.

Richard blushed.

Karen gave him a soft smile. "I'm just glad you're starting to get over her. Kori is really a nice girl. Not to mention smart and pretty. You like her," she stated as if it was an obvious fact.

Richard turned scarlet red like Kori's hair and started to sweat like he was in a sauna.

"No. I just like her as a friend."

A small version of himself pooped in his head. "Idiot, that was a lie. Of course you want to be more than friends with Kori."

"But it's too fast. I only met her three days ago," Richard replied in his head.

Kori looked up to see Richard. He looked like he just ate a red hot chili pepper.

"Richard, you ok?" Kori asked in concern.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm alright. Peachy," he mumbled while blushing.

Kori chuckled. "If you say so." Then she turned and laughed at Gar who drew a dinosaur eating Vic's head. Vic glared at Gar while Rachel had a small smile on her face.

Karen rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious, Dick. And you let her call you Richard, you didn't even let Babs call you that. Just go and ask her out."

Richard shook his head. "It's too fast Karen. I mean, I just met her three days ago."

"Regular girls will think that it's too fast. But I can already tell that Kori is definitely a special girl. She's beautiful, smart, super friendly, has a good sense of humor, what more can you ask for?"

Richard nodded in agreement. "You're right. She's really down to earth. I mean – hey!"

"What?" Karen asked innocently.

Richard's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did what on purpose?" she asked again with that innocent tone.

This time Richard smiled and whispered. "You did that to make me admit that I like Kori."

"Did I?"

Richard chuckled. "Thanks, Karen."

"You're welcome."

Just then, Babs entered the room and walked by Richard's table, completely ignoring the others. She gave him a smile. "Hi, Dick. Didn't know we had a few classes together."

"Yeah. We do. And so are my friends."

As if she was a child being forced to eat brussel sprouts, she turned and gave them a not-so-warm greeting. "Hey, guys." She nodded her head towards them.

The others mumbled hey's and hi's. Then her blue eyes lingered on Kori. "Hi, Kori."

Kori spoke up louder and gave her a friendly smile. "Hey, Babs. Did you finish the essay?"

Richard was panicking inside. His cheating ex-girlfriend was talking with his down-to-earth want-to-be girlfriend.

"Yeah," Babs gave a fake smile. "I heard from Mister Mod that you did pretty good."

Kori shrugged. "I probably got lucky. Essays aren't my thing."

Babs gave a phony giggle. Richard's eyes narrowed again into slits behind his shades.

"Maybe. Essays don't like me either. Well, see you later guys, Dick." She winked at Richard.

Kori smiled and waved, "See you later."

Babs went to the back of the room and took a seat.

"Dude, that was so weird," Gar whispered.

"Did you see her? She was giving us fakes smiles and laughs," Karen gritted her teeth.

Rachel scoffed, "She's obviously experiencing jealousy. She's probably thinking that Kori was her 'replacement.'" She used her two fingers as air quotes on the word "replacement."

Richard put a hand on Kori's shoulder. "About Babs, I know that the others told you about me and her."

Kori blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For what?"

"For asking about Babs. I was just curious to why all of you hate her guts. And maybe if I should stay away from her like you guys do."

_RING!_

"You noticed that?" Richard whispered.

"Mhm," she nodded and whispered. "During first period. I already felt that she didn't like me. And I saw that you and the others dislike her for some reason."

Richard chuckled. "You're good at reading people you know."

She giggled. "I guess you could say that. And I bet Rachel is good at reading people as well?"

Rachel overheard them and gave Kori a small smile. "Yeah."

"Bonjour, class." A big man with dark skin and shaggy hair and a long black beard appeared in the room. "Je m'appelle Monsieur Mallah. Ecrivez-vous un page en francais sur ce que vous avez cours de l'ete. S'il vous plait tourner a la fin de la periode." _Hello, class. My name is Monsieur Mallah. Write a page, in French, about what you did over the summer. Please turn it in at the end of the period._

"Jeez," Kori complained in a whisper. "Is your school always like this? Giving out classwork on the first day and inclass essays every day?" She took out a sheet of binder paper and began to write.

Richard sighed, took out a piece of paper as well and started writing. "The name Gotham High is reason enough."

* * *

><p><em>10:21 a.m.<em>

Kori finished the last paragraph on her paper, then stood up and handed it to Monsieur Mallah.

Gar and Richard looked at her in awe while Karen, Vic, and Rachel just continued with their work, knowing that Kori would finish early.

Kori returned to her seat, she opened her theater textbook and began an early start on her homework.

Another thing to add in Richard's list; she's responsible. A good student.

Gar interrupted his thoughts. "Dude," he whispered. "What's vegetables in French?"

Kori looked up from her book. She smiled and said, "Legumes."

Gar wrote it down and grinned. "Thanks, Kor."

_Kor,_ she thought. _I could get used to that._

"Sure thing, Gar. Need any help?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll ask if I need any. Thanks though."

* * *

><p><em>10:38 a.m.<em>

After they all turned in their papers, Vic sighed and said, "Damn Kori. You beat us again."

Kori put her textbook and finished homework in her messenger bag and chuckled. "I didn't think it was a competition."

"Yeah, Kori," Richard added. "You are smart."

Kori sighed and leaned back in her seat. "You guys, I just work fast okay. I'm not smart."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Kori, the problem with you is that you're too modest."

They laughed and Kori pouted, but laughed anyways.

_RING!_

"Ecoutez-vous, class. Il n'y a pas ce soir devoirs." _Listen, class. There is no homework tonight._

The class cheered and ran out the door.

Tara quickly stood up to catch Gar before he leaves the door, she 'accidentally' pushed into Gar. Rachel noticed it and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, Gar," Tara smiled girlishly at him. "What's up?"

Gar smirked and replied smoothly, "Nothin's but the ceiling, baby."

She giggled, "Good one. See ya later." Tara winked and walked to her next class.

Gar stared at her dreamily for a second, he was interrupted when Rachel cleared her throat.

"Gar, you're blocking every one's way," Rachel said monotonously.

He blushed, "Oh, sorry."

"So, where's your next class, Kori?" Richard asked.

"Um," Kori checked her schedule. "I've got AP Chem. I'm with Vic and Rachel."

Vic's eyes filled with excitement and grabbed Kori's arm again. "Well, alrighty lil' lady. Let's get to class!"

Kori laughed and let Vic drag her like a doll. "See you guys at lunch. Rachel, let's go!"

"I'm coming, guys. See you," she waved to the others and followed Kori and Vic.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT: I used Google Translation for the french (I'M SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANYONE) <strong>

** So this chapter is just Richard's mini-conffession :D Ooooh, Babs . . . what are you planning? REVIEW PLEASE! - MaestroLucario :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Too Late

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**High School Fics are so cool! It's like anything can happen! Whaddaya think so far? REVIEW, COMMENT, ANYTHING.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**WARNING: Mild Language**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you . . . Chapter 12! - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Too Late<p>

_August 30, 2010; Monday; 10:47 a.m._

_Gotham High School_

_4__th__ period AP Chem_

"My name is Professor Chang and I will be your AP Chemistry teacher throughout the year. Open your books to pages 1 – 3, read, and write a three paragraph summary. Due at the end of the period."

Kori groaned. "Another essay? This school is ridiculous."

Vic chuckled. "Tired already, Kori?"

She grinned. "If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen. I can handle this. But don't normal schools on the first day don't give out work and they go over the rules?"

"Well, this ain't a normal school, Kor, I'll tell you that."

* * *

><p><em>4th period English 3<em>

"So, Gar. It's just us two again," Richard chuckled.

"Yeah, Dick. You're going to get sick of me," Gar laughed.

"Come on, Gar. You know I was just joking."

"Yeah. It's just that I keep thinking that if I hadn't met you and the others, maybe I would end up being a loner."

"Gar, listen, we've known each other since fifth grade -

Gar cut him off and chuckled. "And I thank you for saving me from Fang."

Richard rolled his eyes and grimaced, "Kitten's boyfriend."

Gar laughed again. "That was when you and Kitten first met." He batted his eyelashes like a girl again. "Oh, isn't it romantic?"

He rolled his eyes again. "You know, it's your fault I met Kitten."

"She was going to get to you somehow. I mean, you're Dick Grayson. Prince of Gotham and playboy of –

Richard interrupted. "Ex – playboy."

Gar nodded. "Right. Sorry."

Mr. Blood entered the room and said the two words students feared the most in the first day. "Seating chart."

The class groaned, they stood up with their bags and lined up at the front of the classroom.

"This is not an alphabetical seating chart. If you happen to sit beside your friends, consider yourself lucky."

He called out a bunch of names and Richard, Gar, Babs, and three other students were left behind.

"And on the back row will be; Young, Griffin, Benitez, Gordon, Grayson, and Logan."

Richard froze. He was going to sit beside Babs. Fortunately, he was sitting next to Gar as well.

Gar gave him a concerned look and Babs smiled widely.

The whole class looked at her and everybody knew that it was her chance to get him back.

* * *

><p><em>11:15 a.m.<em>

Kori sighed in frustration as she wrote two paragraphs already. "Two down, one to go."

Vic's head snapped up. "Already? Girl, I just finished my first paragraph."

Rachael stood up and handed in her paper. She gave Vic a smug smirk, "Well, I finished."

Kori snickered and Vic just glared at Rachael. She ignored him and smiled at Kori, and then she took out a book and started reading.

Mr. Blood wrote vocabulary words on the board while the class copied them in their notebooks quietly.

"Psst," Babs whispered.

"What?" Richard whispered back, annoyed.

Babs rolled her eyes. "Aren't you glad that we're seatmates?"

"Okay. One, we are not seatmates, Gar is. Two, my former best friend and cheating ex – girlfriend is sitting beside me. Three, I have to deal with you the whole year. Four, your apologies are getting annoying so I suggest you shut up because they mean nothing to me now. What's done is done." He went back to writing down the words while Gar, who had been listening the whole time, gave him a thumbs up and a grin.

Babs just sat there, frozen, and thought, _what have I done?_

* * *

><p><em>11:35 a.m.<em>

_RING!_

"Finally!" Gar jumped out of his seat. "Lunch time!"

Richard rolled his eyes, stood up and walked outside the classroom, ignoring Babs.

"Dick, wait!" Babs called after him, but he ignored it. She let out a frustrated sigh.

Once they were out of hearing range from Babs, Gar pumped a fist in the air. "Dude! You totally told her!"

Richard nodded and smiled a little. "She needs to know that there is no 'us' anymore and that her apologies don't mean a thing."

They walked by the Physics room to pick up Karen. She went out of the classroom with a pissed off face.

"Karen, what happened to you?" Richard asked curiously.

"Ugh! You guys won't believe who I'm sitting with," Karen gritted her teeth. "Kitten." She said her name in disgust.

Gar and Richard grimaced. "Well," Gar started. "You won't believe who Dick's sitting with."

The three of them walked towards the Chem lab to pick up Rachel, Vic, and Kori. "Who?" Karen asked. "Wait, let me guess. Roy?"

They shook their heads.

"Xavier?"

They shook their heads again.

"Kitten? Wait, that's impossible, she's in my class. Alright, I give up, who is it?"

"Babs," Richard and Gar said in unison.

Karen's excited eyes narrowed. "Did she do anything?"

Richard shrugged. "She kept apologizing and I just ignored her most of the time."

"Yeah," Gar added. "And Dick blew her off, saying that her sorry's didn't matter and stuff like that."

Karen smirked. "She deserves it."

They arrived in the Chem lab and saw that Vic, Kori, and few other students were still working on their assignment. Their hands blurring fast. Rachel walked to the door with a smug smirk.

"Long classwork?" Karen asked.

"Yup." Rachel replied.

Vic and Kori stood up simultaneously (at the same time) and ran to Prof. Chang with their papers held out. They both returned to their seats, breathless, and grabbed their stuff and walked to the door where the foursome were waiting.

"Man," Vic complained. "It hasn't even been half the day and we got so much work!"

Kori chuckled and patted Vic's back. "It's okay. We'll survive." She turned to the others, "Where are we going to eat lunch, guys?"

"Cafeteria, as usual," Gar exclaimed and grabbed Kori's arm, dragging her. "Let's go to our table before freshmans take it!"

They went in the cafeteria and everybody stared at Kori. Most of the guys were nearly drooling, while the girls glowered at her, their eyes wandering over her body from top to bottom.

Her five friends ignored them and dragged Kori to their regular table. It was a round blue table at the corner of the cafeteria near the windows so you can see the front of the school.

They sat down and took out their lunches from their bags.

"Why were they staring at me?" Kori asked.

"Cuz you're the new girl," Karen replied simply and then laughed. "Did you see the guys drooling on you? And the girls were like glaring at you."

Kori just shrugged. And Richard thought, _she's not the one for looks._

Gar screamed, "Murderer!"

He had his finger pointed on Vic. Kori's eyes followed his finger and saw Gar pointing on a huge meat sandwich with barbeque sauce.

Rachel rolled her eyes and muttered, "Here we go again."

"Yeah, well at least I ain't skinny as you." Vic retorted.

"Come on! Just try it," Gar held out a plastic container that held his precious white jello. "I promise, you'll love it!"

Kori, who was sitting beside Richard, asked him, "What's in there?"

"Tofu," he answered while nibbling his breadstick.

"Let me guess, Gar's a vegetarian and Vic's a meathead?"

Richard chuckled, "Meathead. I guess you could say that."

Rachel joined in the conversation, "This is what happens during lunch every day." She sipped her herbal tea.

Karen rolled her eyes, "Always the meat vs. tofu battle." She took a bite out of her spaghetti.

Kori watched Rachel sip her tea and she smelled the aroma, "Is that lemon grass, Rachel?"

Rachel's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Yes. How'd you know?"

Kori laughed and replied, "I love the smell of lemon grass tea, it's really soothing."

Rachel gave her a small smile, "Me, too. There's a small herbal tea shop a few minutes from here. I should take you there sometime, you'll love it."

Richard and Karen had their mouths open. Rachel wasn't really a social person, it takes time for her to get to know people. But she's only known Kori for a few hours and they seemed like friends for years.

In the background, Vic and Gar were still having their meat-tofu debate. "So, I heard there are gonna be try-outs for sports after school and tomorrow," Kori commented.

Richard and Karen nodded their heads. Karen smiled, "Girl, you should try out for the cheerleading team. You've got a good body."

Kori blushed. "No thanks. I'm not really a gymnastic person, I'm more into sports."

"Really?" Richard raised an eyebrow. "What were you going to try out for?"

"I'm thinking of trying out for basketball and swimming," Kori grinned.

"That's cool. I'm going for basketball, too, and football."

As soon as Vic heard the word 'football,' he stopped talking to Gar and moved his attention to Richard and Kori.

"Did someone say football?"

"Yeah," Richard replied. "I'm trying out again, you too, right?"

Vic rolled his eyes. "Do you really have to ask, man? Heck, yeah, I'm trying out!"

Kori raised an eyebrow, "Are you obsessed with football?"

"No," Richard answered. "He's the captain of the team and star player. Honestly, he is suited for captain, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Vic shed a single tear, "Oh man, you don't know how much that means to me."

"How touching," Gar said sarcastically.

Everyone except for Gar and Kori widened their eyes.

"Did he just use sarcasm?" Karen asked as if she didn't hear right.

"I think he did," Rachel mumbled.

Richard chuckled, "Looks like Rachel's growing on you, Gar."

Everybody laughed while Gar pouted.

"Dicki-poo!"

Richard buried his head in his hands and his muffled voice came out, "Not again."

"Why are you, like, hanging out with these, like, losers?"

Kori stood up and said, "I'll take care of this."

"Slut." Kitten sneered.

"Skank." Kori replied calmly.

A crowd around them gasped.

"Ugh! Like look at her shirt, it's so . . . slutty!" It seemed that Kitten does not have high vocabulary since she always uses the word 'slut.'

Everyone looked at her shirt. _What was she talking about?_ Were the crowd's thoughts. Kori was only wearing a white baby doll top and dark skinny jeans. What was wrong with that?

Kori chuckled. "Is that all you can do? Comment me on the way I dress? Honestly, I think the only person who dresses like a slut, is you."

This time everyone looked at what Kitten was wearing. It was downright slutty. Her pink miniskirt barely showed her white underwear, her white tank top was short and tight. Her white high heels were ridiculously fancy and her face had a ton of make-up.

The crowd nodded in agreement.

Kitten girlishly flipped her hair, "You're just jealous that I look beautiful."

_How oblivious can she get? _Kori thought. Honestly, without the full on make-up, the slutty clothing, and bad attitude, she would have been pretty.

"Why would I be jealous of a plastic Barbie doll? Face it, Kitten. You're just a social climber who only wants attention . . . and STDs."

The crowd laughed so hard at a tomato red Kitten.

"Watch your mouth, slut. Because my daddy is the vice principal of this school," Kitten hissed and walked away, her heels clicking. The crowd went silent and went back to their places.

Mr. Moth was the vice principal, that's why no one messed with Kitten. She basically had second hand control of the school.

Kori sat down and Richard ecstatically said, "Wow, Kori! That's the third time you've done that! That was amazing!"

"Dude! That was totally awesome," Gar reached her hand to give her a high five.

"Yeah. No one's ever talked to Kitten like that, not even the guys," Vic added.

Karen was laughing so hard, tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Hahaha! STDs! Hahaha! Girl, that was hot!"

Rachel smirked and whispered to Richard, "I like this girl."

Kori sighed and took out her lunch; an apple and a ziplock bag of pretzel knots. She began to chew on her apple.

"She needs a taste in her own medicine. And if I see her annoy or hurt any of you guys, I will publicly humiliate her," Kori said half-joking and half-serious.

Richard laughed, "I can't wait to see that day."

"Hey y'all! We should totally go shopping in the weekend!" Karen clapped her hands excitedly.

The three boys groaned and Rachel rolled her eyes.

Kori, who was munching on her apple, said, "Huh?"

"Shopping? You haven't been in Gotham stores, have you?"

Kori shook her head and replied, "I don't shop for clothes. I usually get hand-me-downs from my sister."

Karen gasped as if offended. "Kori! You need help! I'll take you shopping on Saturday, you need it, girl."

"Dude!" Gar butted in. "We should totally have a party this weekend! You know, to celebrate Kori's 'Welcome to Gotham' and her initiation." He wiggled his eyebrows at the word 'initiation.'

Rachel stared at Gar, "That's not a bad idea."

"Come on you guys. You don't have to do that," Kori rubbed her hand at the back of her neck.

Karen moaned in disappointed, "Then that means we can't go shopping on Saturday!"

Kori saw that she was sad, and she didn't like seeing her friends sad. "It's okay, Karen. How about Friday after school?"

Karen's eyes sparkled with delight. "That's a great idea! Friday it is!"

"Wait," Richard interrupted. "So, where's the party going to be at?"

Karen, Vic, and Gar grinned at him.

Richard sighed, then smiled. "Okay. My house on Saturday."

"Booyah!" Vic gave him a high five.

_RING!_

"Damn," Vic muttered. "Lunch is over already!"

"Well, see you guys later," Karen kissed Vic's cheek. "Rachel and Kori are coming with me."

"Looks like I got Dick. Again," Gar sighed mockingly.

The others laughed while Richard just glared at Gar.

"Well, I don't think I've got any of you guys next period," Vic said sadly. "See y'all later." He walked to his next class.

"Yeah. What he said," Gar waved and left with Richard behind him.

"Let's get to class," Kori said and walked with Rachel and Karen.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love essays? XD Woah, Babs got totally told! Did she deserve it? How did you like KoriKitten mini-cat fight? I would like to knwo your answers so . . . click the blue link below with the caption bubble :D (wink wink REVIEW wink wink)**


	13. Chapter 13: Afternoon Classes

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Oh gosh guys, I'm sorry but . . . I've got summer classes :) I'm taking human anatomy, human biology, and physiology BUT not to worry! I will always update everyday with at least a chapter :D I've got the plot all in my head ;)**

**I'm sorry for making this seem slow but it's part of the plot, most of it, some are just there so everything makes sense. After the first day, there will be less high school details. And I promise you there will be Robin and Starfire action soon in a few days. And some few songs :)**

**I appreciate your comments, reviews, and anticipation! It really gives me more confidence in my writing! - MaestroLucario**

**Shutting up now . . .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Afternoon Classes<p>

_August 30, 2010; Monday; 12:20 p.m._

_Gotham High School_

_6__th__ period AP English_

_RING!_

Kori, Rachel, and Karen sat near the doorway. Mr. Blood entered the room with a cart full of books.

"Class!" he shouted. "My name is Mr. Blood! I will be your AP English teacher!"

He handed out a book to each student.

"For the next few weeks, we will be reading the _Merchant of Venice_. Your homework is to read Act 1, Scenes 1 – 3 and to write down any 30 literary terms you can find. Whether it is simile, metaphor, personification, hyperbole, anything!"

Kori whispered to Rachel, "I've read this book before, it was very . . . interesting. So much anti-Semitism."

"Exactly," Rachel muttered. "I've read this book too."

"These will be your textbooks!" Mr. Blood shouted and pointed his finger to the cart.

Karen groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

The whole class looked at the textbooks, they were 12 inches thick.

This was going to be exhausting.

* * *

><p><em>6th period AP Trig<em>

Vic sighed in boredom as he answered his Trig questions easily. "At least no one's gonna distract me."

* * *

><p><em>6<em>_th__ period U.S. History_

Mr. Mod just kept babbling and babbling. Richard looked beside him and saw Gar with his head down, snoring and drooling.

Richard buried his head in his hands. So far this was the worst class he has ever taken. Sitting in the back row were him, Gar, Kitten, Babs, Roy, Jade, and Xavier.

Richard just sat there and lazily wrote down the notes on the bored, ignoring the ugly smile from Kitten, the stare from Babs, and the glares from Roy and Xavier.

* * *

><p><em>1:10 p.m.<em>

_RING!_

Richard quickly stood up, grabbed a sleeping and drooling Gar's shirt and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Oy! Don't forget to read pages 3 – 12 and answer all the questions on page 13 and 14! Class dismissed!" Mr. Mod yelled over the bell.

"Move it Grayson," Xavier pushed passed him with an arm slinging over Babs. Babs looked at him with sad eyes.

Richard just ignored them and shook Gar. "Come on, Gar. Let's get to class."

"Huh?" Gar said sleepily. "What was the homework?"

"Read pages 3 – 12 and answer pages 13 – 14," Richard replied swiftly.

"Thanks, Dude." Then he groaned, "Awww, man! I got Gym with Flinders."

"See you later."

"So, Kori, when's you're next class?" Karen stuttered as she carried her large textbook and shoved it in her locker.

Kori, who was carrying the large textbook like a normal one, replied, "I got AP Trig next. And I have to dump this in my locker. See you guys later!"

* * *

><p><em>1:15 p.m.<em>

_7__th__ period AP English_

_RING!_

Vic looked down at his large textbook. "Awww, man! More reading!"

Mr. Blood turned around and smirked at him, "This is an advanced placement English class, Mister Stone. Of course you will be doing more reading. Unless you want to disobey me and I would have to set up a detention tomorrow after school. We wouldn't want that, would we? Since the football try outs will be tomorrow?"

The class gave snickers. And Vic just kept his mouth shut and continued writing down notes.

* * *

><p><em>7<em>_th__ period P.E._

Karen, Rachel, and Gar were doing jump ropes. They heard a scream, "Ahhhh!"

They stopped jumping when they saw Kitten sitting on the Gym floor with her nails close to her face.

Karen whispered, "I bet she broke her nail –

"I broke my nail!" Kitten wailed.

Coach Flinders came up and shouted at Kitten, "Get up or get detention!" Coach Flinders was a caveman when he gets angry. Karen, Rachel, and Gar flinched and quickly continued with their jump roping.

* * *

><p><em>7<em>_th__ period AP Trig_

As soon as the students entered the classroom, Mr. O'Jeneus, a short man who was bald and had big glasses, said, "Stand up at the front of the room. You will be having assigned partners and seating arrangements."

The class groaned. Little did Richard and Kori know that they were in the same classroom. Every girl in the room wanted to be partners with Richard, except Kori because she doesn't know he was here. Every boy wanted to be partners with Kori, except Richard because neither did he know that Kori was in the same class. Mr. O'Jeneus sensed this and decided to experiment a little.

"Miss Anders and Mister Grayson. Back row, right corner," he smirked while the class groaned in disappointed.

Kori and Richard stepped out of the crowd of students and stared at each other. "We have the same class," they said at the same time and then they laughed.

They walked to their seats in the back of the room. Richard held his hand out, as if they were meeting for the first time, "Hello, Miss Anders. It is a pleasure meeting you."

"As do I, Mister Grayson," Koi smiled beautifully.

_This is going to be the best class ever, _Richard's voice sang in his head.

* * *

><p><em>RING!<em>

_2:05 p.m._

"Homework, answer pages 5 – 10 on your textbooks."

Kori and Richard stood up and packed their books and notebooks in their bags.

"Hey, Kori?" Richard asked, feeling something was in his throat.

"Yeah, Richard?" Kori smiled at him.

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you wanna work on the homework together after school or after try-outs, I mean, if you'd like?" he asked politely.

She grinned wider, "Of course, do you mind if we work in your home?"

He couldn't help smile back at her, "Yeah. I also invited the others, since we have the same French and Theater Arts."

"Sounds great."

They walked out the classroom. "What's your next class?" he asked.

"She checked her schedule, "I've got P.E. Competitive."

Richard's mood brightened at her words, "Me, too. And we got Vic, too."

"Awesome," she cheered.

As soon as the bell rang, Vic stood up and ran out of the classroom, "Finally! Yea, time to go to P.E.!"

He met up with Richard and Kori, who were heading to the gym.

"Hey, guys!"

They turned around and greeted him, "Hey, Vic."

"How's AP English?" Kori asked.

Vic groaned. "Man, Mister Blood almost gave me detention."

Richard's eyes widened. "That would've mean you won't be able to try out for basketball and football."

"I know, man. At least he didn't give me one."

They reached their respective lockers. Kori went in the girls and the guys went in the boys.

* * *

><p><em>2:10 p.m.<em>

_8__th__ period Algebra 2_

_RING!_

Mr. Numer had a country accent. "All righty, y'all. Gather up a partner n' answer pages . . "

Karen and Gar were the only ones in this class, so they had no choice but to be partners.

"Karen, let's split it. I do odds and you do evens," Gar suggested, as he did with Richard in Physics.

Karen just looked at him. "That's a good idea, Gar . . ." she mumbled in surprise.

He grinned smugly. "I've been told before."

* * *

><p><em>8th period AP Trig<em>

Rachel was partnered up with Joseph Wilson and they worked together to solve the problems in the book.

* * *

><p><em>8<em>_th__ period P.E. Competitive_

Kori didn't have a uniform, so she was told to where school colors instead. She just wore her blue basketball shorts and a black sporty cross back tank top. She tied her hair into a high pony tail and jogged to Richard and Vic who were leaning against the bleachers of the gym.

"Hi," she smiled.

Richard and Vic were wearing black sleeveless shirts and blue basketball shorts.

"Lookin' good, Kori," Vic grinned and wiggles his eyebrows at Richard.

"Thanks," she replied.

Richard ignored Vic and said, "Come on. Flinders gonna go mad if we don't get into roll call."

Vic nodded, "I bet he's gonna makes us run a mile."

"Is he really that bad?" she asked curiously as they walked to the bleachers.

Richard nodded, "Yeah. He makes us run a mile every day and you have to finish within 10 minutes. After that, he makes us play sports against other people."

Vic chimed in, "But on Fridays he makes you run two miles and you have to finish that within 15 minutes. I mean, last years I barely made it."

Richard laughed. "You got in at 14:57."

"I know, man. He was gonna give me detention, I can't afford to miss football practice."

"So, you guys got in." A voice said behind them.

It was Roy. And with him was Xavier and Babs.

Roy and Xavier were wearing the same thing as Vic and Richard. Babs was wearing a black shirt and blue jogging capris. Xavier's arm slung on one of Babs shoulders.

"Basketball after running. 3 on 3. You guys better find someone else to play with," he said it quickly and walked away to the other side of the bleacher.

Vic looked at Kori, "You up for some game?"

She grinned, "I never back down at a challenge."

Richard grinned too, "Good, cuz we're gonna kick their asses."

Coach Flinders entered the gym and shouted, "Roll call!"

After attendance, he shouted again. "One mile! If you don't get in by 10 minutes, detention!" The class quickly nodded and started running in the track.

Vic and Richard were running together while Kori went ahead. Xavier tried to catch up to her, but she was too fast.

She overlapped Vic and Richard and she gave a breathless 'Hi.' to them.

Kori finished her last lap and had a time of 4:43. She stopped in front of Coach Flinders and took deep breaths.

He nodded, impressed by the new girl. "You're really fast, thinking of trying out for track?"

"Me? No," she gasped.

"Well, you should. You'll make a great addition to the team. And we don't have a single female, we need at least one so there will be a female representative for track. Don't you think so Wally?"

Wally straightened up from doing his after-stretches and grinned, "Yeah, Kori. You should try out for track. You did a mile under 5 minutes, that's pretty amazing!"

Coach nodded, "Wally's captain of the track team. He knows potential when he sees it."

"You think I should join, Wally?"

"Heck yeah, Kori!"

She smiled at him and answered, "Sure. Why not?"

Wally jumped and ran to Kori, giving her a hug. "Finally! A girl in the team! Unfortunately, you can only do solo races."

"It's cool. Nothing I can't handle."

"Well, see ya after school, Kori. You just need to sign up. It'll only take a few minutes. Garth's calling me."

She turned around and saw Garth waving at them and a faint, "Hey, Kori."

She waved back and Vic and Richard just finished their laps.

Kori laughed at the sight, they were both sweaty and gasped for breaths. "Tired?"

They nodded their heads, unable to speak. Coach Flinders listed their time, 8:26.

"Damn, Kori," Vic said. "You run really fast."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess. The Coach told me to join track. I think I will."

Richard nodded in agreement. "You should. You are a fast runner."

"Come on. I'll go get a ball and we can start practicing," Kori ran inside the gym to get a basketball.

As she jogged inside the gym, her ponytail swayed right and left. Richard just stared at her dreamily.

Vic chuckled, "Dick, you're droolin' all over the place."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to add Kori as a more sporty person because of her Tamaranian abilities and because I'm on the JV track team for school! The running time was my personal mile time :D So, this chapter was nothing really special except Kori and Richard get a class that's only the two of them and some minor details. Next chapter: Vic, Richard, and Kori VS ?, Xavier, and Roy. 3 on 3 basketball! I love basketball so much! Did I also tell you I'm on the JV basketball team XD I'm such an athletic freak. - MaestroLucario :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Game On

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Allrighty! The big game is here! Oh gosh, this brings back so many memories when I always play basketball after school with my friends :) I love basketball and track! Although I do love basketball, I had a hard time writing it :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**LOL forgot to do THAT^ on the last chapter.**

**GAME ON! - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Game On<p>

_August 30, 2010; Monday; 2:26 p.m._

_Gotham High School_

_8__th__ period P.E. Competitive_

Kori, Richard, and Vic were warming up for their 3 on 3 game with Xavier, Roy, and someone.

On the other side of the court, Babs was pleading.

"X, babe, come on let me play," she pleaded. She wanted to play against Kori so she can 'accidentally' trip her. And she wanted to show Richard her moves.

"No," he replied. "Fang's gonna play with us. We need to beat those dumb asses, okay?"

Babs 'humphed' and sat on the bleachers to watch them play instead.

Kori dribbled the ball and shot a three pointer with Vic blocking her.

"Nice shot, Kori," he grinned and gave a high five.

"Thanks, Vic." She passed the ball to Richard, who ran and did a smooth lay-up.

"Beautiful," she commented on his shot. Richard ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and grinned at her, "Thanks."

He passed the ball to Kori again. They warmed up for a few more minutes, Vic did some dunks, Kori did some lay ups, and Richard did some three point shots.

From the corner of Vic's eye, he noticed Roy, Xavier, and Fang walking to their court. "All right, y'all. Let the games begin."

Kori and Richard stopped playing and turned to look at them.

They walked in a horizontal line with their arms crossed on their chests. They stopped at the halfway line and so did Richard, Vic, and Kori. They all had the same height.

Some of their classmates came over to watch the game. Wally and Garth were at the sidelines, grinning.

Coach Flinders came in the court and said, "Kay, I don't want anyone gettin' hurt. I'll referee."

It was tip-off. Vic was against Fang.

Richard had his eyes on Xavier. Kori had her eyes on Roy.

Coach Flinders blew his whistle and threw the ball in the air.

Fang caught it.

Xavier ran to the end of the court and had his hands up. He passed it to him and he caught it. He was about to shoot but Richard blocked him and the ball bounced on the court. It was about to go out of bounds but Vic ran and threw it back in the court which Kori caught.

She started to dribble across the halfway line with Roy trying to steal it from her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Richard running and he was open. She passed the ball to him, and he did a beautiful lay-up.

The students cheered.

Wally and Garth shouted, "Woohoo!"

It was 2 – 0.

It was going to be Roy's ball. He started from the opposite court. Kori was blocking him. He successfully passed it to Fang. He caught it and tried to do a lay -up but Vic quickly stole it and passed it to Kori who was on the half way line.

She dribbled it between her feet to confuse Roy. She successfully did and ran around him to shoot a three pointer.

The students went crazy.

Wally and Garth had their mouths open in shock.

Richard ran to Kori and gave her a high five.

The score was 5 – 0.

Roy was getting pissed. He passed the ball angrily to Xavier, which in return he did a fade away shot. The ball went in.

5 – 2.

It was Kori who was going to start. Her eyes scanned the court, looking for who's open.

Vic quickly ran in front of Fang and she passed it to him. Vic dribbled for a couple of seconds and passed it to Richard.

Richard tried to shoot but he was getting blocked by Xavier. Kori ran near him and he passed it to her.

She did a fake shot and passed it on to Vic who scored.

7 – 2.

Xavier passed it to Fang. Fang was about to do a dunk, but Vic accidentally planted a foul on him.

The students groaned.

Roy successfully shot the two free throws.

7 – 4.

Richard started it and then passed it to Vic, but it was intercepted by Fang. He ran to the basket and did a slam dunk.

7 – 6.

Vic passed it to Richard. He was about to do a lay-up when Fang suddenly pushed him midair. He landed on the floor on his butt and muttered an 'ow.'

The students "booo' ed.

"Asshole!" Wally shouted.

Other students were giving Fang the finger.

Kori gasped quietly and ran to his side. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "But I'll probably get a bruise on my ass."

"Come on," she held her hand out to help him.

There was an 'awwww' from the students.

Babs was glaring at her.

"Can you shoot the free throws?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "No. Vic isn't good either. I think you should do it."

She nodded, "Okay."

Kori successfully shot the two free throws and the crowd cheered.

9 – 6.

It was Xavier's ball, he passed it to Roy. Kori blocked him from shooting but he did a fake shot and passed it to Xavier who successfully made a three pointer.

The score was tied.

9 – 9.

Coach called out. "Two more minutes!"

The students were getting nervous. Vic's team has gotta win.

"Come on, Dick! Beat their asses!" one of the students shouted.

Vic was going to pass it. He was looking at Kori, but she couldn't get open since Roy was following his every move. He looked at Richard.

Richard sprinted in front of Xavier and Vic threw it at him. Richard dribbled and then passed it to Vic who was on the half way line.

Vic couldn't get a clear shot because Fang was in the way. He looked at Kori again and saw that she had an open space.

Kori got the message and Vic passed it high.

And then something unexpected happened.

While the ball was in the air, Kori did an alley oop. She caught it while airborne and did a slam dunk.

For a second, it was quiet. And then a loud cheer erupted from the students.

11 – 9.

Richard and Vic ran to Kori and hugged her.

"Damn, girl! That was amazing!" Vic picked her up and twirled her in the air.

"Yeah, Kori. That was awesome," Richard grinned.

Wally and Garth ran to them and gave them high fives.

"I can't believe it, Kori. Not only are you good at track but on basketball, too!" Wally shouted.

Behind them someone cleared their throat.

They turned around and it was Xavier and Roy.

Roy walked up to Kori.

Richard and Vic were ready to pounce if he lays a finger on her.

"Good game," he said and held his hand out.

Vic, Richard, Wally, and Garth looked at it in shock.

Kori smiled and shook it, "Yeah. You, too."

"Jade is in the basketball team. You should join," he suggested.

"I plan to."

Roy ignored the guys and turned around. Xavier and Richard were doing glares. Babs was just looking at Kori. Kori ignored her stare and turned around.

Suddenly, Richard and Vic heaved her up so she was sitting on their shoulders.

She just laughed as they walked out of the gym.

Some students that she didn't know were giving her high fives and some were chanting 'MVP.'

They met up with Toni, Donna, and Rose.

"Hey, guys!" Rose ran up to greet them. "Heard you kicked their asses. And Kori did a dunk. Is it all true?"

"Yup," Vic grinned proudly.

Toni gave Kori a fist bump. "That's awesome. You should totally join the basketball team, we need someone like you."

"Of course," Kori answered.

Donna smiled, "Good, cuz we're on the team too. There's a meeting afterschool."

Kori grinned, "Course I'll go." _This school isn't that bad. I'll survive._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was awesome :) Uh-oh, Babs gots her eye on a certain redhead. MWUAHAHA. review dudes or if you're lazy to just put this " :D " if it was great, this " :) " if it was okay, or this " :( " if it wasn't that good OR you can just put this " -_- " if it was boring and unnecessary - MaestroLucario :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Tryouts

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Yo! Chapter 15 is up! Personally, this reflects on my experience. JV teams rock!**

**Thanks you for your comments and reviews! You don't know how much they help me write . . . or at least type XD I'm sorry this is going slow, this is my very first fanfic and I'm nervous and I read the chapters I make over and over again to correct some mistakes :)**

**Some thanks:**

**To soccerrox4: My heart stopped for a second when I saw this -_- XD thank you!**

**A-Mermaids-Tear1398: Okay, okay! Don't get your panties in a bunch XD I'll most likely add another chapter tonight ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**WARNING: Mild Language**

**Basketball and Track rule! - MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Tryouts<p>

_August 30, 2010; Monday; 2:57 p.m._

_Gotham High School_

_8__th__ period P.E. Competitive_

School was about to end in 3 minutes.

Kori didn't change her clothes since she was going to the basketball and track meetings. She took her school clothes from her locker and fold it small so it would fit in her messenger bag.

She quickly fixed her hair and put it on a pony tail again. She washed her face with water and dried it with the paper towels.

She went outside of the locker room to meet up with Richard and Vic. They, too, didn't change since they were trying out for basketball.

"That was a good game, Kori," Richard commented. He was amazed by her athletic skills.

"Aw, shucks. It was nothing," she was starting to get shy. Her fingers ran through her hair, and he noticed the wound that he stitched when they were at the elevator.

"How's the wound?" he asked quietly. His fingers went to her forehead and traced the wound lightly.

He still hadn't found out who cut the cables. Someone was trying to kill him and someone possibly knew that Richard Grayson was Robin.

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright. Nothing to worry about."

_RING!_

"Booyah! School's over! Man, what a hectic first day!" Vic slung his arms on both Richard and Kori.

They went to their school lockers to get and put books in. Then they walked to the benches outside, it was one of their meeting places.

"This is where we meet after school," Richard told her.

"Hey, y'all!" Karen was in view with Gar and Rachel.

She gave a swift peck on the lips on Vic. "Heard you won on basketball? Beating Roy, X, and Fang?"

"Yeah, we did!" Vic started going into details on what happened and how Kori was amazing and blah blah blah.

"Oh, Vic. It was nothing," she blushed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Again with the modesty, Kori."

Everyone laughed.

Richard raised his voice a little higher so he can make his announcement.

"So, I thought after try outs we can head to my house. We can work on Theater Arts and French there," he suggested.

They all nodded.

"It's almost 3:20. I still got cheerleading," Karen kissed Vic again. "We'll meet here after, right?"

They nodded and said their goodbyes. Rachel decided to go with Karen, while Gar was going with Vic, Richard, and Kori to the gym.

* * *

><p>After the basketball tryouts, this was the boy's roster:<p>

Isaiah was captain. In the team were Richard, Vic, Ryuku, Malcolm, Xavier, and Roy.

For the girls' basketball team, Toni was captain. In the team were Kori, Rosabelle, Donna, Rose, Jade, and Babs.

In the cheerleading team, Karen was captain. In the team were Jen, Kole, Donna, Kam, Tara, Jade, Babs, and, unfortunately, Kitten.

It was time for the track meeting and they all went with Kori to the track. They met up with Wally.

"Okay, Kori. Which events do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Um . . . Well, I can't do relay races. But if you guys have co–ed events you're going to need me. I can do long distance and short distance runs."

"Okay. Got it." He wrote it on his paper.

"Um . . . Wally?" Gar spoke up.

"Yeah?"

Gar's face started to turn red. "Can I try out?"

Everyone looked at him, shocked. Gar wasn't the kind to do sports.

Wally stopped writing and looked at him with interest. "What event do you want?"

"Hurdles," he blurted out.

Wally grinned, "Let's see what you got." He led Gar to the track and set up some hurdle bars.

Everyone watched in awe as Gar gracefully leaped on each hurdle and his time was very good.

Wally grinned wider and patted Gar's back. "You're in."

"Cool," he gave a toothy grin.

Kori clapped her hands, and gave Gar a hug. "This is wonderful news!"

"I gotta head home, got a date with Jen. See you guys tomorrow," Wally grabbed his bag and walked out of the track.

Vic gave Gar a noggie. "Grass stain, didn't know you had it in ya."

Rachel stared at Gar, "Yeah, I didn't expect that."

"Okay, guys," Richard called. "Ready to head to my house?"

They all nodded.

They reached the parking lot and Kori wolf-whistled when she saw Vic's car.

"Woah. Sweet ride, Vic."

Vic grinned at her, "Appreciate it."

Vic, Karen, Rachel, and Gar went in.

"Hey, Kori?" Richard asked, slightly blushing.

"Yeah?" she replied as she was about to go in Vic's car.

"Um . . ." His four friends were looking at him. "You ever ride on a motorcycle before?"

Kori's head snapped up. "Um . . . as a matter of fact, no."

Richard rubbed that back of his neck. "You wanna ride with me?" He heard two low chuckles and a giggle in the car.

She smiled beautifully. "Sure." She walked to Richard. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. You'll be safe with me." He gave her his helmet. "Wrap your arms around my waist."

"Okay. Thanks." She wrapped her arms on him and he blushed . "But what about you? You don't have a helmet," Kori frowned.

"It's okay. I'll go slow," he assured her. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with him.

"I trust you, Richard," she whispered.

Richard felt his face redden more.

"Yo lovebirds!" Vic shouted from the car with a goofy grin. "Quit flirtin' and start drivin'."

They both blushed and Richard growled. "Okay, okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am kinda sad that this was a short chapter but none the less is a part of the plot :) <strong>

**Heehee, got a little bit BB/Rae there :) for BBRae fans, there will be some scenes about them! **

**Personally, I like the last part, where Vic says "Quit flirtin' . . ." XD **

**Oh, and the teams are important too, later you'll see . . . :)**

**Honestly, this chapter came from my junior year experience! :D And I'm so sad that I'll become a senior :( I'm getting old, NO!**

**Hope you like/love it! I will be updating really, really soon! - MaestroLucario :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Piano

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Ah, sweet 16!**

**Hmm, I think the chapter title says it all, right? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**WARNING: Mild Language**

**shabalabadingdong - MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Piano<p>

_August 30, 2010; Monday; 4:34 p.m._

_Wayne Manor_

Richard and Kori hopped of his bike and they were laughing.

"That was amazing!" Kori exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah? Told you so."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you for the ride, Richard." She hugged him.

Behind her back Gar and Vic were doing kissy – kissy faces while Karen and Rachel smacked their heads.

"No prob, Kor," he answered back. "Come on. I'll give you the grand tour of the house."

Kori raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean mansion?"

He laughed, "Yeah, mansion."

They all walked to the front door and Richard rang the doorbell.

Alfred Pennyworth, his butler, opened the door and gave a warm smile. "Master Dick, welcome home. Good afternoon Mister Stone, Mister Logan, Miss Roth, Miss Beecher, and oh my . . . who is this lovely young lady?"

"Alfred, this is Kori Anders. Kori, this is Alfred. A close family friend."

Alfred gently cut him off, "Not only am I a close family friend, but also the butler of Master Dick and of Wayne Manor."

"Good afternoon, Mister Alfred," she shook hands with him.

"Oh Miss Anders, please call me only Alfred."

Vic chimed in, "Yeah. If you stop formally addressin' us, Mister Pennyworth."

Alfred chuckled. "Stubborn teenagers. Please come in. I have prepared some snacks, since I have predicted that you will be having your study sessions. Oh, and Master Dick, Master Bruce will be coming home in a few minutes with Miss Selina."

"Thanks, Al," Richard and the others went in.

Kori opened her mouth in awe. The place was humongous. There was a white marble staircase and plants. There was a shiny, black, Steinway Concert Grand Piano sitting beautifully against the glass windows.

She walked to it and her fingers lightly smoothed on the surface. She gently pressed one of the keys.

Vic and the others went upstairs to the library. Richard went to Kori, seeing how she was very interested in the piano.

Alfred watched from afar.

"Do you play, Kori?" Richard asked quietly.

She nodded her head. "A little."

"Why don't you try it?"

She looked up at Richard, he was still wearing his shades. "Really?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "No one really uses it around here. Except Alfred, but he rarely uses it."

Vic, Karen, Rachel, and Gar were peeking through the opening of the stairs to see what they were doing.

Kori grinned at him and sat down. "Sit with me."

He obeyed her and sat down.

"I . . ." Suddenly, she felt nervous. "This was a song I made when I went to school in Jump City. It was for a school musical. It's called Fairytale."

Her fingers started playing on the keys and the mansion was filled with a slight jumpy melody.

_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor_

_She's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store._

_'Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore and _

_She forgets why she came here._

Kori licked her dry lips.

_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame _

_She says "None for you dear prince, I'm tired today."_

_I'd rather sleep my whole life away _

_Than have you keep me from dreaming._

Richard just stared at her, soaking in the softness of her voice.

_'Cause I don't care for your fairytales._

_You're so worried 'bout the maiden though _

_You know she's only waiting on the next best thing._

_Next best thing._

The others were listening behind the stairs.

"Wow, she sings good," Gar whispered.

Vic, Karen, and Rachel said, "Shh."

_Snow White is doing dishes again 'cause_

_What else could you do with seven itty-bitty men?_

Kori quickly chuckled quietly at the line. Richard gave a small smile.

_Sends them to bed and she calls up a friend_

_Says "Would you meet me at midnight?" Oh._

_The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says,_

_"Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair."_

_I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows._

_'Cause I don't care for your fairytales._

_You're so worried 'bout the maiden though _

_You know she's only waiting on the next best thing._

_Next best thing, yeah._

Kori quietly sucked a breath.

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom,_

_Man made up a story said that I should believe him._

_Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight,_

_But I don't want the next best thing._

_So I sing, I hold my head down and I break these walls 'round me._

_I can't take no more of your fairytale love._

Her voice went higher.

_I don't care for your fa-a-airytales._

_You're so worried 'bout the maiden though you know she's only waiting,_

_Spent her whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience,_

_And a dumb appreciation._

_But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending,_

_Cause I don't want the next best thing._

_No, no, I don't want the next best thing._

The song ended on a quiet note. Kori opened her eyes and smiled at Richard. "I know . . . it's not that great, but –

Richard cut her off, "What're you talking about? That was amazing! I didn't know you could write songs."

"Richard, I –

_Ding Dong._

Alfred walked to the front door and greeted, "Good afternoon, Master Bruce, Miss Selina."

"Thank you, Alfred," Selina greeted.

Bruce and Selina went in and saw Richard and Kori sitting on the piano.

Selina gasped and ran to them. "Kori, how good to see you again!" She gave a motherly hug.

Kori stood up and returned the hug. "Hello, Miss Selina."

"What are you doing here? Can't stay away from Dick?" she winked.

Kori's cheeks began to blush, she fiddled with her fingers. "No, I'm actually going to Gotham High now."

Seline gasped again. "Oh, how wonderful, dear. Now you and Dick can spend more time with each other! He has been feeling lonely since we left Harper Hotels."

Richard glared at Selina. He quickly stood up and dragged Kori by the arm. "We're going to do some homework."

Bruce smirked and added, "You're invited for dinner, Kori. If you want, feel free."

"Thanks, Bruce," Richard added sarcastically.

"I'll ask my sister first."

As soon as Richard reached the top of the staircase, he caught the foursome spying on them.

Karen ran to Kori and gave her a hug. "I didn't know you could sing, girl!"

Rachel gave a small smile. "That was really good and catchy. I'm surprised Dick hasn't drooled all over his shirt."

Everyone laughed.

"Come on, guys. Let's work on the stuff," Richard sighed and they headed to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this song! It's called <em>Fairytale by Sara Bareilles<em>. I suggest, if you want, to listen to it while reading :) here's the link: /watch?v=Cc2EBKLL9do (just copy, paste and search on google) Its really a cool song ^.^ Anyways, YAY a song :D I'll be updating soon - MaestroLucario :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Dinner

Tee Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**17 :D So . . . some of you might have noticed that I changed the summary :) I just thought that some people don't like songfics so they'll choose to ignore it, but since i put highschoolfic and actionfic maybe it'll spread a little :) and I thought that this isn't just a songfic :D**

**Hope you guys liked the songs from last chapter, and I know this is going slow but bear with me please! :)**

**Oh, and YES I do play the piano (and guitar and a bunch of other instruments that are not important XD) I know, I'm such an athletic nerd . Just like Kori!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**WARNING: Mild Language**

**Again, I know I keep saying this but I can't help it :D Thank you for your comments and reviews!**

**Okay, back to the story . . . - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Dinner<p>

_August 30, 2010; Monday; 6:14 p.m._

_Wayne Manor_

"Finally!" Gar shouted and shut the French book hard.

Vic yawned. "Man, that was a lot of homework." He stood up, "All right, y'all. Anyone who needs a ride better come with me. I gotta get home by 6:30."

Karen, Gar, and Rachel stood up and packed their things. Richard and Kori were still working on their Trig.

"No, this is supposed to go here. Then you subtract it by 2.5268, then multiply by 15.689 because that's how many they are," Kori sighed tiredly.

Richard gritted his teeth and pressed his pencil on the paper so hard, it broke in two.

Kori laughed. "It's okay. I'll teach you."

Vic cleared his throat. "Yo lovebirds, we're leavin' now." He smirked. "Do you need a ride Kori?"

She shook her head. "No. Mister Wayne invited me for dinner. And I called my sister she said it was okay for me to stay. And I gotta help Richard with the Trig stuff." She chuckled at his frustration – it was adorable.

They all went downstairs to the front door and said their goodbyes. Alfred came by and announced that dinner would be ready at 7.

"How 'bout we take a break?" Richard suggested.

"I think that would be good. You might break another pencil," she giggled.

He pouted at her.

Kori couldn't help but pinch his cheek. "You are so cute."

"Come on, I promised to give you a tour, right?"

"Oh, yes please."

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes of touring the halls and rooms, they reached Richard's room.<p>

"This is my room," Richard opened the door.

His bedroom was huge. The right side of his bedroom had a view of the manor's garden and trees, a balcony, and a wall that was made of glass. The floor was a soft, thick gray carpet and the walls were dark blue. The black queen sized bed had its headboard against the opposite wall. He has a TV, a sofa, a mini fridge, a desk, a stereo, and stacks and shelves load of music and movies.

All in all, his room was . . . cozy.

"Wow."

He had a bathroom all to himself and a walk in closet. There was a guitar on the corner.

"You play guitar?" she asked him curiously.

"Um . . . sort of."

"Please, can I hear you play? Please, please?" Kori pouted adorably, her hands clasped in front of her.

He quickly changed the subject. "That's not fair. You're pout is better than mine's."

Fortunately, it worked. "Well, that's because I'm a girl. And girls pout cuter."

Suddenly, Alfred's voice buzzed through his bedroom's intercom. "Master Dick, Miss Anders, dinner is ready. I suggest for you to come to the dining room before dinner gets cold."

* * *

><p><em>7:02 p.m.<em>

Richard, Kori, Bruce and Selina were sitting on the beautiful dining table. Alfred had a cart and brought out mushroom soup and chicken with creamy white sauce.

He set it down in front of Kori. "Thank you, Mister Alfred," she replied.

For a few minutes, they all ate silently.

Selina sipped some water and began to speak, "So, Kori. Please tell us about yourself. We haven't had a chance to get to know you."

Kori chewed and swallowed her chicken. "Oh. Um . . . what would you like to know?"

"Oh, anything in general would be fine. We just want to get to know you, dear."

"Well, I have an older sister, Kam. She's 18, 2 years older than me. Um, I can speak more than 10 languages fluently," that was a half – lie. She knew more than a 3,000.

"Really? What languages?" Bruce asked in interest. Richard looked at Kori curiously.

"Uh, Spanish, French, Mandarin, Cantonese, German, Russian, Irish, Italian, and some others. I don't really talk about it that much. My sister and I are orphans. We travelled the world with my uncle, and we learned different languages," she sipped her water.

"Wow," Selina said. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked curiously.

Kori smiled at this question and answered, "I would like to be an Ear – I mean, doctor when I become older." She sighed inwardly, almost saying Earth doctor. "I really want to help people recover from injuries or diseases. And possibly save some lives."

Selina smiled at her. "Well, I think that would be a very good choice of career. You are a very caring girl, Kori. But what kind of doctor do you wish to be?"

"Hm . . ." She scrunched up her nose in thought.

Richard thought it was very cute.

"I'm really torn between a pediatrician and a cardiologist," she continued. "I really like dealing with kids and I also want to help people make healthier choices. So, I guess time will tell," she laughed and Selina laughed with her.

This time Bruce asked her a question, "So where are you originally from?"

"I was born in Jump City. My parents died in a car crash when I was six. I also had a little brother, he was three. And me and Kam were the only ones who survived," Kori answered quietly. What she told was partially a lie – her parents and brother didn't die in a car crash, they were murdered by another alien race.

"I'm sorry, Kori," Bruce apologized.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly at him. "It was just hard. I watched them die in front of me, actually. When the other car hit them . . ." she trailed off. Again, it was partially a lie – she saw them get killed by aliens. "But, it couldn't be helped. It was as accident."

Richard just stared at her in silent – he, too, watched his parents die before his eyes, falling high from a trapeze closing their death.

The rest of dinner passed by with a few more questions regarding Kori's background.

Alfred came by with dessert – apple pie with vanilla ice cream.

Kori just looked at it with uncertainty.

While Richard was devouring his, he noticed Kori not eating it. "What's wrong, Kori?"

She blushed, "I don't mean to be rude but . . . what is this?" she asked politely.

The three of them just looked at her, confused.

Richard scooted his chair closer, "You don't know what this is?"

She bit her lip and shook her head slowly.

"It's apple pie," he explained. "With vanilla ice cream."

Kori cocked her head and looked at the dessert with curiosity. "Apple pie? With cream of ice?"

He looked at her, dumbfounded, "You don't know what ice cream is . . . do you?"

She blushed deeper, "I am sorry, I have never heard of this cream of ice." She usually slips up her english when she is very nervous.

"Try it," Richard gave her an encouraging smile.

Kori picked up the spoon hesitantly, she looked at Richard for a brief second before she put the pie and ice cream in her mouth.

Bruce and Selina were watching her curiously.

She chewed it slowly and closed her eyes letting the warm apple pie and cold ice cream settle in her mouth. "Mmm . . ." she opened her eyes and smiled at Richard. "You're right, it is good."

He smirked, "Told you."

After dessert, Kori thanked Bruce, Selina, and Alfred for dinner and she went upstairs with Richard to the library to continue studying.

"I can't believe you've never tried ice cream before!" he told her incredulously.

"I know, I know. I'm missing out on a lot of things, actually."

* * *

><p>A few broken pencils later . . .<p>

Kori laughed and clapped her hands, giving a standing ovation, "Very good, Mister Grayson," she said in a fake british accent. "You have finally mastered the art of periodic functions."

Richard laughed at her accent, "That took forever for me to figure out."

They both looked at the clock and it was 8:58 p.m.

Kori slightly frowned. "I should head home. It's getting late."

He frowned as well, "I'll give you a ride."

She grinned beautifully, "Thanks."

They packed up their things and went downstairs.

Kori said her goodbyes and good nights to Bruce, Selina, and Alfred. Selina was saying to come back again and maybe they can do something together. Alfred promised the next time she comes here he would bake her different pies for her to taste. Bruce just wished a safe trip and to see each other soon.

They went to the garage to Richard's car, a sleek, black BMW. It was windy, so it would be best to use the car instead of the bike.

They got in his car, Kori was on the front passenger seat and Richard on the driver's. He started the engine, and there was a soft purr.

As he drove out of the garage and into the street, he asked, "So, where do you live?"

Kori just gave him a confused look.

"I mean, the address so I can take you home," he added to make the question more clear.

She laughed. "I thought you were just trying to make conversation. Um, I live in the Saddleback Condominiums at the other side of the city, number 19."

"Condo, huh? That sounds cool."

She laughed again, "Not as cool as living in a mansion."

He laughed at that, too. He changed the subject as he drove downtown, "So, why were you and your sister in a hurry to leave on Sunday? I mean, yesterday?" _Was it only yesterday? It seemed like a long time ago._

"Was it only yesterday?" Kori asked innocently, like reading his mind. Richard's eyes widened, luckily the car was dark so she couldn't see his eyes. "It seemed like a long time ago."

"Y-yeah, it feels like that. Not that I'm complaining."

"Can you believe it? We've only met each other on Saturday and about two days later, we're like close friends."

Richard chuckled. _Yeah, I've only met you barely three days ago and now we're best friends._

"So, you're question before," she answered, interrupting his thoughts. "My sister and I were in a hurry to leave because we were going to drive to Gotham. It took us about two and a half hours to get here. And the Condominium's office was going to close soon, so we needed to get the key there before 4:30 p.m. or we would've slept in the car," she chuckled at the thought of sleeping in the car.

"You drove here?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "How did you get to Gotham?"

"You know, if I knew you were in a hurry to Gotham, I could've let you and your sister ride with me. We have a private jet, you could've came with me and save the two and a half hours of driving and turn it into a thirty minute flight," he laughed again.

Kori pouted at him, and crossed her arms. "Then you should've asked me!"

"Well, I thought it would be weird to ask, 'Hey, why are you in such a hurry and where're you headed?' Besides, at that time we've only known each other for like twelve hours. I thought it would be uncomfortable to you."

"But are you uncomfortable now?" she asked quietly.

"No," he replied softly. "Right now, it feels like we've been friends – best friends – for years. I feel very comfortable with you," he blushed as he said this.

"Me, too. Thanks, Richard. That means a lot to me. I'm pretty lucky to have a friend like you. And Vic, Gar, Karen, and Rachel," she replied with equal softness and warmth.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, until Richard said, "We're here."

He parked his car in front of Condo 19. The condominiums act like little houses with a separate home each.

They got out of the car and he walked her to the front door.

Kori turned around and hugged Richard warmly, and he returned it eagerly.

"Thank you again, Richard. For helping me in school, for dinner, for letting me be with your friends, and for letting _me _be _your_ friend," she smiled beautifully at him.

"No, thank _you_ for being such a good friend. Ever since the Babs incident, I've never really opened up that much, but you helped me. And you made me think about my emotions, on how I can't stay bottled up. So, thank you."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. He didn't have his glasses on. So they could clearly see the color of each other's eyes.

"Well, I should get inside. Good night, Richard. And thanks for the ride," she turned around and opened the door with her key.

"No prob. Night, Kori. See you tomorrow," he turned around and walked to the car with a light blush on his face.

"Yeah, you, too," she said behind him. Kori gave him a smile before closing the door and locking it.

It took every ounce of his strength to not jump around in joy and scream on top of his lungs that he liked Kori.

He went in his car with a goofy smile on his face. His phone began to ring. It was Bruce.

"Yeah," he answered his phone.

"Can you patrol tonight? Selina's not feeling well, and I trust you finished your homework?"

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes to change," he sighed and closed his phone.

_Time to be Robin._

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

_Downtown Gotham_

_Well . . . nothing wrong going here,_ Richard thought as he checked every alley way and street. The only thing that had gone wrong tonight was a stolen purse, which Robin pursued the man with ease. He sighed, being Robin was sometimes . . . boring.

The Joker was locked up in Arkham Asylum, so is Poison Ivy, Riddler, Penguin and other big time villains. Yeah, it was good that they were locked up but . . . he couldn't help but want a little action.

Robin sighed again as he finished his patrols and went back home with his R-Cycle to let Batman take the early morning shift.

If he wants action . . . he's gonna get it . . . soon . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Yahoo! 17 is done! Haha, okay, I just want to point out a few things here:<strong>

**1. The cardiologist/pediatrician idea was personally from me :D That's what I dream of when I grow up!**

**2. I included some Starfire innocence/naivety :D I could't help but put it there ^.^**

**3. LOL I know some of you are dying to see some RobStar action. Not just love action but I'm talking about action action! Like kicking the butt! I know, it'll come soon :)**

**4. And the Richard's bike that he uses to school and the bike that he uses when he's Robin are different! It would be so obvious that Richard was Robin if he brought the R-Cycle to school XD**

**R.e.v.i.e.w. or just put a smiley face if you're lazy XD - MaestroLucario :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Tryouts Part 2

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**I'm so sorry :( I know that this is kinda early, which is like 1 in the morning, but I'm going to be out all day today :( so I decided to put this chapter up because I promised to keep you updated each day :D call me dedicated XD**

**Finally, First Day is done! now, I'll just go in general :D Oh, and time for special announcements! :**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: RobxStar2003, Star of Airdrie, , Robin - Nightwing, Michelle Alexandra Anders, Princes Emmanuella, the world is yours, Katherina Salvatore, Celle Qui N'Existe Pas, 0109silver, and luna827. Thank you for your reviews and comments! And if I miss anyone, I'm sorry but I am eternally grateful :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**WARNING: Mild Language **

**Second part of Tryouts, YAY - MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Tryouts Part 2<p>

_August 31, 2010; Tuesday_

_Gotham High School_

Her morning classes were . . . excruciating.

More inclass essays, more homework, more classwork . . . Seriously, this school is ridiculous.

Her best classes were probably first and third period with everyone, her last period, which was P.E. Competitive with Vic and Richard. Secretly, her most favorite class was AP Trig because she gets alone time Richard and she gets to see him break more pencils which she thought was cute. Neither did she know that it was also Richard's favorite class.

On first period, their group, Vic, Karen, Richard, and Kori, were secretly playing hangman on a sheet of paper. On second period, they would write their bloody hands out on another classwork and she would feel Babs glare from across the room. On third period, she would mostly laugh at Gar's jokes and doodles. On fourth period, her brain was being filled with elements and formulas.

During lunch, she was again insulted by Kitten and was flirting on Richard, which he thought was gross.

After Kori had humiliated her, again, Richard thanked her tremendously and groaned, "Damn, does that girl ever give up? I swear, she's been stalking me ever since freshman year." The group laughed – except for Rachel.

Sixth period, passed by with reading the _Merchant of Venice._

Seventh period came with Richard. The two were secretly playing tic-tac-toe against each other. There would be a quiet chuckle or a giggle coming from them. There were a few broken pencils.

"Richard, you're killing the trees," she whispered and laughed quietly.

He grumbled childishly and tried to do the equation right this time.

Then there last period came, more running and a game of badminton doubles. It was Vic and Kori against Richard and Wally. Garth was just playing referee.

Vic was doing some smashes, Richard was doing some far clears, Wally was doing some drop shots, and Kori was doing some nets – which was funny because when Richard tried to get it, he stumbled on his feet and fell face flat on the floor.

Vic and Kori won the game: 23 – 19.

"Not fair, Vic," Richard growled. "Kori was supposed to be my partner."

"Yeah," Vic smiled smugly at him. "But you lost rochambeau with me."

"Fine, but tomorrow, Kori's with me."

Kori just laughed, "Of course, I promise, Richard." Then she ran to the locker room to get ready for her swimming tryout.

Richard and Vic went in there locker room to get ready for football tryouts.

"Didn't she say she was trying out for swimming?" Vic asked as he put on a new pair of jogging pants.

"Yeah," Richard grunted as he tied his shoelace.

"Our tryouts don't start until 3:40 p.m. Swimming starts at 3:20 p.m." he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Your point?" Richard mumbled, not paying attention to what Vic is saying.

He rolled his eyes, "What I'm saying, Dick, is that you have time to cheer for her," he grinned at Richard, who stood up from the bench with a flushed face.

"I –

Fortunately, Garth interrupted them before he could say something stupid.

"Hey, guys! I'm really excited for swimming, Kori told me she was joining, we could use more girls on the team," Garth said excitedly, as he had his swimming trunks on and a plain shirt. "Hey, Dick, you could watch Kori since football practice is after swimming," he winked at him.

Richard grumbled, "Why does everyone say that? Anyways, Kori made me promise to be there, so you guys don't have to tell me." He slammed his locker shut and stomped his way outside.

As he pushed the locker doors in anger, he stopped at his tracks.

There was Kori leaning against the wall in all her glory. She was wearing her dark green one-piece swimsuit that was cross-back, black shorts that ended on her mid-thigh (which showed her long, peach legs,) and black flip-flops. She had her brown messenger bag on one shoulder and a blue drawstring bag at her back. Her hair wasn't tied up, so it fell loosely on her shoulders.

She looked up and saw Richard, she grinned. "Richard," she waved at him.

He smiled and jogged his way over to her. "Okay, I promised to go watch swimming as long as you promised to go watch football, 'kay?"

"Yup, that was the deal."

As if on cue, Babs walked out of the girls' locker room and saw Richard. She smiled at him and walked over, ignoring Kori.

"Hi, Dick," she winked at him. "I saw you play badminton, you're really good."

"Thanks," he mumbled, not meeting her blue eyes.

"So, you're trying out for football?" Kori was just leaning against the wall looking at Richard's reaction.

"Obviously, yeah," he replied with a harsh tone.

Babs slightly flinched, but chose to ignore it. "Well, hope you make it. Since I made it in the cheer squad, I'll definitely cheer for you," she grinned at him.

"You know what, Babs, just focus your cheers on X instead of me," he told her coldly. He looked at her dead in the eye when he said that. "Come on, Kori. Let's go find the others." He gently took her hand and dragged her away from Babs.

Soon, they were outside at the picnic tables, waiting for the others.

"Are you okay, Richard?" Kori asked quietly.

"Yeah," he gave her a soft smile. "I just can't believe that she still hopes that there's a chance. But there's not, I've made it clear to her. She just won't listen."

Kori just sat there quietly, fidgeting with the strands of her hair.

The others arrived and made their way to the school's pool. Kori handed her things to Karen and went to meet Garth. The bleachers were beside the pool.

"Go, Kori!" Karen cheered.

"You got this, lil' lady!" Vic chimed in.

Kori laughed, "Thanks, guys!"

"Okay, Kori," Garth said excitedly. "Let's see what you can do. It's mandatory to see how fast you can do a lap, there will be freestyle, backstroke, breast-stroke, and butterfly. And if you want you can do 200, 400, or 800 meter freestyle. Your choice. But all you need to do right now is a lap, back and forth, on all of the styles, then if you make it on the team, which you most likely will, we'll decide on which events you're going to do, okay?"

Kori nodded in determination, "Got it, Garth. So, when do I start?"

"Right now, actually," he chuckled and held up his stopwatch and whistle.

"Okay."

She walked over to Karen and took off her shorts, which left Richard's eyes wide. Good thing he was wearing glasses. He couldn't take his eyes off her long toned, flawless legs. The swimsuit she was wearing clung to her curves and outlined some of her light muscles.

She tied her hair up into a bun and stretched the swimming cap over her head. She took her goggles off her drawstring bag.

"This is it, guys. Wish me luck," she smiled at them before walking to Garth, who was waiting beside the pool.

"Go, Kori!"

"Girl, you can do this!"

Kori stood on the diving stand and took a deep breath. She adjusted her goggles and bent down to get ready for a perfect dive.

"When I blow my whistle the time will start. On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

_Whistle!_

The others watched her as she did a perfect dive. Her body was straight and she dipped in the pool perfectly that it made a minimal splash. They watched her as she rapidly swam to the end. As she almost reached the end, she tumbled so that her feet would land on the wall and then pushed herself off the wall. (If you ever watch the Olympics or watch professional swimmers, you know what I mean.) Then, she continued to swim rapidly towards the other end.

Garth stopped the watch and his eyes were wide.

Kori was gasping in the pool and she took of her goggles, "What'd . . . I get?"

He grinned widely at her, "Wow, Kori! You beat the school's record! You're really fast, you got 25.41 seconds! You're definitely welcome in the team! But, it's mandatory to do all the styles before you can go."

"It's okay, I can do it."

After a few minutes, she did some backstrokes, butterflies, and breast strokes. Every time she was going to start a new lap, Richard and the others would stare at her in awe as she gracefully dived off the stand and how rhythmic her strokes were. All of her lap times beat the school's record and Garth was ecstatic about that.

"You're on the team, Kori! Congrats! We're definitely gonna win this year's female events," he shook her wet hand vigorously.

"Thanks, Garth, I really appreciate it."

"Well, I gotta go. Got a date with Toni. See ya, Kori! Oh and I'll note you on when practice starts, but it won't start until after winter break, so you don't have to worry about that! See ya!" he ran to the locker room to get himself ready.

She walked to the bleachers and took her towel to wrap it around her wet body.

"So, what do you guys think?"

All of them said things at the same time. (Except Rachel who was just sitting and reading a book.)

"Dude! That was awewsome!"

"Damn girl, you're so fast!"

"You're a beast, lil' lady!"

"That was amazing, Kori!"

Kori blushed, "I just asked what did you think of my swimming, I didn't ask for praises."

Rachel lifted her head from the book and rolled her eyes. "Kori, you're not one for compliments, huh?"

Kori pouted cutely.

"Come on, y'all! Let's go to the field, it's time for some football!" Vic shouted excitedly.

* * *

><p><em>3:40 p.m.<em>

Kori, Karen, Rachel, and Gar sat on the outside bleachers as they watched Richard and Vic enter the field.

They were both wearing black sleeveless and jogging pants. Some of their friends are there, too, like Malcolm and Leonid. On the other end of the field, they saw Roy, Xavier, and Fang. Kori also noticed that Kam's boyfriend, Johnny, was there. On the bottom bleachers were Babs and Jade. Rosabelle and Donna were there and they also saw Kitten and Tara. And Kam was there with her friends.

They started doing drills and Kori watched Richard carefully, amazed by his athletic gracefulness and flexibility. He was almost like . . . an acrobat - the way he'll gently catch the ball with a firm grasp or when he passes the ball with great skill and accuracy.

Kori looked down and noticed that Babs wasn't paying attention to Xavier at all, her eyes were on Richard.

About half an hour later, after the drills and the mini-games they did, the roster was final:

Vic was going to be captain, and the team will consist of Richard, Malcolm, Leonid, Xavier, Roy, Johnny, and a few other boys.

After changing to their clothes and grabbed their things, they headed over to the bleachers to meet up with the gang.

"Oh, Sparky! Knew you'd be captain!" Karen jumped up and smooched his lips for a kiss.

"Thanks, Bee," he kissed her passionately.

"Wow, Richard," Kori said in awe. "You were like an acrobat, running and catching the ball with such speed and accuracy."

Richard's eyes widened behind his shades. Yeah, he was like an acrobat because he was raised as one. And then, he blushed from her compliment, "Um, thanks, Kori. Y-you were pretty graceful on those dives you did."

"Thanks," she grinned appreciatively.

Rachel smirked, "Did I just here the Dick Grayson stutter?"

Everyone laughed at him as he blushed harder.

"Hey, Dick," a voice called behind him.

He turned around and saw Babs, she sounded breathless like she just ran.

"Heard you got in, congrats. I'll be cheering for you," she winked at him again and ignored the others.

Richard rolled his eyes, "Just go back to X, Babs. Come on, guys. Let's get pizza." The others nodded in agreement and turned their back at her without a single glance, except Kori who was staring at her.

"Kori," Richard said quietly and gently nudged her shoulder. "Let's go."

"Yeah . . . okay," she turned her back on his cheating ex-girlfriend, feeling a little bit sorry for her.

* * *

><p><strong>:D I couldn't resist adding Kori's athletic skills because I'm also on the swim team at school! Except, I didn't get into JV :( Hopefully in the fall I'll get in!<strong>

**Anyways, this chapter basically shows their athletic skills, Richard's crush on Kori, and Babs trying to get Richard back. Hmmm . . . does Babs deserve Kori's sympathy? Tell me what you think when you review! Oh and I would really appreciate it if you can suggest some songs and what that kind of scene that song should belong to. You never know, it can end up in this story ;D - MaestroLucario**


	19. Chapter 19: Emergency

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Wow, I'm on my 19th chapter! This is getting exciting! :D Okay, so . . . I don't have anything really important to say except Thank you for you reviews and comments :D I hope you enjoy the story so far. Things will get interesting soon :D**

**I am getting pretty busy lately, its my grandma's 80th birthday, all my dad's brothers and sisters are coming, with my awesome Utahn cousins, went to six flags yesterday :D Did I mention I'm an adrenaline junkie? I love epic roller coasters! Perhaps, I should add that as a trait to Kori as well XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

** . . . . . - MaestroLucario XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Emergency<p>

_September 3, 2010; Friday; 11:42 a.m._

_Gotham High School_

Finally, it was Friday, and the students of Gotham High are ready to get out of their first week of school.

"Kori!" Karen said excitedly. "We're still on for shopping later, right?"

"Yeah, of course, Karen," Kori assured her as she took a bit of her banana.

"Oh my gosh, girl. When you told me you got hand-me-downs from your sister, I was traumatized and had nightmares," she muttered as Vic, Gar, and Richard gave chuckles. "I can't imagine anyone not doing shopping."

"Well, I do," Rachel replied behind her book.

"Come on, Rachel," she whined. "You know you like it."

"No, I don't."

"Karen, you're going to have to teach me, since I don't know how to shop for clothes. My sister tried to help me once, but it didn't work out. So, I'm warning you now," Kori frowned slightly.

"Of course, Kori! Anything for a friend!"

During P.E., Kori finished the Friday two-mile run within 8:18. The Coach and Wally were impressed by her. Yup, she was definitely needed on the team. Then they played tennis doubles. It was Kori and Richard against Vic and Garth while Wally was referee this time. Kori and Richard won.

As soon as the final bell rang, everyone cheered.

Vic pumped his fist in the air. "Booyah! First week of school is over! Man, can't believe it's gonna be like this every week!"

They headed to their school lockers and then to the picnic tables outside.

Karen ran to them and held on Kori's arm, "Come on, girl! We're going shopping! We need to get you new clothes," she said eyeing her light blue, elbow length button up shirt and dark brown cargo pants.

Kori giggled nervously, "Hehe . . ." then bit her lip in defeat. "These are hand-me-downs," she said in a small voice.

"Emergency! Vic, get your car and start drivin' us to the mall! This girl needs some serious help!"

"'Kay, I got ya, Bee," he went to the parking lot and opened the cars with his keys. "Bee, I think Kori should ride with Dick."

Karen grinned mischievously, "I think so, too." She gently pushed Kori to Richard's direction.

"Gonna ride with me, Kori?" Richard smiled.

She nodded excitedly. "Yes, please."

* * *

><p><em>3:30 p.m.<em>

_Gotham Plaza_

As soon as they arrived in Gotham Plaza, Karen dragged Kori out of Richard's bike and into the number one hot spot to shop – _Beesentials_.

_Beesentials_ was owned by Karen's parents, which is why shopping runs in the blood. They entered the store and were greeted by her parents.

"Hello. Welcome to _Beesentials_," the couple said warmly with a smile.

Richard, Vic, Gar, and Rachel said, "Hi Mister and Missus Bee," in unison.

Karen ran up and heaved Kori's arm along. "Mom! Dad! This is our new friend Kori Anders! She's a new student in school and she needs serious help!"

"Nice to meet you, Kori," Mrs. Bee said.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"What's the emergency, dear?" Mr. Bee asked his daughter.

"Kori told me that she doesn't shop! And she only gets hand-me-downs from her sister!"

The parents gasped dramatically like Karen. "Oh, dear, you need serious help! Please come this way!" Mrs. Bee pulled Kori towards the dressing rooms.

"Okay," Raven said in a boring tone. "I'm going to my herbal tea shop, I'll see all of you later." She started to walk away.

"I'll go with Rachel!" Gar said and ran to her side.

"Fine, just don't make any jokes." The two left the store.

"Looks like it's you and me, Dick," Vic smirked as they walked to the couch outside the dressing room.

"Yeah," Richard frowned as he took a seat.

Vic noticed immediately, "What's wrong, man? No one's forcin' you to stay here and wait for Kori," he raised an eyebrow.

"Nah," Richard shook his head. "It just . . . brings back some memories when I was with . . ."

Vic nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Babs used to come here a lot, too." Then, he grimaced, "The only reason she came here was because she gets discounts from us and you pay."

"Um, Karen, are you sure about this?" they heard Kori's worried voice behind the curtain of the dressing room.

"Oh my gosh, Kori! You look hot!" Karen screeched excitedly.

"I have to agree with my daughter, Kori. You are definitely hot," Mrs. Bee agreed.

Karen came out the dressing room curtain and held a hair brush on her hand. She pretended that the brush was a mike, "Presenting, the new look of Miss Kori Anders!"

"Um, Karen . . ." Kori mumbled shyly.

"Come on, Kori! You look really beautiful in that," then Karen smiled wickedly. "I bet Dick's knees are going to go weak."

"Uh . . ." Richard tugged the collar of his dark blue button down shirt.

Kori sighed in defeat, "Okay." Then she stepped out.

Vic and Richard's eyes widened.

Yup, Karen was right. She was beautiful. She was wearing a light gray off the shoulder top with a black tank top inside and she was wearing a black short skirt that was above her knees.

Richard felt his knees were about to shake, but he kept in inwardly and leaned on the wall casually.

"Wow," Vic mumbled. "You look really good, Kori!"

"Thanks, Vic," she blushed shyly and rubbed her arms.

"Whaddaya think, Dick?" Vic wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Kori's green eyes looked at his, she couldn't see them because of his stupid sunglasses. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Beautiful," he said in a dreamy voice.

Karen dragged her back inside to make her try more outfits. Her make-over on Kori took a few hours. Each outfit Karen made Kori wear, made her more beautiful and it made Richard sigh more.

* * *

><p><em>Herbal Tea Shop<em>

Gar sat across from Rachel, reading a new comic book he just bought and taking a huge sip from his cherry slurpee. Rachel was reading a new book she just bought as well and sipping her jasmine tea.

Out of nowhere, he heard Rachel give a little grumble and checked her watch. It's been more than an hour since they last left Kori.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Gar asked curiously.

"Are they done yet?" she said in annoyance. "I want to take Kori here."

He grinned, "Kori's awesome right? She's so friendly and so bad ass!"

"Yeah, she is," Rachel agreed. "She's good for Dick, too. I've never seen him this happy since the breakup."

Gar laughed, "Dick's gone pretty soft and –

He suddenly stopped talking and stared outside the window of the tea shop.

Rachel looked at him oddly and waved a hand in front of him, "Gar?" She followed his gaze and her curious stare turned into a deadly glare.

She saw Tara right outside the shop, sitting on a bench alone with a few shopping bags. She was filing her nails and seemed to be waiting for someone.

Gar took out his phone and immediately called her.

After two rings, he saw Tara pick it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Tara!" Rachel saw Gar grin happily. "It's me Gar."

"Oh, hey, Gar. What's up?"

"Look straight," he said excitedly.

Tara obeyed and looked straight and saw Gar waving at her. Then her happy gaze turned into a replica of Rachel's deadly glare.

"Is that Rachel with you?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Yeah, we're just hanging out here. Wanna join us?" he asked hopeful.

She was about to answer yes, but Kitten suddenly interrupted them.

"Oh my gosh, Tara! I've been looking, like, everywhere for you!"

"I gotta go Gar, sorry, I can't. I have shopping with Kitten," she said sadly with a frown.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll see ya somewhere, bye." Gar turned off his phone in defeat. Then he felt it vibrate, it was a text from Vic saying that they're headed to the tea shop.

"Hey, Rae. They're coming here any second."

"Good."

After a minute or so, Richard, Kori, Vic, and Karen arrived in the herbal tea shop. Kori wore the gray long sleeve shirt and black skirt she bought – actually, Karen told her to wear it. Kori only had one paper bag that said _Beesentials_.

"Lookin' good, Kori," Gar grinned.

"I agree with Gar," Rachel said.

"Aw, shucks, guys. It's really nothing, Karen just got me a few clothes," Kori smiled sheepishly.

They took their seats, Kori gazed around the herbal tea shop in curiosity. "Wow, it smells so good in here." The others except Rachel, gazed at her oddly, they didn't smell anything at all.

Rachel gave a small smile, "Finally, someone can smell it besides me. Come on, I'll show you the different kinds of tea they have here and you can try some, too." They stood up and walked to the shelves load of different tea. Rachel was explaining to her the origins and what they taste like, while Kori was listening to her in complete interest.

"Looks like it's gonna be a while," Vic yawned. He noticed Gar reading a comic book and asked, "Watcha readin', Gar?"

"Infinite Crisis, dude," he said it monotonously, like Rachel, his eyes never leaving to book as he answered.

Vic laughed, "Man, Rachel's growin' on you!"

Richard just watched Kori from afar, observing her extreme curiosity an interest in the tea Rachel was explaining. She took a sip and saw her lick her lips, unconsciously he licked his lips as well, and heard her say, "Ooh, I love this one. It tastes so calm and refreshing at the same time, and the smell is really soothing."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and gave another tiny smile, "Really? That's my favorite one too?"

_Wow, Kori's so amazing. She gets along with everyone so easily. And she's so selfless, letting her friend's happiness go first that her own. She's perfect,_ Richard thought dreamily.

Karen saw him staring at Kori. _All right, I can't take it anymore. If he doesn't make a move, _we're _going to._

After about an hour of staring and tasting of tea, Rachel and Kori came back and took their seats. Kori had a brown paper bag and she bought several tea packets.

"Wow," she said again. "Gotham is so much different from Jump City." They stood up and walked out of the shop. They wandered in the huge shopping mall, heading towards _Gamestop_ for Vic's turn.

"Really? How are the shopping malls in Jump?" Karen asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know, since I haven't gone clothes shopping. This is the first time. But Gotham has so much skyscrapers and cars and people. The schools are huge here. And downtown here is much livelier than the one in Jump."

They entered _Gamestop_ and stayed there for two hours, Kori and Richard were testing out the new _Need for Speed_ game and Kori won most of the races. Vic bought a new video game _Call of Duty: World At War_, and Gar just kept talking nonstop on how the game will be so awesome with the zombies and gore.

It was time to head home, it was getting late, about 7:00 p.m.

"Dude, it's Kori's 'Welcome to Gotham' party tomorrow!" Gar exclaimed excitedly.

"You guys don't have to do that," she informed them.

"Well, we want to," Rachel pressed.

"Not to mention Kori's initiation," Gar wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, my house –

Kori cut him off, "Mansion," she smiled.

Richard smiled back, "Er, yeah, mansion. What time . . . how 'bout 11:00 a.m.?"

They all nodded.

"Oh yeah and bring extra clothes and a swimming attire 'cause I plan on using the pool."

"And you promised to finish touring the mansion," Kori added.

"Yeah, and that."

They reached the parking lot and Richard decided to take Kori home, while the rest of them were going to Vic's car.

"Thank you so much, guys!" She gave bone-crushing hugs to all of them. "I really had fun today, you're the best friends I could ever had."

"Yeah, Kori," Karen smiled. "We'll see ya tomorrow for the party!"

The four of them said their goodbyes, got into Vic's car and drove out of the parking lot. Richard rolled his eyes when he saw Vic and Gar giving him a thumbs up, Karen smiling at him encouragingly, and Rachel's smirk.

"So, ready to go?" he asked Kori as he patted the seat behind him.

"Yeah, thanks Richard. For everything," she climbed at his back seat and drove her home.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to give Karen a 'spotlight.' XD I created <em>Beesentials<em>. Whaddaya think? I just create****d it at the top of my head XD**

**Ooh, what'd Tara do to make Rachel hate her? Hmm . . . .**

**I love _Need for Speed _and _Call of Duty: World At War_! Zombies rule! 8D**

**And . . . . . . Richard's falling for Kori. Hard. :D**

**Anyways, review please. I will be updating soon, as usual. :D - MaestroLucario**


	20. Chapter 20: Thoughts

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Wow, Happy 20th Chapter everybody! :D This is so awesome, I can't wait to continue another chapter! Thank you for your support and everything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Glorious! - MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Thoughts<p>

_September 3, 2010; Friday; 8:24 p.m._

_Wayne Manor_

Richard parked his R-cycle in the garage. It had been a magnificent day with Kori, as usual. He sighed as he went up the stairs to his bedroom and change into Robin to go patrolling.

Curiosity took over him as he entered the Batcave, does Kori know about Robin? He recalled all of the interesting conversations he had with her. Surprisingly, no. She hasn't mentioned Robin in any of his talks with her.

A normal girl, except for Karen and Rachel, would have at least talked about Robin the Boy Wonder at least once. Yes, Rachel and Karen talked about Robin, but that was when they talked about how he stopped a robbery and stories like that.

"Batman, I'm going to patrol," Richard announced on the intercom as he took his other R-cycle in the Batcave and sped off in to the streets.

He climbed up to one of the roofs and scanned the city. No trouble. Yet.

Richard used this quiet time to himself to think. About 99.9 percent of Gotham's girls are 'in love' with Robin. All of the girls wished to be saved by him. In school he would hear all the preps and cheerleaders talk about how Robin was so good looking, brave, and mysterious. But at the same time, talking about how Richard Grayson is hot, rich, and single.

Robin was just as famous as Richard Grayson.

"Ahh!" he heard a woman scream a few alleys away.

He immediately turned to hero mode and followed the scream.

There was a woman with a torn up trench coat, whimpering and shaking in a corner. Her blonde hair was messy and had a few patches of dirt. There was a man in front of her, he had his hand clenched in a fist, ready to strike the woman.

"How dare you cheated on me?" the man bellowed. "You whore!"

"I didn't!" the woman screamed. "I swear I didn't! He was just an old friend, nothing more! He just kissed me on the cheek!"

"You!" Robin jumped down from the roof using his grappling hook. "Freeze! Leave this woman alone!" He had his fighting stance on.

"Listen, kid, this ain't your business. S'only between me and my wife, 'kay?" the man sneered.

"Well, this is no way to treat a wife," Robin commented. He already contacted the police, he was just buying some time.

"Well she ain't my wife no more," he growled and launched an attack to her, fists raised.

The woman shrieked in fright.

Robin held his bo-staff high with two arms to stop his arm. Then, he hit his staff on the man's head, nicking him unconscious.

He exhaled loudly and went to cuff the man's hands. Then he turned around and asked the woman softly, "You okay, m'am?"

The woman swallowed and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Robin. I-I swear I w-wasn't c-cheating on h-him," she broke down and cried.

"It's okay, m'am," he heard the sirens come. "The police will be here any second. He's not gonna hurt you anymore." He looked at the woman's husband, knocked out on the dirty ground.

The Chief came out of the police car and went to the woman and Robin.

A policeman picked the woman up gently and wrapped a blanket on her while another policeman heaved the man in the police car.

"You did it again, Robin," the Chief said. "Thanks for helping that woman out. We don't know what to do without you."

"Just doing my duty, Chief. And you know that you don't need to thank me." Robin took out his grappling hook and climbed on top of the roof. He stayed on the roofs, scanning the city for troubles for a couple of hours.

It was midnight and his shift was over.

Batman only made him do patrols on Friday and Saturday nights. The only exceptions were if he needed help, an emergency, or he couldn't go patrolling on a night.

Robin parked his 'real R-cycle' in the Batcave and went up to his bedroom. He took of his uniform and changed into his pajamas.

Tomorrow was Kori's 'Welcome to Gotham' party and her initiation. He was actually excited, no doubt they were going to have fun. He'd have to wake up extra early to set up the pool and the food. He'll ask Alfred to bake her a welcome pie.

Yup, it was going to be a great day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>12:15 a.m.<em>

_Anders' Condo_

Kori sat up from her bed and floated to her balcony. She gazed over at the city lights of downtown. There were different colors. Yellow. Green. Red. Blue. She sighed. There were never things like these in her planet.

Then she shifted her gaze to the moon. It was so bright and pale, it looks lonely. In Tamaran, they had six moons. Kori felt a little sadness towards the lone moon. But, at least, it was accompanied by stars. There were no stars in Tamaran.

She chuckled quietly to herself. She always liked to compare things from Earth and Tamaran. How there were trees here, but none there. How there were buildings here, but towers of palaces there.

She couldn't sleep at all. She was so excited to have new friends. And she couldn't sleep because of a particular person.

Richard.

Just thinking about his name set butterflies in her stomach. Kori had never felt this feeling before, it made her want to . . . fly. Was it just a crush? It seems to be more than that . . . maybe, love?

Kori wasn't sure about that. Love. There was no word for love in Tamaranian. Love? But she only met him barely a week ago. Perhaps, just a crush . . . a huge liking to. She convinced herself that it was just a big crush.

Then she thought of Babs. How could she do that to him? Richard is a wonderful person and . . . he didn't deserve it.

Kori sighed and went inside and took her guitar from the corner. She sat on the floor of her balcony, leaning her back against the doorframe separating her bedroom. There was a tune on the guitar and she began to sing what she was feeling:

_I came apart inside a world,__  
><em>_Made of angry people.__  
><em>_I found a boy who had a dream,__  
><em>_Making everyone smile.__  
><em>_He was sunshine.__  
><em>_I fell over my feet,__  
><em>_Like bricks underwater._

Her fingers strummed against the strings of her guitar.

_And how am I supposed to tell you how I feel?__  
><em>_I need oxygen._

_Oh baby, if I was your lady,__  
><em>_I would make you happy.__  
><em>_I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave.__  
><em>_Oh baby, I will be your lady,__  
><em>_I am going crazy for you._

She smiled as she thought of Richard.

_And so I found a state of mind,__  
><em>_Where I could be speechless.__  
><em>_I had to try it for a while,__  
><em>_To figure out this feeling.__  
><em>_This felt so right,__  
><em>_Pull me upside down to a place,__  
><em>_Where you've been waiting._

_And how am I supposed to tell you how I feel?__  
><em>_I need oxygen._

_Oh baby, if I was your lady,__  
><em>_I would make you happy.__  
><em>_I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave.__  
><em>_Oh baby, I will be your lady,__  
><em>_I am going crazy for you._

_And you don't want to keep me waiting, __  
><em>_Staring at my fingers, feeling like a fool._

She stared at her fingers as she plucked the guitar strings.

_Oh baby, I will be your lady,__  
><em>_I will make you happy.__  
><em>_I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave.__  
><em>_Oh baby, I will be your lady,__  
><em>_I am going crazy. Yeah, oh, oh, oh._

_Tell me what you want,__  
><em>_Baby, tell me what you need.__  
><em>_Anything I ask, baby, give it to me.__  
><em>_Baby, give it to me, give it to me.__  
><em>She gave another contented smile._  
><em>_I came apart inside a world,__  
><em>_Made of angry people.__  
><em>_I found a boy who had a dream,__  
><em>_Making everyone smile._

She ended her song with a strum and sighed, "Oh, Richard," she laughed quietly. "You don't know what you do to me."

She went back in her room and placed her guitar at the same corner, and then made her way to bed where she slept soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, ain't that sweet :D This song is <em>Oxygen by Colbie Caillat.<em> I love her! If you don't know the song, go to you tube and listen to it (if you like acoustic guitar songs.)**

**VERY SUPER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!: OKAY, so I was wondering what SUIT of Robin should I describe. Because I'll need it in a few chapters, SO . . . which Robin suit would you, readers, like? **

**1. Teen Titans TV Robin Costume, the Christmas colors XD**

**OR**

**2. Young Justice TV Robin Costume. If you don't know what that looks like, search for young justice Robin. It's red and black, you'll see what I mean once you search the picture :)**

**Pick a number when you review, so I can write it up! Personally, I like the Young Justice Robin Costume, BUT I would like to know what the readers want :D The majority that is. So PLEASE choose! Thank you! - MaestroLucario :D**


	21. Chapter 21: Initiation

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**So I asked you, reviewers/readers, what kind of suit Robin should wear? PLEASE ANSWER THIS. Their have been some Teen Titans and some Young Justice. So again, these are your choices:**

**1. Teen Titans Robin Costume. (Red and Green colors)**

**OR**

**2. Young Justice Robin Costume (For those of you who don't know what it is, please search it.)**

**This is really important and I have to get this soon :)**

**Anyways, thank you for your support and everything! :D So . . . some of you might've noticed that this is a really long chapter. AND IT IS! It's 5000 words. (Gasp) XD Yup, I decided to put the initiation in one chapter instead of two. I've been working on this all day, so there might be a few mistakes and some lame scenes but . . . HERE YOU GO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Have fun reading XD It's pretty long - MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Initiation<p>

_September 4, 2010; Saturday; 8:30 a.m._

_Wayne Manor_

Richard's alarm went _beep beep _throughout his bedroom. He groaned and slammed his hand on his clock to shut it up. Then he opened his eyes widely, suddenly remembering that it was Kori's party. He hastily stood up and ran to the shower to get everything ready.

After ten minutes of showering, he ran in his bedroom and wore a brown short sleeve hoodie, which he left unzipped, a white t-shirt inside, and decided to wear his dark blue, long swimming shorts. He slipped on his in-door sneakers and went downstairs to the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by Alfred. "Good morning, Master Dick. I see that you are awake early, usually you sleep in on the weekends." He observed as he flipped a pancake and set it on the counter.

"Thanks, Al. Morning to you, too," he took a stool and devoured his pancake in seconds. Alfred raised an eyebrow to his quickness.

"The others and I decided to hold Kori a 'Welcome to Gotham' party. I'll just order some pizza and we'll be using the pool," he explained.

Alfred smiled at him fatherly, "I shall have to bake another pie for her and make some pudding at the least."

Richard shook his head, "You really don't need to trouble yourself, Al. We got pizza, soda, and ice cream anyways."

"It is really no trouble at all, and I really do want Miss Anders to try some more pies. Perhaps I should bake her a peach pie?" he wondered questionably.

"Your pies are always the best, Al. I'm sure anything would suffice."

"Peach pie it is," he decided and reached the refrigerator for fresh peaches.

Richard went to the phone and dialed Pizza Hut's number. He ordered four large pepperoni pizzas, two large veggie pizzas, and three large Hawaiians.

"Okay, pizza's done. I just need to clean up the pool," he hopped of his stool and went outside.

He took the pool skimmer net and took out all the leaves, bugs, and dirt, which were very few since the pool gets cleaned almost every day. He went upstairs to his room and grabbed his stereo box and placed it next to the pool. He cleaned the dust off the patio set outside. He looked at his watch, it was 10:00. An hour to spare.

He went back inside and saw that Alfred was kneading the dough.

"I'm done, Alfred. Do you need help?" Richard asked politely as he washed his hands.

"Of course, Master Dick," Alfred chuckled and handed him a rolling pin so he could do the other dough.

"It seems that you have a great liking to Miss Anders," Alfred laughed.

Richard chuckled, "Yeah. I do. She's great, Alfred."

"I am glad that you are not back to your playboys ways and that she was not just another one night stand for you."

"I know I was an asshole back then, Alfred. No need to remind me," he said jokingly.

He chuckled, "Well, Miss Anders is a very pleasant girl. She has quite a glow around her."

"You're right on target, Al," he grunted as he kneads the dough.

* * *

><p><em>9:30 a.m.<em>

_Anders' Condo_

Kori woke up with a huge yawn. She gently rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. A smile grew on her face as she got up and went to the bathroom for a quick ten minute shower.

She went back to her bedroom to change for her clothes of the day, she wore a teal elbow length, plaid shirt and the black miniskirt with matching teal leggings. Karen bought her the outfit yesterday went they went shopping and told her to wear on the party. Or else.

Vic warned her about Karen's 'or else' and it was not pretty.

She also wore her swimsuit inside of her clothes. She took her blue drawstring bag and stuffed in some extra clothes, purple flipflops, a plastic bag for her wet swimsuit, her camera, and some private things. She pulled the drawstring bag to her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror to check if the outfit Karen chose for her was complete. Or else.

Kori cocked her head to the side, something was missing. She went to the shopping bag and rummaged through it and finally found the piece that was missing.

The teal blossom hair pin.

Kori smiled victoriously as she found it. She left her hair untied and she pinned it to the right side of her hair, on top of her ear. There. Perfect. Karen was going to be so happy. And when Kori's friends are happy, she's happy too.

Vic and the others were going to pick her up at 10:30 a.m.

Kori went out of her room. She slipped on her black chucks and saw Kam sitting on the counter reading, yet again, another fashion magazine.

"Good morning, sister. I haven't seen you in a –" Kam stopped talking as she looked up from her magazine to look at Kori. She grinned, "My, my, we certainly want to dress to impress. Looks very good on you, Kori."

Kori blushed at her sister's compliment, "Thanks, Kam. My friend took me shopping yesterday and she got me these. I'm going to a friend's house today."

"You mean, Grayson, right?" Kam asked with a wicked smiled.

"Um . . .yeah."

"Aww, my little sister is all grown up! Especially dating the notorious playboy, Dick Grayson," she snickered.

"Ex-playboy. And we are not dating," Kori muttered.

"Yet," Kam added. "But, seriously, Kori. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, sister." There was a _beep_ outside. She heard Vic shouting, "Hey, lil' lady! We're here!"

"That's my ride, Kam. I'll see you later," Kori went up to her sister and gave her a hug.

"Yeah. Just call me if you need anything and take care of yourself," she said seriously.

"Yes, sister. Bye," Kori went out the door and met up with Vic's car.

"Morning, guys," Kori grinned at them.

Vic and Gar just stared at her while Karen was smiling smugly in the front seat and Rachel looking bored.

"Dude, Dick's gonna flip!" Gar exclaimed.

"Of course, he is. Kori's beautiful. Now, can we go now? I didn't eat breakfast," Rachel gave a small smile to Kori.

Kori went in the car while blushing. Karen looked over her shoulder and grinned, "You wore it."

"Of course, Karen. You told me to, so I did."

"Oh my gosh, finally a shopping partner!"

* * *

><p><em>10:48 a.m.<em>

_Wayne Manor_

Richard and Alfred finished making the pudding and Kori's peach pie.

"I bet she'll love it, Al. And I bet she's gonna put ice cream with it, too," Richard said as he finished writing 'Welcome to Gotham' in frosting on the pie.

_Ding. Dong._

Richard walked to the door and opened it. It was the pizza man.

"Uh," the young pizza man struggled. "Four large pepperoni pizzas, two large veggie pizzas, and three large Hawaiians. That'll be $92.50."

Richard took the stack of pizza boxes from him with ease and pulled out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket, he smiled at him and said, "Keep the change."

He closed the door and walked cautiously so as not to trip and ruin the pizzas. He walked outside and set it on the patio set. He went to the fridge and took out a huge bottle of coke, orange soda, sprite, and a bottle of apple cider.

_Ding. Dong._

_Must be them. _Richard walked to the front door and opened it. His four friends had super happy grins while Rachel looked impatient and said, "Can we go in now? I'm hungry." Her stomach growled.

There was a melodic laugh behind Vic. Kori popped her head behind his shoulder and grinned at Richard. She stepped aside and hopped towards him and enveloped him in a warm hug.

"Good morning, Richard," she said cheerily as her arms wrapped around him.

"Uh, morning, Kori," he said nervously as he began to feel a little warm. _Damn, she looks beautiful._

Again, Vic and Gar were doing kissy faces behind Kori's back and Karen and Rachel bumped their heads together. There was a simultaneous mutter of 'ow' from the both of them.

Richard rolled his eyes behind his shades, "Come on in, guys. The pizza just came here a few minutes ago."

They all went in and went to the pool outside. As they passed the kitchen, they greeted Alfred a 'Good morning, Mister Pennyworth.'

"Wow,' Kori mumbled. The pool was so clean and it was surrounded by some fruit bearing trees and lovely, colorful flowers.

She turned around and saw that her five new friends were smiling at her, Rachel having a small one, and they had a strange look in their eyes.

"What?" she asked, she was too busy looking at the pool.

"It's your initiation, Kori," Vic said excitedly. "You gonna have to do some . . . stuff."

Gar snickered, "Can I go? I wanna go first! Come on, Vic! Please!"

"No way, Grass Stain!" Vic shouted. "I'm goin' first!"

Rachel huffed in annoyance, "Let's do the initiation later. Right now, can we eat? Cause I'm pretty sure Kori here hasn't eaten yet."

Kori's stomach growled loudly. "Uh . . . yeah," she giggled sheepishly.

They went to the patio set and sat at the chairs. Richard opened the bottle of apple cider and poured each of them on glass.

He raised it up and said, "To Kori. For being an awesome friend and an ass-kicker-," Kori giggled. "Welcome to Gotham, your new home."

"And welcome to the group!" Vic added.

They did a toast and drank.

"Thanks guys," Kori smiled at them warmly.

"All right, let's eat!" Gar began to chomp down his veggie slice.

Rachel rolled her eyes and just ate quietly with her Hawaiian slice.

They ate and chatted, talking about some past funny stories, making some get-together plans for next week, and just something that they could talk about together.

After an hour or so, Gar got impatient and stood up, "Dudes! Let's go do Kori's initiation! I wanna go first!"

Richard, Karen, Vic, and Rachel rolled their eyes while Kori just sat there and chewed on her Hawaiian slice.

She shrugged and said, "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Well, you already did Karen's," Vic laughed while Karen pinched his cheek.

Kori raised an eyebrow, "Shopping? You all had to do what I did?"

Richard nodded. "It was horrible, especially for Rachel." Rachel glared at him.

"Let me go first!" Gar yelled.

"No way, Salad Head! I'm going!" Vic answered back.

As the two bickered for a few seconds, Rachel sighed and smirked evilly at Kori. "Okay, I'm going first."

Everyone became silent.

Richard, Vic, Karen, and Gar's eyes widened. Rachel's was the worst of all.

She took out a tea bag out of her pocket and gave it to Kori.

Kori raised an eyebrow, "I have to drink tea?"

"Yup," the devious smirk was still there.

Kori playfully narrowed her eyes at her, feeling that this wasn't just _tea_. There was more than that. She took the bag and sniffed it, then she scrunched up her nose. "No way, Rachel. Do I have to?"

"Way. And yes. Everyone had to do it."

Kori sighed miserably, "Fine." She went inside and asked for Alfred a cup and hot water. She came back outside and saw Gar holding a video camera, Vic trying to fight a smile, Karen just giving her an encouraging smile and a grimace, probably remembering her initiation, and Richard giving a small smile but concern was in his eyes.

She sat down and dipped the tea bag in the hot cup of water. She grimaced at the smell. Ugh.

She took a deep breath and looked at Rachel. She nodded with the same smirk.

Kori gulped and took a drink of it.

It took every ounce of her control to not spit it out. She was a warrior, she wouldn't let this tea get away with her embarrassment. She determinedly drank the whole cup in a few seconds while the others stared in awe, even Rachel.

She finished the cup and rubbed her tongue against her teeth to try to rub out the bitterness of the horrible tea. It was _so_ bitter, but she managed to keep a straight face all throughout.

"Woah," Richard mumbled in impress.

"Impressive," Rachel nodded. "The others couldn't even finish the tea. They couldn't even keep a straight face. Just after one sip, they all spat it out." She chuckled as she remembered.

"That was . . . horrible," Kori grimaced but sighed in relief as it was over. "Who's next?"

"I am!" Gar ran forward to Kori. "Okay, dude. You have to . . . eat a whole container of tofu."

Everyone grimaced at that. At least Gar's tofu wasn't any worse than Rachel's tea.

Gar took out a container of her white tofu from his bag and set it in front of Kori . She looked at it with distaste while he handed her a plastic spoon. She opened the lid and stared at it. She took a deep breath and scooped up five spoonfuls of tofu. She swallowed all five of them in one gulp each.

Gar stared at her in astonishment.

Kori smirked and crossed her arms, "Easy. Who's up?" she eyed Vic.

Vic gave a cocky grin, "Follow me, lil' lady." They all went to Richard's room. Vic inserted a disk in Richard's PlayStation 3. He threw her a controller and she caught it in ease.

"You gonna have to beat me in _Need for Speed_," Vic wiggled his eyebrows as they sat on Richard's sofa.

They both sat in the middle while Richard sat next to Kori, Karen sitting next to Vic, and Gar cross legged on the floor below Kori. Rachel was just sitting on Richard's lazy boy and took out a book.

"Any day, Vic."

"Go Kori! Kick his ass!" Gar cheered.

"Show his place, girl!" Karen rotted for her.

"Hey, you're supposed to cheer for me. You're my girlfriend," Vic whined.

Karen just rolled her eyes and gave a wink at Kori.

"Alright, girl. Let's see if you can beat me at my game," Vic smirked.

"That depends. . . if you can win a game you can't play," she said smoothly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nothing," she answered back innocently.

Richard laughed beside her, "I think she means she can kick your ass at one try."

Vic's eyes panicked, "Nu-uh! No one can beat me at their first try. Not even you, Gar, X, or Roy!"

"Well there's a first time for everything." Richard had every confidence in Kori that she'll win.

"Alright, dudes. Moment of truth," Gar said as the menu appeared. There was a countdown on the screen.

Kori and Vic revved the engines of their cars.

_Three. Two. One. *Whistle.*_

Vic got a lead on the first lap. Kori was just behind his tail. On the second lap she used her nitro and got the lead. Vic used his as well and their cars were side by side. It was the final lap and Gar was screaming 'Go Kori!' Vic was still in the lead, Kori did a drift on a curve and became the lead but she used up her nitro. Vic used it and became lead again. Kori gritted her teeth. She was on his tail and she smiled. She pushed her car on the corner of Vic's behind. It caused his car to spin and hit the side of the road. Kori managed to avoid the crash and sped ahead, leaving Vic's car sideways in the middle of the road.

She laughed as she was close to the finish line.

"Dammit!" he shouted and started to reverse and catch up to her car.

But it was too late, Kori had already crossed the line and won first place.

"Yes!" Gar ran up to Kori and hugged her. "I can't believe you beat Vic! And on your first try!"

Richard became a little jealous as Gar hugged her. "Yeah, way to go Kori."

"It's okay, Sparky," Karen patted his back.

"My streak is gone! Hey, that was cheating!"

"No it wasn't. She beat you fair and square. Deal with it," Rachel looked up from her book.

"Rematch. Later," Vic's eyes narrowed at Kori.

She laughed, "Whatever you say, big bro." Then, she turned to Richard and gave a triumphant smile. "So, what do I need to do?"

"Huh?" he asked her, confused.

"Aren't you going to make me do something?" she asked. "Karen, Rachel, Gar, and Vic already had their turns."

"Oh, uh . . . I don't have anything in mind," he answered lamely.

"Come on, Dick," Vic urged. "Unless you're scared to lose." Him and Gar snickered while Karen did a giggle.

Richard scoffed, "I'm not scared."

"Then, what're you waiting for?" Kori raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Then, he smirked. "Right this way . . . Anders."

"Okay . . . Grayson."

Richard led them to the kitchen. He took out two _really_ tall glasses and two straws. He then put a scoop of vanilla ice cream in each glass and filled it with coke.

"You're going to have to beat me in an ice cream soda drinking contest."

"Ice cream soda huh?" she eyed the drink curiously.

"No one's ever beaten me . . . yet," he grinned at her.

She grinned, "Let's see if that time's today."

The both of them sat on a stool and faced each other while the others watched at the side.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, giving her one last chance to back out.

"Yup, nothing I can't handle," she nodded and stared at him with determination in her eyes.

An eyebrow showed up from his shades, "Okay, it's your funeral."

Kori laughed. "Remember the last time you said that? Look what happened." She remembered the first night she and Richard met. He treated her for dessert and they were fighting over who was going to pay. She then suggested an arm-wrestling match. Being a male, he was confident that he was going to win. But with Kori and her Tamranian super-strength – he didn't have chance. _Was that really only a week ago? _Kori asked herself.

"I'm not going to lose this time," he voice containing willpower. He wasn't going to let Kori this one. She's already beaten him once, twice actually from their badminton game.

"Dude, this is going to be so awesome when Kori beats Dick," Gar whispered excitedly.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see his face," Vic whispered back.

"On the count of three," Karen said. "One. Two. Three!"

_Sip. Sip. Sip._

It was silent and the only sound that can be heard was the slurping of ice cream soda. Rachel rolled her eyes and went to the couch and continued to read her book. Vic and Gar's eyes were both focused on their glasses, to see who can finish it first. It seemed like Kori was winning but Richard wasn't far behind.

Richard's head began to ache. He expected Kori to give up halfway on the glass, but she didn't, she just kept on going.

Inwardly, Kori was thankful of having six stomachs. _This cream of ice soda is very good._

Vic and Gar were screaming and shouting for Kori to 'kick his spiky head ass.'

Richard saw that Kori was just about two inches from finishing, he needed to pick up the pace . . .

But he was too late, she already finished hers and had a smug smile on her face as she claimed victory.

Vic and Gar laughed out loud, "You got whooped by a girl!"

Richard would have felt angry and annoyed, but, strangely, he didn't. He just smiled. He didn't mind that Kori beat him.

* * *

><p><em>5:00 p.m.<em>

After a few rematches of _Need For Speed, _multiple ass-kickings for Vic, some ice cream sodas, a few chess games with Rachel, some Twister, air hockey matches, and guitar hero, it was getting warmer as the sun was setting and Gar suggested that they use the pool.

Karen excitedly took off her shirt and pants while Vic took off his shirt. He picked her up bridal style as he jumped in the pool with her in his arms.

Gar pleaded with Rachel to come swimming with his puppy dog eyes, fortunately Rachel managed to resist his puppy dogs eyes and gave him a growl of no. He sighed in defeat, took off his shirt, and went to do a cannonball near Vic so he could get splashed.

Richard got rid of his sleeveless hoodie and took of his white t-shirt and shades. He already had his trunks on and he turned to see Kori who was pulling down her skirt and leggings and unbuttoning her plaid shirt.

Richard's jaw dropped as he saw what she was wearing.

Kori wore a dark green, cross back, tank top that ended at her rib cage showing her slightly muscled stomach and curves. She also wore matching short-shorts showing her long, smooth legs.

_Keep it together, Grayson, _he thought determinedly.

Unfortunately, he forgot that he wasn't wearing his shades, so Kori easily felt his stare on her.

She slightly blushed, walked over to him, and said, "Karen picked it out for me yesterday." As she said it, her eyes slightly lingered on his upper body and Richard did not notice as he was busy staring at her.

_X'hal Koriand'r, do not do the ogling,_ she thought firmly.

"Yeah, it's pretty," he complimented, trying hard not to sigh dreamily.

Kori silently nodded, then a thought occurred to her. They were standing at the edge of the pool. She looked at Richard and grinned playfully.

He felt her grin at him, his hands started to shake, and he asked nervously, "What?"

She smiled wider and pushed his shoulder so he would land in the pool with a big splash.

Kori laughed clutched her stomach, "You, ha-ha! You sh-should've seen your, ha-ha! Your face! Ha-ha!"

Karen, Vic, and Gar were laughing, too, while Rachel tried not to laugh as hard as them but brought out a chuckled at her lips.

Richard stood up from the pool, his hair was drenched, unspiked, and his bangs were flat on his forehead. He glared at Kori for a few seconds, then he started to get out of the pool towards Kori.

She stopped laughing and saw him walking towards her, humor was deep in his eyes.

"Richard . . ." she giggled as she started to back away. "I'm sorry," another laugh escaped her lips.

"Sorry's not good enough, Kori," he grinned at her mischievously. Suddenly, he tackled her and threw her on his shoulder as she began to giggle madly. He walked to the edge of the pool and threw her in it.

Her head popped up in the pool and gasped, "Richard!"

He did a cannonball and landed near Kori. As he splashed her, she backed away to wipe her face.

"You are so going to pay for that, Grayson," Kori snickered as she splatted him hard with water.

"So you wanna play that way, huh? Let me return the favor." He returned her attack, but even harder.

Soon, a playful water fight started between the two. They were like little kids. Splashing water against each other's faces.

Kori backed up and hid behind Vic. Richard accidentally hit Vic, he turned around and did a huge wave on Richard. Kori was about to spatter Richard but he dodged and she hit Gar instead. Gar was aiming for Kori, but missed as he struck Karen. So now, everyone was splashing each other, laughing, snickering and giggling. Rachel lifted her head from her book and shook her head at their childishness.

After a few minutes, they got tired and just lounged and talked for a while. Richard had taken out his pool float beds. Vic and Karen shared one together, they were taking a nap. Gar snickered and dove under the bed and flipped it over. There was a scream from Vic and Karen, as soon as their heads floated up, they glared at Gar and chased him around the pool.

While on the other end of the pool, Richard and Kori were just treading and circling each other, talking about some things.

* * *

><p><em>8:43 p.m.<em>

The sky was dark. It was getting late.

They got out of the pool, looking like raisins.

"Well, that was fun," Kori laughed as she dragged a Dallas Mavericks jersey over her head.

"Alright y'all. It's getting' late and I'm bushed. Anyone wanna go home now?" Vic announced as he dried his trunks with his towel and pulled on a t-shirt.

"Yeah, I do. I need to get my beauty sleep," Gar rinsed out the water from his trunks and slipped a shirt on.

Rachel put her book in her bag and stood up. "I need to go home, too. Saturday is 'watching-movie-with-mom' night." She grimaced at the thought of her mother's cooking.

"Are you coming with us, Kori?" Karen asked as she enclosed herself with a warm robe.

Kori shook her head, "No thanks. You guys need to go home. I'll get a ride from Richard. Besides, I'm gonna help him clean up." She smiled at him.

"Have fun," Rachel said sarcastically.

They walked to the front door.

"Thank you so much, guys!" Again, Kori enveloped the four of them into a giant bone-crushing hug. "I really had fun today! All of you are the best friends I could ever have!"

"S-sure," Vic stuttered. He gasped for air. "No prob, Kor." He turned to Richard, "Thanks a lot, Dick. We'll see ya Monday."

The four of them said thanks, their goodnights, and goodbyes and left.

As soon as they left, Richard gently took Kori's warm hand. "Come on. I got something to give you."

"Huh?" she said, surprised. "Richard, you didn't have to –

He cut her off, "I wanted to. And Alfred helped me." He led her to the kitchen and took out the pie out of the oven. A few minutes ago, he told Alfred to heat up the pie.

"Here. Welcome to Gotham, Kori," he placed the peach pie in front of her.

"Oh, Richard . . . you shouldn't have," she bit her lip. "Thank you."

He went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream. "Alfred and I thought to make you a pie. This time it's different, it's peach." He took a knife out and cut a slice. He placed it on a plate and gave it to her. "Try it."

Kori eagerly took a fork and scooped a piece, "Mmmm . . . peachy," she laughed. They both sat on the counter eating their slices of pie.

After eating, they went outside to clean the plates, the pool, and other stuff. Then they cleaned the kitchen and his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>11:30 p.m.<em>

"Whew," Richard gasped as he finished putting the trash in a huge garbage bag.

"You okay, Richard?" Kori asked as she finished wiping the patio table clean.

"Yeah, just tired." He washed his hands.

Kori gave him a sad smile. "It's late. I need to go home."

"Sure. Let's get the car." Richard grabbed his jacket and keys and led her to the garage. They got in the car and he started driving out.

"Thank you so much, Richard," Kori grinned at him. "That was the best party I ever had. And you put so much effort into it, I can't thank you enough." She gently laid her left hand over his right hand, which was on the stick shift of the car.

He cleared his throat out of nervousness, "No problem, Kori. You know, you don't have to thank me anymore."

She laughed softly, "Well, I can't help it. You're too nice to me." Her hand stayed on his. She never took it off until they reached her home.

Richard's stomach was full of butterflies as they got out of the car and walked her to the front door.

Kori turned around to face him, "Again, thank you so much, Richard." She wrapped him up in a warm hug. Surprisingly, it wasn't bone-crushing.

"Yeah, Kori. Sleep well. You must be tired," he mumbled through her hair.

"Especially you, Richard." She pulled away and stared into his azure eyes. "Good night," she whispered and then gave him a swift peck of a kiss on his cheek.

Richard stood frozen in front of her. His eyes wide.

Kori chuckled softly and opened her door, giving him another smile before closing it.

Richard's fingers went to touch the spot where she kissed him. A goofy grin spread across his face, "Good night, Kori!" He said it loud enough, knowing she would hear it.

He heard a loud laugh escape from her lips.

Richard sighed happily and floated back to his car in bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>D'awwwwwww. A first kiss! on the cheek XD Ain't that sweet? And I really love the Robin and Starfire fluff. Somet hings I want to point out here:<strong>

**1. I LOVE NEED FOR SPEED! Best game ever!**

**2. My brother is an ice cream soda champion XD In his school. I beat him once at home XD**

**OKAY! Whew, that was tiring . . . longest chapter I made. Never doing that again :D**

**I really need what suit Robin will wear so please tell me when you write your review or just message me. Hopes y'all like it! REVIEW! - MaestroLucario :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Trouble

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Okay, last time to choose which costume for Robin :D I've been getting mixed answers, some YJ some TT. So please pick so I can fix some of the next chapters! **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and support! You guys and girls are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Here we go :D - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Trouble<p>

_September 4, 2010; Saturday; 11:43 p.m._

As Richard sat in his car, he was reminiscing about Kori's kiss on his cheek. It left a little warm tingle inside of him. His fingers touched the spot her lips pecked. He grinned to himself and started to drive home to become Robin again.

Richard changed into the suit and took his R-Cycle. He positioned himself on the rooftops yet again. He routinely watched over the streets as he had done many times before.

Once again, his gloved fingers touched the place where Kori kissed him.

He had considered on asking Kori out on a date. And then after a few, maybe even ask her to be his girlfriend.

But there was always that fear. The fear that he despises the most.

Rejection.

It was like ingrained in him. During his playboy days, he was _never_ rejected. Not once. And he hated that that little piece of his playboy character was still there.

Richard sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair.

A relationship with Kori would make him the happiest man in the world. He has a feeling that she is the one for him. The girl he was looking for without looking. But it was too fast. Maybe he should wait a couple of months . . . but she was a beautiful girl, she could be already taken. Unless, she feels the same way as him.

Babs was a different story. It wasn't . . . adoration that attracted him to her. It was because they were best friends – ex best friends – and it seemed appropriate to do so.

He then thought about his past relationship with Babs. How she left him that one day . . .

_Richard had been furious when he found out that she was cheating on him. And not only with any guy, but with that son of a bitch, Xavier._

_His heart shattered into pieces when he saw them making out in a car. _His _car._

_Richard stalked over to his car and used his car key remote to open the doors. The cheating couple raised their heads in shock and their gazes went towards his standing figure, which was standing in front of the car, arms crossed and a very violent expression in his face._

_Babs blue eyes widened and pushed Xavier off her and ran out of the car._

_Richard turned his back quickly. He was too pissed to even look at Xavier._

_She ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Dick, babe. Listen . . ."_

"_Why should I listen to you, Babs?" Richard asked angrily. "You cheat on me and ask me to listen to you? How long has this been going on? And why are you making out with Xavier? In my car! How long?"_

"_A-about f-five m-months," she sobbed._

_Richard couldn't breathe. Then he said in a calm voice that almost sounded scary, "So all this time you were lying to me. All the times I said I love you, you were saying it to Xavier. Every kiss, every gift . . . it was all for nothing. I told you all my secrets, everything. I trusted you, and this is what I get? What I deserve? I loved you."_

"_I love you, too, Dick."_

"_No. You don't. You never did. It was X all along." _

_Babs was just silent as the tears trickled down her face._

"_You don't know the damage you've done, Babs," he whispered angrily, his hands clenching into fists. "If you'd told me sooner, I wouldn't have wasted my time on you."_

"_I'm in love with him, Dick!" she screamed hoarsely._

"_Are you happy with him?" he asked evenly._

_Babs hesitated, but, stupidly, she nodded._

"_I know X, Babs. But if that's how you feel, fine. Just don't come back to me when he breaks you 'cuz I've warned so many times when we we're together . . . or when you were using me." He turned his back and heard her sobbing._

His phone vibrated: there was a miscall from Babs. He ignored it.

He had warned her. So many times that Xavier was bad. But she didn't listen, and this was the consequence.

He told her that if she left him for Xavier, she would regret it. And he was right. Now, when he looks at her eyes, she sees sadness. He warned her, she didn't listen.

There was a breeze in the cool night air.

He took a deep breath, looked at Babs name on his phone, and said:

_Lookin' at ya now I can tell,_

_That you and your new relationship ain't goin' well._

_There's no reason your name should come up on my cell._

_Unless you're unhappy but that shouldn't be the case,_

_'Cause you said,_

_Said he was the one, baby yes you said,_

_Said you were in love, love._

_When you left me, you said that you wouldn't be comin' back,_

_Remember that? But I never agreed._

He shook his head angrily as he remembered her words when he found out about her and Xavier.

_I hate to say it but I told you so,_

_Told you if you left that you were gon' be miserable._

_Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be,_

_Runnin' back to the past, it was you that left me._

_I hate to say it but you know I'm right,_

_Every time you're up, you're callin' for me late at night._

_But now that you ain't got me, tell me where you gon' be,_

_'Cause I can't take you back, no, my heart won't let me._

He jumped to another roof and continued to sing,

_Girl, you know he can't touch like I do._

_I don't see you trippin' or flippin' over his moves._

_Don't take a genius to see he ain't that dude._

_But you let him back, you don't know what you was on,_

_When you said,_

_Said he was the one, baby yes you said,_

_Said you were in love, love._

_When you left me you, said that you wouldn't be comin' back,_

_Remember that? But I never agreed._

_I hate to say it but I told you so,_

_Told you if you left that you were gon' be miserable._

_Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be,_

_Runnin' back to the past, it was you that left me._

_I hate to say it but you know I'm right,_

_Every time you're up, you're callin' for me late at night._

_But now that you ain't got me, tell me where you gon' be,_

_'Cause I can't take you back, no, my heart won't let me._

He ran his gloved fingers over his head, feeling another headache coming.

_You fell on hard times, it seems._

_But you ain't gettin' no sympathy._

_No baby, not from me 'cause I told you, you should never leave._

_See, you chose this road, so you gotta go it alone._

_Remember I told you so, oh._

_I hate to say it but I told you so,_

_Told you if you left that you were gon' be miserable._

_Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be, _

_Runnin' back to the past, it was you that left me._

_I hate to say it but you know I'm right,_

_Every time you're up, you're callin' for me late at night._

_But now that you ain't got me, tell me where you gon' be,_

_'Cause I can't take you back, no, my heart won't let me._

_I can't take you back . . ._

He sighed at the last line. _I can't take you back, Babs. And I don't want to. _

_Ring. Ring._

He looked at his communicator and it was Batman.

"Yeah?" Robin asked.

"Small robbery. East side. Chase Bank. I'm busy right now with a case," Batman told him swiftly.

"Got it," he nodded, took out his grappling hook, and ran on the roof tops.

He arrived at the roof of a Chase Bank. The police alarm was already triggered meaning that they would arrive in a few minutes. But right now, he needed to deal with the robbers.

There were only two of them, they were wearing all black and a childish animal mask on and they had a huge sack on each of their backs. They only had a baseball bat as their weapon.

"Freeze!" Robin shouted.

The two robbers looked up simultaneously and they were met with two birdarangs. They fell to the floor and dropped the money bags.

Robin did an Indiana Jones style throw of his grappling hook, which tied the two robbers on the floor together. He jumped down to pick up the moneybags and placed them on the counter for the police to pick up.

Suddenly, he heard a cock of a gun behind him.

_Bang._

There was a third robber who was hiding behind the bank's door, his two hands were shaking as he pulled the trigger.

Robin groaned in pain and set his hand on the counter for support. His other hand went to the place where he was shot on his left ribcage and he was bleeding. Badly.

He quickly took a sleeping disk from his belt and threw it at the third robber. Smoke came out of it and next thing, the man was knocked out asleep.

He needed to get out of there before the police arrive.

Robin quickly limped his way towards the back door of the bank. He needed to get back to the Batcave, or at least somewhere to treat his wound.

He walked on a deserted street, in the slums side of Gotham. This was bad. He was feeling dizzy, tired.

He then heard footsteps nearby, he lifted up his head and saw a stranger walking towards him. He couldn't see the stranger's face clearly, his eyes were getting hazy.

He heard a gasp from the stranger, a sound of shuffling paper, and quick footsteps as the stranger ran to him and caught him before he fell to the ground.

Robin groaned as he felt the pain spread throughout his body.

"Don't worry," the stranger said soothingly. "I'll take care of you."

With another soft moan, he slipped into unconsciousness in the arms of a stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! MWUAHAHAH :D So . . . who is this stranger? <strong>

**The song is called Told You So by Jesse McCartney, which is ironic because he is the voice actor of Robin in Young Justice series XD Anyways, its a good song. Not great, but good, I like it :)**

**Again, last time to choose which costume! Teen Titans or Young Justice! Please review! Hope you guys like this chapter :D (I'm sorry I'm in a rush, a lot of close relatives of mine are visiting here so I don't really have much time to use the computer, but I'll still keep updating of course! :D) - MaestroLucario**


	23. Chapter 23: Savior

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**MWUAHAHAHA, the excitement and intensity is making me jump out of my seat! Thank you all for your support and sticking with me for these lasta few days! I know a lot of you have been saying to let Robin have the Teen Titans costumes since this is a Teen Titans fic, and you obviously made a point. So, I'm going to have to go with the traffic light and Christmas suit XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Shutting up . . . - MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Savior<p>

_September 5, 2010; Sunday; 12:05 a.m._

_East Side of Gotham._

Kori walked down the empty street, it was nearly midnight. She just took a trip to the 24/7 local store to get some supplies for her room. It was dark, the streets were empty, and only one or two cars pass by every few minutes. She knows how to take care of herself, with her powers and strength.

As she walked, she heard someone stumbling a few feet away from her. She jumped in surprised and concern as she saw a boy in a mask, wearing a green and red suit with a letter 'R' patched up on his left breast. His green glove-covered hand was clutching the left side of his stomach and blood was trickling on the spot. She saw that he had a dark stain on his clothes, which was blood.

"Oh my. . ." Kori gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

As the boy was about to collapse, Kori dropped her paper bags, ran towards him and caught him in her arms before he fell to the ground.

The boy groaned in pain.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," she said soothingly. As she said that, the boy fainted in her arms.

Kori brought him to her back, supporting one of her arms so he wouldn't fall off and used her other hand to pick up her bags. She looked around if anyone was there, when the coast was clear, she flew to her home.

As she arrived in her home, she hastily dropped her bags on the balcony and carried him bridal style to her bed. She took out his hand which was clutched to his stomach and saw that there was a deep wound and blood was everywhere.

"Oh, X'hal," she whispered to herself nervously.

She immediately knew what to do. She took off his blood stained clothes and ran her fingers through his body gingerly to examine the wound. She kept his mask on, knowing that he wanted to keep a secret identity. Her hands and shirt were now all bloody. She took out a tweezer and swiftly pulled the bullet out so the boy will not feel pain. After that, she took a towel with a bucket of warm water beside her and started wiping his bloody body and face, gently dabbing his wound. She took out medicine and started applying it to his minor cuts and then bandaged up his major wound in the stomach.

She sighed tiredly. It took her almost two hours to clean up the wound, making sure that it wouldn't be infected. She looked at the boy. He seemed young, as old as she was, sixteen. He had ebony, jet-black hair, and short bangs. He breathed slowly in and out.

She then decided to prepare him food, in case he wakes up. So, she left him for a few minutes, and came back with a glass of water, an apple, hot mushroom soup, and a few slices of bread.

Kori came back and sat beside the bed, watching him breathe. She noticed that the boy's bangs were poking his eyes, making his eyelids slightly twitch, so she lightly moved his bangs away from his closed eyes when his hand suddenly jerked and he swiftly sat upright. His breath in quick, sharp gasps.

"Oh, I apologize," Kori said with guilt. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Robin looked at the stranger who saved him. It was a girl with red hair. That was all he could see. His eyes were still hazy and dry.

"Huh?" he mumbled, confused. "What happened?"

"Please, you must rest," Kori said softly and gently pushed him down on the bed.

"No, thank you. I'm okay," he said. He looked down noticed his uniform was missing, he was half-naked and only wearing his black boxer-briefs, his hands flew up to his face and sighed in relief, he still had his mask on.

"Don't worry," she smiled at him softly. "I've taken care of your wounds. Your clothes are at the bathroom, I was planning on washing them. I've also kept your mask on, so don't worry at all."

Robin looked at her. His eyesight getting clearer and he saw his savior's face. _More like an angel_, he thought. He looked straight at her eyes, her deep, green, forest eyes.

His eyes widened behind his mask.

He knew those green eyes anywhere. Her red hair and her voice.

It was Kori.

He was frozen, still in shock that _Kori_ saved him and that he was in her bedroom. And there was a high risk of her knowing that her best friend Richard was Robin.

"T-thank you," he managed to stutter.

Kori smiled at his thanks. "You're very welcome. Are you hungry?" she asked him. "I've prepared some food for you. I thought you'll be starving after . . . after . . ." she trailed off, her eyebrows knitted worriedly, and a frown came upon her face.

Richard, or at least Robin, in this case, wanted to do was to wipe that frown off her face. It didn't suit her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quickly.

"I-I'm all right, thanks to you," he smiled slightly. And then, his stomach growled. He groaned embarrassingly, and Kori chuckled.

"You should eat. While you're eating, I'll be in the bathroom washing your clothes," she stood up and gave him the tray of food she prepared.

"Wait, you . . . you didn't have to do that –

"It's perfectly fine. If you need anything at all, I'll be in the bathroom," she pointed her index finger on the open door. She smiled at him and walked to the bathroom.

He looked after her as she entered the bathroom.

His fingers ran through his hair.

He was just saved by Kori.

This was a dangerous place for him. And he has to act like he doesn't know her. It was weird because here he was at Kori's room, half naked as Robin. But first of all, how did he get here? In Kori's room?

_Oh no, _he thought. _Bruce!_

His stomach growled again.

Batman will have to wait.

He ignored his thoughts and went to the food he made for him. He took a sip of the soup, and it was delicious. He can tell it was homemade. He took a bite of his apple and looked around her bedroom.

It was small, homey, and cozy. Her floor was carpeted in a soft light blue color. Her walls were light yellow in two sides and yellow green on the other two sides. Her room wasn't those girly-girls room with posters of half-naked men and a ton of shoes and clothes. No, her room was just simple.

Her bed was only a mattress on the floor and there was a low side table. Her 'bed' was in the middle of the room, but its head was against the left wall. The bed was soft but not too soft that your body will sink in it.

She only had one dresser with three drawers. She had a white wooden desk in the corner with books and papers and a laptop. She had a bookcase filled with books against the wall. She had a glass sliding door that led to a balcony. The glass sliding door had white vertical blinds and baby blue curtains. And there was a guitar in a corner.

Her room was so . . . Kori. He nibbled his loaf of bread.

"Success," Kori said happily as she walked back to the room. She held his clothes which were not covered in blood anymore, and they were dry. The only thing covered in blood was her shirt and the dash on her face was still there.

"I can't thank you enough, uh . . ." he asked dumbly. Of course, he would have to ask her name. Richard knows her but Robin doesn't.

"Kori. Kori Anders," she said, stretching her hand out. Robin took it and shook her hand.

"Kori, huh? That's a pretty name," he commented lamely. She flushed slightly, he thought she looked adorable.

"And you are?" she asked innocently.

"Um . . . you don't know me?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Should I?" she asked back, confused. She raised an eyebrow at him.

_I guess I'm not as well-known as I thought_. Then he decided to play with her a bit, "Why don't you guess it?" he smirked.

She chuckled, and started to think hard. "Well, are you famous?"

Robin nodded. _So I was right, Kori doesn't know anything about Robin._

"Does your name start with the letter 'R'?" she asked inquisitively.

His eyes widened slightly, "Yeah," he answered in surprise on how she was spot on.

This time she giggled. Robin loved her laugh, it wasn't those annoying giggles and deafening laughs, it was gentle and musical to his ears. "Well, due to the fact that your costume has the letter 'R' patched on to it, I assumed that it was the first letter of your name," she grinned proudly.

"You're smart," he said. "And by the way, it's not a costume," he said slightly annoyed.

She raised one eyebrow, "If it's not a costume, then what is it?"

"It's my superhero suit," he replied with a smug smile. _Maybe this time she'll know._

"I'm not following you," she said, confused.

He sighed, giving up on trying. "I'm Robin. The Boy Wonder. Bird Boy."

Kori laughed at the last one. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Robin."

"Likewise," he grinned.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds. Robin noticed that Kori hadn't changed her bloodstained clothes yet and the dash of blood was still on her face. What made Robin a little sick was that it was his blood on her.

"Maybe you should change your clothes," he whispered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I should go change," she agreed.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her arm gently. Kori seemed slightly confused by his action but decided to play along. He pulled her arm so that his face was a little bit closer to hers. He dipped his thumb in his glass of water and smudged away the dash of blood on her face.

"There."

"Thank you, Robin." She stood up straight and walked to her bathroom. After a few seconds she came out with a loose dark green tank top and black basketball shorts.

She walked to him and sat beside the mattress, "How did you get hurt?" she asked in a whisper.

"I go on nightly patrols, to see how the city's doing. Then, I heard a robbery in the Chase Bank, at the east side of Gotham," he explained. "Usually, robberies are pretty easy to handle. But this was different, I only saw two men at first, then there was a third man who was hiding behind a door, and shot me in the stomach."

"Oh my," Kori said, softly. "What had happened to those three bad men?"

"Luckily, the police arrived there in time. By then, I was long gone, and that was when I met you," Robin said with a small smile, while he touched her nose with his index finger.

She chuckled at this, worry was still in her eyes. She decided to change the subject.

"Robin, why do you wear a mask?"

"To keep my secret identity," he answered swiftly.

"You mean, Robin isn't truly your name?" Kori slightly frowned.

"It's my super hero name."

"Then what is your real name?" she pressed.

_You know him, Kori. It's Richard!_ He wanted to tell her that. "I'm sorry, Kori. But, I can't. It's to keep you safe, and it's better if you just know me as Robin," he told her seriously.

"Oh, okay," she dropped the subject.

"How 'bout you tell me about yourself?" Robin suggested. "You seem like a nice girl since you helped me."

Kori laughed quietly, "Okay . . . um, my name is Kori Anders. I'm sixteen years old. I just moved her a week ago. Um . . . I got to Gotham High School and on my junior year . . . what else?"

"What about your school life? Friends?" Robin was getting nosy. He couldn't help but ask that.

"I have the bestest friends in the world. Even though I met them only a week ago, they are very nice and kind," she smiled.

"That's good, considering you just arrived here a week ago."

"Yeah, they threw me a party a while ago. They're so nice to me, especially Richard," she blushed as she said his name.

Robin's lips twitched, trying not to give a goofy grin, "Richard who?"

She ignored his question. "He's my best friend. My very first, best friend. He helped me a lot through my first week of school."

Inside, Robin was screaming for joy. Kori just called him her best friend. "It's great that you found an awesome friend."

"Well, enough about me. How about you?" she suggested.

"Uh . . . I'm Robin. I'm a superhero . . . well, actually, a sidekick. Batman's my mentor."

"Batman, huh?" Kori mumbled. "Continue, please."

"We protect the city from crimes. Like robberies, villains, and other crimes that break the law."

"Wow," she mumbled again. "You're . . . protecting the people while risking your lives and sacrificing your time to keep the innocent safe. That must feel good at the end of the day."

Robin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it is."

"Can you tell me some stories?" Kori asked excitedly.

Robin chuckled, "Okay, there was this one time . . ."

Robin told Kori all of his adventures. When he gave amusing stories, Kori would try hard not to laugh loudly. One time she even pressed a pillow on her face so she wouldn't laugh loud. When he told her stories with action, she would twitch excitedly, eager to hear what's next.

Yes, Kori was a great person to talk to. When you want someone to listen to you, Kori's the person to go to. She hung upon every word he said.

After a few hours, the sun was coming up. It was 6:00 a.m.

"Is it that time already?" Kori yawned as she leaned her head on Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Kori but . . . I have to go," he frowned. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with Kori. And snuggle with her.

"Okay," she mumbled as she started to fall asleep on his shoulder.

Robin chuckled, "Mornin' Kori." He heard her snore lightly.

He gently laid her head down on the bed. Robin stood up stiffly and put on his suit. He found a piece of paper and pen on her desk and wrote a note of thanks. He looked over to a peaceful, sleeping Kori and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. He placed the note on her side-table.

"See you tomorrow, Kori," he whispered to himself. He went out through her balcony and headed back to the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you are probably going to be like, FINALLY! XD Yes, finally they meet, BUT Kori doesn't know that Robin is Richard :D I'm sorry that I'm doing this quickly, I have a sleepover with my best cousins and its their last night here in San Francisco! Review please! - MaestroLucario :D<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: Worry

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**I am so so so so sorry that this is late, I spent the afternoon crying because my cousins left San Francisco to go to Utah :''''( Nothing beats family!**

**Anyways, I'm just a but tired so I'm gonna sleep in after I post this :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Yawn - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Worry<p>

_September 5, 2010; Sunday; 6:30 a.m._

_Wayne Manor_

Robin dragged his feet as he entered the Batcave. He was so tired. He went to the alley to retrieve his R-Cycle and drove his way to the cave. As soon as he came in, he was met by Bruce. Or in this situation, Batman.

"Where have you been?" Batman asked harshly, but there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"You won't believe what happened . . .

Richard explained to Bruce about the robbery and the shot. He pulled up his shirt to show his bandaged wound.

"And then . . . something happened . . .

He told him how Kori saved him and brought him to her home to help him stitch up.

"Kori?" Bruce asked in shock and surprise. "How did she get involved? And does she know your –

Richard cut him off, "No. She doesn't know I'm Robin, and I'm not planning to tell her. She helped me with the gun shot and took care of me. Gave me food and a bed . . ."

"Glad to see you're okay," his father said with a sigh of relief. "But next time . . . don't be too careless. Now get some rest."

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

Kori groaned and yawned as she stretched her arms and legs on her bed. She was _so _tired. She had a chance of sleep yesterday, so now she slept for about 16 hours.

She groaned again, school was going to suck tomorrow.

Her hand went to turn on the lamp beside her. As she turned it on, she noticed a piece of paper with writing. It was a note from Robin.

_Kori: Thanks for taking care of me. I don't know what would've happened to me if you didn't show up and helped me. Your food was delicious, by the way. And thanks for taking your time to aid me. You are a really great friend and person, Kori. I hope we meet again someday, in less bad circumstances. Take care, and I'll always watch over you. – Robin_

She smiled to herself as she folded the paper and placed it in her drawer to keep. She stood up happily and went out to the kitchen to get herself something to eat.

* * *

><p><em>September 6, 2010; Monday; 7:59 a.m.<em>

_Gotham High School_

Richard's wound was all right thanks to Kori's skills. His wound doesn't affect the way he walks, only when he bends down or gets hit at that spot.

He was in his seat with Vic and Karen. He was staring at the door of his Theater Arts class. No one noticed him staring at the door because he had his shades on as usual.

Kori hadn't come to school yet.

She only had a minute left and Richard's legs were shaking.

_Ring!_

Right on cue, Kori sprinted through the door and ran to her seat. She dumped her messenger at the side of her chair and sighed heavily in relief.

She looked tired. She was only wearing gray sweats, black worn-out chucks, and a loose white, t-shirt hoodie. Her usual bright green eyes were slightly dimmed and her red lips were a bit paler.

Kori had her hood on and her red hair was a tad messy. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she wrote down the notes on the board.

Richard had his eyes on her. _Poor Kori, she was probably tired from taking care of me yesterday. _

He leaned in and whispered dumbly, "Kori, are you okay?"

It took Kori a few seconds to response and she mumbled, "Huh?"

"You look tired," he frowned. _Dammit, it's my fault . . ._

"Uh . . . yeah. I . . . didn't get much sleep last night," she yawned.

Richard glanced down at her notebook and saw her usual pretty handwriting was now lazy scribbles.

This was going to be a long day for her.

* * *

><p>On A.P. US History, Kori didn't even read one page of the textbook and just spent her time dozing off. Her eyelids were half dropped and her skin was a bit paler.<p>

Rachel whispered to Vic and Karen, "She looks more depressed than I am."

The couple nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Luckily in French there was a substitute so Kori used this time to lean on Richard's shoulders and take a little nap. Richard fought the urge to grin and Karen took out her cellphone and took a picture so she could post it on facebook. And Vic and Gar could use it as blackmail.<p>

In the beginning of class though, Kitten came up to Kori to insult her again.

"Ugh, ghetto much?" She said, eyeing her clothes.

The class went 'ooh.'

Kori shut her eyes tightly, annoyed. "Look, Kitten. I'm not in the mood to talk back so could you please go away? Go look in a mirror and insult yourself."

The class snickered while Kori just yawned.

Kitten had her mouth open in shock. She did a 'humph' and marched back to her seat.

Her little nap time in French wasn't enough to keep her awake, so in A.P. Chem her eyelids were still forcing to close.

* * *

><p>Finally lunch came and the gang decided to take lunch outside so Kori could continue her nap. They sat on the ground by a huge tree. Richard's back was leaning onto the trunk while Kori's head rested on his thigh. Gar and Vic were passing the football back and forth. Karen was eating a sandwich and reading a fashion magazine while Rachel was just reading another novel.<p>

_12:15 p.m._

_Ring!_

Lunch was over and everyone was packing their stuff to get ready for class. Kori's head was still on Richard's lap and she was snoring lightly with her hood covering her eyes.

"Kori," Richard shook her shoulders gently. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for class."

Gar joined in, "Wakey-wakey tofu eggs and bakey."

Rachel smacked the back of his head with her book.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Kori began to stir and rub her eyes, "Uh . . . what time is it?"

"Time to get to class!" Karen picked her up and dragged her by the arm. "Let's go before Mister Blood blows up!"

* * *

><p>Kori entered the Trig room and saw Richard sitting at the back row. She went to him and sat by his side, looking a bit more rested than this morning.<p>

"Hey," Kori greeted.

"Hey, Kori," he answered back with a smile. He took of his shades and said softly, "You know, if you were tired, you shouldn't have gone to school . . . what happened?"

Kori gave another yawn, but she muffled it by putting her arm near her mouth. "Well . . ." she trailed off as Mr. O'Jeneus was giving a lecture.

"I . . . stayed up all night on Saturday to . . . help out a friend . . ."

Richard gave Kori a soft, caring expression. She cared about Robin.

She continued in a quiet voice, "I'm . . . worried about him . . . That's all . . ."

"It's good to hear that you helped your friend," he answered back gently.

Kori gave a low chuckle and returned her attention to the book while Richard was bursting like a rainbow inside.

* * *

><p>Nothing much happened during P.E. Kori's mile running time was a few seconds slower than her typical one. And Richard's was about half a minute slower than his usual time. This made Vic . . . curious.<p>

"What's goin' on with you two? You seem tired," Vic observed with a raised eyebrow as he shot a basketball in the hoop.

Kori and Richard were just sitting on a bench. Kori was tired because of her lack of sleep and Richard was tired because of his gunshot wound.

"I don't feel like it, Vic . . . Sorry," Kori apologized, mumbling.

"Yeah . . . my stomach doesn't feel that good," Richard suppressed a groan. While he was running, his wound was slightly opening.

"O . . . kay?" Vic answered, unsure of what's going on.

* * *

><p>As Kori entered her lockerroom, Donna ran to her, "Kori! Basketball practice starts next week, okay?"<p>

"Sure, thanks for telling me Donna," Kori gave a small smile as she slipped on her sweat pants.

Kori and her friends met outside on the picnic tables, "Hey guys, I'm gonna take the bus and head home. I really need to sleep."

"Yeah, sure, Kor," Vic answered and gave her a brotherly hug.

"No prob, Dude," Gar gave her a thumbs up.

"Get your beauty sleep, girl," Karen hugged her.

"Yeah. What they said," Rachel said in a bored tone.

"You could ride with me Kori," Richard offered.

Kori shook her head, "Nah, I'm fine. I'll be home in about ten minutes. It's okay, thanks guys." She hugged Richard and went to the bus stop.

"I need to head home, too, guys. Bruce needs me to do something," Richard climbed on his R-Cycle and drove home after saying goodbye to his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH, I'm sorry that this is so short. But I wanted to put a chapter that will show Kori's concern for Robin :) Please review! I'll update soon, I promise, I just need to get some zzzz's :D - MaestroLucario<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: X Marks the Spot

Teen TItans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**OKAY, FIRST OF ALL, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY. I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER YESTERDAY BUT FANFICTION WAS SH*TT*NG ME AND I COULDN'T UPLOAD IT SAYING ABOUT CONNECTION TIMEOUT CRAP. SO TODAY I'LL BE POSTING TWO CHAPTERS, AGAIN I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY.**

**Anyways . . .**

**Whaddaya think about the chapter title? I think I gave a way too much XD**

**Again, to everyone who reviewed or read this story thank you so so so so much for your support and everything!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Woohoo - MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: X Marks the Spot<p>

_September 6, 2010; Monday; 9:45 p.m._

_Wayne Manor_

Richard wanted to call Kori because he needed help in Trig. But he was a hundred percent sure that she was asleep.

Batman didn't make him do nightly patrols. Not yet, since he was recovering from his injury. So, Richard just sat in his room doing his homework.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Kori. How she was so generous to take him in and take care of his injury. She was sweet and caring and gentle . . . and the list could go on and on . . . Yes, Kori was an unbelievable girl. She was smart, beautiful, playful, friendly, and, all in all, badass.

He became tired and decided to go to his bed and sleep. He changed into his pajamas and slipped under the sheets, dreaming about Kori . . .

* * *

><p><em>September 7, 2010; Tuesday; 8:00 a.m.<em>

_Gotham High School_

_Ring!_

Kori sat in her seat beside Richard, feeling a lot happier and more refreshed than yesterday. She wore bright colors today, a beige skirt that ended above her knees, a light blue collar shirt, and dark blue flats. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and her green eyes were upbeat and cheerful

"Good morning, Richard," she greeted him with a smile.

_Now that's the Kori I know. _"So, I see you got your rest. It's good to have you back," Richard grinned.

"Mhm," she nodded her head in approval.

The rest of her day passed with no incident. Except for a couple of run-ins with Kitten, some glares from Babs, and stares from Xavier.

She ignored them and she felt happy with her friends. But there was a little parcel inside her that worries about Robin.

The second week of school has ended and Rachel invited her on Saturday to go to her favorite bookstore.

"They have lots of science-fiction books there, since you told me they were your favorite," she proposed. Rachel had never taken any of her friends to her bookstore since Gar screamed like a child when he saw shelves loaded of comic books, Karen's loud squeal when she saw tons of fashion magazines, Vic's yelp when he saw the hundreds of meat cookbooks, and Richard's cry of awe when he saw magnanimous amounts of car and motorcycle magazines. She had gotten embarrassed and told them to go to the bookstore without her.

"Sure, Rachel," Kori smiled at her offer. "I need to get some books anyways, sounds fun."

"Great," Rachel answered with a small smile. "I'll see you there tomorrow, okay?"

Kori nodded her head. She said goodbye to her friends and hopped on to Richard's bike. She took the helmet from his hands, thanking him, and then wrapping her arms around his stomach.

As she wrapped them, she felt him wince and stiffen. Kori swiftly drew back both of her hands and asked worriedly, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

_Shit._ "I-it's nothing, Kori," Ricahrd assured her. "I was in the gym yesterday and fell from the treadmill."

"Maybe I should just take the bus?" she suggested as she started to get off the bike.

Richard gently touched her shoulder and pulled her back to his bike. "No, no. I'm fine." He really wanted to take Kori home.

"Okay," she said with uncertainty and wrapped her arms again. This time he didn't flinch. But she felt him resisting the urge to.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at Kori's place. She hugged him and thanked him as usual. But she didn't kiss his cheek.

Richard walked back to his bike, a little disappointed that she didn't kiss her cheek. Probably because it was just a friendly gesture. He sighed sadly and heard his communicator ring.

"What is it, Bats?" he asked as he started driving back to the manor.

"There's this new guy I want you to figure out. Calls himself Red X. I need you to find out more about him and what he wants. Last night, he tried to steal the thermo blaster from the Wayne Enterprises building at the West side of the city. Saw his face in one of the security cams."

"Red X, huh?" Richard mumbled. "'Kay, I'm heading back to the manor. I'll be there in a few."

* * *

><p><em>8:00 p.m.<em>

Robin had been waiting for 4 hours at the Wayne Enterprises building at the West side of Gotham. This Red X guy was unsuccessful at stealing the thermo blaster, which means he'll come back again.

Robin sighed impatiently as he sat on the big letter 'A' on the word Wayne.

Suddenly, a shuriken style red 'x' flew to him. Robin quickly used his grappling hook to dodge it and landed with a quiet 'thud' on the ground.

On the ledge he saw him.

Red X.

He had a skull like mask with an imperfect red x on his forehead. He had a black cape and gray gloves that also have the red x patched on the back of his glove.

"Get out of the way . . . kid," Red X said as he threw a red disk at him that spray red, sticky liquid.

Robin neatly dodged it and threw a freeze disk of his own.

Red X pressed a button on his belt and disappeared within a second and ended up on top of the giant 'A.'

Robin gritted his teeth and turned around to find him standing on top of the letter with his arms crossed. He could tell that there was a smirk behind his mask.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded as he readied his bo-staff.

"The thermo blaster, kid. Just stay back and the little birdie won't get hurt," he answered back cockily which made Robin get pissed off.

Robin charged at him and swung his staff, while Red X was blocking them and trying to sweep him off his feet. The two were in a fighting dance for minutes.

Until Red X growled and jumped to another roof, "My boss says to get it another time." He threw another X shuriken at him, which landed near Robin's left ear. "X marks the spot, kid. I'll be seeing you around." Red X pressed the button on his belt again and disappeared.

Robin gritted his teeth and pulled out the X from the wall.

He drove to the cave with his R-Cycle and angrily pushed the buttons to initiate the password. As soon as he got in, he saw Batman sitting the desk with a bunch of monitors in front of him.

Robin went up to him and slammed the red x on the table.

Batman turned around and asked, "Did you get anything?"

"Only a little. He's after the thermo blaster and he has a boss. I have no idea who his boss is, but we will find out," Robin clenched his fist.

Batman nodded to his information, "Anything else?"

"He can sort of teleport when he pushes the button on his belt. And I bet . . ." he didn't finish his sentence.

"What?" Batman said, asking for him to continue.

"I bet he's using Xenothium," he stated blandly.

Batman looked at him with surprise for one second and then took the x from the table and did an element scan. "You're right, he's using Xenothium."

"Not only for teleportation, but it's to power his suit," Robin ran his fingers through his hair. "This could be a big problem, Batman. He's dangerous, the thing that's driving his suit is dangerous."

"I know. That's why we need to find out more about this guy and who he's working with. I'll tell the building to double the security on the thermo blaster, but I doubt he'll come back tonight after what just happened."

"Better to be safe than sorry," Robin added.

Batman nodded, "Good work. Get some rest, I'll try to find something new from this guy."

"'Kay, night."

As he headed upstairs to his room, he couldn't help but think that this Red X character reminded him of someone. Someone he didn't like. Someone he despises. He lay down on his bed, looking at the ceiling thinking about it. But he came up with nothing. Richard shook his head and ignored that thought as he fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>MWUAHAHAHA, he's baaaack :D Ooh, I love it! Seems like Robin's got a little rival :D Anyways, I'll update later this afternoon, I just need to proof read the next chapter. Review! - MaestroLucario :D<strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Flash

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**WOW, this is so cool! MY 26th chapter! All of you guys are amazing and so supportive! I love you all!**

**OKAY: Some of you are confused about Kori, when she'll have her Starfire identity. You'll see, just bear with me please! "D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC COmic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**:D :D - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Flash<p>

_September 11, 2010; Saturday; 9:30 a.m._

_Anders Condo_

The sun was shining through Kori's blinds and the rays hit her face. She groaned quietly and stretched her limbs. She got up her bed with a yawn and gave a glance at her clock. 9:30 a.m. She was going to meet up with Rachel at the bookstore at 10:00 a.m.

Kori walked to her bathroom to take her trademarked ten minute shower and went to her dresser to put some clothes on. She wore her black skinny jeans, her infamous black chucks, and olive green raglan elbow length shirt. She brushed her hair up into a ponytail and slung her small black messenger bag on so she can put the books she was going to buy there.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed two granola bars and a small carton of milk and headed out the door, leaving a note to her sister that she was going to be out for the day.

Kori walked to the nearest bus stop that would lead her downtown. While she was on the bus, she sat on her seat and munched her granola bars and drank her milk.

As soon as she saw the sign _Paperbacks and Hardcovers_, she got off the bus and walked to the bookstore which was also a library. She saw Rachel sitting on a bench inside, through the glass window, reading her latest book.

Kori smiled to herself and walked inside. She went to where Rachel was sitting, took the chair in front of her, and greeted, "Hi, Rach."

Rachel looked up from her book and closed it with her bookmark. "Hey, Kori. How about I give you a tour of this? It's a big place."

"That would be wonderful," Kori answered back eagerly.

* * *

><p><em>10:30 a.m.<em>

_Wayne Manor_

Richard woke up when he felt the sunrays hit his eyes as he rolled over to a new position. He groaned and sat up stiffly, holding his wound. He glanced at the clock. 10:30 a.m. He stubbornly got off his bed and went to the bathroom to urinate.

He slipped on a plain white sleeveless shirt and maroon basketball shorts as he went to the gym to work out.

As he ran on the treadmill, he couldn't stop thinking about Red X. Who was he working for? Why did he want the thermo blaster? Who is he really? And why does he have the nagging feeling that he reminded him of someone?

Richard ignored the feeling and focused on his running. He ran for 45 minutes straight. After that, he moved onto jump ropes and then to weights, until finally it was noon and he decided to end his work out for the day and grab some lunch with Alfred.

* * *

><p><em>12:30 p.m.<em>

_Paperbacks and Hardcovers_

Rachel had only finished touring half of the store because it was huge. So they decided to get lunch there and take a break.

"Wow," Kori said in awe. "This is the biggest bookstore I have ever seen!"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded in agreement. "That's why I didn't want to bring the others, because their reactions caused me some embarrassment." She sipped her jasmine tea. "I'm surprised you didn't act like Gar when you saw the shelves loaded with science-fiction books."

Kori laughed, "Well, I actually wanted to scream. But, I guess I have more self-control."

Rachel gave a small chuckle, "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

There was a little bistro inside the bookstore so they ordered some club sandwiches and tea. They sat down and talked about their favorite books and authors.

Kori learned that Rachel was into poetry. Dark poetry to be exact. And she was interested in learning what dark poetry was.

"Well, dark poetry is, in a way, communicating with others or yourself in a deeper way. It's deeper than regular poetry. It depends on the genre, sometimes it will be more depressing than other regular sad poems," Rachel explained.

Kori listened in full interest on every word Rachel had said. It was so exciting to hear Rachel talk to her, she was so interesting and smart. And deep down, she was a friendly person.

" . . . I'm a poet myself," Rachel said. "Not professionally, but I like to write during my spare time."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. "I bet you're a great dark poet since you know so much about poetry."

For the first time ever, Kori saw her blush, "T-thanks, Kori. That means a lot to me . . ."

Kori smiled warmly at her, "You're my friend, Rachel. And you're amazing and so . . . so . . . intellectual."

Rachel smiled, "You know . . . everyone else thought of me as the creepy girl. The goth. But when I met, Dick, Gar, Vic, and Karen . . . they were the best friends I could ever ask for. They wanted me for who I am . . . they didn't care if I acted depressed, but they understood me and accepted me . . . and you did, too. That's why _you're _the amazing person here, Kori. You got along with everyone so easily . . . and you're kind and friendly and down to earth."

"Thank you, Rachel. I take your words to heart," she grinned wider and they continued to talk about their favorite books.

* * *

><p><em>2:00 p.m.<em>

Richard went into the Batcave to search more of this Red X guy. He went to the Batcomputer to look at the security cameras on Thursday evening at the west Wayne Enterprises building. He wanted to see how this guy worked, how he fights, so he can use that as an advantage the next time they meet.

Because the next time they meet . . . Robin's not going to let him go that easily.

* * *

><p><em>2:30 p.m.<em>

Kori and Rachel spent their time reading the newly stocked books that just came in this morning. Kori took her time reading a science fiction one that was very interesting while Rachel was caught up in a horror and romance genre. They both sat in silence as they read their books, enjoying the peace and quiet time.

* * *

><p><em>4:43 p.m.<em>

Richard was . . . bored. He already did his work out and he couldn't find anything about Red X. Right now, he was in the basketball court outside shooting some hoops since basketball practice starts after school on Monday.

"Master Dick?" Alfred called out.

"Yeah, Al?" Richard grunted as he shot a three pointer.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, what is it?" he stopped the ball and set it aside to listen to Alfred. He took his towel and wiped his forehead.

"I have a list of vegetables I need for dinner, and I'm afraid that I have something to do personally for Master Bruce," Alfred handed him the piece of paper with the list of vegetables that were needed.

Richard raised an eyebrow. _What's Bruce up to?_ "Okay, I'll just wash up and I'll get going."

"Thank you, Master Dick," Alfred smiled warmly at him and walked back inside.

Richard washed up and went out the door. "I'll try to be back by 6!" HE went out to the garage and took his car.

* * *

><p><em>5:40 p.m.<em>

Kori hugged Rachel, even though she knew she wouldn't return it, and thanked her for a fun day and for showing her her favorite bookstore.

"Thank you so much, Rachel. Take care! I'll see you on Monday!" Kori hugged her while Rachel said her goodbye and parted ways as she made her way to the bus stop.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the street, Richard was in the fresh foods part of the grocery. He looked down at the list Alfred gave him for dinner.<p>

"Okay . . . three carrots, three cabbages, two tomatoes, two potatoes, ginger, three onions . . ." Richard took the required vegetables needed and put them in a plastic bag. He took the cart to the cashier and laid the plastic bags on the counter so the cashier girl could check them.

The girl checked them out and said in a monotone voice, "That'll be $27.95, sir."

Richard took out his wallet and gave her his credit card. As soon as the girl saw his name on the credit card, her mouth gaped open and the gum she was chewing fell on the floor.

Richard couldn't help but grimace.

"Oh my gawd!" the girl squealed. "You're like Dick Grayson! I'm Lina, and I'm your biggest fan! DO you still take girls in?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Richard gritted her teeth, "No. Can you please give me my receipt?"

Lina frowned, "No need to get all cranky." She handed him his receipt and another piece of paper underneath. He checked the receipt as he went out and noticed that the girl gave him her phone number.

Richard grimaced again, he didn't even see her write down anything. She probably had some papers with her phone number ready in case she meets a cute guy. He rolled his eyes and threw the paper at a trash can and began to walk to his car.

* * *

><p>Kori saw the bus stop which was across the street. She hugged her paperbag of books on her chest as she walked to the cross walk.<p>

Suddenly, she saw a little toddler boy crawling into the middle of the cross walk. Kori's eyes focused on the little toddler and she saw that the mother didn't pay attention because she was too busy in a conversation in her phone.

She heard the people murmur that there was a child in the middle of the street and asking each other what should they do.

Kori did the unthinkable and she dropped her bag and quickly flew to the little boy to save him from getting hit by a big gasoline truck.

* * *

><p>Richard sighed as he placed his bag of groceries in the trunk of his car and began to walk to the driver's seat.<p>

In the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar redhead. He turned to get a better look and saw that Kori was there with a paperbag clutched to her chest.

But something was wrong.

She was frozen and she was staring at something. Richard followed her stare and saw a little toddler at the middle of the street. People were screaming on what to do.

Richard looked back at Kori who was still staring at the child.

After a blink of an eye, she disappeared on where she was standing and her paperbag of things were on the ground.

Richard looked at the spot where Kori was, confused. _She was just there a second ago. _His eyebrows knitted together.

Then he looked back at the toddler and saw that _Kori_ was at the little boy's side. They were at the side of the street, avoiding the cars. Richard looked at her in disbelief and in wide eyes. _H-how did she get over there so fast?_

* * *

><p>Kori panted as she flew faster than a blink of an eye to grab the little toddler and bring him to safety. She took him and they rolled to the side of the street, away from the cars.<p>

The mother dropped her phone and screamed, "Nicholas! My baby!"

Kori held the giggle toddler in her arms and asked gently, "Are you okay?"

"Taynk you wady," the giggling toddler said.

"No problem. Come on, your mother is worried." Kori brought 'Nicholas' to his mother and the mother thanked her repeatedly and swore to look after him. Kori said that it was fine and she needed to go before she could get anyone's attention. She ran to get her paperbag of books and ran to the bus stop.

* * *

><p>Richard stared at Kori as she ran to the back to the spot she dropped her things and ran to the nearest bus stop.<p>

Richard slowly went in the driver's seat and started to drive back to the manor.

He could've sworn that Kori wasn't anywhere _near _the toddler. She was there, watching him from a far. He wanted to know so bad what happened. As he drove, there was only one question in his mind. _How? How did she get there? How did she get there so fast?_

_Maybe I'm dreaming? . . . _No, he saw with his own eyes how her things fell to the ground. But it seemed impossible.

He quickly parked his car in the garage and ran to the kitchen.

"Alfred, I got what you asked for!" Richard yelled as he was in a hurry. "I'll be in the Batcave if you need anything else!"

"Thank you, Master Dick," Alfred thanked him. Richard rushed down to the cave and ran to the Batcomputer.

He was going to check the security cameras of that street to see what really happened. He typed in _Stralton Street. 5:50 p.m._

In the screen, the security camera of the street where the toddler was appeared. He saw that the toddler was crawling to the middle of the street. At the sidewalk, he saw Kori who was just standing there looking at the child.

Richard watched her closely, and then after he blinked his eye, she was gone from the spot and saw that she had already saved the little boy. He sighed in frustration and pressed the slow motion button so he can watch it clearly. He kept his eye on Kori, making sure not to blink.

And then, he saw it. He pressed pause on the video and he was shocked and confused with what he saw. Between the little toddler and the spot where Kori was standing . . .

There was a flash of green light.

* * *

><p><strong>SUCCESS! Another chapter gone and done! Is this cool or what? I hope this sort of clears up some of your questions :)<strong>

**Told ya things would get interesting, but in the next chapters it will get A LOT more interesting :D I'm glad fanfiction isn't going all crappy on me this time XD Review please! - MaestroLucario**


	27. Chapter 27: Possibility

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Readers: Thank you for your enthusiasm and excitement! It makes me so happy to make you happy :D**

**I know that some of you are a little confused and a tad bit impatient XD about Kori/Starfire but throughout these next chapters, I will make everything clear for you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Um . . . yeah XD - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Possibility<p>

_September 11, 2010; Saturday; 6:00 p.m._

_Wayne Manor; Batcave_

Richard stared at the flash of green light that was on the screen.

_Could . . . could that flash of green light be . . . Kori?_

He didn't know what to think . . . what to do . . . He couldn't just come up and ask Kori, 'So I saw you yesterday when you saved that little boy, and I got curious so I went to my secret cave to check the security cam and I saw a flash of green light. By the way, was that you?' That conversation would be a disaster.

He played the video again and again, and he still got the same result. That flash of green light. It was so fast, so quick that if you blinked your eyes, you wouldn't have even seen it.

After she saved the little boy, he saw her run back to get her things and then run to the nearest bus stop.

He sighed in frustration, he would have to talk to Bruce and show him this. Ask him what he thinks.

* * *

><p><em>6:28 p.m.<em>

_Anders Condo_

Kori ran to the house and quickly locked herself in her room. She couldn't believe that she had just saved a little boy, but she was more worried about if someone saw her. Luckily, no one had asked her or even seen her. Her flight can be faster than the speed of light, faster than a blink of an eye.

The only way to find out if someone had saw it, was to watch the news later.

She calmed herself down and decided to take a shower to help her.

After her shower, she felt more relaxed. She took out the books that she bought with Rachel at the bookstore and placed them on the shelf. She went outside to watch the evening news, to see if there were any witnesses to her saving.

As she watched the entire half hour news, nothing was mentioned. She sighed in relief and walked back to her room.

Little did she know, that there was one person who saw her. And that was her best friend, Richard.

* * *

><p><em>7:20 p.m.<em>

"Master Dick? Master Bruce and Miss Selina have arrived and dinner is ready," Alfred called through the intercom.

"Thanks, Alfred. I'll be up in a few," Richard answered back as he stood up from the chair and walked up to the dining area.

"Hey, Bruce," he greeted. "Hi, Selina," he hugged her.

"Dick," Bruce nodded.

"Oh, Dick," Selina said worriedly. "I heard what happened to you two nights ago. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine. Did Bruce tell you the whole story?"

"Yes," she said softly.

Richard rolled his eyes. "Good. Saved me the trouble."

Bruce glared at him and smacked his head. "Come on, dinner is ready. Alfred will get mad at us when it gets cold."

As the three sat down at the dining table, Selina spoke up first. "What was Kori's reaction when she was treating you?"

"Well," Richard took a bite out of his pasta. "First of all, she didn't know _anything _about Robin. So at least she wasn't a crazy fangirl. And she treated my wound fine. Actually, great because she took the bullet out and stitched me up."

"You know, it's time to ask her out," Seline suggested while Bruce was smirking behind his glass of wine.

"I don't know, though. We've only known each other for two weeks now . . . isn't it too fast?" he asked uncertainly.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But if you two feel comfortable with each other, why don't you just go for it?"

"I . . . I guess I'm just scared of rejection," he mumbled, looking down on his food.

Selina was about to speak when Richard cut her off gently, "Let's talk about this another time."

* * *

><p><em>7:57 p.m.<em>

Kori slumped in her bed, feeling tired after a day of reading and saving a little boy. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Richard was doing.

She felt as if . . . every day that she was with Richard . . . they would get closer and closer. And it felt as if, there was a strong connection between them . . . something that just keeps growing when they're together.

Kori thought about that for a while. She began to feel sleepy and then she drifted off to sleep. To dream about Richard . . .

* * *

><p><em>8:05 p.m.<em>

After they all ate dinner, Richard told Bruce and Selina that he has something to show to them in the cave. The couple raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Richard led them to the cave and to the Batcomputer.

"Okay, Dick. What's this about?" Bruce asked curiously as he saw Richard typing _Stralton Street. 5:50 p.m._

"Listen, look at that toddler over there," he pointed at the screen. The two obeyed. They saw the toddler was crawling to the middle of the street.

"Oh my," Selina gasped.

"Then, look who's that," Richard pointed to a redheaded person.

Bruce squinted his eyes and took a step closer, "Is . . . is that Kori?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Richard nodded. "Now look at this," he pressed the slow-mo button. "And don't blink," he added.

They watched the video and then they saw the green light.

"What was that? Play it back again," Bruce said as he went closer to the monitor, focused.

Richard played it two more times and then the third time he paused it when the green flash was showing.

"I . . . I know you might think I'm crazy," he chuckled humorlessly. "But, I think that . . . I think that's Kori."

The coupled looked at him in astonishment as they were silent.

"I was there," he pointed to himself across the street on the monitor. "Alfred made me go to the grocery to get some food and I happened to see her I across the street. One second she was standing looking at the toddler, the next I saw her beside him."

It tooke Bruce a few seconds to respond. "I . . . I don't know what to do with this. Perhaps we should leave it alone for now, I'm sure that this will bring no harm. Did the news say anything yet?"

"I don't think so," Richard shook his head. "The people were to focused on the toddler to even think about what Kori did."

Selina chimed in, "Well, who knows . . . Kori might be _special_."

Richard nodded his head at the possibility. "That's what I need to find out . . . I just don't know how . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>:( short chapter, I'll try to update one this afternoon or tonight :D Well, this chapter is basically about Kori and Richard's reactions to what happened this afternoon and Bruce, Selina, and Richard's theory if Kori has special powers . . . well, we all know that she does! XD Please review and I'll update pretty soon - MaestroLucario :D<strong>


	28. Chapter 28: Brawling and Balling

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Happy 4th of July y'all! :D Independence Day buds :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**To all of the readers: Thank you and have fun reading! :D**

**Get'cha head in the game - MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Brawling and Balling<p>

_September 13, 2010; Monday_

_Gotham High School_

Another week. And today was the first day of basketball practice for the boys and girls teams.

Kori was excited. She got to play with some of her new friends Toni, Rosabelle, Donna, Rose, and Jade. With one exception - Babs. Kori felt as if she was going to receive a lot of glares in the next few weeks.

Well, Richard was also excited. He gets to play with Vic and some of their friends; Isaiah, Ryu, and Malcolm. Unfortunately, Xavier and Roy were on the team, too, which made Richard a bit down in the dumps.

After the final bell rang, Richard, Victor, and Kori headed towards the gym, not bothering to change from their P.E. uniforms.

"This is so cool," Kori said excitedly. "I finally get to be on a team again!"

"Tell me about your basketball experiences," Richard suggested as the three of them sat on the bleachers, waiting for their other team members to come. He decided to act casual around Kori and ignore her 'incident' on Saturday, he'll look into that later.

"Okay, um . . . when I was in Jump City . . . I was the first freshman to be in the girls basketball JV team . . ."

"Woah," Vic and Richard muttered.

"Um . . . I won the girls MVP Award for two years in a row, one for my freshman year and one for my sophomore year . . . During my sophomore year, which I also ended up in the JV team, we were losing by 30 points on the third quarter . . . then, I guess, something happened to burst inside me . . . I kept doing three pointers if I ever got the shot and I shot all of them, 8 shots out of 8 tries . . and we won the championship. The score was 85 – 93," Kori explained while twiddling with her fingers.

"You'll definitely do the team good," Vic said giving Kori a high five.

Toni, who was captain, came in the gym with a clipboard. Behind her were Rose, Rosabelle, and Donna. Rose ran up to Kori and gave her a hug, "Oh, this year's going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see your moves Kori!"

"Thanks, Rose," Kori smiled.

"Yeah," Richard nodded in agreement. "Kori's a really good player."

"Not really," she said shyly and modestly. "I'm more of a good sport kind of player."

"Kori!" Jade called from the gym's door entrance with Roy having an arm wrapped around her waist.

The four girls rolled their eyes and said a 'ugh' while Kori went to Jade and wrapped her in a hug. "Hello, Jade."

"I hope we get to be on a team when we practice," Jade hoped while intertwining both of Kori's hands and she jumped excitedly.

Kori smiled back, "I hope so, too." Jade wasn't that bad, but Kori wished that she was nice to her friends like she was nice to her.

"Kori," Roy nodded to her direction.

'"Hey, Roy."

Toni interrupted, "Okay, ladies. Practice is at the small gym since the _men _take the big gym." She said the word 'men' like it was a disease.

* * *

><p>The girls team entered the small gym and they lined up against the bleachers.<p>

"Attendance!" Toni shouted. "Anders!"

"Here!" Kori answered.

"Brandon! Carmen! Enriquez! Gordon!" Toni shouted her name louder than the one's before.

Babs rolled her eyes and said in a bored tone, "Here."

"Hikari! Marina! Mendez!"

"Here," Rosabelle replied.

"Monetti!" Toni yelled.

No one answered and then Toni's face turned red, "Silly me, that's myself." There were a few giggles from the girls, and she continued as if nothing happened.

"Nguyen!"

"Yeah?" Jade answered back while chewing her gum.

"Pinto! Sorinios! Troy!"

"Yes, m'am!" Donna saluted.

"Valencia! Wilson!"

"Last but not least," Rose laughed.

Toni checked her off at the attendance list, "Good, everyone's here. All right, this year we're gonna win that championship. Last year's was a close game –

"By two points," one of the girls said sadly.

"Well, we're gonna change that! You lot'll work your asses of to get that championship . . .

* * *

><p>The captain, Isaiah, entered the big gym with a clipboard similar to Toni's. "Roll call!"<p>

The boys lined up in a straight line while Isaiah was calling their last names off the sheet.

"Arbelardo! Crockett!"

No one answered and then Isaiah's face went red, "Hehehe, that's me." There were a few chuckles from the boys while Roy just shook his head and rolled his eyes out of annoyance.

"Duncan!"

"Yes, sir!" Malcolm saluted with a serious face.

"Florence! Grayson!"

"Here!" Richard answered.

"Harley! Harper!" Isaiah said Roy's last name louder than the others and stricter.

"Yeah, yeah," Roy said impatiently.

"Ilyas! Molina! Orsono!"

"Hiya!" Ryu replied.

"Paminez! Red!" he shouted, not bothering looking at Xavier.

"Yeah?" Xavier said in a bored tone.

"Stone!"

"Wazzup?" Vic shouted back excitedly.

"Takeshi! Zapata!" Isaiah ended the roll call.

"All right, y'all," he took out a cart of basketballs and tossed one to each of the players. "This year . . . we gonna win that championship, so y'all gotta work your asses off. Those Happy Harbor Hornets ain't gonna win it this year 'cuz we'll be there to take it from them . . .

* * *

><p><em>4:00 p.m.<em>

"Alright, ladies!" Toni shouted to end their warm-up practices and drills. "Time to pair you up for some 3 v 3!" She took out a cap with folded pieces of paper that had all the girls names in it.

"Group one is Kathy, me, and Maria . . . against . . . group two, Chelsea, Sally, and Dorris. Head to court one.

Group three is Rosabelle, Donna, and Rose . . . against . . . group four, Jade, Babs, and Kori. We're going on court two.

The remaining three, you're group five and just practice on court three."

Toni, Rose, Rosabelle, and Donna gave Kori an apologetic look while she just nodded her head in acceptance. She felt Babs glare at her and felt her insides tighten, but she kept a cool, straight face. Why, oh why, did she have to be in a team with Babs? This wasn't going to be pretty . . .

"Alright, y'all! We'll start some practice games, I'll randomly pick the teams. It'll be 3 on 3," Isaiah began to pick names out his hat.

"Jaylo, me, and Eli versus Enzo, Kevin, and Justin.

"Vic, Malcolm, and Ryu against Roy, Xavier, and Dick.

The rest of you three, just practice at the end."

Richard gave Isaiah a pleading look, but he returned it with a very apologetic one that almost said 'Sorry, bro. But it's fair for everyone.'

He sighed and headed to his two glaring teammates, wondering what'll happen when they start the game . . .

* * *

><p>Kori went over to the other side of the court where Jade and Babs were waiting. Jade had her hands in excited fists that Kori was going to be her teammate, while Babs just leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.<p>

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're on our team!" Jade said happily, and then an evil smirk came to her face. "Those girls won't know what hit'em."

"Just don't make us lose, Anders," Babs sneered.

"I don't plan to," she replied coolly. Kori is _not_ gonna let Babs ruin her day.

"Kori!" Donna shouted from the other end of the court. "Let's start!"

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Kori asked Jade, feeling that she was the one who wanted control.

The evil smirk appeared again, "I got Troy, Babs you get Wilson, and Kori you get big pantha over there."

"You mean Rosabelle?" Kori asked for clarification.

"Yeah, that girl," Jade said hastily.

They made their way to the middle of the court to start their tip-off. Rosabelle and Kori were face to face. Toni came in and lifted the ball. Kori and Rosabelle jumped for it, but Kori jumped higher so she got it first and then she passed it to Jade.

Jade dribbled to the three point line and passed it to Babs. Babs was going for a lay-up but Rose stole the ball from her and tried to pass it to Rosabelle, which Kori intercepted and shot a three pointer for the first shot of their game.

3 – 0.

Jade ran to Kori and gave her a high five.

It was Donna's team's ball and Rose was going to tip it in. She passed it to Donna who did this sick dribbling move to confuse Jade and then did a bouncing pass to Rose. Rose did a spin on the free throw line and scored a shot.

3 – 2.

And the game continued . . .

* * *

><p>"You better not mess up, Grayson," Xavier walked closer to Richard so he could press his forehead against his.<p>

"Watch what you're saying X, maybe it'll be you who'll mess up," he replied back with gritted teeth.

Isaiah sighed, "Look, the three of you need to work as a team. Now, can you guys start the game, I still have one waiting for me over there?"

Roy was guarding Ryu, Xavier was guarding Malcolm, and Richard was guarding Vic. Vic and Richard were face to face at the tip off line. Isaiah tossed the ball in the air, and Vic caught it then passed it to Ryu.

Ryu took his pace and dribbled slowly to the three point line, looking for whoever was open. Malcolm ran in front of Xavier and Ryu took this as an opportunity to pass it to him. Malcolm caught it firmly and turned around to do a fade-away shot that was worth two points.

2 – 0.

Richard gritted his teeth as he passed the ball reluctantly to Xavier. Xavier shot a three pointer but it was blocked by Malcolm, the ball bounced on the floor. Vic was about to get it but Richard was faster than him and caught it instead. He ran into the paint and did a successful lay-up.

2 – 2.

* * *

><p><em>5:00 p.m.<em>

Practice has ended.

And Kori, Jade, and Babs won their game by five points. The final score was 26 – 31. Jade made a three pointer and Kori did a lay-up to finish the game.

They went to their lockers to change and wash up. Kori was the first one out, she said her goodbyes to Toni, Rosabelle, Donna, and Rose and headed out of the small gym to wait for Richard and Vic.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Grayson. I told you not to mess up!" Xavier growled as he slammed his gym locker door closed.<p>

Richard wiped his face with a towel and growled quietly. They lost their game by a point. It was 27 – 28.

"Well, if you didn't foul Vic, then we would've won by one point," he accused him. "You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself," Richard rolled his eyes as he packed his stuff and went outside where Vic was waiting.

As soon as Richard walked out of the locker room, he said, "Worst first practice ever."

Vic nodded in agreement and looked for Kori. "Man, when he slammed his hand, I swear it felt like he was tryin' to cut it off."

They saw Kori leaning against the wall, when she saw them she lifted her head up and jogged towards them.

"Hey, guys. How was practice?"

"Bad," they said in unison.

"Well, I bet mine's is worse," she frowned slightly. "I got teamed up with Jade and Babs. But we won, anyways."

Vic chuckled as they walked out to the parking lot, "Well, you should hear Dick's day. Worse than yours."

"How?" Kori asked curiously.

"I got teamed up with Roy and X."

"What?" she said in disbelief and then laughed. "I totally agree with Vic. Definitely worse than me."

"I need to get home and shower, man. Got a date with Karen," Vic said excitedly as he hopped in his car. "And I don't think I have to take Kori home since you are, right Dick?"

"Yeah, I'll take Kori home," Richard smiled.

"'Kay. Drive safely, Dick," Vic said seriously. "See y'all tomorrow."

"Bye, Vic. Drive safe, as well," Kori hugged him before he went in his car. They watched him drive away.

"C'mon, Kori," he gently took her hand and led her to the R-Cycle. "I think we deserve something for our horrible first day of practice."

"What do you mean?" Kori asked as she sat behind Richard and took the helmet.

"What do you say for some ice cream?" Richard grinned.

* * *

><p><em>5:30 p.m.<em>

_Baskin Robbins_

Richard held on Kori's hand as they entered _Baskin Robbins_. Richard ordered Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough while Kori ordered Mint Chocolate Chip.

Richard told Kori that he forgot to wash his hands so he went to the washroom quickly. When he went out, he saw the cashier guy named Larry talking, no flirting with Kori. He could see that Kori was slightly uncomfortable because she was rubbing her arms together and she was slightly backing away. Her hands that were holding their ice creams were faintly shaking.

His eyes narrowed behind his shades and walked towards them, trying to control his anger. Again, he gently took her hand and asked, "Is this guy bothering you, Kori?"

Kori's green eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously.

He took off his shades and glared at this 'Larry.' "I suggest you stop flirting with her if you don't want to get hurt."

Larry raised his hands in defense, "Yo man, chill. Jeez, can't a regular guy flirt these days . . ." he muttered as he sauntered back to get the next order of ice cream from another customer.

"Come on, Kori," he led her to a table near a huge glass window. "Don't let that guy mess with you."

Kori handed him his ice cream, "Thank you, Richard. His stare . . . scared me a little."

"He was flirting with you, Kori. But, forget about what that guy did, we came here to get ice cream," he gave her a smile.

Kori smiled back and nodded, "Right."

They sat there for half an hour talking about some things that two best friends _can _talk about. Little did they know, there was someone watching them from afar . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Yippee! Wow, I'm almost going on my 30th chapter! :D And I'm glad I made a kinda long chapter :D<strong>

**Some things I want to point out . . .**

**1. Yup, I was in the JV team for freshman year and sophomore year, but I only won an MVP award on my second year, I didn't win it my first year :)**

**2. XD I put Larry in there, he's Richard's multidimensional counterpart from the fifth dimension :D Larry is also known as Nosyarg Kcid (which is Dick Grayson backwards XD) **

**3. I love Baskin Robbins and my favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip :D not to mention, cookie dough too **

**4. Who is that man staring from afar . . .**

**Guess you'll find out later on! :D I'll update soon! Please review! (Oh and I have a surprise in the next chapter :D I can't wait, it's so exciting!) - MaestroLucario :D**


	29. Chapter 29: Taunting Appearance

Teen Titans Son Fiction: Against All Odds

**AT THE LAST CHAPTER:**

**1. Rosabelle is Pantha, Donna is Wondergirl, Toni is Argent, and Rose is Ravager :D**

**2. Isaiah is Hotspot, Ryu is Bushido, and Malcolm is Herald :D Just wanted to make it clear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**For the 29th time XD, thank you for supporting and reading my fanfic! :D - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Taunting Appearance<p>

_September 15, 2010; Wednesday; 12: _

_6__th__ Period U.S. History_

Richard was officially having the worst week so far.

During basketball practice, he was stuck being in a team with Xavier and Roy for a whole season. _Yippee, we're practice buddies,_ Richard thought sarcastically in his head. Yesterday they lost their practice game. Again.

And now, he gets partnered with Xavier in an in-class project.

Gar gaves him an apologetic look, but Richard feels sorry for him as well, since he's partnered up with Jade, Roy's girlfriend.

Richard sighed inwardly, he'd rather be partners with Babs right now.

Xavier smirked beside him with both of his hands behind his head, "So . . . how's cutie going?"

"You mean , Kori?" Richard asked, not bothering looking at him as he wrote down some notes for their project. It seems like he's the one who's going to be doing it.

"Yeah, Kori. She's hot, Grayson. Did you get to tap her?" he asked jeeringly. Xavier was obviously trying to push Richard's buttons.

Richard stopped writing and turned his head to Xavier, "Don't. Talk about her like _that._" His hands were clenched into fists.

This was exactly the reaction Xavier was hoping for. "Woah, slow down there, Cowboy. Just wonderin' how she was in bed . . . Bet she'll be a wild cat though, the innocents always are. Of course, you'll know about that, right?"

Richard pressed on his pencil so hard it snapped in two. Okay, Xavier crossed the line. No one. And I mean _no one_ ever talks about Kori like that. _Ever._

He stood up on his seat and pushed the sleeves of his jacket up to his elbows, he drew back his arm, clasped his hand into a fist, and punched him bull's eye on the nose.

* * *

><p><em>Principal's Office<em>

Richard and Xavier sat beside each other in separate chairs waiting for the principal. Richard had his shades off and he was glaring blankly on the principal's nametag on the desk while Xavier who had two cotton balls in each of his nostrils, blocking the blood from coming out and he was glaring at Richard's face.

The door opened and the principal came in.

A man with white hair and a black eye patched covering his right eye came in. "So . . . Mister Red and Mister Grayson, how may I help you two?"

"Cut the crap, Slade," Richard snapped coldly. He never liked this man, there was something about him that says bad.

He chuckled, "My, my, Dick . . . we seem to be a little snappy this afternoon. But . . . I prefer you call me Principal Wilson." He pointed at his name tag that said _Principal Slade Wilson_.

Xavier scoffed, "Snappy? Talk about anger issues."

"Really, X? You started it, you asked for it."

"First touch is a crime, kid."

Principal Slade gave Xavier a glare. Xavier just shrugged, but Richard was too angry at him to even pay attention to their 'exchange.'

"Red, you're excused. Just stop pushing people's buttons from now on . . . or you'll end up with another broken nose," Principal Slade waved his hand away.

Richard sat there with a straight face, but inside he was shocked, _Why the hell does he let X off the hook?_

"Grayson," Xavier glared at him for the last time and exited the office.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What should I do with you, Mister Grayson . . . you, young man, need to control your anger. But, I am curious . . . what was the reason why you punched Mister Red's nose?" He took out a sheet of paper and was getting ready to write down his response.

"Well . . ." Richard shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "He was . . . saying bad things about . . . a friend of mine." He didn't want to mention Kori's name.

"What kind of 'things'?" he asked as he wrote down on his paper.

"Bad things . . . inappropriate stuff . . ." he mumbled stiffly.

"Like?" Principal Slade asked impatiently.

"X was asking me if she was good in bed and stuff like that!" Richard bursted.

"She?" Principal Slade asked curiously. "You mean you're friend."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"What is your friend's name?" he wrote down Richard's response.

Richard sighed, "Kori . . . Kori Anders."

"Kori . . . Anders . . ." he jotted down her name. "Is she your girlfriend, Mister Grayson?"

"No, she's not." Although, he wished she could be.

"Kori Anders . . . ah . . . the new girl," Principal Slade said in relieved confusion. "I have heard about her, it seems that the two of you are very close."

Richard eyed him suspiciously, "How do you know we're close friends?"

"Rumors fly, Mister Grayson. Especially the topic of a new student. I thank you for your time, you are dismissed. But, I warn you now . . . the next time something like this happens I will put you on suspension and if this happens, God forbid, a third time, I will expel you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes . . . Principal Wilson," he said and went out the office.

Slade smirked when Richard was out of the office, "Good boy."

* * *

><p><em>1:40 p.m.<em>

_7__th__ Period A.P. Trig_

It was halfway through the period and Richard hasn't come to class yet.

Kori couldn't concentrate on her work as she kept glancing at the door, waiting for Richard to come in. But he hasn't, and doubts that he will come in class at all. Kori fidgeted with her pencil, she was getting worried about him. He seemed fine at lunch a while ago, except for the Kitten run-in, but fine all in all.

Kori sighed sadly as she continued her work with no Richard to have fun with in class . . .

* * *

><p><em>2:05 p.m.<em>

_Ring!_

As soon as the bell rang, Kori ran out the door and to the P.E. locker room. She dressed into her black tank top and blue basketball shorts and raced out the locker room to wait for Vic and, hopefully, Richard. She leaned casually on the wall to wait for them.

When Vic was out of their locker room, she walked towards him and said, "Hey, Vic. Have you seen Richard?"

Vic raised an eyebrow of confusion, "Why're you asking me? Didn't you just have the same class as him? But I didn't see him in the locker room though."

"That's weird," Kori mumbled to herself in worry again.

After a few minutes, Richard came out of the locker room dressed in his P.E. uniform.

Kori jogged to him and wrapped him up in a hug, "Richard! You're safe!"

"Woah," he said in surprise and Kori enveloped him in a warm hug. Not that he minded. "Wait, safe?" he raised an eyebrow at Kori.

She released him from her hug and began to twiddle with her fingers, her face was a bit flushed, "Well . . . when you didn't show up in Trig, I began to worry. Because you looked fine when we were at lunch . . . so what happened?"

This time it was Richard's turn to blush, "Uh . . . well . . . I, um . . . I got into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Vic asked curiously as they entered the gym.

"Um, I . . . I sorta punched Xavier on the nose," he bit his lip. "Actually, I . . . I broke his nose . . ."

Kori looked at him, a bit surprised. She didn't think Richard was a pick-a-fight guy. There had to be a reason. "Why?" Kori asked seriously, almost demanding.

Richard's face was as red as Kori's hair, "He . . . he talked about you, Kori . . . he said inappropriate things about you that he shouldn't have and I got so pissed at him that I punched him smack on the face. No one should ever talk about you like that." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I just wanted to beat the shit out of him right there." He said all of this in a rush and in every word that came out his mouth, he became more courageous on telling Kori why he did that. And it was for her.

Kori and Vic stared at him in shock and Kori felt . . . genuine. Richard punched Xavier because he was saying inappropriate things about her, and he risked himself to get into trouble just to prove to Xavier that she's not.

She realized that . . . Richard was protective over her. Like what happened at the ice cream shop a few days ago.

She smiled at him and hugged him again. And gave him another swift peck on his cheek. "That was very sweet of you. Thank you, Richard. He got he deserves." She laughed. "Actually, it sounds like he was asking for it."

Richard wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her on the lips. Inwardly, he melted like a hot marshmallow between Hershey's bar and biscuits. He just got his second kiss from Kori!

"Yeah, no problem, Kori," he said dreamily with a grin.

Vic snickered at the scene, "C'mon, lovebirds. Roll call time."

While Kori was in the lead of the pack, doing her mile run faster than the others, Richard and Vic were talking.

"I thought your knees were gonna give out the second she kissed your cheek. It's a miracle that didn't happen," Vic chuckled breathlessly.

"It's because that wasn't the first time," Richard explained.

"What?" he asked in surprise. "How many were there? And how come you ain't tellin' me?"

"There was only one before. It was the night I took her home from that initiation party. I walked her to her front door, she said goodnight and thank you and then kissed me on the cheek," Richard thought of that night in bliss. He was reminiscing too much that he didn't realize he was on the grass part of the track and then tripped on a hole a gopher made.

Vic bursted into a fit of laughter as he saw Richard on the ground his face slightly covered in dirt. Richard groaned in embarrassment.

Kori just finished her mile run and came in to tell the Coach her time. Then, she looked at the track to find Vic and Richard and she saw Richard on the middle of the track and Vic clutching his stomach to what seems to be laughter.

Curiosity took over her and she jogged up to them. As she got closer, Vic's chortles grew louder and she saw tears streaming down his face. Richard was on the ground, his arms and face having dirt. She went to him and asked, "Are you okay, Richard?" She held out a hand and pulled him up in one pull.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he whispered.

Kori raised an eyebrow and whispered back, "Why're you whispering?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Vic and I need to finish our runs, right Vic?" he said his name in a hard voice.

Vic, who was standing trying to stop his fit and wiped his tears of his face, said, "Y-yeah."

* * *

><p><em>5:30 p.m.<em>

_Pizza Parlor._

After an embarrassing P.E. class, which fortunately none of their classmates ever saw, and after basketball practice, which Xavier didn't show up for as well, Richard invited Rachel, Gar, and Karen to go to the Pizza Parlor and eat dinner there and do homework.

Vic told the rest on what happened during their run.

" . . . and then he just trips on this little gopher hole and falls to the ground!" Vic snorted in memory. Karen and Gar couldn't help but explode in laughter while Rachel just gave a little giggle of her own.

Ricahrd sat a little red and had his arms crossed as he slouched on his seat. Kori covered her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"I can't believe that happened to you," she swallowed as she tried to stop a giggle from escaping her mouth.

"Yeah, first time," he muttered in embarrassment. _Great going, Dick. Embarrass yourself in front of the girl you like. Smooth move._

She leaned in to whisper so that no one could hear her, "I think it was sweet. And I can't believe that I'm a distraction to you." She laughed quietly as her face turned pinkish.

Her hand rested on her lap underneath the table, Richard was looking at it and his hand reached towards it. But before he could hold her hand, Gar's booming voice interrupted him. "Alright, Dudes! We gotta watch Wicked Scary 6: Night of Nightmares on Friday afterschool! It's gonna be the most wicked Wicked Scary movie ever!"

"Well, that's what you said when we watched Wicked Scary 1 on sixth grade, then Wicked Scary 2: Ghosts in a Ghost Town in seventh grade, then Wicked Scary 3: Revenge of the Reaper in eighth grade, then Wicked Scary 4: Monsters at Midnight in freshman year, and then Wicked Scary 5: Vampires in the Vicinity last year. Every single year you keep saying that it gets better and better. Basically the plot is still the same, just better effects and different monsters," Rachel droned in her monotonous voice.

"C'mon, Rachel. You know you like those movies! You even remember the title of them!" Gar accused her intellectually.

Rachel stared at Gar. For the first time ever, she didn't have a comeback at Gar's comment. She just returned to reading her book, blushing.

"I'm up for that," Vic chimed in. "How 'bout you guys? Wicked Scary 6 on Friday afterschool?"

"That would be great," Kori agreed. "But, we're going to have to get a night ticket since we have basketball practice afterschool."

"Then Friday it is!" Gar said excitedly as he chewed on his veggie pizza. After about an hour or so, it was time to go home. They all said their goodbyes and parted their ways, Vic Karen, Rachel, and Gar took the V-Car and Kori rode on Richard's bike.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame ending? :3 <strong>

**1. SLADE MAKES HIS FIRST APPEARANCE! YEAH!**

**2. Richard gets his second kiss (on the cheek) XD ain't that sweet.**

**3. LOL he trips at the middle of the track XD embarrassing . . .**

**4. Made a bunch of Wicked Scary titles :D I couldn't leave that out XD**

**Well . . . yeah! so stay tuned on the next chapter of Against All Odds! :D Review please! I really appreciate your comments :D - MaestroLucario**


	30. Chapter 30: Cold Ego

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Happy 30th Chapter Everyone! Yay! :D I am really happy that a lot of you are liking my story so far :D Especially for my first fic ever!**

**Some of you guys are a little impatient :) To those of you who are in that category: I love your enthusiasm! It makes me want to make the chapters more interesting as we go along :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs I will use.**

**WARNING: Mild Language**

**LOL, I'm in my physiology class right now and I'm uploading it and my classmates are looking at me like I'm crazy on why I'm so excited XD - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Cold Ego<p>

_September 17, 2010; Friday; 3:30 p.m._

_Gotham High School; Big Gym_

It was time for basketball practice again. A pissed Xavier glared at Richard with a bandage on his nose. The boys' team waited for their captain, Isaiah, to show up and do roll call. They waited for ten minutes, but he didn't show.

Coach Flinders suddenly showed up and had a piece of paper held in his hand. He read it out loud,"Dear Fellow Players, I am sorry that I could not come to practice today. Unfortunately, I was caught in a fire accident and I will not be able to play or be your captain this year. So, I will be transferring my leadership to Dick Grayson, whi I know will do a terrific job in leading this team and leading us to victory. I will also be unable to attend school for a few weeks. Please be safe and respectful to your new captain. From your captain and friend, Isaiah Crockett."

There were a few murmurs from the boys on Isaiah's unfortunate accident and they started to stare at their new captain.

Richard stood there, frozen in shock and overwhelmed. He was captain? _I'm . . . captain? B-but I can't be . . . I don't even know how to lead a team . . . there must be a mistake or something . . ._

"Grayson!" Coach Flinders said out loud. "You're in charge of this team now." As he said it, he left the gym.

All the boys began to stare at Richard. Xavier and Roy had their arms crossed angrily to why Grayson's the new captain and not one of them.

Vic grinned at the sight of their two enemies and patted Richard's back, "So, cap'n . . . what we gon' do?"

Richard gulped nervously and as he said his first command, "Drills! Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>5:oo p.m.<em>

_Small Gym_

The sounds of basketballs dribbling echoed throughout the small gym. Kori, Babs, and Jade were winning their game against Toni and two other girls. 29 – 17. Toni admits that Kori was a _good_ player, better than her. She shoots so accurately and smoothly that the ball doesn't hit the rim – it just goes _swoosh_ in the basket.

Jade passed the ball to Kori, who in reutrn dribbled the ball between her legs to confuse Toni. She then took a step back to avoid Toni from blocking her shot and then scored her third three pointer in the game. Jade ran to her and gave another hug while Babs just rolled her eyes.

A girl from Toni's team passed the ball to Toni, she ran srtaight to the paint to do a lay-up but as she dribbled, Kori neatly stole the ball from her and passed it to Babs. Babs caught it and was trying to score a shot inside the three point line. But the girl guarding her was blocking her view defensively and Babs couldn't see pass through her.

Kori was clear and she was waving her hands at Babs to pass it to her. But Babs was being stubborn and wouldn't pass the ball. Kori sighed inwardly and ran closer so she relucatantly passed the ball to her.

Kori went behind babs and she accidentally caught her foot between Babs legs causing both of them to fall to the gym floor. Toni blew her whistle to pause their game.

Kori picked herself up from the floor and started apologizing, "I'm so sorry, Babs. Are you okay? Did I –

She was cut off by Babs screech, "What do you mean you're sorry? You did that on purpose!" Jade went to her and helped her up.

Kori stared at Babs with wide eyes. Sure, she didn'tlike babs. But she definitely will _not_ go that far, she wouldn't dare hurt her.

"Look, Babs. I would never –

There was a light bruise on Babs knee and she shouted at Kori, "Don't lie to me! You did tha ton purpose because you hate me, that's why! You're just jealous so you try and hurt me!"

Toni cut in, "Look, Babs, I'm pretty sure Kori didn't trip you on purpose. It was an accident. You're overreacting," she rolled her eyes at the last part.

Suddenly, the gym's doors bursted open and Richard and some of the boys' team went in.

"What's going on?" Richard demanded. "We heard some shouting, did something happen?"

His blue eyes went to Kori, who was standing, looking at Babs with an unreadable expression. His eyes drifted lower to Kori's legs and saw that her knees were scraped and there was a little blood.

"Kori!" he ran to her and put his hands gently on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I . . ." she said in a shakey voice.

"She happened!" Babs screeched and Richard turned around to face her and noticed that she only had a tiny bruise at her knee. "She tripped me! . . . on purpose!"

Richard's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "No . . . Kori would never do something like that. I know her . . ." He turned to look at Kori.

"Why do you always take her side, Dick?"

"Because she's my best friend! And I trust her!" he shouted back to give Babs the clear message.

"Look what she did to me, Dick! She did this on purpose to hurt me!" she yelled pleadingly.

This time Kori spoke up in a determined voice, "I would never purposely hurt you, Babs. It was just an accident. I'm sorry."

Babs just glared coldly at her and said in an equal tone of her eyes, "You're just a bitch, Anders."

The whole gym went silent and Kori felt her words go through her mind. Richard just stared at Babs with disbelief, he didn't know that Babs had this cold side.

Kori just stood there and a few tears escaped her eyes as she saw Babs and Jade walk out the gym door. Jade giving an apologetic glance before closing it.

Now everyone in the gym looked at Kori with sad eyes. Her eyes had tears but she didn't sob.

Richard walked towards her, to comfort her, "Kori –

She cut him off and said in a shakey voice, "I-I'm gonna go change . . ." she walked to the exit and closed the door.

"Give her time to change," Toni said out loud. "Everyone sit on the bleachers."

The girls' team and some of the boys sat on the bleachers, talking about what just happened.

"I believe, Kori. I saw it with my own eyes that it was just an accident."

"If anyone's jealous, it's Babs. She just did that to huiliate Kori."

"No way Kori would do that. I know her and she would never hurt someone, even if she doesn't like them."

Richard just sat there near Vic, Malcolm, Ryu, Rose, Rosabelle, Donna, and Toni, hearing and feeling a bit better that efveryone was taking Kori's side.

"Who knew Babs could be a cold, heart bitch," Vic clenched his hands into fists. _No one_ talks about his little sister like that.

"When that girl gets back . . . I'm gonna have to suspend her off the team," Toni said furiously. She had never encountered sonething like this before.

Richard just stood up slowly and said in a quiet voice, "I'm gonna go check on her."

Kori walked slowly to the locker room and began to treat her scraped knees with medeicne and put bandages on them. She opened her locker and began to take off her clothes one at a time. She took off her sweaty shirt and basketball shorts and put on her gray sweats and blue-green shirt. She undid her ponytail and went to the washroom to wipe her face off the sweat and tears. After that, she slammed her locker shut and slung her messenger bag and headed out the locker room door.

As she opened the door, she saw Richard Standing with worry in his eyes.

"Kori . . ." he pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she melted into his comfort hug.

"Don't let her words get into your head because they're not true . . . You're the sweetest and kindest girl I've ever met, Kori. And I believe tha tyou will never do anything to hurt anyone purposely like that," Richard said in a tender voice that Kori has never heard before.

She was touched by his words and hugged him tighter. She couldn't ask for a better friend. Or maybe, she wanted to be more than friends.

Babs watched from the end of the hall, wishing that she could take Kori's place or maybe . . . that Xavier could be like Richard.

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH we got some drama, some cussing, some hurt, some comfort, some twists and turns, I LOVE IT! :D<strong>

**1. Did anyone like the Isaiah incident? On when he has a fire accident AND he's Hotspot in the cartoons (wink wink) ;D**

**2. Richard's captain! MWUAHAHA, too bad for X and Roy XD**

**3. Bitchy Babs . . . I'm not even gonna talk about that . . .**

**4. Lil' Rich/Kori fluff and comfort and some 'slipped' confessions from Richard :D**

**Well, time to work on the next chapter! Thanks for bearing with me and please review :D - MaestroLucario**


	31. Chapter 31: Wicked Scary

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**WOW, we got some drama going on here :D Everyone, give Babs the finger! **

**For Batgirl/Babs fans . . . I'm sorry about my Babs bashing :) I like Batgirl in the comics :D But . . . Robin belongs with Starfire, 'F' the writers for not making them be together in the comics.**

**Things I want to point out . . .**

**1. Sorry for my typos :) I type really fast without looking at the keyboard, but I of course read it again to check for mistakes, its most likely that I missed it. Again, sorry!**

**2. lol I love how all of you are happy that Richard's captain :D and the final fantasy victory music XD ( from luna827 )**

**3. hahaha *cough* Babs *cough* a *cough* beyotch* XD ( from TG )**

**4. Hmmm, should I kick Babs off the team? **

**Need to add this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Okay, enough of my babbling - MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 31: Wicked Scary

_September 17, 2010; Friday; 6:00 p.m._

Richard held on Kori's hand as they walked out to the parking lot to meet up with Vic so they can go to the movie theater. Vic gave Kori a brotherly hug and asked if she was okay and she nodded her head with a small smile.

As Richard and Kori hopped in the R-Cycle, Richard asked in a serious tone, "Kori, are you sure you want to go and watch with us? No one's forcing you to, and if you want to go home . . ."

"No," Kori shook her head. "I want to watch with you," she said honestly with a smile.

"'Kay," he smiled back as they drove to the theater. Vic was going to pick up Karen, Rachel, and Gar while the two of them were going to buy their tickets and snacks.

After ten minutes, Vic and the others arrived and got there tickets and snacks from Richard and Kori and entered the theater. They took their seats, Rachel, Gar, Vic, Karen, Richard, and Kori. The lights were still on, so they started talking about their eventful afternoon.

First, Vic told them all about what happened with Babs and Kori. About how Kori tripped Babs accidentally and then she overreacts to call her a bitch.

Karen gritted her teeth, "Well, Imma kick that bitch's ass if it's the last thing I do!" People turned to look at her annoyingly, but she seemed oblivious. Vic tried to shush her and calm her down.

Rachel clenched her hands into fists, "Well, that whore just purchased a one way ticket to hell."

Gar had his hands into fists, too and he was shaking in anger, as if he was trying to control something inside him, "Barbara," he growled. "Just crossed the line."

Kori waved her hands at them, trying to calm them down. "Friends, we are here to enjoy the movie. Please do not do the yelling and shouting of words of cuss." Again, her English began to slip because she was nervous.

Fortunately, no one noticed. Kori cleared her throat and spoke in normal English, "I'm fine, now. It's okay, we'll deal with this on Monday."

Karen slumped back on her chair with an angry 'humph.'

"There's good news though . . ." Vic grinned as he looked at Richard.

Richard gulped as he turned red. _Oh shit, he's probably gonna tell something about me and Kori . . ._

Kori raised her eyebrow in curiosity, "What's the good news?"

"Actually, it's not really good news at all . . ." Vic frowned. "Bad news is that Isaiah was caught in a fire accident so he couldn't play this year and he can't be captain . . . but the good news is that our new captain is Dick!" he smiled.

All of his friends congratulated him, but also felt sorry for Isaiah's accident.

"You're gonna do great, Richard," Kori said encouragingly. "But you're going to have to find an extra player since you're missing one."

"Yeah, thanks," he said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I totally forgot about that."

"Shh!" Gar exclaimed as the lights started to dim. "That movie's gonna start!"

The movie starts with a ghostly font of 'Wicked Scary 6: Night of Nightmares' . . .

* * *

><p>A little girl with blonde hair walked throughout the ghostly forests that had leafless trees . . .<p>

"Mommy?" her voice echoed throughout the dark forest. "Daddy?"

The only sound that could be heard was the quiet night breeze and the crickets.

Suddenly, there was a fast ruffle of leaves. The girl swiftly turned around and she gave a terrifying scream as she saw a headless man with a skeleton body.

"Ah!" Karen screamed as she ducked her head in Vic's chest while Vic hugged her tightly and shut his eyes in fear as he waited for the fate of the little girl.

Gar yelped as he put the bowl of popcorn over his head.

Rachel had her hood on. Yes, she was scared to death but under her hood her eyes flinched.

Richard wasn't really paying attention to the movie – his focus was on Kori, who was surprisingly fearless. She was hunched at the edge of her seat with the bowl of popcorn, munching on it quickly as she waited for what will happen next.

Her bowl of popcorn was finished so she laid back on her seat and sat Indian-seat style as she had her jacket scrunched up around her neck to cover her face.

Now and then, she would give a tiny 'eep' or an 'ah' and her nose would wrinkled and her eyes would shut close, Richard thought it was cute.

Now, the little girl heard something in her closet and said in an innocent voice, "Tooth fairy?"

"Dammit little girl, don't open that fucking closet," Vic muttered in a shaky voice.

"Shit I can't watch this," Gar mumbled against the bowl of popcorn.

"Richard," Kori said in a trembled whisper, her wide, green eyes never leaving the screen. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly as the little girl started walking towards the closet.

The girl's hand reached for the knob and Kori said an 'ah' and buried her face on her shoulder.

Fortunately it was dark, so no one could see that his face was blushing. Her hair spilled across his shoulder and he inhaled the scent. _Wow . . . her hair smells good . . ._ Her hair smelled of rain kissed leaves. It was . . . natural. His hand weaved through her hair and lightly pressed her face on his shoulder. Absently, he played with her soft, silky hair.

Kori peeped on his shoulder so she could see a little off what was going to happen.

As the girl opened the closet, she screamed again. And every movie-watcher in the room screamed . . .

* * *

><p><em>9:30 p.m.<em>

_Movie-rama Theater_

"Okay . . . definitely the lamest ending," Rachel said in a bored tone as they exited the theater.

The movie ended when the little girl opened the closet and she woke up from her nightmare. All the monsters they've seen, were just her dream – a nightmare.

"Man, when she was reaching for that closet I was like 'don't open that fucking closet!' And when she did I screamed my ass off!" Vic chuckled as he hugged Karen.

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna get nightmares," Karen whimpered.

"Don't worry, Bee. You got your man to protect ya," Gar winked at Vic. And Vic returned it with a fist bump.

Kori laughed, "Gar, you were hiding behind the popcorn bowl." Richard joined in.

Gar pouted, "Oh yeah, well, I saw you snuggling with Dick there."

Karen gasped, Vic raised an eyebrow, and Gar just smirked smugly.

"Oh my gosh, I should've took a picture!" Karen moaned sadly.

Richard's face was red, "Hey, no pics, Bee. Think of what the media would do to it."

Kori also blushed, "I was just a bit scared, that's all . . ."

Vic shook his head with a chuckle and looked at his watch, "Woah, it's gettin' late. I need to get home and shower, man. Who's comin' so I can drop'em off?"

Rachel, Gar, Karen, and Vic said their goodbyes to Richard and Kori as they headed their separate ways.

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

_Anders' Condo_

Richard reached Kori's home and he dropped her off.

"For the umpteenth time, Richard . . . thank you," she grinned and hugged him warmly.

"No prob, Kor. No need to say thank you," he wrapped her up tightly.

She released him from her hug and blushed lightly, "Do you . . . want to come in? You know, some hot chocolate or something before you go?"

Richard's eyes slightly widened but, none the less, happily accepted, "Sure."

"Great," Kori smiled as she opened her door and saw that Kam was on the counter with a bathrobe, a towel around her hair, and she was reading her usual fashion magazine.

Kam didn't look up and said, "Hey, Kori."

"Hi, Kam," she greeted back as she closed the door.

Her sister looked up and saw Richard. She grinned, "Evening, Grayson."

"Hey," Richard politely greeted back.

Kori quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to her room. As she closed the room, they heard Kam shouted jokingly, "Keep it safe you two!" Kori laughed quietly and locked the door.

Richard looked around her room, it was slightly different the last time he saw it. There were little Japanese lanterns hung around the room and she had glow in the dark stars at her ceiling.

"So . . . this is my room," she plopped on the bed with a smile.

Richard joined her on the bed. It felt weird . . . the last time he was here, he was Robin and he was bleeding. He decided to comment, "It feels homey and comfy . . . I like it. Especially the Japanese lanterns and the glow in the dark stars."

"Thanks. I got it myself I few nights ago." _From the night Robin got shot. _ " . . . C'mon, I promised you some hot chocolate," she dragged him out of her room and went to the kitchen, where Kam was already gone, and mixed up some hot chocolate. They sat on the counter and chatted for a while about the scenes from the movie. After about half an hour, it was time for Richard to go. Kori told him to drive safely and gave him another goodnight, goodbye hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AWESOME! I hope this chapter was okay :D I couldn't leave out Wicked Scary XD So . . . please review, as usual, or just comment :D I can't believe we're almost reaching the 200th review! I'm so excited! And it's a big possibility that I will be updating tonight or around midnight tonight :D Thank you! - MaestroLucario<strong>


	32. Chapter 32: Accomplice

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**MWUAHAHA smacked on midnight! Well, here it is, Chapter 32! I'm so excited I can't sleep! :D**

**For anyone who is reading this, Thank you! Even if you didn't review and just added this as you're favorite story/ story alerts . . . I'm still thankful that you are reading my first ever fanfic! :D And it's so awesome that a lot of you are saying that I'm awesome because you're awesome too! :D hope that made sense . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**LOL, I'm one away from my 200th review XD I might have something special for the 200th reviewer . . . (wink wink) - MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Accomplice<p>

_September 18, 2010; Saturday; 8:00 p.m._

_Wayne Manor_

Richard sat on his bed, bare chested and only in basketball shorts, his laptop on his lap as he reviewed Kori's unnoticed rescue through the security camera for the 88th time. Still the same result, the green flash. So quick, so fast . . . it was like the Flash.

"Agh," he growled quietly as he closed the video, he clicked his mouse hard.

He leaned his head back against his headboard and closed his eyes. The possibility that Kori has special powers . . . intrigued and captivated him. It was clear that Kori is a very good person. She could use her powers to save a little boy, maybe fight against criminals and villains . . . she would be a great heroine . . . and she could possibly fight alongside Robin. He smothered a grin at that thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Alfred's voice buzzed through the intercom, "Master Dick, Master Bruce wished to see you at the cave. He tells me that it is urgent and that it is best to come down right now."

"Thanks, Alfred. Please tell him I'll be right down," Richard replied as he closed his laptop and hopped off the bed.

"Of course," he answered back politrely

Richard pulled on a green shirt and jogged down to the cave. His eyes laid on Bruce's back, he was sitting on his black swivel chair and was typing something rapidly into the Batcomputer. He was still wearing the Batman suit, but he took off his mask.

"Alfred told me that it was urgent, anything I can do?" Richard asked as he leaned against the door and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Yeah, I need you to watch over the Wayne Enterprise building again, Red X might be after it tonight. I'm not too sure, but just watch over it just in case. And it's most likely he'll be alone," Bruce's eyes never left the screen as he told Richard.

He nodded his head seriously, "Yeah, I got it." He walked over to the cabinet to pull out his suit.

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

_Wayne Enterprises Building; Roof_

Robin was on top of Wayne Enterprises building once again, waiting for his now nemesis, Red X. He waited and waited . . . but he didn't show. About an hour later . . . still a no show. Robin was usually a very patient person, but right now, he was getting annoyed.

"C'mon, show up," he muttered to himself as he paced back and forth across the roof, still in alert mode. _You never know when he'll show up since he's got that Xenothium powered belt . . . Dammit he's got the advantage._

Suddenly, a voice called behind him with an amused tone, "Who're you waiting for, Bird Boy?"

Robin turned around furiously and withdrew his staff. He caught the sight of a blonde girl with a light blue mask and she had some type of bandage wrapped around her arms, legs, and stomach. She had a gray crop top, and matching shorts and gloves. Her hands were glowing yellow as she was floating on a large rock, which also had a faint yellow glow.

Robin ignored her question and asked harshly, "Who are you?"

"Me?" the girl questioned mockingly and then laughed darkly. "My name's Terra!" she growled as she launched pellets of rock at him.

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and quickly leaped away to avoid getting hit. He jumped behind a vent and threw a freeze disk to freeze the rock she was floating on. But the disk was met with a rock and it exploded in the middle, smoke clouded the roof.

Robin coughed in his elbow and narrowed his eyes because of the blurred vision. As soon as the smoke cleared, he saw Red X standing with 'Terra' on her floating rock.

"Hey, kid. Thanks for giving me a freebie," Red X said smugly and raised the thermo blaster as if to sing childishly 'Na na na na na.' He then attached it to his arm and fired a shot. Robin was thrown back to the edge of the roof. He stood up and charged at him, staff ready at hand, he ignored the burning pain at his left arm. Red X threw a sticky disk at him. The red goo wrapped Robin around a wall and he gritted his teeth.

"What're you planning to do with it?" he tried to stall, determined to not letting them get away and also to find away how to get out of his sticky mess. He tried to reach for his staff, but it was too far in front of him.

Red X chuckled, "That's for us to know and for you to find out," he replied as Terra smirked and he teleported both of them with his belt.

"Dammit," Robin muttered in defeat as he hung his head. His gloved hands went into fists under the goo.

_I will find them . . . and I will find out what they're planning . . . and who their boss is . . ._

* * *

><p><em>10:30 p.m.<em>

_Anders' Condo_

Kori sat on the carpeted floor of her bedroom, leaning against the side of her bed, enjoying the sight across her balcony – Gotham City's lights. She smiled softly to herself at how wonderful this city was. She was glad that she and Kam chose this city to live in. She sighed tiredly and thought about her powers . . .

Kori cupped her jaw and set her elbow on her thigh as she stared at the colorful city, _What if I use my powers to help innocent people and fight evil? Like Robin? . . . A superhero . . . Perhaps these powers can have a purpose other than destruction? And it would feel very nice to do something good . . . Oh, what to do? Should I? Or should I not? . . . So much to think about . . ._

* * *

><p><em>12:16 p.m.<em>

_Batcave_

Robin angrily parked his R-Cycle and pressed the buttons of the code too hard. The doors open with a swish and he saw that Batman was still on the Batcomputer typing up something that was obviously important.

Batman turned his swivel chair around to face him and he held a mug of hot coffee in his hands, "I see you failed . . . what happened?"

Robin sighed exasperatingly and ran his fingers through his hair, "He has an accomplice . . . it's a girl. She calls herself Terra. And she's an earth bender –

Batman cut in, "Which means?"

He slammed his fist down on the surface of the table, "We're talking about Geokinesis. She can manipulate anything made out of earth . . . God, I didn't see it coming! She was just a diversion! A distraction so that Red X could retrieve the thermo blaster! And I failed! I fucking messed up –

"Robin!" Batman shouted as he rubbed his temples. "Forget about that . . . we didn't see it coming. Right now, we need to find out more about what they're planning to do with that thermo blaster. And we need to find out who's giving them the orders. Understand?"

Robin nodded his head.

"You should get some rest," Batman suggested as he returned to typing something in the computer.

He snorted, "You need more than I do, Bruce." As he was about to make his way out of the cave, he peered at Bruce's shoulder curiously, "By the way . . . what're you doing? It seems like you've been there since I left like two hours ago?"

Bruce sighed tiredly, "There's something fishy about Wilson Co. . . . I don't know, but for the past two months, they stopped shipping products to each other, as if to hide something . . . and isn't the Slade the principal?"

"Yeah, don't even know how he passed being one," Richard scoffed and crossed his arms.

Bruce chuckled, "I got a call from him half an hour ago, heard you punched Xavier Red because you were being protective over Kori."

Richard blushed, "He deserves it, and he was saying inappropriate things about her. I couldn't stand it, he was asking me if she was good in bed and stuff like that," he grimaced.

Bruce shook his head in disbelief, "Teenagers these days."

Richard rolled his eyes, "Yeah . . . but I'm serious, get some sleep soon," he said seriously, eyeing his father in concern. "Being Batman and the head of a multi-billion company . . . that's a lot to take in."

"Well, someday you're going to be in my place," he laughed humorlessly.

Richard ignored him, "'Night, Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>MWUAHYAHAH! Terra is evil! :D Anyways, I'll shut up because I want to hear what you, readers, have on your mind. What's going on through your head? :) And I will update as soon as I can, which might be tomorrow noon or afternoon, hopefully. But I am positive that I will have another chapter tomorrow :D - MaestroLucario<strong>


	33. Chapter 33: Betrayal

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Sorry I updated late :( Internet server crap, but I'm almost done revising chapter 34 so, you might get to read it tonight! :D Yes! More than 200 reviews :D I am so happy and thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**I'm sorry I'm in a rush, I need to cook dinner XD - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: Betrayal<p>

_September 20, 2010; Monday; 7:47 p.m._

_Gotham High School_

Richard parked his R-Cycle and walked through the open doors of Gotham High. As he sauntered in the halls, going to his locker and looking for a certain someone, cheerleaders who were leaning against the lockers, winked at him and giggled. He ignored them and continued to look straight ahead. Two girls were walking towards him, to the opposite way of the hall, one of the girls, a brunette, touched his shoulder lightly as they passed each other.

The girl said in a flirty voice and philandering smile, "Hey, Dick." Her friend giggled ugly and Richard just rolled his eyes behind his shades and finally reached his locker.

He annoyingly turned his lock to open the locker and took out his notebook and two textbooks. _Girls_, he rolled his eyes again. _Can't take the hint._ As soon as he retrieved his books, he slammed his locker shut and he heard a chuckle beside him.

Kori was leaning against the locker next to him, her lips twitched to fight a smiled, "Someone's a bit grumpy this morning," she whispered. She had her hood on, her soft red curled hair framed her face. She was wearing a simple peach elbow length hoodie and black cargo pants and chucks. Her dark brown messenger bag slung on one shoulder and her hands were shoved in the pocket of her hoodie.

Richard grinned at her, always feeling happy to see her, and leaned the side of his head against the lockers so he could face her, "Not anymore."

Kori laughed quietly with a light blush on her face, "What's bothering you?" she asked in concern with a small smile.

Richard sighed, as they walked to their first class, "Just some things at home . . . and girls here can't take the hint that I'm not who I used to be." _Well, there's a couple of things bothering me . . . Slade, Xavier, Red X, Terra, Babs, Kitten . . . and you, actually, but in a good way. _He fought a smile.

"Do you need any help . . . with anything?" she giggled at her question.

"Nah, it's fine," he wave his hand like it wasn't important.

"Well, if you _do _need help . . . don't hesitate to ask me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They entered the classroom a few minutes before the bell. As soon as they entered the room, all of their friends looked at them suspiciously, Kitten glowered at her as she chewed her pink bubblegum, Babs looked angrily at her as she flipped her hair back, and Xavier was also giving Richard a death glare since he still had a bandage on his nose.

The two friends ignored the glares and walked to their table where Vic and Karen sat, smiling at Richard and Kori as they sat down.

"Mornin' lovebirds," Vic wiggled his eyebrows at them while Karen smacked his arm.

"Hey," the both of them greeted at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>On the other side of the room . . .<em>

Gar was reading a comic book while Rachel was reading another novel. Their group mates, Malcolm and Rosabelle, were talking to Kole about her boyfriend's, Isaiah, accident.

Gar was about to turn the page, but he stopped when he felt someone poking his shoulder. He turned around and he gave a toothy grin. Tara was grinning at him and said, "Hey, Gar."

"Hey, Tara. What's up?"

"Nothin', I just felt lonely since Ryu and Kole were talking about Isaiah's accident and since Isaiah isn't here, no one talked to me," she gave a sort of fake pout.

Rachel, who was pretending to be reading, narrowed her eyes. She had good peripheral vision. And it was obvious that Tara was flirting with him.

"Whaddaya wanna talk about?"

"I dunno . . . how 'bout watcha reading?" Tara pointed at his comic book as she dragged her chair to sit beside Gar.

"Okay, Dude! This is like the most awesome-est comic I have ever read! It's called _Infinite Crises_ and it's about . . ." Gar babbled on and on about the plot and how it was so wicked and awesome. And Tara laughed as he tried to portray one scene in the comic.

Rachel gripped the edges of her book . . . yes, she was jealous. And she felt that there was a mountain in her throat. _Okay . . . I like Gar. But he would never like me . . . I'm too creepy for him . . . Besides . . I'm not safe . . ._

But what hurt the most was that _Tara_ is the girl he likes.

Kori laughed at a joke Vic said and she reverted her eyes to Rachel and Gar. Gar was enthusiastically talking to Tara. Kori had a feeling . . . that Tara was up to something. She looked to Rachel, who was beside Gar, and she felt that something was wrong. She noticed that Rachel gripped the edge of her book tightly and it looked like she had something in her throat.

"Kori?" Richard asked worriedly. "Kori, are you okay?"

"Huh?" she asked, dazed.

Richard's eyebrows furrowed together, "I've been calling your name ten times. You sure you're okay?"

"Uh, yeah . . . just zoned out . . . I'm fine," Kori ran her fingers through her hair.

The bell rang, Mr. Weir entered the classroom, and class started . . .

* * *

><p><em>8:50 p.m.<em>

_Ring!_

First period ended and Richard and Gar said their goodbyes as they headed off to their class together while Kori, Vic, Karen, and Rachel head to theirs. In the halls, she noticed that Rachel looked paler that her regular pale.

"Rachel," she said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered back in a monotone voice that almost sounded sad.

"Did something happen during class?" she asked seriously, but in a gentle voice.

"No," Rachel gritted her teeth as she thought about Tara.

"Well . . . it didn't seem like nothing when I saw you gripping your book in an almost angry way."

Rachel remained silent as they entered the classroom and sat in their seats. Kori looked at Rachel, waiting for her reply.

"I trust you, Kori," Rachel stated seriously.

Kori just nodded, waiting patiently to what she was going to say next.

"I've never told this to anyone, not even to the others because I know they were going to do something about it." She looked down at her hands.

The bell rang and Mr. Mod gave out the assignment for today.

Rachel inhaled deeply and exhaled, "Tara and I used to be best friends."

Kori flinched in surprise, "What happened?"

"We were best friends in kindergarten until second grade . . . actually, we were best friends before we even started school," she gave a sad smile. "But second grade was the last year we became friends . . . I told her all my secrets, my likes, dislikes . . . I was a pretty mature kid when I was little, and I was already in to dark poetry. But during second grade . . . Kitten came into our lives and just ruined our friendship . . . She manipulated Tara, told her she could be a 'cool girl,'" Rachel said it in disgust. "After the first month she arrived, Tara and I barely saw each other . . . Sure we were kids, but we were mature for our age. Then after the second month, I was left in the dark . . . alone, friendless, and I would stare at her across the lunch room with her new _friend_. And the worst part was that she promised . . . that she and I would be best friends forever, she told me that countless of times. And when she would accidentally hurt my feelings, she would cry too and say that she was so sorry and it was a genuine apology . . . And then a month before summer, Tara told everyone my secrets . . . how I liked gothic dolls rather than barbies, how I preferred metal music more than pop, how I favored dark colors instead of light ones . . . everything. After that day, when everyone knew everything about me, I swore to myself never give away my secrets and only to those who I trust . . . That's why I only have a few friends, you, Dick, Gar, Vic, and Karen are the only ones I trust." She ended her story as she wrote down notes form the book.

Kori just sat there quietly, thinking about what she had told her . . . why would anyone do such a thing to Rachel? She is a great friend, and because of a betrayal of trust, she is now closed.

"No one deserves to be treated that way," Kori whispered. "_You _did not deserve to be treated that way . . . something so cold and cruel . . . I cannot imagine living in a world with no friends or compassion . . ."

"Thanks, Kori . . . I take everything you said to heart. And right now, I can never be luckier, to have best friends like you. Friends I can trust."

* * *

><p><strong>So . . . we got some friendship going on between Star and Rae :D And the trustbetrayal of Terra, except that it was only with Rachel not with the gang :) Please review! I need to get back to the kitchen now before the chicken catches on fire! - MaestroLucario (Oh and I will update tonight! :D)**


	34. Chapter 34: Good Ol' Times

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry that it's taking kinda slow, but things will progress soon :D And again, thank you for your support and everything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**~Yawn~ - MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Good Ol' Times<p>

_September 20, 2010; Monday; 9:30 a.m._

_Gotham High School_

_2__nd__ Period; AP US History_

After Rachel's history with Tara Markov, Kori saw Tara in a different way now. That Tara was nothing but a social climber who would do anything to get attention, even hurt her best friend and betray their trust like telling the public her deep and darkest secrets, though she wasn't as bad as Kitten, but Kitten was the worst.

Kori groaned inwardly as the memories came flooding back, she remembers her first meeting with Kitten like it was just yesterday . . .

* * *

><p><em>August 28<em>_th__, 2006; Monday; 8:00 p.m._

_Jump City Middle School_

It was the first day of seventh grade for 12 year old Kori Anders. Her sister Kam, was in eighth grade. As soon as they were dropped off by their guardian, 'Uncle Galfore,' they went their separate ways. Kam in the eighth grade building and Kori in the seventh grade building.

Kori was young and beautiful. Her red hair was tied up into a ponytail and Kam wrapped a white ribbon around it. She wore a plain white, collared shirt, a light yellow, knee length skirt, and white sneakers. Her dark purple backpack was hanging on one shoulder as she entered her homeroom class, which was math.

After a summer of fun and sun, she was excited to go back to school. Her green eyes twinkled with happiness and freshness. She took the front seat near the window and beside her was a boy who had his hair combed back with gel and he was wearing a black leather jacket and saggy black pants, he looked at her.

"Hey," he called to out to her, a little rudely, "I'm Fang, you?"

Kori looked at him and knew this guy was probably one of the slackers, "Kori. Nice to meet you, Fang." She held out her hand politely and, in return, he shook it a little too hard.

Before she could speak again, there was a screech from the door. And a girl with blonde hair in a white tank top and pink miniskirt walked towards them with an angry and jealous expression.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend, slut!" the girl screamed and the whole class went 'ooh' as they stared at Kori, wondering how she would react.

Kori sat there in shock, did this girl just call her a slut? "I'm sorry, what?" she asked again as if she didn't hear her clearly.

"I said keep your slutty hands off my boyfriend!" the girl flipped her hair and grabbed Fang's hand.

Fang, who clearly looked annoyed, said, "Kitten, we ain't together. 'Member you dumped me at fifth grade for some rich kid named Dick," and then, he chuckled humorlessly. "I remember that he said he didn't want nothin' to do with you." He grabbed his hand back and turned to Kori. "You free after school, Carey?"

Kori shook her head and said a quick, "It's Kori and sorry." She didn't want to be involved with this 'Kitten' girl. She seemed bad news.

After first period, Kori stretched her limbs in relief and almost ran to the door so she could avoid Fang and Kitten. Unfortunately, she had P.E. next and Kitten had the same class with her as she saw her complaining in the locker room about how these P.E. clothes were ghetto. Kori groaned quietly and slammed her locker shut.

Coach Lobo was . . . a weird teacher who is obsessed with 'exercise.' He was wearing this gray wifebeater, and black basketball shorts. He had a whistle around his neck and dark blue open fingered gloves. He had black super spikey hair, pale white skin, and yellowish teeth that looked rotten. Kori grimaced.

"Alright, Kids! Time for some good ol' fashioned exercise! I exercise all the time! How da ya think I go these?" He showed off his biceps to the students. Kori noticed that he held a cup of coffee and figured that he was a regular coffee drinker since he was talking so loud and energetic.

He told them to play basketball and put them into teams and . . . _Aw, great . . . Kitten's with me._ Kori thought sadly.

"Ugh! You," Kitten sneered, narrowing her muddy, blue eyes. She looked at her P.E. shirt and said, "What kind of name is Kori?"

Kori gritted her teeth, she will not let this girl go away without a fight, "Well, who name's their daughter Kitten? And let me guess, if you're not texting on your phone, you're probably playing with a ball of yarn."

The students laughed and pointed their fingers at Kitten.

Kitten flushed in embarrassment and anger, "You better watch what youre saying, Anders . . . Someday you're gonna get it from me," she walked back to the bleachers with a 'humph' to text on her phone.

Kori smirked inside, _Let the games begin, Kitty . . ._

* * *

><p><em>9:45 a.m.<em>

_Ring!_

Kori, Rachel, Vic, and Karen stood up quickly, gathered up their things and rushed to the door. Along the way, Babs brushed her shoulder against Kori's and the four of them looked at her as she said coldly, "Watch where you're walking, Anders."

Kori was about to make a comeback, but Vic beat him to it, "You know what Babs, why don't you stop bein' a bitch and start gettin' it through your fucking skull that you and Dick ain't gonna happen anymore." The whole class was silent, fortunately, Mr. Mod went to the bathroom. Some students took out their phones to record a video of Bab's humiliation. No one ever liked Babs ever since she cheated on Richard, it was the talk of the century in Gotham High. Even girls who were with him before wouldn't have gone that low.

"I wasn't talking to you, Stone," she said in the same cold tone and glared Vic.

This time, Karen snapped, "Hey, don't talk to him in that tone. It was your own fault Babs, you cheated on Dick and this is the consequence. You don't need to take it out on Kori."

Babs opened her mouth to say some bitchy sentence but Rachel cut in. "Why don't you just leave Kori alone? She didn't do anything wrong . . . you're the one that's causing problems here."

"The first time I met Dick's friends . . . I never liked you guys one bit. Dick was supposed to be only with me, his best friend."

"Then why'd you cheat on him?" Kori asked in a serious tone. "Right now, you're desperate to get his attention. You go as far to lie to him that I hurt you . . . Yes, I did hurt you, but that was an accident, I'm sorry . . . but you took it too far as to say it that I purposely did it to you. But I have a question for you . . . was it worth it when you did it with Xavier? If you loved Richard, then why'd you do it with Xavier? Was it because you weren't satisfied with Richard and you wanted more? . . . Honestly, I don't know what you see in Xavier, but the real question is was it worth it?"

Babs just looked at her, she didn't answer, but in her mind she was saying, _No. It wasn't worth it with X. _

"You're selfish, that's why you did it. You wanted more, something to get your adrenaline pumping, and being with Xavier helped that a lot, huh?" she said and knew that she was right at the expression on Babs' face. "By the way . . . If I see you hurt my friends, physically, emotionally or in any way at all, I will not hesitate to hurt you back in the same way." Kori looked at her dead in the eyes. Ice cold blue to bright warm green.

Kori tore her eyes away from Babs and said to her friends, "Let's go. We're gonna be late." She turned her back and walked out the classroom with Vic, Karen, and Rachel, not giving Babs another glance.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter is basically how Kitten and Kori met. And Fang mentions about Dick, which Kori didn't know about. I suggest to go back and look at chapter 12 when Richard and Gar are talking :) <strong>

**So Star of Airdrie . . . I included Coach Lobo :) I hoped I portrayed him well/good/okay :D**

**Please review :) zzzzz I'll update tomorrow zzzzz - MaestroLucario**


	35. Chapter 35: Confrontation

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**We've got more Babs bashing on the way, but it's Richard's style! Thank you everyone for your support! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**I'll try to update tonight again :D - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Confrontation<p>

_September 20, 2010; Monday; 10:43 a.m._

_Gotham High School_

_3__rd__ period; French_

The news about Bab's humiliation and Kori's retaliation scattered across the school like wildfire. Everyone was taking Kori's side. The people who took a video during second period shared it with their friends, and those friends shared it with _their _friends, and so on.

Everyone from first period had the same class. Except for Roy, Jade, and Xavier. But Babs . . . things are going to get ugly.

Fortunately, Monsieur Mallah wasn't here since he went to the zoo on the weekend but was mauled by a gorilla he was feeding. The substitute teacher was an old blind man who was sleeping on his desk, drooling.

Richard and Gar were the firsts to arrive in class and took their seats, waiting for the others to come. A few seconds later, Kori, Rachel, Vic, and Karen entered the room, and Richard and Gar noticed something different in each of their faces. Kori had sadness, concern, and a hint of anger. Vic and Karen's faces were furious and Rachel only had a composed face, but inside she was seeing red in anger.

The four took their seats and sat down quietly. It was silent in the whole group.

_This isn't normal,_ Richard thought in concern.

He nervously swallowed and cleared his throat, "Guys . . . did something happen? Last period?" Gar looked at the four of them in quiet concern and worry.

No one answered. Instead, Vic, Karen, and Rachel looked at Kori, silently asking her if they should tell him or not. Kori slightly nodded her head saying that she'll say it.

It took Richard a few seconds to realize that they had _Babs_ last period. He narrowed his eyes and his hands gripped the pockets of his jacket. "It's Babs isn't it? Did she do anything to you? Did she _say_ anything?" He looked at Kori at his last question.

Kori nodded sadly, "Richard I –

She didn't continue, her head lifted up slightly and gazed passed him with a cold feeling. She wasn't glaring, but her eyes held coldness. Richard followed her gaze and set his eyes on Babs who was also looking at Kori. He took his attention back on Kori and asked, "What did she do? What happened?"

Kori hung her head and sighed, "When class ended, we were heading out the door . . . Babs brushed pass me and told me to watch where I was walking. I was about to say something but Vic went ahead and then Karen, then Rachel . . . She said that she didn't like them ever since she met them because you only belonged to her. After hearing that, I couldn't take it anymore and asked if . . . if it was worth it cheating with Xavier . . . and I told her that she was selfish for doing it, and if she loved you, then why did she do it. After I told her that, I said if she ever hurt any one of you, I will hurt her back in the same way." She fiddled with her fingers in embarrassment and shame.

Richard just stared at Kori. Without saying a word, he stood up stiffly and walked over to Babs' desk.

Kori's eyes widened and gently took his arm and whispered, "Don't confront her. We already did that last period, and I feel bad for her that we embarrassed and bashed her enough." Her eyes were pleading and Richard had a hard time to resist it. And luckily, he did.

The bell rang and every student was looking at the two of them while the sub was still taking his nap. Some students took out their cell phones again since this was juicy new to them.

"I'm sorry, Kori. But she needs to get the clear message that the five of you are my friends and that there will be no 'us' anymore. And if she didn't get that message before, then she'll get it the hard way," Richard told her coldly which made Kori flinch slightly. He felt bad for scaring her, but this was something he had to do to end the hurting, he'll have to apologize later.

He shrugged his arm and he felt Kori's hand slip away as she slumped back to her seat, looking at her feet. Gar, Vic, Karen, and Rachel watched Richard as he made his way to Babs' seat.

"Barbara," he said seriously.

Babs smirked flirtatiously, "What can I do for ya, Dick?"

"Cut the bullshit, Babs," Richard snapped coldly and her smirk disappeared. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again, we will _never _be together again. And you know what you can do for me, you can stop hurting my friends, stop hurting Kori, and leave me alone!"

Babs just sat there as Richard stomped his way back to his seat. The whole class gave cheers of hoorays and huzzahs while the sub was still taking his nap . . .

* * *

><p><em>11:40 a.m.<em>

It was lunch time, and the six friends have not said a word to each other since third period. They sat at their lunch table, silently eating their food. When they walked the hallways during passing period, Richard and Kori were being attacked by high fives and fist bumps.

Rachel sighed, "Alright, everyone. We need to talk."

The five hung heads popped up and they all said, "I'm sorry," simultaneously. After a second or two, they gave giggles and chuckles.

Richard sighed as well and said, "I'm sorry, guys . . . that I've been quiet the pass hour or so. I just needed to think . . ."

"Yeah, it's fine, man," Vic waved it off. "I mean, it was obvious that all of us were thinking about what you said during French. It's cool."

Gar laughed, "Yeah, dude. That was total Babs bashing."

"She deserves it," Karen grinned.

The five of them looked at Kori who was still silent and she was chewing her granola bar in deep thought. She felt their stares and gave a small smile, "So . . . we're back to normal?"

"Yeah, we are," Vic grinned happily.

"No one's gonna break our friendship," Gar chimed in as he gave Vic a fist bump.

Karen squealed, "Oh em gee, guys! Group hug!"

Rachel glared at her, "Uh, no thanks."

Richard smiled at her and said, "C'mon, Rachel. Don't be a killjoy."

Kori pouted and she had her hands clasped in front of her, "Oh, please, friend Rachel!" Richard looked at her and thought that it was undeniably cute.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Ugh, fine. But just _this _once." She stood up and walked towards them as they wrapped her up in a hug.

Kori was in bliss, she couldn't ask for more greater friends. "Best friends forever, everyone?"

"Yeah, forever," Richard agreed as the other nodded their heads. _Although . . . I don't think I can be _just _friends with, Kori . . ._

* * *

><p>During the rest of the week, everyone ignored Babs and plan to do that for the rest of the year. And Toni put her on a different team instead of with Kori so the two won't get into a fight. Richard was doing great as new captain, all the boys, except of Roy and Xavier, liked his way of drills. It was all about speed and accuracy. <em>Speed <em>and _accuracy_ were always the two words he would say during practice, and he was used to getting that during his training with Batman.

At the end of the day, the gang would go to the manor, to the library, or to the pizza parlor to hangout, do homework, eat, and do other things what friends do. Nothing could separate them and nothing _will _separate them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now that that's done, Babs won't interfere anymore :D There won't be so much bashing in the next chapters :) So, this chapter is basically about Babs bashing and I wanted to portray their strong friendship together :) XD and I like the monsieur mallah being mauled by a gorilla XD and he won't be back anytime soon. Review or comment please :D Thank you so much! - MaestroLucario :D<strong>


	36. Chapter 36: Failed Flirt

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Hey guys :D Sorry for the slow update, I've been having a couple of distraction lately . . . but that won't stop me from writing this story. Thank you to everyone for your support and reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**O_O - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Failed Flirt<p>

_September 24, 2010; Friday; 3:00 p.m._

_Gotham High School_

_Small Gym_

Ahh, the fourth week of school has come to an end.

Richard, Kori, and Vic still and basketball practice. And their first game is next week. Their first game was going to be against Jump City Jaguars.

Toni took roll call and saw that Babs was the only one missing. She cussed under her breath. She didn't care if she was humiliated, but she was needed on the team. A lot of girls would've killed to get her place. _I don't even know why she got in._

Toni stood up on one of the bleachers and called all of the girls' attention, "Alright, Ladies! Our first game of the season is next week! And, for the first time ever, we'll be going against the Jump City Jaguars!" And then she rambled on and on about them.

Kori stood there, surprised, as she listened to Toni's spirit speech. _Jump City, huh? Well . . . our first game's gonna be pretty interesting. I wonder what the girls will think, they've known me for two years and they know some of my moves . . ._

* * *

><p><em>Big Gym<em>

Richard took roll call and it seemed that everyone was present. After that he made them drills and told them that he was going to have an announcement after.

He blew his whistle and called them to the middle of the court, "Team, listen up! I just received news that our first game will be against the Jump City Jaguars. Now, if I remember clearly, last year we lost a match against them."

"85 – 84," Ryu grumbled as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Roy, who the whole team was also giving him dirty looks.

"C'mon, get over it!" he shouted back as his face reddened at little out of embarrassment.

One of the guys in the team shouted, "If ya just kept ya hand to yaself, then we woulda won tha' game!" The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Richard continued, "On Wednesday . . . I wanna see all of you giving your best. You're 110 percent. And I'm talking to you, too, Roy and X."

Xavier, who still had a bandage on his nose, rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Ay ay, captain."

Richard narrowed his eyes, "You know what, you go do 30 pacers if you're not serious with this. And I'll be glad to kick you off the team. There are a lot of people who want to be in your place, X."

He thought about what he said and resisted the urge to sigh in defeat, "Fine," Xavier replied stiffly.

* * *

><p>Kori was doing pacers. She ran back and forth the court, touching the lines of the ends of the court. Sweat glistened at her forehead as she dribbled the ball across the set of cones. She inhaled and exhaled in a pace as she did her pushups and crunches. Toni told them to do ten minutes of jump roping, Kori made through all the whole time, not stopping once. They had practice games, it was her, Jade, and Donna against Toni, Rose, and Rosabelle. As they played, Toni analyzed every girl so she could determine who would be at starting line up.<p>

As practice was about to end, she called them over one last time to announce who was at the starting line up.

"Rose, Donna, Rosabelle, Jade, and Kori. The five of you will be at Wednesday's starting line up. Don't worry the rest of you will get your chance. Now, I expect effort from the five of you since you will be representing us and for the first time in Jump City. Goof practice, everyone. I'd like all of you to go home and get some rest. Dismissed."

Jade hugged Kori excitedly. "Oh, I can't believe that we're together at the starting line up! This will be so much fun!"

"Yeah," Kori smiled. "It'll be fun."

* * *

><p>Richard gave practice games and he looked closely at the boys so he could decide who would be at the starting line up. After the games, he gave another announcement.<p>

"Before I let you loose, I've decided who would be at the starting line up. Boys' team rules days that captain should be a part of the starting line up, so that would be me. And I've chosen Vic, Malcolm, Ryu, and Roy. I didn't choose them because ethey were my friends. I chose them because I saw their potential during our practice games. Potential that I want to see during our season games. All of you will have a chance to be in their place. Get some rest and we'll meet here again on Monday. Practice is over." There were some cheers from the boys as they exited the gym.

"Sweet!" Malcol cheered. "We're gonna beat those Jaguars this year. We ain't gonna lose again." Ryu nodded seriously as they went to the locker room to change.

Richard sighed tiredly as he and Vic followed behind them.

Vic chuckled, "You must be real tired, man. Go home, I can take care of Kori."

"Nah, I can take her home. Actually, I _want _to take her home," Richard smirked as he took off his sweaty shirt and replaced it with his black sleeveless shirt and then he slipped on his brown cargo shorts.

Vic grinned, "Okay, loverboy. Whatever ya want."

Kori finished dressing up, she pulled her dak blue skinny jeans on and stretched her beige hoodie. She said goodbye to Toni, Rose, Donna, Rosabelle, and to the other girls as she went out the locker room to wait for Richard and Vic. She sat down on a bench near the boys' locker room.

Kori saw the locker room door open and looked up to see who was coming out. When she saw who it was, she narrowed her eyes. It was Xavier.

He caught the sight of her and smirked. He walked towards her saying, "Hey, cutie. What you doin' here all alon?"

"Hey, Xavier," she stood up and smiled sweetly. "How's the nose? I heard what Richard did," this time, it was Kori the one who smirked. "IF I was there, I would've punched it twice."

"C'mon, I was just askin' him if you were good in bed. What's so wrong about that? You know, he used to do that back at his old days."

"You mean when he was a playboy," Kori frowned slightly, and this didn't go unnoticed by Xavier.

"Yeah. He used to get a new girlfriend every day and then dump them the next. He was a devious boy. That is, until he dated Babs," he had wicked flicker in his brown eyes.

Kori was silent as she looked at Xavier with narrowed green eyes.

"C'mon, cutie –

"It's Kori," she cut him off tartly.

"Right. Kori," he felt weird saying her real name rather than cutie. "Why don't you like me? I mean, I don't know what you see in Dick there. We're practically the same."

"No, you two are different. You only care about yourself. And you're self-absorbed," Kori replied in the same tart tone.

"Ouch," Xavier pressed his hand over his heart, pretending to act hurt. "You're breaking my heart."

Kori simply scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't see what's wrong with me," he walked closer to Kori, staring at her eyes in a predating way. "I'm handsome and rich, what more could you want?"

He trapped Kori at a wall behind her. She didn't flinch as Xavier's face went closer, almost touching her lips. Her expression remained calm.

"Well, I want someone who isn't a douchebag." It was the first time she ever called someone that.

Xavier chuckled, "Wow. Feisty. I like that. Makes me want you all the more," he said huskily as he licked his lips and dipped his head in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Richard and Vic gathered up their things from their locker and headed out the door. As soon as they went out, they saw Kori pressed up against a wall with an arm across Xavier's chest, and it seemed like she was stopping him from getting any closer.<p>

Richard was about give Xavier a piece of his mind, but he was stopped by Vic who said, "Wait. Let's see how this turns out. Besides . . . our girl can handle herself."

He looked at Vic with confusion but reluctantly submitted to his request and watched them from afar.

He saw Xavier's face lean in to touch his lips with hers, but Kori pushed an arm on his chest to stop him from getting any closer.

Richard inwardly sighed in relief.

Xavier chuckled again, "Sin a little, cutie. You don't need to be loyal to Dick. He won't find out."

It took every ounce of Richard's self-control to not stalk over there and punch his broken nose again.

Kori raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, those are the same words you said to Babs, huh?"

"Smart, too? Wow, I got a full package here," he said as he tried to lean closer again.

Richard couldn't take it anymore, so he exploded with an angry voice, "What the fuck, X?"

Xavier turned around and saw an angry Richard who had his arms crossed and he saw his blue eyes pierce through him in a sharp glare. Beside him was Vic who also had his arms crossed.

"I suggest you step away from her before you get hurt," Vic cracked his knuckles.

"Okay, okay," Xavier raised his hands up. "I'm goin'. See you around, cutie."

"Kori."

"I like cutie better."

"I like Kori better."

Xavier rolled his eyes, "Fine, see ya around. Kori." He walked out the hall, giving stares at Vic and Richard.

As he disappeared through the door, Richard went to Kori's side and asked, "You okay?"

Kori nodded he head, "He just tried to kiss me. But, I'm not gonna fall for his seduction," she smiled at Richard reassuringly.

Vic yawned tiredly. "Let's get outta here, guys. I'm whacked." He stifled another yawn.

"Yeah," Ricahrd agreed. "Besides, we got a game next week. Against Jump City." He turned to face Kori and asked, "Did you say you were in Jump City's girls' basketball team?"

Kori nodded and grinned, "Yup. I can't wait to see the girls' faces when they see me!"

The three said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, hoping to get some rest and win their first game of the season against Jump City next week.

* * *

><p><strong>I made up Jump City Jaguars :) So, this chapter is basically Richard, Kori, and Vic getting pumped up for their first game of the season and, since Babs didn't show up for practice, Xavier gets an opportunity to flirt with Kori. :) I will update as soon as I can, and thank you for your comments and reviews :D - MaestroLucario<strong>


	37. Chapter 37: Dark

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Hey, everyone :D Chapter 37 is up and running! Don't worry, Kori's real appearance will come out soon :D Thank you for your support, comments, reviews, etc, they mean so much to me, especially since this is my first fan fic :D**

**LOL, I believe that 'gNat2' said, and I quote, "You couldn't gone with JUmp City Titans xD" I was in a laughing fit for a minute or so, well  
>I didn't choose it because I will be using it in the future (wink wink wink) and jaguars rhymed with jump city XD Anyways, thank you for your comment gNat2, I hope you are liking the story so far :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

***_* - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: Dark<p>

_September 24, 2010; Friday: 6:00 p.m._

_Anders' Condo_

After Richard dropped Kori off, Kori decided that she would head out to the grocery store tonight when Kam is asleep. It was going to be her sister's 19th birthday tomorrow. And she was going to bake her a zorkaberry cake, chocolate brownies, and maybe get some of the 'cream of ice'. Of course, Kori would travel to the mall of shopping to buy her the new iPad. It would be the perfect gift for her older sister. Kori planned to give her the cake and the present on lunch so she could spend the rest of her day hanging out with her friends.

Kori smiled to herself about the party she had planned for her sister's little party tomorrow eas she lathered her hair with leaf smelling shampoo. She looked at the clock, and decided to take a little nap before going out to get her ingredients.

* * *

><p><em>7:00 p.m.<em>

_Wayne Manor_

Richard spent his evening in the training room, preparing himself for the next encounter of Red X. He gritted his as he punched the punching bag with more force than necessary. Just thinking about his name made his blood boil.

"Dick. Cave. Now, please," Bruce's voice buzzed in the intercom.

Richard looked at the intercom in disbelief. Bruce never says please. Ever. If he said that, then it must be really, really important. He gave the bag one last punch and wrapped a towel around his neck as he jogged down to the cave.

Richard swiftly typed the code and the doors opened with a 'swish'.  
>"What's so important that you had to say please? You never say please."<p>

Bruce snorted, holding back a retort and went to business, "I found a clue on that elevator accident you and Kori were in."

Richard focused his attention to Bruce and asked immediately, "What'd you find? Did you figure out who did it?"

Bruce shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately, I didn't find out who did it. But what I did find, was this." Bruce threw a disk at him, Richard easily caught it a lifted it close to his face to examine it. It was an orange and black disk that had a sharp, silver 'S' in the middle. He immediately realized that this was probably what caused the cables to snap.

"Did you run a fingerprint analysis? Did you try finding a match of the symbol? Maybe try to connect it to an old villain or something?" Richard asked him in detective mode.

Bruce shook his head sadly again, "I did, but nothing came out. The only thing we know now was that this guy's after you. And I showed this to you so if you see that symbol anywhere. Contact me right away," he said seriously.

"Got'cha," Richard nodded and then check the time. "I'm gonna head out and patrol now. Maybe I'll get lucky and bump into Red X. Or this Terra." He walked toward the cabinet and pulled out his suit.

* * *

><p><em>8:00 p.m.<em>

_Ander's Condo_

Kori pressed her ear against the door of her bedroom. She heard Kam slam the front door shut and dragged her feet to her room, tired from volleyball practice. As soon as she heard her bedroom door shut and locked it. Kori quickly grabbed her backpack and flew out the balcony to the grocery store.

Kori hopped off the bus and made her way to the grocery store. She greeted the cashier boy 'good evening' and a beautiful smile. The boy blushed madly and gave a shy grin and a 'hey'. She went to the aisles that held flour, sugar, baking soda, chocolate chips, and other baking ingredients. After she placed them in the cart, she headed to the fresh foods section to get a couple of fruits. As she picked out apples, strawberries, and other fruits, she noticed a familiar old man picking up vegetables. Curiosity took over her and she walked closer to the old man. Ashe went closer, she noticed the familiar face and grinned.

"Mister Pennyworth?"

Alfred turned around and saw a familiar, young, redheaded girl smiling at him warmly. He smiled back, a little surprised and said, "Miss Anders, it is a pleasure to see you here this evening." He was more surprised when Kori gave him a quick hug.

"Good evening to you, too, Mister Pennyworth. May I ask what you're doing here this evening?" she asked politely.

"Oh, Miss Anders. Please call me only Alfred."

"Only if you call me Kori."

"Yes, Miss Kori. As for your question, it is Miss Kyle's birthday tomorrow. And I would like to cook her something special tomorrow for lunch," he smiled at her as he continued to pick out the right vegetables.

"That is very sweet of you, Alfred," Kori complimented.

"Yes, well, I am only their butler after all," he chuckled.

"Although, Miss Kori, may I ask what you are doing here this evening?"

"Well, coincidentally, it is my sister's, Kam, 19th birthday tomorrow. And I plan to bake her her favorite cake and her favorite brownies. After that, I shall travel to the shopping mall to buy her the new iPad. It would be the perfect gift for her," she smiled to herself in thought of her sister's happy face tomorrow.

Alfred saw her smile and said, "Miss Kori, you are very thoughtful."

"Thank you, Mister Alfred. My sister says that I am too selfless, though I know there is no such thing. By the way, how is Richard? Did he get some rest? He seemed very worn-out after basketball practice," she asked in concern about her friend's health.

"Yes, he is most fine, Miss Kori. I am sure I will be able to tell him about your concern."

"Thank you."

"You are very different, Miss Kori. Very different, indeed."

"What is that supposed to mean, Mister Alfred?" she asked politely.

"I am sure that you have heard about Master Dick's past. When he was . . . a womanizer. He used to be arrogant, that boy. So stubborn," he chuckled as pushed his cart to get mother vegetable. Kori followed him, patiently waiting for him to continue. "Then when Miss Gordon cheated on him, the boy was left in the dark. It was his darkest days, his room smelled and his was dirty. He would not shower for days. He was furious. After a few weeks, Master Dick began to go back to his normal state, but he was not healed. He began to be friendlier to people, but he needed some space. So, Master Bruce brought him along for a little relaxation in Harper Hotels. And I believe that was when he met you, Miss Kori. And I have never seen him more happier," he smiled fatherly at her.

Kori was just silent. "Wow," she manger to blurt out.

"Yes, wow, indeed," he chuckled. "I am finished with my grocery. I will gladly pay for yours, Miss Kori," Alfred offered.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Mister Alfred. I am able to pay for my own food. Besides, I am not done," she said sheepishly.

"Alright, then. Have a nice evening, Miss Anders. And please go home safely," he said the last sentence seriously.

"You, as well, Mister Pennyworth. Please drive safely," she kissed him on the cheek as a friendly gesture.

Alfred laughed, "Oh, I do hope we meet again soon."

They said their goodbyes and goodnights as Alfred went to the cashier to pay and Kori went back to pick up more flour and baking ingredients.

* * *

><p><em>9:30 p.m.<em>

Robin's masked eyes scanned through the city. _Nope, no trouble so far._ He watched the cars pass by the busy main streets and he noticed Alfred's BMW_. He probably went shopping for Selena's lunch tomorrow.__  
><em>  
>Robin groaned loudly. <em>Aw man, I forgot. It was Selena's dinner party tomorrow. That means I gotta get a date. Kitten? Hell no. Babs? Double hell no. Maybe Rachel as a friend date? Gar will kill me. Karen? She would just tear my head off and suggest . . . She would suggest that I should ask Kori out.<em>_  
><em>  
>He swallowed nervously. <em>Should I? Maybe not. I'm being a coward. I should just ask her. As a date or as a friend? God, I dunno what to do. I want to ask her.<em> He took a deep breath. _I should._He took out his phone and looked at Kori's picture. Debating whether or not to call her and ask her out.

He finally decided yes and his thumb was about to press the call button, but fate stopped him when he heard two girls scream.

* * *

><p><strong>MWUAHAH, finally that Richard's got the courage to ask Kori, something happens XD I know this was a fast update XD <strong>

**So . . . review please :) I need bake some pie since it's gonna be my big bro's birthday tomorrow, his turning twenty and i keep teasing him that he's not a teen anymore. And he tells me "I'm not twenty, I'm twenteen." And I say, "Keep telling yourself that, big bruh XD" thank you and good night! - MaestroLucario**


	38. Chapter 38: Knight in Glowing Armor

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Oh man, I'm so excited, I think I'm gonna pee in my pants . . . er, I mean, pajamas XD Okay, I'll shut my mouth now before I babble too much, I need to dress up for summer school -_- . I don't want to spoil anything :D So, again, thank you for your support and reviews! They help me so much and they boost my confidence in writing, and I say, I am NOT overconfident, that would just be bad XD**

**LOL, I noticed that I made a few typos last chapter XD I laughed when I saw mother vegetable, it was supposed to be more vegetable. I was typing on my iPod during class ;D on the note pad, so I kinda made a few mistakes, but I hope you understood them. If there is anything you need to clarify, just message me :D**

**Yeah, I know its been a while since I mentioned the elevator incident XD, I've been waiting for the principal to show up :D winkwink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**MWUAHAHAH :D - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: Knight in Glowing Armor<p>

_September 24, 2010; Friday; 10:00 p.m._

Robin was about to call Kori, to ask her out to Selena's dinner party tomorrow. Suddenly, he heard ear piercing screams of two girls a few streets away. The busy people walking on the main streets didn't hear them because it was rather noisy every Friday night.

Robin quickly went to action and followed the piercing screams. He followed the screams to the grocery store Alfred just came from. Behind the store about less than half a mile away was a dark children's park with no lights. He ran there and jumped on a tree, he peeked through the leaves and branches to see to teenage girls shaking in fright. They were both wearing dresses, probably on their way to a club. Surrounding them in a predating circle were five gangly looking boys. Robin concluded that they were drunk since they were walking wobbly and there were a few bottles scattered around them. One of the boys grabbed the blonde's hair and she whimpered. Her friend shouted, "No! Please don't hurt her!" Another boy came up to her and slapped her and mumbled loudly, "Shut the hell up!"

Robin had to act quickly. He took out his staff and jumped off the tree. He shouted to the hurt girls, "Go!"

The blonde girl picked up her friend off the ground and ran away to go to the police.

"Well, well. If it ain't the Boy Wonder. Robin," one of the guys said his name in a slurred voice. _Okay. He's drunk._

One of the boys took out a kitchen knife, which was shining in the moonlight, and pointed it at Robin threateningly. "I suggest you leave us alone before somebody gets hurt," the drunk boy wobbled closer to Robin almost tripping on a small rock and possibly tripping to his own death if he landed on the knife.

Robin froze, his hand gripping on his staff harder. _Oh shit. Drunk and with a knife. Bad combination._

The boy with the knife charged at him, aiming for his heart.

* * *

><p>Kori hummed a happy tune as she finished her grocery and she went to the mall to buy her sister the iPad. Right now, she was sitting on the bus seat, heading home and she checked her grocery bag and noticed something was missing.<p>

_Oh no! The flour!_She thought, panicking. She fumbled with her things and stood up, saying excuse me to all the passengers who were standing up.

Kori went to the bus driver and asked him nicely if he could drop her off here. The old bus driver complied and opened the bus door. Kori thanked him and ran to the grocery store. In a few minutes she reached the store. She went up to the cashier boy and asked him if there was someone who left a paperbag of flour and said that it was hers. He apologized profusely and gave her the bag with a red face. Kori thanked him and kissed his flawless cheek quickly and ran out the store, leaving a dazed cashier boy.

Kori stuffed the boxed iPad in her backpack and some of the light groceries. She sat on the bus bench, waiting for the next bus. She sighed sadly. _I really need to get a car._

As she was deep in her thoughts, she heard two girls scream in fright.

Kori's head popped up quickly and stood up when she heard the screams again, louder than before. She quickly ran to follow the screams. Tamaranians have more sensitive hearing than humans, so she easily found where the screams were coming from. Kori hid behind the fence and sucked down to peek through the bushes. And she saw that there were five boys surrounding someone, but she noticed that the two girls who screamed were running away from them. She sighed quietly in relief, but she was now worried about the person who the boys were surrounding.

Kori narrowed her eyes in disgust at the five boys. She inhaled and smelled alcohol, Tamaranians also have more sensitive smell. _They're drunk_, she concluded.

One of the boys spoke in a slurry voice, "Well, well. If it ain't the Boy Wonder. Robin."

_Definitely drunk. _And then, Kori's eyes widened in shock as she heard the name. _Robin? What . . . what's he doing there?_

"I s-suggest you leave us a-alone before s-somebody gets hurt-t," another boy hiccupped at his words and took out a knife from his baggy jacket.

Kori covered her mouth with one hand as she saw the boy charge at Robin in horror.

Robin grunted as he used his bo staff to knock the knife out of the boy's hand. The knife landed on the dirty ground, the boy grunted and said, pointing a finger at him, "Get' im."

The other boys charged at Robin and he fought every single one of them. He knocked off one's feet as he fell to the ground. So far, Robin knocked out two teens. The other three were throwing punches at him. Robin dodged most of them, but there was one that hit him right on the stomach, on the part where he got shot. Robin coughed out and fell to the ground. It was his weak spot. And Kori knew it.

One of the boys picked up the kitchen knife off the ground and he was about to stab Robin, who was helplessly lying on the ground, clutching his pained stomach. "N-no," Robin uttered out, trying to stop the teenage boy from committing a murder at a young age, because he knew he will regret it once he becomes sober.

Kori gasped and then gritted her teeth. She dumped her backpack and groceries and _flew _to the boy. She threw her body on him and knocked him out.

Robin's eyes flipped open. And he stood up stiffly to see his savior.

He saw _Kori_ on top of the boy. And he noticed something so . . . _abnormal_.

He looked at her eyes and saw that they were glowing in neon green. It was an unearthly glow. And then he saw that her hands were starting to glow as well. _Kori? _He thought in disbelief. He was couldn't speak, it felt as if there was something stuck in his throat.

Kori stood up swiftly, raised her fisted arm, and fired a starbolt to the two boys, knocking them cold.

After that, she sighed in relief again and flew to Robin. _She flew_. She hovered over him and asked in a soft, gentle voice, "Are you okay, Robin?" Her beautiful green eyes no longer glowing.

Robin swallowed nervously and managed to blurt out a, "Yeah. Thanks . . . Kori."

Yup, he was definitely right about Kori having special powers.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOO! FINALLY! The real fun comes in! So . . . now that RichardRobin witnesses that Kori has powers . . . what do you think his reaction will be? Shock? Impress? Or, God forbid, DISGUST? That would just be horrible XD So please tell me what you think, and a review would be nice :D - MaestroLucario**


	39. Chapter 39: Bombshells

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Some of you are probably like "Oh SHIZZNITS" or "Holy shishkabobs" ! XD I'm happy with your reactions :D **

**Thank you so much everyone! You guys are the best! Especially for my first fic, I am so very happy, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Enjoy ^.^ - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39: Bombshells<p>

_September 24, 2010; Friday; 10:43 p.m._

Kori flew to Robin. She _flew_. She hovered over him and asked in a soft, gentle voice, "Are you okay, Robin?" Her green eyes were no longer glowing their neon green.

Robin swallowed nervously and managed to blurt out a, "Yeah. Thanks . . . Kori."

Yup, he was definitely right about Kori having special powers.

"You look a little shaken up. You sure you okay? Did they hurt you bad?" Her fingers gently went to his stomach, and lightly pressed his healing wound. She felt Robin wince and inhaled sharply through his gritted teeth.

"I'm okay. Are you?" he asked Kori in concern, looking over her to check for wounds, cuts, or bruises. Fortunately, there were none. She only had a little dirt on her face and her arms. Although her clothes, her dark blue shirt hoodie didn't show any dirt nor did her black cargo pants.

"I think we should call the cops. So that these guys can learn their lesson," Kori frowned at the five sleeping boys.

"Right," Robin nodded seriously as he called the police and told them the location. After he made the call, Robin cuffed them up together. He turned around and saw Kori with a backpack and a paperbag on one hand, her other free arm was outstretched and she had a smirk on her lips.

"Take my hand. And hold on tight," she told him.

Robin raised an eyebrow, but complied. "What're you doing, Kori?"

"Just hold on tight and you'll see," the smirk was still in place.

Robin held on her hand a little tighter. He heard Kori sighed and give a quiet laugh, "To the point where you'll be breaking my hand. You're going to fall off."

He looked at her incredulously. She nodded her head to make sure that it was okay. He inhaled deeply and held on her hand tightly. Surprisingly, Kori's hand didn't break.

"Hold on to me like that. And don't let go," without warning, Kori took off to the sky, letting the night breeze brush through their faces.

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was _flying_. And Kori was flying. He was flying with Kori. Robin was too much deep in thought that his fingers slipped from her hand and he let go.

Kori gasped and quickly dived down and caught him in her arms, bridal style. She raised an eyebrow, "Didn't I tell you to hold on tight?"

Robin blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, Kori. It's just that . . . I can't believe this. I'm a little overwhelmed."

Kori sighed, "I as well. And I promise I will tell you everything, Robin," she smiled sadly at him.

Kori asked where it would be a safe place to land. Robin pointed his finger to the dirty rooftop of an abandoned building. She picked up her speed and landed gently on the roof.

As Kori landed on the roof with a light 'thud', she walked over to the edge of the roof to gaze and the ocean, the night air blowing against her red hair.

"As you can see . . . I have powers," Kori gave out a dry, humorless chuckle. ". . . I trust you can keep a secret?"

Robin nodded his head. "I want to know. And I promise I will not tell anyone."

She smiled sadly again, "I trust you, Robin. Deeply." Kori sighed as she fiddled with her fingers. "But I can't promise that you'll like what you'll hear . . . "

"Kori . . . I don't think anything will change if you tell me, because I trust you, too . . . " Robin whispered as he walked closer to Kori and held her hand in encouragement.

She held his gloved hand to her face and gave it a quick kiss, "Thank you . . . You're trust means a lot to me . . .

. . . I am not human, Robin," Kori stared at his face, waiting for an emotion. She expected him to take out his hand and grimace in disgust or she expected him to take out his staff and yell at her to get the hell off his planet. But he neither did that. She was a little taken back when she saw Robin had a small smile on his face, the edges of his mask were a little crinkled.

"Then what are you?" his smile getting a bit wider. Robin always knew that Kori was different, but he didn't expect her to be this different. And it made him like her more.

"I'm an alien. A freak from outer space," Kori frowned deeply as she slipped her hand away from his and gazed bavk at the ocean.

Robin lightly touched her face with a gloved finger, "Don't frown. It doesn't suit you . . . And I don't care if you're an alien from outer space. You're still that same kind girl who saved me. Twice," he chuckled at the irony. He was the hero, not the girl. He should be the one that was saving her, not the other way around. Kori saved his life. Twice."

Kori smiled slightly, "I thank you for your understanding, Robin." She pulled him in a warm hug. They stood there on the rooftop for a few minutes, enjoying each other's' company.

After a while, Kori let go and smiled a little happier and asked him, "What do you want to know about me?"

Robin grinned excitedly as he led her to the edge of the roof so they could sit there and hang their feet over. "How 'bout tell me where you're from?"

Kori laughed at his sudden interest and fiddled with his fingers, "Well . . . Since I'm not from Earth. I'm from a planet called Tamaran. Actually, my sister, Kam, and I, are from Tamaran. Our species is called Tamaranian." She paused there, not wanting to tell Robin about her family and history there.

Robin nodded his head in interest. _Tamaran, huh? Never heard of it._"How 'bout your powers?"

She grinned, a little smug, "I'll show you." Kori stood up and floated in the air. "So, obviously I can fly. My powers are controlled by emotions. To take flight, I have to feel unbridle joy." She teasingly hovered around Robin, going in circles.

He nodded in understanding, "Happiness makes you fly. How do you do that glowing thing?"

"That glowing thing I was doing earlier was solar energy. I can fire these," Kori fired a couple of starbolts. "These are called starbolts. And these," her eyes glowed green and shot lasers. "These are basically eyebeams."

Robin watched her in impress and he was a little scared of getting hit by one of those. "Is there some sort of emotion that fires up you starbolts?"

"Yup. Righteous fury helps bring out starbolts and eyebeams." Kori held a fist up to indicate her glowing hand.

Robin nodded his head again, "So, besides flight, starbolts, and eyebeams. Is there anything else you can do?"

Kori put a finger to her chin in thought, after a few seconds she snapped her fingers and smirked, "I have super strength." There was a huge, rusty pipe at the middle of the roof. Kori picked it up with one hand while smiling innocently at him. Robin gaped at her, jaws dropped in awe. She giggled at his face. "I can lift much heavier things than this. Boundless confidence."

Kori set it down and floated towards Robin, "Those are all my powers. But I can also do some other things. Tamaranians can learn any language through lip contact. That's why I'm fluent on a lot of languages."

Robin thought about her words and answered slowly, "So . . . you can learn a language, I mean, any language through kissing someone?"

She laughed, "Technically, yes."

"How many languages do you know?" he asked curiously.

Kori's eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. After a minute, she answered slowly, "So far . . . I know about 7,528 languages." Once again Robin had his jaw dropped to the ground. Kori continued, not noticing his open mouth. "More than half of the languages I know are from Earth, of course, and the rest are languages from other planets." She didn't mention that being a princess of planet required her to learn the languages of other planets.

"Wow," he mumbled.

Kori nodded her head, "Mhm. It sometimes gives me a headache knowing so many languages," she chuckled as she ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"So, does that mean you kissed seven thousand something people?" Robin stiffened as he asked the question.

"Well, here on Earth. I've only had lip contact with a couple hundred people. It's because some humans know more than one language. And on Tamaran, we have teachers who are already fluent on the language, so we just get the lingual knowledge from them. I have learned English here, that's why sometimes I don't speak in the 'slang'. Because when I first learned the language, I only learned the basic level of English. I say 'cannot' and instead of strawberry, I say 'berry of straw.'" Kori shook her head with an amused expression, "Compound words took a while for me to learn. Especially the slang. And when I get nervous, I forget how to do modern English."

_So that's why she said 'cream of ice' when we invited her to dinner. She was nervous_, Robin chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny, Robin?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered something funny," he decided to change the subject. "How did you immigrate here? To Earth, I mean?"

"My sister and I . . . we were helped by the Justice League or rather known as JLA, who I am sure you've heard of. They helped us get our ID's, passports, everything. We owe them a lot. And I wish to repay them someday."

Robin's eyes widened, "JLA? My mentor is part of the league. His name is Batman. The Justice League is also a team of superheroes. Who helped you out?" He planned to snoop around the JL's files later.

"A man named Kal-El. He is known under the alias Clark Kent. He is a reporter and helped us with the immigration and files to make us citizens," Kori explained.

"Superman," he muttered.

"You know him?" Kori asked curiously.

"Yeah. I do and he and my mentor are very close friends," he smiled.

She smiled back and said, "What a small world."

They were silent for a few minutes, enjoying the peacefulness and the company. Kori leaned her head on his shoulder as they watch the ocean waves crash gently and the moon reflecting on the water. She looked at her watch a few minutes later. It was a quarter to midnight. She sighed sadly as she began to stand up.

Robin frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's almost midnight. I need to get home. I'll fly," she gave a tiny smile as she slung her backpack on and lifter her grocery bag.

"Oh, okay," he said sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure we'll see each other again soon since you are only within the city."

"Let's meet here Friday night," he suggested. "Same time."

"Of course. I will see you next week, Robin," she grinned as she floated towards the edge of the roof.

"Oh! And Kori?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for saving me. Again," Robin smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No problem," she smiled warmly. "Goodnight, Robin. And take care."

He smiled back, "Thanks. And 'night, Kori."

* * *

><p><em>12:00 p.m.<em>

Anders' Condo

Kori snuck in her bedroom and she quietly floated to the kitchen to bake her sisters' cake and brownies. She also bought extra ingredients since she will be giving some brownies to Selena tomorrow. She opened the fridge and opened the bag of zorkaberries. She laughed quietly to herself as she baked the cake and brownies for tomorrow's events.

* * *

><p><em>Wayne Manor<br>_  
>As Robin finished his patrols, he entered the cave and got rid of his suit. After he changed to his night shirt and boxers, he went to the Batcomputer and to the JLA files. He typed the name 'Kori Anders' on the search box and clicked enter.<p>

A file with a beautiful picture of Kori showed up. His unmasked blue eyes scanned her file:

_Personal Information_

_Full Name: Kori Anders_

_Gender: Female_

_Day of Birth: 18 August 1994_

_Current Age: 16_

_Current Address: 19 Winterside Court_

_Current City: Gotham City, 98365_

_Origin: Jump City_

_Current Occupation: High School Student (Gotham High School)_

_Citizenship: American_

_Marital Status: Unmarried_

_Family_

_Father: Myan Anders (Deceased)_

_Mother: Luan Anders (Deceased)_

_Siblings: 2_

_Brother(s): Ryan Anders (Deceased)_

_Sister(s): Kam Anders_

_Current Legal __Guardian: Gal Fore_

_General Description_

_Hair: Red_

_Eyes: Green_

_Current Height: 5' 10"_

_Current Weight: 115 lbs_

_Skin: Light Tan_

After, Richard looked over her file, there was a link below that lead to her JLA file. He hesitated for minute. Did he want to see what lay beneath that file? He thought about that question and concluded with a confident '_yes_.' He clicked the link and he was blocked by a password.

Richard sighed annoyingly and cracked his knuckles. _Time to get to work._

After a few minutes of hacking codes and pulling some strings, he finally got in.

_Full Name: Koriand'r_

_Alias(es): Kori Anders_

_Origin: Planet Tamaran_

_Species: Tamaranian_

_Father: Myand'r (Deceased)_

_Mother: Luand'r (Deceased)_

_Sibling(s): 2_

_Brother(s): Ryand'r (Deceased)_

_Sister(s): Komand'r_

_Status: Princess of Tamaran; Second in-line for Grand Ruler_

_Abilities: Flight, Superhuman Strength, Eyebeams, and Starbolts_

Richard read the file with wide eyes. His eyes lingered at her status.

_P-princess? Grand Ruler? What the fuck?_

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee, I like the ending "What the f*ck?" so, Richard now knows the truth about Kori, but Kori doesn't know the truth about Richard ;D My brother laughed when he read this chapter, he said "Isnt it kinda stalker-ish?" <strong>**I included the JL because I needed a reason on how Kori and Kam immigrated to Earth :) I hope that's okay, and it kinda makes sense. LOl, I named the chapter 'Bombshells' because of the surprises XD**

**So, please comment, review, etc. I really want to know what you think of this chapter :D Hope you all liked it! Thank you! - MaestroLucario :D**


	40. Chapter 40: Goodies

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Happy 40th chapter everyone and happy one-month anniversary to this fic! XD Man, I can't believe its been a month since I've posted my first fic! ****sorry for the late update :) Just needed to check if everything was right in this chapter :)**

**To robinluver101: I appreciate you being excited by my fic, thank you! Yes, I do have a life, and honestly, I do post one chapter per day! Sometimes even 2 chapters! right, everyone? :D**

**scarlett mist: It's okay! I appreciate your comments/reviews very much!**

**RobXStar2003: And thank you for being there since the beginning! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs.**

**WARNING: Mild Language and Mild Gore**

**Let's rock! - MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: Goodies<p>

_September 25, 2010; Saturday; 4:30 a.m._

_Anders' Condo_

Kori sighed tiredly and in relief. She finished baking her sister's zorkaberry birthday cake and favorite brownies. She also made a little fruit cake and some brownies for Selena, and saved some for Alfred, Bruce, and Richard. She put the cakes and brownies in the fridge and took a quick shower. Kori laid on her bed and set the alarm to 8:30 a.m. since that is the time Kam will mostly wake up. She thought about last night's events, how she told Robin that she was an alien and she had powers. A few minutes later, she began to feel drowsy and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>8:30 a.m.<em>

_Wayne Manor_

After looking at Kori's file, Richard slowly made his way to his bed and fell asleep. As he woke up, he felt relieved and a little happier that he found out that Kori had powers. And he had to tell Bruce since he was part of the League.

Richard pulled on a t-shirt and went down stairs to get some breakfast. He heard Alfred whistling a happy tune and greeted, "Good morning, Master Dick. Did you sleep well?" He flipped a pancake and set it on a plate on the counter. Richard pulled put a stool and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm good. How 'bout you, Al? What'd you shop last night?" he hungrily chomped down his pancake.

Alfred smiled at his question, "Well, I had a little run-in with Miss Kori last night at the grocery."

Richard choked on his pancake and coughed it out. He cleared his throat by taking a gulp of milk and said in shock, "What?"

"Yes. Miss Kori is a very benign girl. I met her in the fresh foods section while I was selecting vegetables for Miss Selina's lunch, and Miss Kori was picking out fruits for her sister's birthday today," Alfred walked over to the fridge to get some fruits out. "Oh, and she has asked me if you were well rested after your sports practice yesterday. She was concerned if you were very tired," a smile played at his lips as he bit an apple.

Richard couldn't help but smile wide, "Really?" He playfully poked his sunny side up egg with his fork.

Alfred nodded as he put the raw pie in the oven to bake. "Miss Kori was very worried. And I assured her that you are well rested. She is a benevolent girl, so different," he mused. "Perhaps, since Miss Selina will be having her dinner party tonight, you should invite Miss Kori."

Richard dropped his fork and forgot that he was about to call Kori. And then he remembered last night's events and picked up the fork again. He sighed, "You see, Al . . . I was about to ask her out last night."

"Well, what had stopped you?"

"Two girls screamed, and I traced it to the old kids' park a couple of blocks behind the grocery store you were just in. There were five drunk boys and I saved the two girls. But the drunk guys had a kitchen knife, and I had to get that out of his hands so no one would get hurt. Then a brawl started and this guy hit me in the gut, where the gun shot was so I fell to the ground. Then another guy picked up the knife and he was about to stab me . . ."

Alfred's eyes widened, he dropped a cup of tea on the kitchen floor, it shattered and tea spilled on the tiles. He rushed to Richard. "Master Dick, why did you not tell me you were scathed," he sighed. "I shall get the kit."

"No, Alfred! I didn't get hurt! Kori saved me!" he explained before Alfred rushed out of the room.

He raised an eyebrow, "Miss Kori?"

"Yeah," Richard's face began to turn red in embarrassment. "She . . . she saved me . . . again. I owe her my life. And you won't believe it . . . she has powers."

* * *

><p><em>Anders' Condo<em>

Kori's green eyes snapped open as she heard her alarm clock ring. She grinned and sat up quickly, floating as she changed her pajamas. She decided to wear an elbow length, light green summer dress. It ended above her knees and wore her gray ballet shoes. She brushed her hair and left it curled down.

She went to the kitchen with the present held in her hands. It was wrapped in a purple polka dot paper and a violet, silky ribbon. She placed it on the counter and took out the cake and brownies. She also took out a little banner that said "Happy 19th Birthday!" and two hats. Kori wore the hat and waited for her sister to come out of her room.

After a few minutes, Kori heard a yawn and Kam dragged her feet outside her room and to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. As she turned right to the kitchen, she was greeted by a happy Kori.

"Happy birthday, Kam!" she grinned and flew to her sister to give her a hug.

"Kori?" Kam yawned. "What's all this?"

"It's your birthday, sister. Happy 19," she smiled and dragged her hand to the kitchen. "I've made your favorite zorkaberry cake and brownies. And . . ." Kori went to the counter and took her present. "I got this for you."

Kam grinned as she took it from her hands, "What is it, sister?" She began to unwrap the paper. Kori smiled wider as she saw her sister's face.

"Oh X'hal, Koriand'r!" Kam squealed happily as she gave Kori a tight hug. "An iPad!"

"You have been wanting it for months, since it's been released. And I thought of it as the perfect present."

"I love you, sister," Kam cried.

"I love you, too, Kam. Come, you have to blow the candles before you eat your cake," Kori laughed as she saw her sister was about to take a bite out of her favorite cake.

* * *

><p><em>9:30 a.m.<em>

_Wayne Manor_

"Oh my," Alfred mumbled, overwhelmed. He took a sip of his tea to clear his throat.

"Yeah . . . I was a little shock to hear that she was . . . not human . . . But that doesn't change anything. She's still the same Kori I know," Richard finished explaining to Alfred the events of last night. "And when I looked at her file, the one from the League, it said that her status was a _princess_. And something about being second in-line for _Grand Ruler_. I don't know, Alfred. But it's confusing me, I don't know if Kori _is _a princess from her planet. I . . . I just don't know what to think of that . . ."

"Perhaps, you should leave that topic alone, Master Dick," Alfred suggested. "If Miss Kori has not brought that up, then you should not. You should not let it bother you."

Richard smiled, "You're right, Al. I shouldn't. She'll tell me, I mean, she'll tell _Robin_, if she's ready."

Alfred frowned, "Yes, it is good to wait. But, this is not fair for Miss Kori's part. She does not know you are Robin, but you know that she is a foreigner."

He sighed sadly, "I know, Alfred. I'm still thinking about what to do about that . . . I don't know if I should tell her I'm Robin . . . I don't even know _how _to approach that subject to her. I can't just waltz in and say 'Kori, I'm Robin.' She'll kick my ass with those starbolts of hers." Richard cringed at the thought of being hit with one of those.

Alfred sighed as well, "I guess . . . time will tell, Master Dick." The house phone began to ring and Alfred picked it up with a, "Good morning, this is Wayne Manor. This is Alfred speaking."

Richard hopped off his stool and decided to go work out for an hour. He went up to his bedroom and changed to his workout clothes.

* * *

><p><em>10:30 a.m.<em>

_Anders' Condo_

Kori and Kam spent their hour setting up her iPad and eating their breakfast, which is cake and brownies.

"Sister, my friends and I are going to go shopping. Do you want to join us?" Kam asked hopefully as she flipped her phone off from talking to her friends.

"No, thanks. You go have fun today, I'm going to visit a friend," Kori smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Kam pressed.

"Yes, you should go change. A friend of mine also has her birthday today, I'm planning of visiting her."

"Okay, just call me if you need anything okay?" Kam hugged her sister and went to her room to change.

Kori walked over to the fridge and took out the fruit cake and brownies she baked for Selena. She would have to travel to Wayne Manor today.

* * *

><p><em>11:00 a.m.<em>

_Wayne Manor_

Richard panted evenly as he finished his run on the treadmill for half an hour and ended his workout for the day. He finished his bottle of water and wrapped a towel around his neck to take shower to clean himself up. Bruce and Selina would be arriving soon and, of course, he would have to look and _smell _decent.

After his shower, Richard wore a neat, pure white button down shirt. He smoothened out the wrinkles of the long sleeves, fixed his collar, and left the two top buttons open, his Adam's apple and the base of his throat visible. He pulled on his black formal trousers and leather shoes. He tucked his shirt in so it wouldn't look too long.

Richard looked at himself at the full body mirror and nodded to himself. He looked decent enough – and handsome. He cocked his head at the side, thinking if he should spike his hair up or just leave it down. He decided to leave it down, making some of his bangs touch his eyebrows and the tips of his hair touch the back collar of his neck. His blue eyes scanned the mirror to check himself, he nodded again in satisfaction and went downstairs to wait for Bruce and Selena.

Alfred was at the living room, arranging the flowers for Selina. He heard Richard enter the room and glanced at him, "You are looking very handsome today, Master Dick. Very decent."

"Thanks," he smiled.

_Ding. Dong._

Alfred straightened up and smiled, "Ah, they have arrived." They walked towards the front door and opened it. "Good morning and happy birthday, Miss Selina. Please, do come in," he opened the door wider.

"Oh thank you, Alfred," she hugged him.

"Hey, Selina. Being 36 . . . you still look the same," Richard joked.

Selina smacked his arm playfully and gave him a hug while Bruce, who was holding her hand, rolled his eyes, "Thank you for the greeting, Dick."

Richard smirked, "No problem."

"I have prepared lunch in the patio outside since it is a very nice day out," Alfred pointed out politely as he lead them to the garden outside.

"Thank you again, Alfred" Selina smiled.

"Anything for you, Miss Selina. I shall fetch the wine," Alfred walked back into the kitchen.

Richard, Bruce, and Selina took their seats and talked for a while about their plans for tonight. Inside, Richard was still debating whether to call Kori or not.

* * *

><p><em>11:30 a.m.<em>

Kori brushed her hair again and smoothened out her summer dress. She packed Selina's cake and brownies in a delicate box. Kam had already left, so she locked the door and went to call a cab, not trusting the bus because they might ruin her hard work.

After a few minutes, the cab arrived and Kori asked him politely to go to Wayne Manor. The cab driver raised an eyebrow but complied.

As he was driving, he couldn't help but ask, "So, watcha headin' to the Manor for?"

"Oh, it is Miss Selina Kyle's birthday today. And I baked her a cake," Kori smiled at the driver.

"That's sweet of ya, sweetie," the old man smiled back.

He dropped her off and gave her a little discount for being a nice passenger, Kori decided against it and paid him what she owed. The cab driver also gave her his card, so if she needed a ride, she can get it from him. Kori thanked him profusely and went out of the cab.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the front door of Wayne Manor, holding the box a little too tight out of nervousness. She took another deep breath before pressing the doorbell.

After a few seconds, there was a buzz coming from the intercom and recognized it as Alfred, "Welcome to Wayne Manor. Please state your name."

Kori gave a quiet laugh, "Good morning, Mister Alfred. It is I, Kori."

She heard a surprised chuckle and opened the door to see his fatherly smile, "Why, Miss Kori, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?"

Kori walked in and gave him a quick, one armed hug. "I came to give a gift to Miss Selina, since you have mentioned that it is her birthday today."

"That is very kind of you, Miss Kori. In fact, they are out at the patio, eating lunch. Perhaps, you should join Master Bruce and them. They would be delighted to see you."

Kori shook her head politely, "Oh, no thank you, Mister Alfred. I do not wish to interrupt. I am just here to give her my present." She opened up the box to show Alfred the beautiful little cake she made and the scrumptious brownies.

"Those look delightful, Miss Kori. Follow me, please, I shall take you to them," Alfred beamed as he led her through the dining area and complimented, "I must day, Miss Kori, that that dress looks very lovely on you."

Kori blushed at his compliment, "Thank you, Alfred."

* * *

><p>As they ate the delicious lunch Alfred cooked for them, they heard the doorbell ring and the three heads raised up an eyebrow in confusion.<p>

"Who could that be?" Bruce wondered as he was about to get up and answer the door.

Alfred stopped him by calling out, "I shall get it, Master Bruce."

"Perhaps mail?" Selina speculated as she sipped her tea.

They continued eating for a few minutes, and then they were interrupted by Alfred, who was smiling happily. "We have a visitor today who would like to greet Miss Selina a happy birthday."

"Who is it?" Selina asked curiously.

Kori popped her head behind Alfred with a grin, "Surprise!"

Selina squealed excitedly, stood up from her chair, and ran to Kori to give her a hug, "Kori, darling! How glad to see you again!"

"It is good to see you as well, Miss Selina."

"Darling, just call me Selina."

"Yes, Selina," Kori smiled.

"Good morning, Kori. What brings you to our home?" Bruce greeted warmly.

"Oh, well . . . I have a present to give to Mi – er, I mean, Selina, Mist – uh, I mean, Bruce," she laughed nervously.

Richard was gazing at Kori. _Damn, she's beautiful._ Her green dress accentuated her eyes and it looked so _good _on her. She was lovely, the way her red hair cascaded behind her shoulder blades. Richard felt himself being attracted to her every second.

"Good morning, Richard," Kori grinned at him with a wave of her hand.

He rested his palm on his chin, his elbow on the table, and smiled back dreamily, "Hey, Kori." At the moment, he forgot all about what happened last night. All he could think about was her.

"Oh, sweetie, come sit! Have lunch with us!" Selina dragged her to a seat beside Richard.

"Oh, I do not want to be a burden," Kori said nervously.

"Nonsense, Miss Kori," Alfred took out a chair and gently sat her down. "Please, we enjoy your company so very much. Right, Master Dick?" he asked the lovestruck teen mischievously.

"Huh?" Richard snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, Kori. I really enjoy – I mean, _we_ really enjoy your company." The three adults were fighting their smiles at the mistake while it went unnoticed by Kori.

She gave a small smile, "Okay."

"So, Selina, do you have any plans for your birthday this afternoon?" Kori asked politely as Alfred set a plate of food in front of her, she thanked him and took a bite.

"Oh, yes! I will be having a party tonight, here at the Manor! Dick, did you invite her?" she asked him.

Richard's eyes widened and gulped, "Um . . . no."

Selina narrowed her eyes at him, "Then you should ask her right now."

Kori bit her lip again, trying hard not to smile as she saw Richard's face blush red. "Um . . . Kori?" Richard rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"Yes, Richard?" she asked quietly, looking at her lap.

"Uh, would you like to, er, accompany me tonight? To the party?" he stuttered.

Bruce drank his wine as he tried to cover a laugh from his embarrassed son.

"Oh, I would love to, but . . ." she bit her lip again.

"But what?" Richard asked, sad of her rejection.

"I do not have anything to wear," Kori explained with a bashful smile.

"No problem," Selina said happily. "We'll go shopping after lunch! You'll come along too, right, Dick?" she asked, even if he answered no, he didn't have much of a choice.

Richard shrugged, "Sure."

After they all ate their lunch, Kori stood up and went beside Selina, "So . . . I ran into Alfred last night at the grocery and he mentioned that it was your birthday today. It's my sister's birthday today as well, I baked her a cake and brownies. When I heard. I couldn't help but bake you a cake and some brownies, too," Kori laughed as she opened the lid of the box and set it in front of Selina.

It was a simple, colorful fruit cake that had Kori's secret ingredient – zorkaberries.

"Oh, sweetie, you shouldn't have," Selina had tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes, Kori. You needn't do that, we have a cake for her tonight," Bruce gave a little smile.

"But, I wanted to," Kori smiled as she handed a knife carefully to Selina so she could cut the cake. Selina cut the cake into five slices, "Alfred, come join us!"

"Yeah, Al. Com'ere," Richard encouraged his second father to join them.

After Alfred took a seat and Selina cut the cake, she gave a slice to each of them and they started eating.

Alfred took a bite and said, "My, Miss Kori, this tastes very delightful. Did you bake this yourself?"

Kori nodded with a smile, "Yes, I did. I could teach you how if you would like that?"

"If we have time, yes," he answered back a little nervous.

When they finished eating dessert, they all thanked Kori for the wonderful cake and brownies. She just blushed deeply and said, "Aw, shucks, it was nothing."

Selina stood up and gave Alfred a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for the lunch, Alfred. Now, let's go shopping!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, pretty darn long chapter :D I couldn't resist not adding the zorkaberries XD Well, I have to go work on the next one now! Please review :D and thank you - MaestroLucario<strong>


	41. Chapter 41: Playful Display of Affection

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Hey, guys. I'm really really really really sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday. I live in a condominium and the whole building was cut off of electricity. I didn't get a chance to load a chapter and I couldn't do it with my iPod. So I spent the whole day writing chapters with my iPod. Again, I am really really sorry that I couldn't update yesterday. So today, I will be updating two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter :D - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41: Playful Display of Affection (PDA)<p>

_September 25, 2010; Saturday; 2:00 p.m._

_Gotham Plaza__  
><em>  
>Selina had insisted that they will go shopping for the party tonight. Kori, who blushed shyly, silently agreed due to Selina's excitement and eagerness. She had also asked a grumbling Richard to come along - in case Kori needed a bag boy. He had also witnessed seeing Kori in the lovely dresses she tried on. It seemed like every dress was made for her. But there had to be at least one that would stand out gorgeously. The long dresses made her body look curvier. The way it curved around her hips and sides, it made Richard drool. The short dresses accentuated her long, peach legs. They looked so soft and smooth, Richard wanted to trace a finger from her ankle and up to her mid thigh. It made his mouth dry. The light colored dresses made her look like an angel from heaven, it made her eyes and her hair brighter. The dark colored dresses matched well with her light tan skin, it made her flaming red hair and dark dress more vibrant.<p>

Selina was having so much fun, letting her try nearly half the dresses in the store. "Oh my, Kori! I have never met anyone who could make any dress look so good! You could pass as a model."

Kori blushed deeply as she stretched the pink ruffles of her short dress, "I do not wish to be a model, merely a doctor."

Richard just sat at the bench, his shades on making himself look like he was zoning out in space. When in reality he was watching from the corner of his eye, staring and ogling at every dress Kori tried on while he ignored the flirtatious and lust-filled stares of passerby girls.

Selina was having a hard time choosing which dress was perfect for Kori, so she bought the ones that looked really nice on her.

"Oh Selina, you don't have to pay for them. I can pay my own," Kori rushed to the cashier before Selina could give the boy her credit card.

"Nonsense, Kori. I'll pay these for you, I want to. You have been such a sweetheart ever since I met you. It is time I return the favor," she answered back sweetly as she gave the card to the cashier.

Kori stubbornly tried to reason, "But-

Richard cut her off, "Kori, once Selina makes her mind about something, nothing can change it. Unless it's regarding Bruce," he smirked.

Selina didn't answer, she simple smiled innocently at Richard and handed him three bags. He groaned and reluctantly took it from her.

Kori noticed his inconvenience and said, "May I help you, Richard?"

Selina raised an eyebrow at Kori and answered before Richard did, "Kori, one of the ways a girl can shop, is if there's a boy who would hold their shopping bags for them. That way it will be easier for the girls to shop more without their hands getting full, right, Dick?"

Richard rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes, Selina."

After about an hour and a half of shopping for dresses, Selina had found the perfect one.

It was a short, white strapless dress. It was simple, but she knew it would be gorgeous on Kori. There were no shoulder straps, the dress had a ribbon separating the top from the bottom. The skirt part of her dress flared out until above her knees. It was basically a white Tinkerbell dress with a few sparkles.

Once Selina laid eyes on it, she took Kori's wrist and dragged her to the dressing room to fit it on. When she finished fitting it on, Selina called her out.

Out of the corner of Richard's eye, was the most stunning girl he had ever seen. The white Tinkerbell dress suited her perfectly, like it was only made just for her. The ribbon hugged her hip, which made her have a slight hour glass figure. It showed her luscious legs, from her mid thigh to her ankles.

Kori fidgeted nervously with the flaring ends of her dress, biting her lip, "Um . . . Is it the okay?"

Richard noticed her slip up and chose not to comment on it, "It looks really beautiful on you, Kori. All eyes will be on you tonight . . . With the exception of the birthday girl," he added as he saw Selina glare at him.

"Darling, it suits you perfectly! I'll buy it for you," she said as she reached to take away the dress from Kori's hands. But she stepped back and said with an apologetic smile, "I shall pay for this one, you have done enough."

Selina was about to argue, but her cell phone began to ring. She said and told Richard with a wicked smile, "Don't let Kori pay for the dress."

Richard mock saluted, "Yes, Ma'am," while she walked out of the store to take the call. Meanwhile, Kori was sneaking to the counter to pay for the dress when Richard caught her wrist and said, "Oh no, you're not going to pay for that dress. I am."

"Richard, I don't like having you to use money for me. I can pay this on my own. The two of you have given me so much this afternoon. And the lunch was quite lovely. So, thank you. But I would really like to pay for this one," Kori grinned as she used her extra strength to pull away from him.

"Kori, I don't mind spending my money with you. Besides, Selina and I are billionaires, these kinds of things don't affect our budget," Richard chuckled as he tried to get the dress from her hands.

"Yes, I know that. I still can't help but feel bad that you're paying for my dress, she frowned.

Richard frowned as well and said, "Don't frown. It doesn't suit you." His eyes widened as he said the words.

Kori also had her eyes wide. She remembered what Robin said when they were at the roof, when she was confessing that she was an alien.

Richard used this situation to swiftly take the dress from her hands and ran to the counter. Kori shook her head, distracted by him, forgetting what he just said and grinned.

"Richard, give me back the dress!" Kori laughed as she chased him around the store.

"You're gonna have to catch me first," he smirked as he hid behind the massive hanger of clothes, completely hidden from her as he gave a ghostly chuckle.

Kori giggle as he tried to find him beneath the thick clothes. She noticed one of the hangers slightly moved and she went there and pulled the hanged clothing out to see him scamper away.

Kori stuck her foot out which made Richard fall on a table full of clothes. She giggled as she took the dress and ran for the counter. The people in the store were watching them in interest.

Kori almost made her way to the cashier but she was stopped by a laughing Richard, who was behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist to avoid her from reaching her goal.

"Kori, I suggest that you give me the dress now. Or you're going to end up in a fit of giggles," he smirked mischievously.

Kori glanced over her shoulder, giving him a confused look, "What do you m -

He didn't even let her finish her sentence as he began to poke her sides, tickling her. A giggle bursted through her lips.

"Richard, stop!" she laughed, kicking her feet forward as she tried to get out of his tickling grasp.

"Not until you give me the dress," he continued his assault.

"R-Richard!" she giggled again.

"Dick?" a voice called from behind him.

Richard and Kori froze as they heard the voice. They turned around and saw Babs, clutching a white dress in her hand.

"Hey, Babs," Richard said quietly, still not releasing Kori from his grip around her waist. Kori just remained silent, giving her a little nod.

Babs ignored her and turned to Richard, "So, Selina's having her party tonight and she invited me. Do you have a date?" she asked and Kori saw that she had hope in her eyes.

But Richard didn't see it and replied glumly, "Yeah, I do. Kori's my date."

Babs eyes widened slightly and asked, "You two are -

Kori cut her off and said quietly, "We're going as friends."

Babs heard her, but chose to ignore her, "I'll see ya later, Dick. Maybe Dad's gonna make us dance together." She walked out of the store with her paid dress.

Kori remained silent while Richard said, "Don't let her bother you. Her dad's Commissioner Gordon and he's invited to the party, so it's most likely I'll be _forced_to dance with Babs later."

Kori raised an eyebrow as he said the word 'forced'. She felt him loosen his grip around her waist and took this as an opportunity to escape. She broke for a run and told the cashier, "Hi, I'd like to pay for this dress please."

The cashier was a girl in her early twenties and she said, "That'll be $159.99."

Kori was about to hand her cash, when Richard took her wrist with one hand and had his credit card held on the other. "Actually, I'd like to pay for her dress. _Under Richard Grayson_." He gave his award-winning smile at the cashier, who turned red and took his credit card.

"Of course, anything for Dick Grayson," the cashier took the card from his hands and paid for Kori's dress.

Kori frowned at him as he took the bag and said a pleasant 'thank you' that made the cashier girl's knees weak as she tried to support herself at the counter.

"Sure, come again," she sighed dreamily.

"Richard, you didn't have to do that. I can pay for my own," Kori looked at Richard as they exited the store to find Selina still talking to her phone.

"Look, Kori. It's okay. I wanted to," Richard assured her with a gentle smile. "How 'bout we get some smoothies while waiting for Selina?" He pointed at the Jamba Juice shop across the store they had just been.

Kori grinned and said, "Sure. But I'm paying."

"Not a chance," Richard smirked as they entered the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I like how Kori and Richard a playful with each other. Well, I need to go and proof read the next chapter. I'll be updating again tonight. :D Please review or comment. Thank you guys so much - MaestroLucario<strong>


	42. Chapter 42: So Close, Yet So Far

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Wazzup peeps, here I am again, updating chapters. So again, thank you everyone for your support, comments, and reviews. I enjoy reading them so much. Thank you!**

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**To those who are impatient (you know who you are) I'm trying my best to update okay. If it hadn't been for my condo building's electricity to give out, then all of us would be happy. Including me. I was pretty angry that I couldn't update yesterday. Again, I'm sorry. But please say it nicer to me that you are impatient. Not by saying to me to update sooner because you're getting sick of waiting and saying that I take long to update. I know that there are impatient people out there, but you gotta give me a chance to have some space of my own :) I'm not angry or anything. I'm just a little upset that some of you readers are angry at me for not updating yesterday. I mean you know some authors don't update for weeks while I'm here updating every day, well trying if there are no issues, because your enthusiasm is my drive :D**

**Now that I said what I felt. If some of you ignore this then have ****fun with your life XD**

**And to those who are patient, I thank you for that. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs ****  
><strong>**that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Lezz do this thing – MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Chapter 42: So Close, Yet So Far<p>

_September 25, 2010; Saturday; 6:00 p.m._

_Wayne Manor__  
><em>  
>Richard groaned embarrassingly as he pulled on the button up shirt of his tuxedo on. The Jamba Juice incident was embarrassing. The whole shop laughed at him.<p>

Kori was about to pay for both of their drinks and he stopped her saying that he wanted to. After their playful bicker, Richard accidentally held on Kori's drink, instead of her wrist, he squeezed it so hard that the juice popped out of her cup and onto his face, which was purple. Kori turned red and ran to the counter to get tissue, her lips twitching to stop a laugh while the whole shop took out their cameras and shot pictures of him.

He groaned again, no doubt it would be on the news tomorrow. Yup, a juicy topic indeed.

As he fixed the tie of his shirt, he heard a giggle from the other room. Selina was going to be Kori's dress and make up artist today. She wanted Kori to be at the party and she let her stay here so she wouldn't have to go home and come back again.

"Selina, are you sure about this?" Richard heard a worried voice from Kori.

"Kori, don't worry. It looks wonderful on you. Now, hold still, the party will be starting at 6:00 p.m. And I want to make you look dazzling."

"'Kay," Kori mumbled. "Selina, I thank you for doing this for me."

Richard pulled his ear from his door and continued to fix his tuxedo. It was unbelievable. That Kori was an alien and that she could pass as a human. The way she interacts with people, her joyful spirit, and how easy she makes friends.

He shook his head in disbelief. Kori was one heck of a girl. Not to mention, she has powers. He frowned slightly at that thought. How was he going to tell Kori that he is Robin? Richard knew that he can't hide his secret from her forever. She has to know the truth sometime. And soon.

* * *

><p>5:50 p.m.<p>

Richard walked down the stairs to be greeted by Alfred who said, "Master Dick, you look dashing this evening."

He grinned, "Thanks, Alfred. Right back at ya," he winked. Richard was wearing a simple black tux that fitted him perfectly. The black color matched perfectly with his pale skin. And his hair was spiked up to make him more handsome. His blue eyes are revealed to the guests.

Richard fidgeted with his bow and asked Alfred, "Have you see Kori yet?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow and, for the first time, smirked, "Are you having cold feet, Master Dick?"

Richard was taken back by his question and turned bright red, "Um . . . A little," he muttered nervously.

"Do not fret, Richard. I am sure that Miss Kori is feeling the same way as you," Alfred nodded his head towards the top of the stairs. Richard followed his gaze and felt his mouth run dry.

On top of the stairs was Kori standing in all her beauty. The strapless white dress made her an angel. The flare of her dress revealed her long, tone legs. She had white flats that matched her semi-sparkling dress. Her hair was lovely. The fiery curls rolled down her back and her front shoulders. Her green eyes scanned to room nervously as she walked down the stairs.

As soon as Kori walked in front of Richard, Alfred gave him a gentle nudge on his arm.

"Miss Kori, you are a vision of beauty this evening," Alfred complimented warmly.

She blushed deeply and replied in a slightly shaky voice, "You look very well this evening too, Mister Alfred."

"She looks very stunning, doesn't she, Master Dick?" he questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. You look really pretty, Kori," Richard replied in a shaky voice as well. He had a good look at her face. She didn't wear any make up, only a light coat of lip gloss on her lips as she bit it. Her green eyes were entrancing.

The doorbell rang and Alfred excused himself to welcome the guests, which made Richard and Kori be alone.

"Honestly, Kori, you look really beautiful this evening," Richard complimented with truth in his voice.

"I thank you, Richard. You look very handsome," Kori complimented back while fiddling with her fingers nervously, unable to look him in the eye.

"C'mon. Let's get something to drink," Richard suggested with a sweet smile, holding his hand out to Kori.

She smiled back and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "That would be most pleasant, Mister Grayson."

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled as they went outside to the garden to get a drink.

* * *

><p>7:14 p.m.<p>

Selina's party was being held outside at the garden. There were many high society and class people here. All businessmen and rich people. Sipping out of their champagne glass and talking about their business, company, or whatever.

Since Richard was the heir of Wayne fortune, he was being picked on by a lot of wealthy old men. And Kori was dragged into the conversation.

"So, Miss Anders, yes?" the man asked politely if he got the name right.

Kori nodded, waiting for his question, while she was holding on Richard's arm, who was being bombarded by questions.

"What is your business with Wayne Enterprises?"

"Um . . . Excuse me?" she asked back, confused.

"Mister Grayson only dates women if they are an heiress of a fortune or if there is a business proposition between companies. You are rich, aren't you?" the man asked, a little snobby.

"Uh . . ." Kori didn't know what to answer.

"Kori!" Richard sighed in relief, as did she. "Ah, nice to meet you again, Mister Lindsey." He shook his hand politely and the man shook it back.

"Mister Grayson, pleasure to meet you again. I was just asking your date if she had any offers for you. Well, is there?"

Richard froze for a second and answered smoothly with a, "Yes. She is. She's the heiress of Anders' Designers, right Kori?" He squeezed her hand gently to say yes.

Kori got the message and said, "Oh, yes. I'm sorry, it is just, this is the first time I have ever been to a party like this."

"Oh, it is fine, young miss. Please tell me, what kind of designer are you?"

Kori looked at Richard for an answer.

"Kori, didn't you say you needed to go to the washroom a few seconds ago?" Richard asked.

She took the hint again and nodded her head. "Oh, yes. I am most sorry, Mister Lindsey. Perhaps another time."

Mr. Lindsey smiled and said, "Oh, it is most fine. I am sure we shall see each other again in the future since you are doing business with Mister Grayson." With that said, the man walked away.

As soon as the man was out of earshot, Richard turned to Kori, "Are you okay, Kori?"

She nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, I . . . I need to go to the washroom." Kori took her hand away from Richard and began walking inside.

Richard eyed her suspiciously, _Something's wrong_. He followed her silently to the bathroom and sat on a bench not far away.

As Kori entered the washroom, she sat down on one of the little chairs to think. So . . . Richard only dated if there was something to offer him? What if he was just using Kori to - Kori gasped silently, _No_. _Richard would never use me for personal gain. I trust him. And he trusts me. Why on Tamaran would I even think about that question? _She stood up and went to the sink to wash her hands and face. She wiped her face with a paper towel, as she opened the door she saw Richard sitting on a bench, waiting for her.

"Hello, Richard," she said quietly.

He stood up and pulled her into a hug. Kori raised her eyebrows in surprise, but returned the embrace.

He let go and asked in a soft voice, "Are you alright?"

Kori decided to not tell him about what's troubling her, since it was ridiculous. She smiled, "No, nothing is wrong, Richard. I am fine."

Richard stared at her face. Her smile didn't touch her eyes and her voice had a hint of sadness in it. He shook his head and gripped her shoulders with his two hands, "Stop lying to me, Kori. You're my best friend. Tell me what's wrong."

"Richard, I . . . It's nothing. Really," Kori sighed.

"Please stop lying. I know there is something bothering you. And I want to help you. Just like you help me," he pulled her gently so that the both of them could sit on the bench. He tilted her head with his finger so he could look at her. "What's wrong?""

Kori sighed again and looked at Richard. "It was something about what that man said . . . And about what you said." Richard stiffened his grip on her face.

"That man said you only dated girls if they have business with you or something to offer to your business. And when he asked if I was rich and the way he said it . . . It hurt me. It was like he was saying that I needed to be rich or something business worthy to be with you," she looked down at the marble floor as her eyes began to water. But no tears fell. "And when you lied for me, I thought that you wished for me to become like that. That you wished that I was a rich heiress of a company or something. So I went to the bathroom to think about it . . . And I felt guilty of thinking about you like that. That I doubted you. For that, I am sorry." Kori leaned her head on his shoulder, refusing to look at his face.

Richard knelt down on the floor to look at her. He took her hands and said, "I'm sorry, Kori. I'm so sorry that what I said hurt you. And I'm sorry that that man talked to you like that. Some business people are snobby like that. And I . . . Believe it or not, I used to be like the man described me. I used to only date girls who are rich and famous. But, I'm not like that anymore. I trust you. And you trust me. I would never lie to you, Kori." As soon as he said the last sentence, he felt a pang of guilt. Yes, he would never lie to her. He would never hurt her. But him knowing her deepest secret, he felt that he was betraying her.

Kori gave a wobbly smile and answered, "You're my best friend, Richard. And I trust you. Deeply." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours. And when they pulled away, they stared at each other. Green and blue. Kori's breath began to quicken and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Richard stared at her face and saw her lick her dry lips and so did he. He leaned up to get closer, their foreheads touching. Kori closed her eyes, anticipating on what will happen next. Richard's fingers played with the ends of her curly hair. He was about to kiss her when a screech came behind him.

"Oh Dicki-poo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, I know some of you are disappointed. That I didn't make them do it. Okay, time for me to work on the next chapter. I promise to have it by tomorrow. Hopefully there won't be any electric technical difficulties. Please review and thank you for your patience – MaestroLucario :D<strong>


	43. Chapter 43: Thanks

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your patience, that's why you guys are awesome. Well, I'm gonna stop babbling and let you start reading XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

* * *

><p>Chapter 43: Thanks<p>

_September 25, 2010; Saturday; 7:45 p.m._

_Wayne Manor__  
><em>  
>Green and blue. Kori's breath began to quicken and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Richard stared at her face and saw her lick her dry lips and so did he. He leaned closer, their foreheads touching. Kori closed her eyes, anticipating on what will happen next. Richard's fingers played with the ends of her curly hair. He was about to kiss her when a screech came behind him.<p>

"Oh Dicki-poo!"

Kori snapped her eyes open and turned her head to see Kitten. Richard growled annoyingly under his breath, _Credit Kitten for ruining the moment_. He glared at her, "What're you doing here?"

Kitten rolled her eyes, "Daddy wants to see you. And he said that you'll be saving a dance for me." She fluttered her eyelashes in front of Richard while Kori was sitting on the bench, controlling herself from launching a starbolt at her.

He grimaced and turned to Kori. He held out his hand, "C'mon, let's get this over with."

Kori took Richard's hand and they walked back outside where they saw Vice Principal Moth, drinking champagne from his glass.

"Ah, Dick Grayson. How are you, boy?" Mr. Moth asked happily.

"I'm doing fine, sir. Yourself?"

"Gah, doing this and that," he waved his hand dismissingly. "Where is my daughter?" his eyes scanned the garden for her.

"Right here, daddy," Kitten walked to Richard and grabbed his arm. "Daddy you promised that Dick would give me a dance," she pouted.

Kori scowled.

"Of course, dear. But maybe later, I would like to know his date first. And what is your name, young lady?" he asked, eyeing Kori.

"Hi, Mister Moth. I'm Kori Anders. I was the new student a few weeks ago. From Jump City," she explained as she shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Kori. I haven't had a chance to talk with you. How is Gotham High School for you? Is it very different from Jump City's?" he asked in interest.

"Um, well -

Before Kori could finish, he cut her off and told Richard, "Why don't you dance with my daughter for a while? She seems to have a great interest in you."

Richard didn't get a chance to say no when Kitten dragged him to the dance floor, "Ooh, of course Dick wants to dance with me."

Kori was stuck in a conversation with Kitten's father.

Kitten pulled him into the middle of the dance floor and put her hands on his hips. "How 'bout we go to a corner and -

"If you finish that sentence, I will slap you as hard as I can," Richard threatened.

She rolled her eyes, "Humph. Fine. You know that Kori's a slut. Always aiming for the rich guys."

Richard scoffed as he reluctantly spun her around, "The first time I met Kori, she didn't even know who Dick Grayson was. So I doubt that she's after my money."

Kitten's fingers went to the jacket of his tux, unbuttoning it, "Come on, Dick. Last time you loved it."

"No. I didn't. Vic just dared me to kiss you for five seconds. And it was the worst five seconds of my life," he swatted her hand away from his tux.

Kitten was about to talk but she was interrupted by Commissioner Gordon, Babs' father, "Dick, my boy! Good to see you here, this is your date?"

Richard shook his held out hand and answered, "Nice to see you again, Commissioner Gordon. And this isn't my date. She's talking to my colleague's father."

"You know you can call me Jim. Anyways, Babsy here needs a dance. Her boyfriend didn't get to come so she's all lonely tonight. You'll give her a dance, right Dick?" He gestured his daughter behind him, who was in a white dress that looked similar to Kori's except that it was longer and it had short sleeves.

_Better than with Kitten_. "Sure." He held out his hand to Babs. She smiled and took it eagerly. "See you later, Dad."

Richard held her waist and her hand as Babs held his shoulder and the other with his hand. They danced quietly for a few minutes until Babs broke the silence.

"Look, Dick. I'm really sorry for hurting you. What could I do to make you forgive me? How could I make it better?" she asked in a pleading voice.

Richard thought about it for a second and answered seriously, "You should say sorry to Kori. For hurting her. She's done nothing wrong."

Babs' eyes flashed with anger and shook her head, "No. I'm not going to do that. I'll do anything but apologize to her. She's a bitch."

Richard let go of her and shakes his head as well, "I'm sorry, Babs. But the only way to make it better is to apologize to Kori. And if you're not willing to do that, then we can't be friends. Because if you're not going to get along with my friends, you can't be friends with me." He faced his back towards her and left her in the middle of the dance floor.

Richard's eyes scanned through the garden, looking for Kori. He found Mr. Moth and asked where Kori went. He answered him that she needed to get a drink inside.

Richard went to the kitchen and found Alfred. He asked him if he's seen Kori. Alfred shook his head as a no with a confused look on his face.

He was getting worried now. He's been looking for her for ten minutes. Could she have gone home? _No. Kori would've told me or Alfred if she was going to go home_. He went up the staircase, hoping she was somewhere at the corridors.

"Please, stop," Richard heard a shaky whisper. It was Kori's voice. He quickly followed her voice and turned around a corner.

Kori was pressed up against the wall with a blonde boy who was hovering his face towards her. She tilted her head to avoid him, her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him off. When she tilted her head, he pressed his lips on her neck. Kori's eyes widened and pushed his shoulders harder, "Stop."

The boy's hand slid up, under her dress.

Richard saw red and he stalked over to the guy to pull him off of Kori. He grabbed the boy's collar and sniffed him. He smelled alcohol.

He didn't glance at Kori. He dragged the boy with one hand and pulled Kori with the other, heading downstairs to Bruce. Luckily, he spotted Bruce was in the kitchen alone, drinking a glass of water to clear his dry throat from talking too much.

Richard strode over to him and tapped at his shoulder. "This guy's drunk. He was touching Kori," he said in a quick, harsh voice.

Those seven words made Bruce's eyes wide and he glared at the drunken boy, "He probably brought alcohol. I'll take care of this." With that said, he took the boy from Richard's hands and dragged him back upstairs to his office, to sober him up.

Kori remained silent, looking down at the floor. Richard led her to the sofa and sat her down. "Did he hurt you? Did he do anything inappropriate?"

She just shook her head and answered in a wobbly voice, "There were so many people surrounding me. And I just felt overwhelmed. So I went inside to get a drink, then I went upstairs to get away from the noise, to go to the library. I met that boy on the way. I smelled alcohol and I was about to bring him downstairs to Bruce. But he grabbed my arms and pinned me on the wall. I . . . I just felt scared." She buried her head on his shoulders, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

_Of course. Kori's powers are controlled by emotion. She couldn't push him off because she needed confidence to find her strength. And she couldn't because she was scared._"It's okay to be scared, Kori. Everyone is scared of something." Richard played with her hair.

"I saw you dancing with Kitten," she laughed quietly. "How was that?"

"Awful. She was flirting with me. It was disgusting," he rolled his eyes.

Kori smiled, no more sadness or fear in her eyes, "I'm glad. I also saw you dancing with Babs. How did that go?" she asked with worry.

Richard sighed, "She apologized to me and asked what she could do to make things better. I answered back by saying she should apologize to you. But she didn't want to, she said she would do anything but that. And I told her . . . It was the only thing she _could_do."

Kori was quiet. She didn't answer. She was speechless.

Richard gave her a smile, standing up, "C'mon. What kind of date would I be if I hadn't danced with you yet?"

She blushed and uttered out, "I don't know how to dance."

"Well, I know how. I'll teach you," he gave a grin and pulled her up, leading her to the dance floor at the garden.

"Okay. Just follow me," Richard began to do steps and Kori followed him closely. He wrapped an arm around her waist and laced his fingers with her.

She blushed deeper as she accidentally stepped on Richard's foot, "Sorry."

Richard laughed freely as he raised his arm and twirled her around, "It's okay. Don't worry, you're doing really great, Kori."

Kori smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Richard."

* * *

><p><strong>Whee, party's over! :D A thing I wanted to point out:<strong>

**Kori couldn't use her strength to push the guy off because she was scared and she needed confidence to do that. She felt overwhelmed because so many people were talking to her about what business she's working with Wayne Enterprises.**

**So, yeah. I hope a lot of you like this fic so far. Please review, comment, etc. Thank you for your support! And I'll TRY to update tonight, if not, then tomorrow morning - MaestroLucario :D**


	44. Chapter 44: Past of a Robin

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Hey everyone! :D Wow, more than 300 reviews already? That's awesome and I read every review and the majority of you really love this fic. I am so grateful, thank you so much for everything! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**^.^ - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 44: Past of a Robin<p>

_September 26, 2010; Sunday; 12:00 p.m._

_Wayne Manor_

Selina's birthday party was over about half an hour ago and all of the guests had already left. Her birthday cake was _massive_. It was a 12 layer, wedding-style, chocolate cake that was about six feet tall, even taller than Richard and Kori. She had to step on a stool just to blow her thirty-something candles.

Kori volunteered to stay and help clean up the manor. Alfred profusely pushed her gently to the front door saying that they could handle this. She shook her head and answered that it would be a pleasure to help clean up and that she didn't mind. Alfred sighed in defeat and handed her a black trash bag. Kori laughed in delight and gave him a swift kiss on his cheek and skipped outside to the garden to pick up rubbish.

Alfred chuckled at her eagerness to help. "Master Dick, I suggest you help Miss Kori clean the garden since she stubbornly does not want to go home."

Kori gave a laugh from outside, "I heard that, Mister Alfred."

Richard grunted as he straightened his back from placing the eating utensils in the dish washer and rolled up his sleeves, "Yeah. I'll help her in a minute."

"And I also suggest that you hand Miss Kori a coat before she catches a cold," Alfred added as he eyed Kori picking up trash in her party dress.

"'Kay," Richard ran up the stairs and into his room. He grabbed a black jacket from his coat hanger and ran back downstairs to the garden.

As he went outside, he heard Kori hum a sweet melody as she bent down gracefully to pick up a crumpled napkin and tossed it in her trash bag. She noticed his presence so she stopped humming and turned around to face Richard.

Richard walked close to her and handed her his jacket, "Here. You might catch a cold."

Koi gently took it from his hands and smiled, "Thank you, Richard." She slipped on the warm, black jacket and zipped it up.

Richard thought it looked undeniably hot on her, mainly because she was wearing a clothing of his. His jacket looked a little big on her, but it was cute. The bottom of her dress looked like a white skirt beneath his jacket.

He laughed as he pulled the hood onto Kori's face, it covered her eyes and half her nose. She laughed as well, "You're jacket is very warm." Then, she scrunched up her nose adorably and gave a little sniff, "Hmm . . . I believe it smells like . . . honeysuckle." She giggled again.

Kori pulled the hood off her face so she could see Richard's reaction if she was right. But, instead, she saw his smile fading and his eyes had sadness. She immediately felt guilty and started apologizing, "Richard, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Richard shook his head and gave a small, sad smile, "No . . . no. It's nothing . . . well, actually . . . it _was _something you said. But it wasn't _bad_," he assured her.

She frowned and pulled him to a nearby bench and they sat down, Kori holding one of his hands, "What's wrong?"

He sighed and asked, "Have . . . have I ever talked about my parents with you?"

Kori simply shook her head.

"Well . . . they were . . . murdered . . . by a man named Tony Zucco," he told her in a gloomy voice.

She gasped and then looked at him with sympathy, "I am most sorry, Richard. But . . . you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable."

"No, I want to tell you. I want you to know me," Richard said in a determined voice. Yes, he wanted her to know him. He wanted her to trust him.

Kori gave his hand a light squeeze, patiently waiting for what he will say.

He took a deep breath. "When I was little . . . I was part of a circus. Haley's Circus . . . My father, mother, and I . . . we were trapeze artists. Our stage name was the Flying Graysons. We performed as a family and . . . my parents taught me acrobatics. I was good, and every day we would perform for hundreds of people. But one day . . . Zucco wanted to . . . _extort _the circus. The owner rejected to pay him the money . . . protection money. So during one of our acts . . . he . . ."

"He what?" she asked in a pained whisper.

Kori felt Richard's hand turn into a fist under hers, "The bastard . . . _sabotaged_ the ropes during our act . . . and my parents . . . they eventually fell to their deaths . . ."

She looked at him and saw that tears were flowing down his face and dripping on his pants. "And the worst part was . . . I didn't do anything about it! I couldn't stop it! I watched them with my own eyes!" Richard vividly remembered her mother's last words, _Dick!_

A few tears escaped her eyes and asked quietly, "What happened next?"

Richard swallowed the mountain forming his throat and spoke in an unsteady voice, "B-Bruce was watching . . . and adopted me later that day . . . He, too, lost his parents, so he decided to take me in as his adopted son . . ."

"I . . . no one is supposed to suffer like that. You did not deserve that, Richard . . ." Kori whispered.

He sniffed and this time spoke in a more steady voice, "My jacket smelled of honeysuckle because those were my mom's favorite flowers . . . I visited their graves last Sunday, I was probably wearing that jacket," he slightly chuckled.

"What are your parents' names?" she asked curiously, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"John and Mary Grayson . . ." he answered.

Kori bit her lip and asked the question hesitantly, "Did . . . did they ever find . . . Zucco?"

His expression hardened and said in a tone that was a conversation ender, "Yes."

She nodded her head in understanding and stood up slowly. She quietly continued to pick up garbage. Kori looked over her shoulder to Richard and gave a small smile, "Aren't you going to help me?"

* * *

><p><em>1:18 a.m.<em>

About an hour has passed and the whole garden was spotless. Richard and Kori dragged their trash bags inside and placed it near the kitchen. They met Bruce, Selina, and Alfred sitting on the counters drinking coffee. Kori yawned.

"Kori, dear. You should go home now, and thank you for coming to the party and helping cleaning us afterwards," Selina strode to her and hugged her.

"Miss Kori, you should go home now and get some rest. I thank you for assisting us clean up," Alfred gave a warm smile.

"I agree, Kori. You've already given us so much. Thank you for helping us clean the garden," Bruce gave her a polite pat on the back.

"It's nothing much, thank you for letting me come to the party and for picking out this wonderful dress," Kori answered back with a tired smile.

Richard took a cup of coffee and drank it all in two gulps, "C'mon, Kori. You're exhausted. I'll take you home, and I'll drive slow," he added as he noticed three glares at his way.

"Thank you so much everyone, good night. Um, I mean, good morning," she gave a little giggle and walked with Richard to the garage, wrapping herself with his jacket. He opened the door for her and stepped in. After a few minutes, they reached Kori's home.

"Thank you, Richard. You're probably tired, you should go home," she began to unzip his jacket. He stopped her and said, "No, you can have it. And sure, no problem, Kori. Good night," he gave her a hug and walked back to his car wishing that he had just kissed her a while ago.

* * *

><p><strong>I love honeysuckle! It smells soooo good! :D Well, Imma work on the next chapter. Hope a lot of you like this chapter. And I hope that I got Richard's past facts right, if I wrote something wrong, can you please tell me? Please review or comment and thank you :D - MaestroLucario<strong>


	45. Chapter 45: More Than a Crush

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Hiya! Oh I am so happy to finally be back on track :D and I am so happy about your comment and reviews, thank you so much! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**I got a surprise here ;D - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 45: More Than a Crush<p>

_September 26, 2010; Sunday; 12:00 p.m._

_Wayne Manor_

Richard yawned loudly and stretched his limbs. He blinked a couple of times and went to the bathroom to do his daily routine of brushing his teeth and pulling on a shirt. He checked the clock and looked at it with surprise and said out loud, "Noon already?" He jogged downstairs to get some brunch and was met by a good afternoon kiss from Selina and the dining room and kitchen were filled with the scent of hash browns and spam. He took a plate from the counter and thanked Alfred as he sat on his place on the table. He greeted Bruce, who was reading the newspaper.

After a second, Richard's eyes widened and stalked over to his chair and grabbed the newspaper from his hands. He flipped it over to the front page that had a picture of him and Kori. He was kneeling down, holding her hands, and their foreheads were touching while she was sitting on the bench, closing her eyes. The photo was taken when they were about to kiss last night. He read the title of the article out loud, "_Grayson Getting Back on Track_?"

He lifted up his gaze and saw Selina and Alfred's happy smile and Bruce's smirk. He returned his gaze to the article and read it, "_Grayson is seen again with the mystery girl he met in Harper Hotels. Guests from the party concluded the identity of the mystery girl to be Kori Anders. Anders is confirmed as a new student in Gotham High, who is a junior as well as Grayson. It seems that Grayson has taken an interest in her. Is Grayson getting back to his playboy ways or is he searching for love? Turn to page 5B for more details_." Richard groaned and slumped back to his chair.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "It seems you and Kori were about to do something." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Shuddup," Richard mumbled back as he threw the newspaper at the floor, annoyed. He would have to talk to Kori about this.

Anders' Condo

Kori woke up and found herself still in her party dress and Richard's jacket. She blushed as she sniffed his honeysuckle sleeves and stood up to take a shower. After that, she changed into comfy sweats and a shirt and went outside to make her lunch. Kori found a note from Kam that was stuck on the fridge saying that she was out with friends and she'll be back by 7. She smiled to herself and took out some bread, tuna, and poured herself a glass of milk. She spread the tuna on the slice of bread and set her sandwich on a plate. She walked over to the front door to pick up the newspaper and sat on the kitchen counter, chewing on her food. She opened the paper and nearly choked on her tuna. She quickly grabbed her glass of milk and chugged it down.

A wide eyed Kori scanned through the front page, picture and article. She flushed as she saw the picture and her face went deep red as she read the article. After she finished reading it, she bi her lip and wondered about what would happen in school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>8:00 p.m.<em>

_Anders' Condo_

Kori spent the whole day watching movies. She finished watching Wicked Scary 1 to 5 and she was sitting on the couch, lights off and curtains closed, with a blanket hovered over her. She was wearing Richard's jacket and had the hood on. She already had 5 bags of popcorn and about 3 cans of soda. As she heard the front door open, Kori screamed for a second and realized that it was just Kam.

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you so scared of, sister?"

Kori stuttered in embarrassment, "I-I just watched movies all day. Wicked Scary series." She laughed and threw away her popcorn bag and soda can.

Kam noticed the jacket and asked curiously, "I've never seen that jacket before. Did you buy it?"

She blushed, "It's Richard's. He gave it to me last night." Kori tried to escape to her room by Kam held her hand. "You like him," she stated while wiggling her eyebrows. Kori smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I really do."

* * *

><p><em>Wayne Manor<em>

Richard plopped himself on his bed with his laptop. He couldn't help but go to Jump City High School's website and search Kori's name. There he found loads of articles about her. There were articles about her being MVP for both her basketball season during freshman year and sophomore year. There were articles about her being the piano composer of the school's musical. And there were articles where she's received awards and such. He found a candid photo of Kori who had her hair up in a ponytail and a beige and black Jump City High Jaguar jersey. She had her arms raised with a basketball on her hands as she was about to shoot the ball. His hands unconsciously reached for his cell phone on his night stand and speed dialed her number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

After the fourth ring, Kori answered with a sweet voice. "Hello? Richard?"

He gulped nervously before talking to clear his throat. "Hey, Kori. Did you get a good sleep?" he asked, relieved that she answered.

She smiled at the other end. "Oh, yeah. I did, thanks. Did you?" she questioned as she sat on the floor, her back leaning against the bed.

"Yeah, me, too. Uh . . . I was wondering . . . did you see the newspaper?" Richard asked hesitantly, silently hoping that Kori wouldn't hang up on him.

Kori bit her lip on the other end of the phone and answered nervously, "Y-Yeah, I did. You saw the picture, right?"

He let out a shaky breath, "Yeah, look . . . don't let it bother you. They just can't find anything interesting on me anymore . . . so they just find what they can . . . Reporters and journalists these days just make up stuff."

He heard her laugh at the other end, "I nearly choked on my sandwich when I Read the whole article. And yeah, I know it wasn't true . . . I'm just worried about what will happen in school tomorrow."

Richard sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I know . . . just give them a day or two and they'll back down . . . "

The two talked for hours about, well, things. Basketball, then books, etc. They shared laughs and stories with each other. It was just that time where two best friends could talk about anything.

* * *

><p><em>10:30 p.m.<em>

Kori laughed so hard that it brought tears to her eyes and she clutched her stomach, struggling to keep the phone to her ear, "Seriously?"

Richard was laughing hard as well, "Y-Yeah!"

Her laughter faded into little giggles and she yawned sleepily. His voice buzzed through the phone, "Tired, Kor?"

"Uh, yeah," she said sheepishly. "We still have school tomorrow."

"Well, get some rest," he said gently. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"You, too. Bye, Richard. Good night," Kori bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"Yeah, 'night, Kori."

Richard sighed as he hung up the phone. He leaned on his bed frame and put both of his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He had so much fun talking to Kori. She was so different from other girls he's dated. Even when he was with Babs, he hadn't had this much fun talking.

He stood up and walked towards his wall sized window and looked through the curtains, staring at the city's lights.

_I hang up the phone tonight.  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside.  
>It was a rush, what a rush.<br>Cause the possibility,  
>that you would ever feel the same way<br>About me,  
>It's just too much, just too much.<em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you.<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized.  
>And I just got to know.<em>

_Do you ever think,  
>When you're all alone?<br>All that we can be,  
>Where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<br>Do you catch a breath,  
>When I look at you?<br>Are you holding back,  
>Like the way I do?<br>Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away, But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away._

He closed his eyes as he thought about his relationship with Babs before, and then shakes his head.

_Has it ever cross you mind,  
>When were hangin', spending time, girl?<br>Are we just friends?  
>Is there more? Is there more?<br>See it's a chance we've gotta take.  
>Cause I believe that we can make this into,<br>Something that will last, last forever, forever._

_Do you ever think,  
>When you're all alone?<br>All that we can be,  
>Where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<br>Do you catch a breath,  
>When I look at you?<br>Are you holding back,  
>Like the way I do?<br>Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away,  
>But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away. <em>

He walked across the room and stared at himself in the mirror, figuring out a way to tell Kori who he really is, just like she told him who she was.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you.<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized.  
>And I just got to know.<em>

_Do you ever think,  
>When you're all alone?<br>All that we can be,  
>Where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<br>Do you catch a breath,  
>When I look at you?<br>Are you holding back,  
>Like the way I do?<br>Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away,  
>But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away . . .<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! We got a song, and I love David Archuleta :D He was awesome during American Idol! Oh, and I suggest you listen to this song while reading :) Im not forcing you to, just suggesting (if you havent heard this song before))<strong>

**Okay, so some copyright stuff: the song is called 'Crush' by David Archuleta. It was produced by E. Kiriakou and written by J. Cates, D. Hodges, and E. Kiriakou.**

**I can just imagine Richard singing this, and I like to relate his voice to David Archuleta's but a **_**little **_**deeper. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter! Review and thank you! I'll be updating soon :D - MaestroLucario**


	46. Chapter 46: Getting Ready

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**I AM SO SORRY MY internet is crapping on me! I couldn't upload yesterday because of a connecting thing problem. I had to call someone to restart my internet. Again I am SO sorry, I'll upload two chapters today. The next chapter would be tonight! Forgive me! **

**For those of you who don't like it as a songfic, don't worry :) The story won't be surrounded by music, it's not a High School Musical plot. And its not often there will be songs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language.**

**SOWWIE - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 46: Getting Ready<p>

_September 27, 2010; Monday; 7:45 a.m._

_Gotham High School_

As Richard parked his motorcycle in front of the school, he got off his bike and walked the front steps. He noticed the glares from a few boys and disappointed stares from cheerleaders and some girls. Yup, they read the newspaper. He took a deep breath before entering the halls, expecting that there will be a load of questions to answer.

And he was right. And they were desperate.

The boys were asking, "Did ya get any? Was it good?" And the girls were asking, "She's just a fling right? Was she a better kisser than I was?"

Richard exhaled sharply to control himself, "No, I didn't get any. I'm not dating her. And I haven't kissed her. Happy?" He huffed his breath and stalked angrily to his locker while he heard cheers behind him.

Kori hopped off the bus and walked up the steps to enter Gotham High. As she walked, she felt the envious stares of girls and upset gazes from boys. She sighed quietly as she tried to politely ignore their stares and concentrate on walking on her locker. On her way there, she spotted Richard slamming his locker shut. She jogged up to him and tapped his shoulder. She heard him growl annoyingly under his breath and heard him mumble, "Go away."

Kori raised her eyebrows, but kept an amused smile on her face, "Is that a way to treat your best friend, Richard?" He spun around, and she saw his face getting red. She crossed her arms and bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling, waiting for his answer.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. "People were bugging me this morning. I didn't mean to be rude like that."

She gave a small smile, "Yeah, the stares were bugging me. But I just ignored them," she shrugged as if it was nothing. "Come with me to my locker so we can get to class." She took his arm and dragged him gently to her locker.

Richard and Kori went to her locker to pick up her books and then made their way to first period. He groaned as they walked to class, "Aw, man. I bet they're gonna barrage us with questions." He sighed, "I'm sorry, Kori."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, "For what?"

"For this," he gestured his hands, indicating 'this.' "I know you're not one for attention, so I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"It's okay, Richard. You couldn't have prevented this," Kori gave him a small smile as they entered the classroom.

As the door opened, the whole class went silent and stared at the two.

Wally and Garth stopped playing their 'Speed' card game, Vic and Karen looked up from their snuggling, Rachel and Gar lifted their heads up from their novel and comic book, Babs was oblivious to Xavier's smooches on her neck, and Kitten stopped filing her nails to glance an ice cold look at Kori.

Kori blushed and pursed her lips together as she and Richard, who looked calm and collected, walked to their table, where Vic and Karen were sitting. As they sat down, Karen exploded with a bunch of questions for them. The two sighed inwardly, thinking that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>3:00 p.m.<em>

Finally, it was the end of the day. Everyone couldn't stop badgering Richard and Kori all day. During lunch, Kitten came and confronted Kori, but got quickly humiliated by her with five words, "Play with your yarn, Kitty." Richard ignored Babs' offers on how to make things 'better' between them, but she still refuses to go day sorry to Kori. "Dammit, Babs. Stop being so goddam stubborn and apologize!" It had been a stressful day at school. At least, the attention would die down tomorrow.

Richard and Kori groaned as they sat in the bleachers, waiting for their teammates to arrive so they can start practice. The both of them had their fingers on each side of their temples, massaging their headaches from all the questions and annoying comments. Indeed, it had been a long day.

Vic laughed at the sight, "So, Dick . . . when are ya gonna ask Kori out?" he snickered and dodged the shoe Richard through at him and mumbled a "Shuddup."

Toni finally showed up and led the girls to the small gym. She checked attendance and rolled her eyes in annoyance and muttered, "If Babs has one more unexcused absence, she's off the team."

Practice passed by with some sweat and heat. They were getting fired up for their first game of the season against Jump City Jaguars on Wednesday. After practice, Richard drove Kori home so they can get a nice, long rest.

* * *

><p><em>September 28, 2010; Tuesday<em>

The day passed by . . . fortunately no one asked the same exasperating questions as yesterday. And Richard and Kori got some time for themselves during AP Trig, where they spent the whole period playing hundreds of rounds of tic-tac-toe. Richard won by 74 – 56, since he used the three corners trick. Kori pouted as he cheated his way to victory.

Basketball practice came and it was a 110%-give-it-all behavior from all the players. When Babs showed up for practice, the other girls couldn't help but groan because they wanted her off the team.

* * *

><p><em>September 29, 2010; Wednesday;7:50 a.m. <em>

_Theater Arts_

Ah . . . today's the day. Today's the day where both basketball teams have their first game. And they're pumped up.

Richard, Kori, Vic along with Malcolm, Ryu, Toni, Rosabelle, Donna and Rose, wore their basketball hoodie sweatshirts . They were royal blue and the yellow capital, bold words _GOTHAM KNIGHTS _were placed in the center. And at the backs were their last names and jersey numbers also in yellow.

"Damn, these hoodies are awesome!" Vic said excitedly, while Gar pouted, whining, "Duuude, I wanna have one!" Their friends laughed, "Don't worry, Gar," Wally patted his head. "We'll get cooler one's in track!"

Garth playfully punched his arm, "Nu-uh, swimming's gonna be better."

Kori sat on her seat, feeling happy that her friends were having fun. She couldn't help but blush when she saw Richard in his sweatshirt. It looked really nice on him, especially at the back where it said _Grayson _and his number _41_. She wondered if there was any meaning to his number. Vic's shirt said _Stone_ and _26_. Kori's shirt said _Anders _and _18_.

She heard Richard give a sigh of relief, "Well, at least we get to skip 6th, 7th, and 8th. No Trig and no runnin'." He smoothly put both of his hands behind his head, his trade mark shades on his face. "Yes, I agree," Kori nodded her head.

* * *

><p><em>11: 40 a.m.; Lunch<em>

As Richard, Kori, and Vic entered the cafeteria with Karen, Rachel, and Gar, they were receiving high fives and fist bumps from students, who were cheering them on to win their first game of the season. Vic had a huge grin on his face, "Man, I can't wait!" They sat down at their regular table and he slung his arm around Karen's waist, "And Honey Bee's gonna be comin' with us, too. Since they're gonna cheer for us."

Karen was wearing her cheerleading uniform, it was a yellow long sleeve and had blue stripes, the skirt was partly white with blue and yellow stripes as well. She sighed, "Well . . . too bad Kitten's gonna be comin' with us."

"And we get to skip classes," Vic added happily.

"No fair!" Gar wailed as he opened his container of tofu. "I wanna go!"

Kori smiled at his childishness as she took an apple out of her bag, "It's okay, Gar. You'll get your chance once track starts." She bit her apple and looked at Rachel. "I'm sorry to ask you this, Rachel. Can you tell me what topics will be discussed on English, once I get back?"

"Sure," Rachel complied and sipped her tea from her thermos, "No problem. And I'm thinking Karen would like that, too?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, Rachel."

Kori noticed that Richard wasn't talking, he was just silently staring out the window. "Richard, you okay?"

He straightened up his back, "Huh? Oh, sorry. Just spacing out."

Vic and Gar snickered. "C'mon, Dick. Sure you're not . . . nervous?" Vic taunted playfully, nudging his elbow.

Richard scoffed, "Am not."

Kori frowned slightly at Vic and Gar, "It's not funny." Their snickers died down and mumbled a 'sorry' while Richard gave a smug smile. Karen stifled some giggles and Rachel hid a small smile under her book.

"It's okay to be nervous," she gently touched his shoulder. "I mean . . . It's you're first time being a captain right? And it's the first game of the season, everyone's having high expectations for you." She beamed encouragingly, "I have confidence in you, Richard."

Richard was speechless at her words of encouragement.

"Smoochey, smoochey, Kori-bear," Gar broke the moment by doing kissy-kissy faces at Kori. The others groaned. Kori smirked at threw the thin ham slice from her sandwich to Gar's face.

"Ah! My face! Meat! It burns!" he screeched as the other's laughed hysterically. Once he got rid of the meat from his face, he pouted and grumbled, "Not funny."

* * *

><p><em>12:15 p.m.<em>

_Ring!_

Lunch has ended and the four said goodbyes to Rachel and Gar, who wished good luck and a safe trip to Jump City. Kori promised to bring a souvenir back to them from her hometown. The boys and girls basketball team and the cheerleading team waited in front of the school steps for their bus to arrive. Some of the cheerleaders were giggling and blushing, sneaking glances at Richard while he just ignored them. He turned his attention to Kori, who was sitting beside him on the steps, playing with a red ladybug on her hand. She looked interested in the little creature, giving quiet giggles as it crawled over her finger.

He heard her sigh almost silently and said to herself in a low murmur, "Earth is such an amazing place."

Richard watched her absorbed interest on the tiny bug. She was so good at this. So good at fitting in. _Maybe I should show her other wonders of Earth . . . I wonder if she's ever been to the beach?_

"Hey, Kori?"

"Yes, Richard," she looked up from the bug to stare at him.

"I was thinking about planning a trip to the beach on Saturday, or maybe next Saturday, and I was wondering if you've ever been to a beach before?"

"Hmm," Kori cupped the side of her face and rested her elbow on her knee. "No, actually. I've heard of it, my sister went to the beach to play with her friends during the summer. I was just copped up inside, reading books," she chuckled. "But, that would be lovely if you plan on it. And I would certainly like to see a beach."

"Great," Richard smiled. "I'll tell the others about it." He felt himself get excited about showing her the beach.

_Beep. Beep._

The huge bus honked its' horn and opened its' doors. Everyone cheered and they all rushed in to get the back seats and the window seats. Fortunately, Richard, Kori, Vic, and Karen were nearest to the bus doors, so they quickly got in, greeting the driver, and rushed to the back seats. Richard and Kori were at the furthest seats, she was at the window and he was beside her. Vic and Karen were right in front of them, with Karen beside the window.

It was a 2 hour drive to Jump City, so it was going to be a while.

* * *

><p><em>2:00 p.m.<em>

The bus was about half an hour away from Jump City High. Most of the students were asleep, gathering up their energy for the first game of the season. It was a lot of pressure, since it was an away game and it was Gotham High's first time to go against the Jump City Jaguars.

Some students were quietly talking to each other, respecting the others who were sleeping. Karen blinked her eyes open and lifted her head from the window. She turned to her left and saw Vic's head look up with his mouth open. Drool was slightly dripping and he was snoring loudly as his mouth was wide open, looking like it was inviting a fly to come in and choke him. She muffled her giggles and decided to let him go this time, instead of smacking his shoulder. She turned around to check on Richard and Kori. Kori was pointing at something through the window, Richard's chin was rested on her shoulder, looking at what she was pointing and gave a smile. Karen smiled to herself as she rested her head against her seat, it was about time those two should get together.

* * *

><p><em>2:24 p.m.<em>

_Jump City High School_

"There it is, Richard. Jump City High," Kori grinned excitedly as she saw the beige and black flags that had the initials _JH_. "So many memories . . . I wonder how the girls will react when they find out I'm against them," she chuckled. "They know how I play."

"I'm kinda nervous," Richard admitted. "It's the first time I've ever been captain. You think I'll do good?"

"Of course, Richard. I have confidence in you," she repeated her words and gave a kiss to his cheek for the third time. She blushed and so did he.

"Thanks, Kori," he beamed sheepishly. "That means a lot to me."

Richard looked at the huge sign that said, _Jump City High School_. He took a deep breath and felt that he had a lot more confidence that before.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is basically what happened after the newspaper, and getting pumped for their first game. Ah, I remember my teeth chattering at my first game ever! It was during my freshman year on 2008, I was on the JV team and it was scary since I was against a lot of senior girls who were more experienced that I was. (I was tall when I was 13, 5ft 3 inches, and I still keep growing! Currently I'm 5ft 6inch, and possibly still growing! XD) Anyways, enough about my past days. Oh and I won of course XD <strong>

**Please review or comment, which ever you like. I'll update another chapter tonight :D See ya later - MaestroLucario**


	47. Chapter 47: Head in the Game

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**I'm BACK! Oh yeah, chapter 47 is up! Thank you everyone for your patience, support, comments, reviews, and for just reading my fic. :D I am the happiest girl in the world! And I don't need a man, (Just kidding XD)**

**HAHA some of you have probably noticed this . . . I AM the same MaestroLucario at youtube XD I made about 5 videos and then all the Titans episodes that I had in my computer got deleted when I changed my PC then I got lazy to download them again . . . So yeah, if you guys wanna watch some RobStar videos I got some on youtube :D username is MaestroLucario. Thanks to 'Celeste' for bringing that one up! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Enjoyzz :D – MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 47: Head in the Game<p>

_September 29, 2010; Wednesday; 2:40 p.m._

_Jump City High School_

Everyone hopped off the bus and chattered excitedly. The game was roughly going to start on 3:30 p.m. and the boys team will be going first and then the girls. The girls team and the cheerleaders went to their separate locker room and so did the boys.

Kori and Karen chose their lockers next to each other and began to dress up. Kori took off her shirt and replaced it with her new jersey which was yellow and her last name and number was at the back with blue font color. She slipped on the matching royal blue basketball shorts and her respective shoes, double tying it for security. She tied her hair up into a tight ponytail and placed some hair pins on short hairs so they won't disrupt her vision. After satisfied, she wore her hoodie again.

She looked beside her and saw Karen in the blue and yellow cheerleading outfit. The top had blue and yellow stripes and the skirt had white and the same colored stripes. Kori smirked, "You look sexy, Karen," she winked.

Karen stared at her with an amused look, "Didn't know sexy was in your vocabulary, Kor. But thanks," she grinned at her.

Kori grabbed her drawstring bag that had her towel, extra shirt, and stuff and slung it on her back. Karen had a duffle bag on one shoulder, "Let's go and look for Dick and Sparky."

A bare chested Richard put on a thin, elastic black headband so that his ungelled hair wouldn't go to his face. He dragged the jersey over his head and tied the strings of his shorts and shoes. Making sure that the shoelaces are tight and secure, he straightened his back and saw Vic fighting a smile.

"What?" he asked him as he slung his duffle bag across his shoulder.

Vic chuckled, "You look like a baby with that headband." He had a blue sweatband on his forehead and his backpack on one shoulder.

"I know," Richard rolled his un-sunglassed eyes. "Chicks dig it, though," he joked as Vic smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

They walked out of the lockers and went to the small gym, where all the players and cheerleaders were meeting and to practice. They spotted Kori and Karen with Malcolm, Ryu, Toni, Rosabelle, Donna, and Rose around them.

Richard blew his whistle and all the boys went to him, "Attendance! Let's go!" Toni and Karen blew their whistles as well and called for attendance. After that, Richard and Toni decided to team up and do warm ups and drills with each other. Some jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups, and some stretches.

"Okay, guys. Come with me so I can tell you the plan," Richard called and held his clipboard. He had spent all night working on the plan and he was lucky that Isaiah was there to help him. "Good, now that everyone's here. Isaiah helped me with the plan last night, so here's how it goes . . ."

On the bleachers, Toni held a clipboard with the game plan, "Ladies, listen up. 'Cuz I wanna say this only once . . ."

* * *

><p><em>3:20 p.m.<em>

" . . . Got it?" Richard finished explaining the game plan. He looked to read the faces of his team, to see if there was any uncertainty. He was trained by the Bats, of course he would be able to see if someone was confused. But, no one was. They all nodded their heads in understanding and determination. He grinned, "Good." He glanced at his watch, "Alright, team. It's almost time."

" . . .Understand, ladies?" Toni concluded the gameplay. All the girls nodded their head. "Good. Don't forget this, because the boys will be going first, all of you can take a rest. Just be back here by 4:30 p.m."

Richard, Vic, Malcolm, Ryu, and Roy took off their sweatshirts to reveal their jerseys. "Okay, guys," the five of them huddled together. Including Roy. "Remember the plan. Try your best, give it 110 percent. This is the first game, and we need to start it off right. You with me?" he held out his hand, palm down.

"Yeah, man. All the way," Vic cheered and placed his hand.

"You know it, bruh," Malcolm slapped his hand in place.

"Obviously," Ryu landed his hand on top of Malcolm's.

The four of them turned to look at Roy, who had his arms crossed.

"Harper?" Richard asked, a little annoyed.

He was taken back by surprise when he saw Roy grin at him and stretched his arm out, "We better win this, Grayson."

Richard couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><em>3:25 p.m.<em>

_Jump City High's Big Gym_

There was a sea of beige and black people sitting on the bleachers. Waving their flags and hats and shirts, whatever. Some having jaguar-style face paints and jaguar masks. Jump gots some school spirit.

Through the gym doors, they saw the Jump City High's roster running like crazy with war paint on their faces. The crowd cheered and in the center of the court, they saw the five starters. All of them were tall, about 5 feet 10 inches to nearly 6 feet. There were two black haired, two blondes, and a redhead.

The commentator shouted at his mic, "Those are you're starting players, Jumpers! We got Nathaniel, Raquel, Balancio, Kurenai, and Pierceson! Top five players in the JV!" The crowd cheered once again.

"Psst, Richard," Kori tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, Kori?"

"Good luck. You're gonna do great," she gave him an encouraging grin that showed confidence.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it," he smiled back.

"Oh, and," she added. "I like the headband," she giggled and pinched his cheek before walking away.

"Good luck, baby," Karen kissed Vic fully on the lips. "Just know, I'll be cheerin' for ya."

"Thanks, Honey Bee," Vic grinned at her and pecked her lips.

"And now, please welcome you're Gotham Knights," the commentator, Patrick, said in a boring and dull tone.

"Alright, guys. Let's go," Richard gritted his teeth and anticipated the boo's of the crowd and insults.

"Boo!"

"Grayson suck my bal –

Vic chuckled as they walked towards the middle of the court, "Well, ain't that a crowd pleaser."

Richard simply rolled his eyes in response.

They went up to the middle of the court and he shook hands with the other captain, who had blonde hair that also had a headband like Richard's. The teams took their positions.

The Knights were going to score at the right side and Jaguars at the left. Vic was going to tip off, Malcolm was at his left, Ryu was at his right, Richard was at his rear left, and Roy was at his rear right. The referee came up and briefly said the rules. The players nodded in understanding.

The referee nodded and looked to see if both teams were ready. Satisfied that they were, he blew the whistle and tossed the ball up in the air.

Vic jumped as high as he could. As soon as he touched the ball he passed it backwards to Roy. The crowd groaned at the Knights' possession. The redheaded guy at the other team was guarding Roy. Roy dribbled it between his feet to confuse the opponent, a trick he learned from Kori, and did a bounce pass to Richard, who ran around his guard and ran into the paint to score a lay up.

2 – 0.

The cheerleaders cheered and so did some of the boys and girls team. Kori sat on the bleachers with a grin stretched across her face, "Good job, Richard."

The game continued.

Roy successfully and flawlessly shot a three pointer with a hand blocking his face. Richard could think of one word on his mind, _Impressive_. Vic did a spin near the basket and did a clean dunk. First quarter ended with an almost even score. 28 – 27. But the Knights were still in the lead.

During second quarter, Richard managed to shoot two three pointers. Roy was fouled on, which made the cheerleaders and the Knights players go 'boo.' The ball was handed to Ryu, who successfully shot the two free throws in a row. Before the quarter ended, Malcolm threw the ball across the court to Vic, who was standing near the basket, and did an alley oop a second before the clock ran out. Knights were still in the lead. 43 – 41.

Half time.

* * *

><p><strong>XD Sorry I cliffed hang it. I'll try to post up two chapters tomorrow But definitely one tomorrow. I need to get some shut eyes :D and the next chapter will be half time and the girls' turn! God, I love basketball! Well, comment or review, and thanks for the support and patience – MaestroLucario :D<strong>


	48. Chapter 48: The Old Crew

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Sorry, I'm late everyone! Took a nap this afternoon, tired from summer classes But not to worry, a new chapter is here! This is longer :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Part Two! – MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 48: The Old Crew<p>

_September 29, 2010; Wednesday; 4:10 p.m._

Jump City High School; Big Gym

Half time.

Richard, Vic, Roy, Malcolm and Ryu slumped tiredly on their benches. Kori, Jade, Toni, Rose, Rosabelle, and Donna went up to them with water bottles and towels.

Kori sat next to Richard and wiped the sweat off his forehead and the back of his neck. She smiled at him, "You guys are doing great. Keep it up and you bag this one."

He smiled back, a little tired, "Thanks, Kor." He briefly remembered his mother, cleaning him up after their trapeze act. She would give him a water bottle and wipe his forehead and neck.

After a few minutes of rest, Richard called over his team to make some substitutes and new game plans. He decided to replace Malcolm with Xavier and Ryu with another guy. He also decided to keep Roy and Vic who were still going strong while the other two looked tired.

Richard saw Babs and Xavier kiss. He ignored it and adjusted his headband. The Jump cheerleaders were ogling at him, staring at his hair and muscles while giving giggles and blushes.

Karen and the other cheerleaders' performance ended. Kori stood up and ran to her to give a warm hug. "That was awesome, Karen!"

"Gee, thanks, girl," Karen hugged her back and turned to her Sparky and kissed his lips. "You're doing great, Sparky."

"Thanks, Bee. Sexy performance," Vic winked and pinched her butt cheek.

Kori giggled and respectively turned to give the two their privacy. She heard Karen squeal, "Not in public, Vic. And look at what you just did, you scared Kori away!"

* * *

><p><em>4:35 p.m.<br>_  
>"Dicki-poo!" a squealing Kitten ran to him with her short, skimpy cheerleading outfit.<p>

"Fuck," Richard muttered.

"Like it?" she asked flirtatiously as she showcased her outfit in a stripperish way. "Ugh. No. Go away," he walked away as the game was about to start.

"Richard!" Kori called. She ran to him and jumped in his arms to give a hug. "You got this, Grayson," she whispered. He let go and smirked, "Won't let you down, Anders." Richard turned and jogged up to the middle of the court where his teammates were waiting.

Xavier tapped his foot in impatience and grumbled childishly with his arms crossed, "Took you long enough, Grayson. Let's win this thing so I can go home a happy man."

The other four couldn't help but chuckle.

The referee gestured them to the other side to switch courts. Instead of shooting at the right, this time they would be shooting on the left.

"Okay, Vic. You still on tip off. Roy you take his right, I'll take his left. X you're behind Roy and Josh you're behind me.". They went into their positions and when everyone was ready, the referee tossed the ball high and, unfortunately, Vic didn't catch it. So it was the Jaguars' possession . . .

By the end of the third quarter, the Knights were losing by 8. 77 - 89. Xavier fouled two times which gave the Jaguars 4 free points. And those 4 points lowered their confidence. Knowing that they were ahead by 8 points and they're headed for the last quarter, there was a lot of pressure.

It was break time before the fourth quarter started. Richard slammed his water bottle on the bench, "Dammit, X! Being pissed at them won't let us win! You gave them four points. Four free fucking points!"

Xavier was silent, too stubborn to say something. And it was probably stupid.

Roy sighed frustratingly, "Look, X. Put the hate away for later and for once get on the fucking boat."

Vic and the others nodded in agreement.

Kori went up to Xavier and gave him a towel and a water bottle, "I know you don't like, Richard. But this shouldn't interfere with your game."

The others nodded again.

Xavier took the water bottle and towel and sighed, "Fine. I'll try."

* * *

><p><em>5:00 p.m.<br>_  
>Commentator Patrick cheered excitedly through the mic, "Fourth quarter has started and the Jaguars lead the Knights by 8 points. This is getting very juicy, folks. Not to mention, sweaty. And I can smell a Jump victory." The crowd roared in agreement.<p>

Xavier stole the ball and dribbled his way to the three point line. Without hesitating, he went straight for the three. The sound of the ball cleanly swishing through the basket was a winner. Roy managed to intercept a pass, then passed it to Vic who went for the two points. Richard successfully did a few lay ups which evened up the points.

One minute remained on the clock. The Jaguars were still leading. By one stinking point. 87 - 86.

It was time to pick up the pace. And the five Knights knew it. As they scored some points, the Jaguars scored back.

93 - 92.

20 seconds remaining.

Jaguars score.

96 - 92.

"Dammit," Roy muttered as decided to gamble a three. Worth it.

96 - 95.

Five seconds remaining.

It was Jaguar possession. And that meant they could waste their time and win the game. The crowd cheered as they smell victory in the air.

The Jaguars passed the ball. Vic launched himself to intercept the ball and smacked it away.

It bounced on the court.

Xavier sprinted to it and caught Richard, who had no one guarding him. He passed the ball to him.

As soon as Richard caught it firmly in his hands, he ran into the paint to do a secure lay up. To try to win the game.

The ball bounced on the rim and it circled around it.

The gym was silent as they watched with intense on whether the ball was in or not.

. . .

96 - 97.

The Knights stood up and erupted in a cheer.

Richard's face stretched a grin as Vic tackled him and spun him around in the air. Even Roy and Xavier were smiling. The Gotham Knights won their first game. A great way to start the season.

* * *

><p><em>5:30 p.m.<br>_  
>Kori jumped on Richard as she gave a bone crushing hug. "That was amazing! That last lay up you did . . . Amazing! And Vic's interception! If he didn't do that, then you guys wouldn't have gotten possession. And Xavier," she grinned at Xavier and gave him a hug, which surprised him a bit and left Richard a little angry. "That was a great pass you did to Richard."<p>

Toni appeared and congratulated the boys. After that, she made her announcement. "Alright, ladies. Our game starts at 6:00 p.m. Do stretches, warm ups, whatever you need to do to be ready. And be ready by 5:50 p.m. Kori, Jade, Rose, Rosabelle, and Donna. Come with me, we'll review the game plan." The six girls went to the gym to discuss.

* * *

><p><em>5:45 p.m.<br>_  
>Kori went to the bench to do some stretches. Richard saw her and approached her, "Need help stretching?"<p>

She smiled, "Sure. Can you hold my arm?"

He obeyed and watched her as she twisted her body, showing the back if her jersey to him. He heard some bones crack and a soft moan from her lips.

"Does your jersey number mean anything?" Richard asked curiously and pointed his chin on her number. 18.

Kori chuckled, "Yeah. It's just simple. The day of my birth. I was born on August 18th." _That is approximate to Tamaranian days._

Richard felt a little guilty, since he already knew a lot about her personal information. "Makes sense," he responded lamely.

"How about yours? 41?" she asked back as she bent down to touch her toes.

"Similar to yours. My birthday. The four means the month April and the one was the day I was born. April 1st," he explained and then chuckled sarcastically, "April fools."

"Makes sense," she laughed as she repeated his words.

Kori straightened her back, "The game's about to start. Wish me luck."

"You'll do great, Kori," he hugged her.

"I can't wait to see the faces of my old team," she smirked and went to the spot where they will be making their entrance.

She saw Roy kissing Jade and wishing her good luck. "You ready?" Jade asked in excitement.

"Bet on it," Kori answered back, the smirk still there.

"Introducing, your Jaguarettes!" C. Patrick yelled at his mic and jumped on the table, jerking with his feet. There were loud hoots from the boys in the crowd as the five starting players came out.

The five girls consisted of two blondes, two brunettes, and one black haired. They all had their hair up and they eaves at the crowd as they went to the middle if the court.

Kori grinned and whispered to herself, "Cassie."

"And now to introduce, Gotham's Lady Knights," C. Patrick gasped from his dancing.

"'Kay, girls. Here we go," Donna whispered and walked through the court.

As soon as Kori was visible in the court, they heard gasps from the crowd and then, murmurs.

"Kori's moved to Gotham?"

"She's at Gotham?"

"Oh my God, Kori, marry me!" a boy yelled.

C. Patrick sat in shock, "Folks. Our Jaguarettes seem to have a huge problem. Apparently, two time MVP female player Kori Anders is siding with the Lady Knights."

The five Jaguarettes stood frozen. Kori Anders. Their Kori Anders. They were going against _the _Kori Anders. This was not good.

Kori tried hard not to smile at their reactions. Rose leaned in to whisper in Kori's ear. "I didn't know you were a two time MVP, Kori. Not to mention a famous player, too."

She blushed and muttered a sorry.

When they reached the center of the court, Kori smiled at their faces. "Hey, everyone. Miss me?"

The blonde captain blinked for a few times and then a happy grin formed on her face, "Kori!"

Kori returned it and squealed, "Cassie!" The two hugged each other tightly. Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark was Kori's close friend in the team. They were the dynamic duo back in the days.

"I can't believe it! Gotham? And a Lady Knight? You're so going down," Cassie playfully punched her arm.

"Well, instead of playing with you. I'm going against you. And you probably know how I play," Kori ruffled her hair teasingly.

Cassie pouted, "Watch the hair, sister. Anyways, I know you remember these girls." She gestured her hand to the other four girls.

Kori smiled and shook hands with the four. "Of course, I do." "Lilith," she shook hands with the brunette. "Hey, Kori," Lilith Clay smiled. "Mirian." "Good to see you well, Kori," Mirian Delgado, black haired, shook her hand firmly. "Lorena." "Kori, Kori," Lorena Marquez, a brunette, giggled. "You know you can call me Lori." "Kara," Kori grinned and pulled her into a hug. Kara Kent laughed, "You never change, Blaze. Even the hugs haven't."

"Blaze?" Donna asked, curious.

"Yeah," Mirian beamed. "It was a nickname for her when she used to go here in Jump. She always made the most shots and assists in the game."

"Well, it was nice to see you all. You're looking well," she flushed for a moment and then, she smirked. "Although, I hope you're well enough to beat us."

"We never back down from a challenge, Blaze," Cassie smirked back.

"We'll see about that," Kori shook hands with her. She was doing tip off with Donna and Rosabelle at her left and Rose and Jade at her right. They were going to score on the left side of the court. And it seems like Cassie is going to be her guard.

They stared intensely in each other's eyes, neither one of them giving in to look away.

_Bring it on, sis._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry if it takes long, but this will only happen on the first game and the last game :D I just want y'all to see basketball perspective. And my love for basketball, too XD Thing I want to point out, some of you might be confused . . .<strong>

**Malcolm is Herald.**

**Ryu is Bushido.**

**Cassie is Wonder Girl.**

**Lilith is Omen.**

**Mirian is Mirage.**

**Lorena is Aquagirl 2.**

**Kara is Supergirl.**

**Donna is also Wonder Girl, but uses aliases like Troia and Dark Star.**

**Rose is Ravager, Slade's daughter.**

**Rosabelle is Pantha.**

**And Jade is Cheshire.**

**Maybe some of you don't know who these people are, but they're Titans too! :D Most of them are the Teen Titans, post – Graduation Day. You can search it up if you like :D**

**LOL I know there is a lot of cussing, but this is a rated T fic so it's alright! And at least I don't write that word in every sentence XD **

**Cracks knuckles . . . work on Chapter 48! Please review or comment! Thanks for the patience and support! :D - MaestroLucario**


	49. Chapter 49: Blaze

Teen Titans Song Fiction

**Hey guys, I am really sorry again. But, I've got bad new for you . . .**

**I'M SICK **

**Yes, mommy told me no computer tonight and I stayed in bed all day. But I snuck out and took my brother's laptop so I can work on a chapter or two.**

**I thank you for your patience and support **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Sorry :( - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 49: Blaze<p>

_September 29, 2010; Wednesday; 5:50 p.m._

_Jump City High School; Big Gym_

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's get this cat fight on the road! It's the Jaguarettes versus the Lady Knights!" Commentator Patrick shrieked over the mic and the crowd started going wild, screaming some "I love you, Kori!" "Marry me, Kori!" "Go, Jaguarettes!"

Richard sat on their bench, arms crossed and grumbled in jealousy because of 'Kori's fans.' Babs was just glaring at her, envious of her attention.

"Damn," Vic muttered under his breath. "I didn't know Kori was _that _famous."

Karen was giggling beside him, "She has some many fan boys!" Then, she winked at Richard, "Just like you have your fan girls."

The five Jaguarettes and five Lady Knights stared at each other as they got ready in their positions. Kori was facing Cassie, the captain of the Jaguarettes, on the tip off. Jade was on her right side, Rose was on her right rear, Donna was on her left side, and Rosabelle was on her left rear.

The referee came up and stated the rules. All the girls nodded in understanding and Kori and Cassie shook hands. The referee had his whistles on his mouth and had the ball on his hand. He glanced at the two girls to check if they were ready. Satisfied that they were, he threw the ball in the air.

Kori and Cassie jumped for it, and Kori caught it. Once she did, she passed it to Rose. Rose dribbled her way to the three point line and then passed it to Jade, who was clear. She side stepped and managed to shoot while Lilith was blocking her face.

2 – 0.

It was the Jaguarettes' ball. Kara passed it to Mirian, she then did a bounce pass between Rosabelle's legs. Lorena caught it and ran straight for a lay up.

2 – 2 . . .

The first quarter passed with the Lady Knights on the lead by 26 – 24. Kori did three lay ups and a three pointer, Cassie was having a hard time guarding her since she was so quick and tricky. Jade managed to score a three pointer and two regular shots. Second quarter began with a bang when the Jaguarettes immediately score a three pointer. Rosabelle was about to pass it Donna, but the ball was intercepted by Mirian, who went straight for a for-sure lay up. Kori was having a hard time shooting, Cassie and Kara decided to double team on her. She took a side step and then a quick step back before launching a quick three pointer before Cassie and Kara can block her ball.

Half time.

The Knights and the cheerleaders were going crazy, except for a few exceptions, like Babs and Kitten. The score was 58 – 51. The Lady Knights were leading by a 7 point lead. As Kori and the other girls went back to their bench, Toni ran up to them a hugged them all, ignoring the sweat. "That's what I'm bloody talking about, ladies!"

The five smiled and grabbed a towel and a water bottle.

"Rest up for 10 minutes, then we'll talk about another game play. I'm going to have to ask one of you to sit out."

Kori sat down on the bench, a towel around her neck and her hair in a messy, sweaty ponytail, she took a swig of her water bottle.

"Kori!" Richard called her. He was wearing a plain white sleeveless shirt. Kori couldn't help but let her mouth open a bit and some water came spitting out. She blushed and quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed that she would ogle at him like that.

He sat beside her on the bench and gently put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" His voice was worried and concerned.

"Yeah," she gave a small smile. "I'm fine." She took another swig of her water.

"You were awesome out there," he grinned at her. "I mean, that three point shot with Cassie and Kara blocking you? That was amazing! Even I couldn't do that, that was going to be too much pressure on my part."

"Thanks," Kori's smile getting wider by his compliment.

"I guess that's why they call you 'Blaze' on the court," Richard chuckled.

Kori raised an eyebrow, "How did you know about that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, just so you know, it's hard to ignore your sea of fan boys who keeps yelling 'Blaze!' or 'Kori, will you marry me?'" Richard felt a spasm of jealousy run through him, how dare these guys gawk at her like that?

She just laughed and she was about to respond, but someone responded for her.

"We call her Blaze because she's the queen of the court," Cassie stood behind Richard, smirking with her arms crossed.

Kori smiled and said teasingly, "No one's asking you, Sandsmark."

Cassie grinned, "So, Anders, you didn't tell me you had a _boyfriend_."

Kori's eyes widened and blushed, so did Richard.

Cassie beamed wider and continued with her teasing, "And with _the _Dick Grayson, nonetheless." She then turned her attention to Richard, whose face was flushed and she glared, "Don't tell me she's your latest conquest. 'Cause if you do, I swear I'm going to kick your ass for even thinking about hurting –

"No! She's not! I would never do that to Kori! Besides, I'm not that kind of a guy anymore," he blurted out.

Cassie's expression softened, "Good, 'cause Kori's a really great person who deserves nothing but happiness." Then her expression went back to teasing, "I saw the paper," she wiggled her eyebrows. "What's going on, you two? Having a secret love affair? Ooh, ooh, give me the juice."

"No, there's no juice and nothing's happening between us, we're just friends," Richard crossed his arms.

Kori chuckled, "Actually, we're _best _friends, Richard."

He looked at her and grinned boyishly, "Right."

Cassie gave a fake sob, "K-Kori . . . I c-can't b-believe you r-replaced m-me with D-Dick Grayson . . ."

"Oh, Cas," Kori laughed. "Still the drama queen, I see," she nudged her ribs with her elbow.

"Hey, c'mon. You were in that musical, too."

"But I wasn't acting, I was the musician."

"You did act that one scene with Conner," she wiggled her eyebrows again. Richard narrowed his eyes, already not liking this Conner guy.

Kori stared straight to her eyes, "Cassandra. Not. Funny."

"Hey, Dick, do you wanna hear what happened to Kori during the Halloween musical?" Cassie gave a mischievous grin.

Green eyes were narrowed into slits, "You wouldn't dare."

"I will," she stepped up and leaned her head closer. Kori was taller than her by 3 inches. She stared down on her, "We'll just see what'll happen later. Won't we, Cas?"

"We shall," she stepped down and gave a grin. "See you guys, later. I still need to formulate a plan on how to stop Kori from being so invincible."

Kori laughed, "You're good, too, Cassie. See ya on the court."

Cassie jogged up to the other side of the court, ready to strategize with her team.

Kori shook her head with an amused expression, "Same ol' Cassandra. Always the complimenting and encouraging type."

Richard nodded his head, "Yup, she sounds like a really great friend. I'm glad you found someone like her."

"She can be a tease once in a while, but she's a lifelong friend."

It became silent for a few seconds, and then Richard broke the silence with an amused eyebrow raised up, "So . . . what _did_ happen in the Halloween musical?"

Kori turned bright red and began to stutter, "U-um . . . I-I . . ."

He grinned at her nervousness, "Well?"

"Uh, uh . . . T-Toni's calling me! I'll see you later, Richard," she quickly stood up, grabbed her water bottle and towel, and ran to Toni, leaving a chuckling Richard behind.

* * *

><p><em>6:40 p.m.<em>

Third quarter. Kori did the tip off and she caught it and passed it to Donna. The Lady Knights were leading but the Jaguarettes were catching up quick. They already intercepted two passes and scored a three pointer and a lay up. Cassie succeeded in stealing the ball from Kori, which to Cassie's surprise was a rare thing for Kori, then went for the score. Kori made a comeback by making a three pointer. Jade had intercepted a pass and gave it to Kori, who did a fake shot, instead of shooting the ball, she passed it to Toni, who replaced Rosabelle, and successfully shot a three pointer. Kara was having a hard time getting through Rose, but she managed to score a shot.

Third quarter had ended with the Jaguarettes trailing behind by one point. 89 – 88. The crowd was getting wild, chanting 'Blaze' and some chanting 'Jaguarettes.'

It was the fourth quarter, the quarter that was the most important. This is the quarter that would end it all and decide who will be victorious.

_Time to push it_, Kori thought determinedly.

Cassie passed it to Lilith who ran around Donna and scored a three pointer. The crowd cheered on how the Jaguarettes finally had the lead. But Jade answered back with a lay up making the scores even. For the past ten minutes of the game, it had been just like that. When a Jaguarette scores, the Lady Knights score back. It wasn't until there was about two minutes left, that the pressure was on. The scores were even, 103 – 103.

The Knights and the cheerleaders were chattering their teeth. The Knights won their first game, they hoped that the Lady Knights would win theirs, too.

Kori stood in front of Cassie, panting quietly as she had sweat covering her forehead, her ponytail hair slightly untidy but she gave no care. Her eyes were on the prize. Her green eyes following Cassie's every move as she dribbled the ball between her feet to confuse Kori.

She was wasting time. She was waiting for the right moment for Kori to get her guard down and go for the kill. Since the scores were even, one sure shot would be the game changer . . . and the game winner.

Cassie quickly made the charge, running into the paint, avoiding travelling, and scored a lay up.

105 – 103.

The Knights and the cheerleaders groaned. There was only less than a minute in the clock. 32 seconds.

Kori gritted her teeth, _No. _She will not let this one go.

It was the Lady Knights' ball, and Toni would be checking out. She scanned her eyes, locking it with Kori. Kori was the sure shooter.

Toni locked eyes with her and she nodded her head. She passed it to her, but was intercepted by Cassie, who decided to make a run for it at the three point line. Attempting to shoot, Kori cleanly blocked the ball. The ball went bouncing on the court.

Kori took a quick glance at the clock, 7 seconds. She sprinted for the ball, knowing that she wouldn't make it in the three point line, so she did what she had to.

A Hail Mary shot.

She was outside of the half court line and she shot the ball into the air when the clock buzzed.

She stared at it as the ball formed a rainbow in the air, curving until it reached the basket . . .

_Swoosh._

106 – 105.

Kori couldn't believe her eyes. It was the first time _ever_ she's made a half court shot. _Ever_. Not once she ever dreamed of making one, and on her first game as a Lady Knight no less.

Jade, Toni, Rose, and Donna ran to her and gave her a hug. Not caring at all that they were sweaty and stinky. Kori got a glance of Cassie, who was standing giving a congratulating smile, although she was still sad to see that they lost.

C. Patrick was standing on the table again, yelling at his microphone, "This, folks, is the reason why we call Kori Anders, Blaze!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now that that's done. I won't be doing this for the next games, although I will do this for the last game of the season . Ah, basketball, don't know how I'd live without it. Comment or review please ;) and again, thanks for the patience and support, I'll try to update another one today so I can make up for yesterday - MaestroLucario<strong>


	50. Chapter 50: New Friends

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Everyone, I am very sorry that I have not updated for days. For those past missing days, I have been in the hospital due to an infection in my lungs. Currently, I am recovering and I will soon be taking some sleeping pills. But, for the next few days, I might not be able to upload a chapter or so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Enjoy :D - MaestroLucario**

**Oh yeah, and happy 50th chapter guys. Thanks for hanging with me this past month, it means a lot to me. Hopefully, when I recover better, I will bombard all of you with chapters :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 50: New Friends<p>

_September 29, 2010; Wednesday; 7:30 p.m._

_Jump City High School; Big Gym_

Richard stared at her in awe as the ball did a rainbow and went _swoosh_ in the basket. His eyes travelled to Kori, who looked equally shocked as well. After a few seconds, she was bombarded by hugs from her teammates. Beside him, he heard Karen squeal in excitement and Vic giving his famous 'Booyah's.' Toni and Jade lifted her up by their shoulders and walked towards the Knights' bench.

Vic ran to them and lifted Kori off their shoulders and spun her around while she laughed. "Lil' lady, that was amazin'!"

Karen squealed again and hugged Kori, "That's what I'm talkin' about, girl! Feminine power!"

As soon as Vic dropped her down, I wrapped her up in my arms and whispered in her ear, "You were amazing, Kori." He squeezed her tighter, ignoring the her sticky sweat

She pulled back and grinned beautifully at him, "Thanks a lot, Richard."

* * *

><p><em>7:40 p.m.<em>

Most of the crowd and watchers had left the gym, some pissed that their school lost but some joyous that Blaze has returned – they stayed for a few minutes to talk and take pictures with her, happy that they had a chance to talk with her again.

Richard sat on the bench with Vic, Karen, and the rest as they wait for the bus, watching her interact and socialize with people. For a foreigner, she was doing great – acting human. As a group of students said their goodbyes to her, she sighed and walked back to the bench. She was still in her jersey and shorts, he handed her her sweater hoodie and she smiled a thanks as she slipped in on.

"I haven't seen those people in a while," she commented as she pulled some gray sweats up, tied the strings, and fixed her pony tail.

"Kori!" Cassie's voice echoed throughout the gym.

She turned around and saw Cassie, wearing black sweats and a Jump City Jaguarettes hoodie. Kara was at her side wearing the same thing. But there were two boys behind them. There was a tall boy, almost as tall as Richard and Kori, who was wearing an elbow length black shirt and blue, denim pants. He was muscular and had pale skin, similar to Richard's, and short black hair. Beside him was a boy, who was a few inches shorter, that had reddish-brown long hair with locks. He too was a little muscular and he was wearing a red hoodie and black baggie pants.

"Dude!" the redheaded boy jumped excitedly and sprinted towards Kori. He stomped his feet down to stop himself and suddenly grabbed Kori and gave her a tight hug. "Kori!"

Kori laughed as she did a fist bump with him, "Hey, Bart. Long time no see?"

"Dude! That half court shot was awesome!" Bart Allen exclaimed while throwing his hands up wildly.

"Kori," the black haired boy walked up with a grin and Kori hugged him. Richard felt a flash of jealousy inside of him. Who is this guy?

"Conner, good to see you," she smiled and did a fist bump with him as well.

"Yeah, me, too. How's Gotham?" Conner Kent, Kara's fraternal twin brother, asked politely.

"Oh, good. School's going great. I've got some friends," Kori pointed to Richard, Vic, and Karen behind her. They all shook hands with each other and chatted. Kara brought a box of pizza and they ate and shared stories with each other. Soon, they exchanged phone numbers and added each other in Facebook.

Conner talked to Richard and Vic about football, saying that he was in the team and they would go against each other in the future.

"Oh, man. I can't wait to see your moves," Vic grinned and gave Conner a high five.

"Yeah," Richard nodded with a smile, happy to have made a new acquaintance and a friendly rival. "I wanna see what you can do."

Conner chuckled, "Thanks, guys." Then, he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at Richard, "Kori's good at football too, you know."

Richard cleared his throat, trying hard not to blush, "T-that's nice to know."

He beamed wider, "Did _Dick Grayson_ just _stutter_?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Shuddup," Richard grumbled annoyingly.

Conner nudged his arm with his elbow, "C'mon, Dick. You _like _her."

"Yeah. As a friend."

"Nu-uh. Like _like_ her."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"No."

"Yes."

Richard rubbed his temples and sighed in defeat, giving up knowing that he wouldn't stop until he admits it, "Okay, I do."

Conner's playful mood turned into a serious one, "Don't hurt her. Because I'll know. _We'll_ know." He gestured his hands to Cassie, Kara, and Bart. "We care about her, she's a great friend. Don't mess this up, Dick."

Richard gulped and, surprisingly, answered in a confident voice, "Don't worry. I won't hurt her." But he had a feeling that he will though. Someday.

He softened his expression, "Okay . . . cool."

Bart bursted into a howl of laughter, Richard and Conner looked at him. "Man! Hey, Cass? Can I tell the Halloween musical story? Please, please?" he begged childishly.

Kori and Conner's faces turned bright red as they looked at each other.

"No, Barty. I'm the one that's gonna say it, 'kay?" Cassie gave a wicked smile at Kori.

Karen raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Kara and Bart snickered at the memory and let Cassie tell the story. "Okay, so last Halloween we had a musical. We were only doing it because Conner needed extra credit since he had football games. So he had the lead role as king and he had to wear this huge robe that reached the ground," Cassie paused to giggle. "Kori was a peasant, wearing rag clothes and all. So what happened was –

"Don't do it, Cas," Conner warned. "If you do, I'll say something back."

Cassie scoffed, "You've got nothin' on me."

"I do," Conner answered back confidently.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"The locker incident," Conner grinned smugly.

This time Kori bursted into a fit of giggles with Kara and Bart as well. Cassie narrowed her eyes. "You will not."

"I can and I will. If you continue," he gave her a choice. To tell the story, or to not tell the story. Decisions, decisions.

"Hmm," she placed a finger to her chin in thought. Richard, Vic, and Karen watched them with amused expressions, waiting to see what happens next. "Nah. I think I'll tell the musical," she smirked and continued while Conner's mouth opened wide in shock. "Okay, so Con here was about to go walk to Kori. And then – Cassie paused again to snicker. "H-He tripped on his r-robe and then fell on K-Kori! Haha, after t-that, Kori was a-about to fall off the stage when she g-grabbed the curtain which made the e-entire stage c-collapse!" She was nearly in tears of laughter, as did Kara and Bart.

Richard, Vic, and Karen joined their laughter as Conner and Kori hid themselves. Kori had her hood on and Conner slipped on his baseball hat.

"It was just an accident," Kori mumbled, embarrassed.

"That was mean!" Conner exploded. "Now it's my turn to –

At that moment, Toni rushed in and shouted, "Bus is here!" They heard a faint _beep beep_ outside.

Kori stood up swiftly and grabbed her things as did the three of them. "It was so good to see you all again, I wish we had more time." She hugged each of them and said her goodbyes.

"It's okay, Kor," Cassie patted her shoulder. "Stay safe and keep in touch."

"You, too, Cas."

The others also said their goodbyes, take cares, see you soons, have a safe trip, and call me.

Kori gave on last wave to the foursome before she entered the bus and sat at the back seat with Richard. She yawned as the bus started to drive away from the school.

"Tired?" Richard asked softly as he leaned his head against the seat.

She nodded her head and leaned her head on his shoulder. Richard didn't mind, so after a few minutes, he heard he snore lightly on his shoulder. He tried his best not to grin.

* * *

><p><em>9:43 p.m.<em>

_Gotham High School_

Vic stretched his limbs and looked outside the bus windows. They were almost back to school. He glanced beside him and saw Karen fast asleep, her head against the window. He looked back to see Richard and Kori. As he saw their sleeping form, he grinned. Kori's head was leaning on Richard's right shoulder and his head slightly on top of hers. Vic took out his phone and quickly snapped a photo of the pair as he chuckled to himself.

_Heh heh . . . blackmail guarantee . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I hope you are liking this story so far. Sigh, my brother just told me that nurse was about out come in and do some rounds on me. :) See ya later - MaestroLucario<strong>


	51. Chapter 51: Starfire

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'M BACK! FINALLY! The doctors let me out last Monday and momma told me no COMPUTER. I was like 'NOOOO.' BUT I have VERY GOOD NEWS: I AM HEALTHY AGAIN! Well, not completely, but much MUCH better! I had some trouble breathing at first but now it's getting easier :D Only downside is I need to drink a lot of Vitamin C and stuff -_- Anyways, school is starting, so that means less time for me to update, BUT I WILL NOT LET THIS STORY GO UNFINISHED! I AM SO GLAD TO BE BACK AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE *tears of joy* 8''''D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff and songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language **

**On with the show! – MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 51: Starfire<p>

The next day at school, students in the hallways cheered as they heard the good news about the basketball games last night. They won. And it was a great way to start the season.

Thursday and Friday passed by quickly with some homework, pop quizzes, in class essays, and basketball practice. Their next games are next week on Tuesday and Thursday. Next Tuesday they will go against the Franklin City Falcons and on Thursday they will be going against the Star City Stags. And the two teams were determined to win again.

School has ended, and it was a Friday. The gang went to Baskin Robins to hang out and chill until it was time to go home. Richard and Kori were secretly excited because he was going to see the Tamaranian and she was going to see the Boy Wonder later that night. As Richard dropped Kori off at her condominium, he couldn't help but jump happily as he was getting impatient to see her tonight.

* * *

><p><em>October 1, 2010; Friday; 10:00 p.m.<em>

Robin stood at the edge of the roof, staring at the endless, dark ocean, patiently waiting. A night breeze blew by, making his cape flutter in the air.

"Robin?" he heard Kori's voice and turned around to see her near the shadows.

She was wearing mostly black, a hoodie, jeans, and her hair was tied up in a tight bun as a black baseball cap covered half her face.

Ah, she didn't want to be seen.

"Hey, Kori," he gave a small grin, happy to see her.

"Robin," she grinned and floated towards him. "Sorry I'm dressed like this," she said sheepishly while rubbing her arm.

Robin noticed that she was wearing his – _Richard's_ – jacket. His lips twitched a smile. "Nah, it's cool. I get it, you didn't want to be seen."

She laughed, "What do you think people would do if they saw Kori Anders with Robin the Boy Wonder?"

Robin chuckled, then grimaced, "Well, rumors would start and some scandals. That's one of the reasons why I don't reveal my identity."

Kori nodded and looked at his figure. His hair was spiked up and his cape was swaying with the wind. She slightly furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him more intently.

Robin noticed her gaze and shifts so he could face her, "What's wrong, Kori?" He suddenly felt self-conscious. _Did I do my hair right? Is there something in my face? Am I missing anything? . . . Pants! Oh, wait, hehe, it's here._

She blinked once and shook her head, "No. It's just that . . . You remind me of someone."

His eyes widened behind his mask, thankful that they are shielded. He gulped in panic. "R-Really? Maybe one of your friends?"

_Shit, Dick._

He wanted slap himself for that. He just made it worse.

Kori nodded her head again, not noticing his panicked voice since she was too deep in thought. "Perhaps it's because my friends are similar to you. They are very friendly and caring."

He inwardly sighed in relief, "Yeah. Perhaps . . . Hey, since we're talking about friends. How's school goin'?"

Kori smiled at his question, "Oh, it is going wonderful! I have gained a lot more friends and I'm very happy that we won our first basketball game." She grinned proudly.

"Cool," he commented. Well, what could he say? That three point shot you did was amazing? Yeah, that would be a dead giveaway.

* * *

><p><em>10:30 a.m.<em>

Robin laughed, clutching his stomach, as Kori told him a funny story about her first flight. She smashed her whole body on a cliff – and then the cliff collapsed.

"It's true," Kori chuckled. "My sister got very angry at me because a huge boulder rolled on the ground and chased after her. I was about 3 years old when I had my first flight. I was wobbly at first, but when I got the hang of it I felt so happy that it made flying much easier for me." She smiled and floated on air.

He smiled back, "That's great. I wish I'd be able to fly when I feel happy."

She giggled and asked in sweet innocence, "What do _you_ do when you feel happy?"

"Well," he laid down on his back to look at the stars, both of his hands going behind his head. Kori mimicked his exact moves, but instead of looking at the sky, she looked at him, patiently waiting for his answer.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Sometimes I just grin to myself or jump up and down. But most of the time, I don't really do anything. I just keep it inside."

Kori chewed on her lip for a while. After a few seconds, she aske din a quiet voice, "Has anyone ever make you feel so happy?"

Robin pondered in thought and answered slowly and honestly, "Yeah." He gave a quiet sigh and continued, "I . . . I really like her. This girl . . . but I don't know if she feels the same." _Can't you see what you're doing to me Kori?_

She smiled. "Well, she is a lucky girl. To have such a caring and brave person."

He blushed at her comment. _Maybe . . . maybe I should tell her. Right now . . . you know what? Yeah, I think I should._

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "Um, Kori?"

"Yeah?" she asked back, looking up in the stars.

"I want to tell you something," he said it more confidently.

"You can tell me anything," her green eyes bored into his masked ones.

"I trust you," he inched his gloved hand closer to hers.

"And I, you," she answered back softly, with meaning.

_Kay, here goes. _"I'm –

His communicator suddenly rang. Courage dying down, Robin growled and reluctantly looked at the small screen. Message from Batman. "Observatory. Break-in. Now."

He sighed heavily and stood up quickly, walking towards the edge of the roof.

Kori floated upwards and went after him, "What is it, Robin? Trouble?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Don't worry 'bout it. Just stay here, I'll be fine." He grabbed his grappling hook and shot it off.

"Let me come with you." Kori flew behind him and gently squeezed his shoulder. He turned and saw her raise an eyebrow and looked at him disbelievingly, "You honestly think that you're going to leave me here and miss out on the action?"

"Uh . . . Yeah?" he replied dumbly.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Come one, I'll help you. Besides . . ." she smirked. "You would get there a lot faster if we, I mean, _I _flew."

Robin chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her outstretched hand. "Good point." He returned his grappling hook in his belt, took her hand, and she shot off to the sky.

* * *

><p><em>10:45 p.m.<em>

_Gotham Observatory_

Kori landed on the dome roof gently, so as not to make a sound. Robin released her hand and landed with a quiet thud. His looked through the skylight and scanned the inside. No one.

"It's quiet," Kori observed as she scanned the outside.

"Too quiet," Robin agreed and took out a device that was similar to an iPod touch.

"What's that?" she whispered curiously.

"Thermal sensor. We might be able to find someone, though I doubt Red X would show up in the screen," he gritted his teeth in frustration as the screen showed no detection.

"Should we go in?" Kori asked quietly as she began to roll up her sleeves and tighten the strings of her hood. She didn't want to be seen of course and rolling up her sleeves would prevent them to get burned, if it was necessary to use her starbolts. She slightly blushed as she thought that she was wearing Richard's jacket.

"Yeah," he took out his grappling hook once more and jumped through the skylight while Kori flew behind him.

They looked around them. There was no sign of a break in. No glass shattered, nothing broken. Kori got ready, her hands having a faint glow of green. Robin took out his staff, ready to attack. They knew someone was there. But where?

Suddenly, a red disk flew towards Kori. It was a sticky device that trapped her against the wall. Robin gritted his teeth. Red goo. Red X. He looked up and saw him standing on top of the stairs with his hands on his hips.

"So you brought a little help? Couldn't take me down yourself?" Red X had a tone that would tell he was smirking beneath his mask.

"As long as you go to jail, I don't care if I have to bring more," Robin answered back and charged at him. Red X teleported to the bottom of the stairs and started to fight him. Meanwhile, Kori broke free from the goo with her super strength and threw a starbolt at him. His back hit a column and fell to the floor. When he began to pick himself up, he was met by Robin's staff and tumbled again on the floor. Red X took out his electric disks and threw it at Robin. He dodged it but it hit Kori who was behind him. She stumbled in the air but remained her balance. Her eyes flashed green and assaulted him with starbolts. Red X's eyes widened in fear behind his mask and knew that this was his time to leave. He teleported to a higher elevation, up on the skylight, and looks at 'him' in impress.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" Kori replied in a different female voice rather than her regular one. "I'm Starfire."

* * *

><p><strong>Now that that's done. I shall continue on with the story! :D Again, I'm so glad to be back and I'm very thankful for those who have been worried about me :D Well, I hope my writing wasn't awful on this one :) The next chapter will be posted tomorrow afternoon! (Since its school time I'm probably going to update every two days, depends on my work load, sorry) Some reviews would be awesome, but I'm not pressuring you into it ;) - MaestroLucario<strong>


	52. Chapter 52: Pain

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**WOW guys, thanks a lot for your support and your 'get well' and 'welcome back' cards! :D I am so happy for your patience and that you're still hanging with me in this story. I hope I haven't lost my touch XD Anyways, I stop babbling and let you read :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**WOOHOO - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 52: Pain<p>

_October 1, 2010; Friday; 11:20 p.m._

_Gotham Observatory_

"A girl, huh?" Red X grinned. "Can I see your face, cutie?"

Robin scrambled up and he was getting ready to shoot his grappling hook to follow Red X, but Kori gently put a hand on his shoulder, silently saying that it would be no use to follow him since he has a teleporter.

"Well, _Starfire,_" he said her name with a sultry voice. Kori grimaced under her hood. _Who the heck is this guy?_ "I'm guessing this won't be the last time I'll see you." After that, he vanished.

Kori's arms went under Robin's armpits and she flew back to the abandoned rooftop. It had been a silent trip since Red X disappeared.

She flew to the edge of the roof and sat down, dangling her legs. He sat beside her and mimicked her move. Robin cleared his throat, breaking the ice, "Um, Kori? What did you say your name was?"

"Starfire," she answered absentmindedly, staring at the vast ocean and the moon.

"Why?" he asked vaguely, though he knew that _she_ knew what he was talking about.

"My real name isn't Kori Anders."

She paused. Robin just stared.

"My Tamaranian name is Koriand'r," she continued, still not looking at him. "And'r is, as you say, my surname. Kori means star and And'r means fire. So, together," she used her two index fingers together, "it would be Starfire."

Robin pursed his lips, "I like Starfire. It's pretty," he couldn't help but throw in a compliment.

"Thank you," she blushed and smiled. "My sister's name is Komand'r. Her Earth translated name would be Blackfire. And my little brother, Ryand'r was called Wildfire." Robin saw her cringe when she said 'was.'

"I'm sorry," he hung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"My parents are dead," Kori said in a thick voice. "In my files, it says that they were killed in a car accident, both my parents and Ryand'r. But they weren't. They were actually murdered in my planet."

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask that again.

Kori sighed and rubbed her eyes, wiping off the tears. "I guess I should tell you my history now.

My family . . . we were royalty there. Back in Tamaran. And my parents were the King and Queen of Tamaran . . . Father was the Grand Ruler. And then . . . the royal family was attacked. An alien race, Gordanians . . . Power hungry aliens who have very advanced technology. But they use that technology for . . . bad purposes. And they want to control the whole Vega System, aligning with the Citadel and Psions." Robin noticed her hands were into fists and there was a faint glow around them.

"They . . . they barged into the palace. Our home. And they," she stopped to cover a hand on her mouth as she sobbed. Robin felt a mountain in his throat as he watched her cry. He didn't like it. Kori was such a cheery and optimistic girl. And to see her cry like this . . . it made him want to cry too.

He gulped and whispered, "What happened?"

"They simply killed my parents and little brother," Kori sobbed and sniffled. "No regret . . . as if, as if they were just . . . trash."

She rubbed her sleeves to her eyes, "Our _knorfka, _Galfore, tried his best to protect us. But it was no use, and me and my sister were taken away . . . We were brought to the Citadel, which was where me and my sister were . . . experimented on. Although my sister had not been experimented on that much because she had dirty blood. Komand'r was not the real daughter of Myand'r and Luand'r . . . mother gave birth to her from another man. So . . . I was the one experimented on the most."

Robin held her tighter and pulled her hood down and her cap so he could get a look at her face. Her bangs were messy and wet from the tears, as were her cheeks. Her green eyes were slightly red and so was her nose. She sniffed and stared at his mask.

"It . . . it hurt," she sniffed as tears kept streaming down her cheeks. "S-sometimes I would feel pain. And then joy. And then nothing at all. There would be pains that were so excruciating that I thought I would die. T-there were also some that I would feel _nothing_. Absolutely nothing . . . it was worse than feeling pain. Because if you feel pain, it still means you're alive. That you have hope. And that was how my starbolts – and my sister's – came to be . . ."

"We were in slavery there for a few years . . . I was held captive when I was 7 and my sister and I escaped when I was about 10. We were held in that . . . that . . . for four years. And . . . I do not wish to go back. Ever."

She cried more, more tears flowing out as old wounds reopen. Robin hugged her, pressing her face against his chest, feeling her pained tears through his uniform. "They had no right do that," he whispered as he untied her bun and ran his fingers through it. He had wanted to do that for a long time, so soft and smelled of rain-kissed leaves. He gave a light kiss on her hair. "I'll always be here for you, Starfire. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>11:45 p.m.<em>

The two sat in silence, none of them wanting to break the ice. Robin sighed quietly, enjoying Kori's warmth as he played with her hair between his fingers. He looked at his watch, 11:45 p.m. It was getting late, closer to midnight. "Come on," Robin whispered softly to Kori, who was leaning her head on his shoulders, tired. "Let's get you home."

"Stay with me," she whispered back, her voice dry from crying.

He stared at her eyes, they were pleading and full of sorrow. Of course he would go. He couldn't refuse.

"Kay," he mumbled with a smile. "You gonna fly us there?"

She simply nodded and stood up. She closed her eyes and concentrated on joy, at first her float was wobbly but she regained balance. Kori took his hand and they flew back to her home. As she landed on the balcony and slid her glass door open, she slumped into her bed, taking off all her clothes, leaving only her gray tanktop and matching boyshorts, dragging her soft comforters on her. Kori patted the space next to her, gesturing Robin to come over, "Here."

Robin felt a blush rise up to his cheeks, he ignored it, taking off his boots and gloves, and went under the sheets to join her. Her bed was so . . . soft and comfy like silk. He felt like he was in heaven, and it lightly smelled of her leaf-scented hair.

Kori snuggled her body close to Robin's and wrapped her arms around him. He slung an arm around her and started playing with her hair. "You need sleep . . . Star. Good night."

"Night, Robin," she mumbled.

As he heard her snore lightly, he couldn't resist smiling. Oh yes . . . he was falling for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I hope I got her history right :D I just love their moments together! Well, gotta work do homework first, then I'll work on the next chapter -_- Thanks for the reviews and you can keep them coming! :D - MaestroLucario<strong>


	53. Chapter 53: Another Enemy

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**Oh man! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I got a AP US History test, and I failed XD 15 out of 25 lol, first test of the year. I had to read like a 30 page boring chapter. Anyways, here it is :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Whoop-tee-doo! – MaestroLucario :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 53: Another Enemy<p>

_October 2, 2010; Saturday; 5:30 a.m._

_Anders' Condo_

Robin snapped his eyes open and realizing that he had slept with Kori. Nonsexual sleeping with her. Kori was still on his chest, snoring lightly. He checked the clock beside him, 5:30 a.m. _I gotta go._

He snuck out of her bed, successfully without making her wake up and replaced his chest with a pillow. He slipped on his gloves and boots and wrote another note. He placed it on the dresser beside the bed, where she would see it when she wakes up. He looked at her one last time, her red hair tousled and messy, her sleeping face peaceful, and her lips lightly parted as she snored lightly.

Robin chuckled quietly and muttered, "Cute."

* * *

><p><em>5:45 a.m.<em>

_Wayne Manor_

Robin parked the R-Cycle in the cave. He took off his helmet and hung it on one of the handles. He walked up to the Batcomputer and saw Bruce with a cup of coffee in his hands and a newspaper.

"Hey," Richard greeted as he peeled off his mask.

"Where were you?" Bruce asked, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Kori's."

He lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I slept with her." Richard realized what he just said and covered his mouth with a hand.

Bruce dropped his cup of coffee and Alfred, who had just entered the Batcave through the stairs, dropped his tray of drinks and food.

"You what?" he shouted angrily.

"No! _Fuck_ no! I would never – that came out wrong. I didn't have _sex_ with her! I just slept beside her! Let me explain!" Richard shouted back in panic, his face red in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><em>8:00 a.m.<em>

_Anders' Condo_

Kori mumbled incoherently as she woke up. "Robin?" She patted her hand beside her to check if he was still there, she sighed sadly as she felt nothing. Her eyes opened up and checked the clock, 8:00 a.m. She noticed a piece of paper, it was a note from Robin.

_Hey, Star. Sorry I had to leave early – again. I had some duties to do. Don't worry, we'll meet again next Friday. Same place, of course. Hope you slept well. Take care and see you next week – Robin._

She smiled and stood up to place the note into the drawer where she put the first one before.

* * *

><p><em>Wayne Manor<em>

" . . . Kori has _powers._ Ask Superman himself. He was the one that helped her and her sister to get into Earth," Richard finished his story as he munched on his muffin and chugged a glass of milk.

Bruce sat silently on his chair, stirring up his third cup of coffee. "I'll check in with Clark later." He took a sip of his coffee, then asked, "Does she know your Robin?"

Richard shook his head and admitted, "No. I'm still trying to figure out if I should tell her or not."

"Yeah, I can't help you on this one. You're on your own. But I think she'll be a great asset towards us. She can help you while I investigate this 'S' guy."

The next week of school was uneventful except for the fact that both boys and girls team lost their Tuesday game against Franklin City Falcons by just a few points behind. But fortunately both teams won their Thursday game against Star City Stags. Next Wednesday they will be going against Marin High's Mustangs and on Friday against Charles City's Cheetahs.

Richard felt happy that Babs was leaving him and his friends alone. Although, he was still disappointed in his ex-best friend for not apologizing to Kori.

Kitten, still not knowing when to give up and stop humiliating herself, was still trying to get under Kori's skin. Kori, who just rolled her eyes in annoyance, 'accidentally' squeezed her grape juicebox on her white tube top.

He has spent more time with Kori, secretly knowing about her past. No one would have expected for a bubbly girl like Kori to have such a dark, cruel past. He was still building up his courage on how to tell Kori, or rather Starfire in this case, the truth about him being Robin. He needed to think this through and he was glad that something interrupted him from confessing to her his deepest secret.

On Wednesday night, the six of them did another study session in Wayne Manor. Ah, the joys of a paper ball fight in the library. Gar almost toppled over a large bookcase, which could have created a domino effect to the other bookcases, fortunately, Victory pushed to opposite side and so did Kori. Richard smiled inwardly to himself as he saw her use her strength to help Vic.

As the others left early, Kori stayed, as usual, and Alfred was more than happy to teach Kori how to make an apple pie. Excited and eager, she followed Alfred's instructions in interest and delicacy as she tried hard not to float or to break the wooden spoon. All the while, Bruce was watching her from the corner of his eye, sitting on the kitchen counter, writing some documents on Wayne Enterprise business.

She was wearing this light blue sweater and a gray beanie, her sleeves rolled up, rotating her wrist as she mixed the batter.

"Very good, Miss Kori," Alfred approved. "After that, pour this in the aluminum bowl."

Richard just had to chuckle when he saw Kori's face as she poured the contents into the bowl, a tiny part of her tongue stuck out at the side of her mouth, concentrating to succeed this.

Shee looked up as she finished emptying her bowl of contents and scrunched up her nose to childishly stick her tongue out to him. Alfred just sighed while shaking his head, "Teenagers."

That night, Richard dropped her off in her home, saying goodnight and receiving a warm hug from her while smelling her citrus-scented hair. Intoxicated by her smell, he drives home, reminiscing when he, as Robin, slipped into her soft sheets and felt her warm body hugging his.

* * *

><p><em>October 8, 2010; Friday; 9:30 p.m.<em>

_Anders' Condo_

Kori stood in front of her body mirror, staring at her Tamaranian clothing. She had told Kam about her 'Friday nights.' After a few stern words from her, Kam handed her sister her Tamaranian clothing. Saying that she has no use of it. Kori, who recited the poem of Thanks, which had 624 verses, kissed Kam's cheek. Kam also handed her a long, blonde wig she used for clubs, just for fun. Kori fidgeted with the bangs and combed through the fake hair. She didn't wear any contacts because it would have been useless, her eyebeams would have obliterated them.

The black miniskirt, black halter top, and the metallic sleeves that wrapped around her arms, stomach and thighs. The black boots reached her upper knee and her black, metallic open-fingered gloves reached the crease of her elbow. She inhaled deeply and glanced at the clock, 9:40 p.m. It was almost time to meet Robin.

She turned off her lamp and quietly floated out her balcony.

Robin waited again, on the same rooftop for Kori – er, Starfire. He reviewed what happened last Friday, and saw a file reported by the Gotham Observatory that none of their items or possessions were missing. If they didn't come, what was Red X after? He already stole the thermo blaster. And who was he working for? Who were _they _working for? He was so much deep in thought that he didn't notice a figure striding towards him.

He saw the glimpse of blonde hair and thought that it was Terra. Immediately, Robin unleashed his staff and attacked her.

Starfire grunted and gave a giggle, "Sheesh, Robin. It's just me."

Robin froze. Withdrawing his staff, he apologized sheepishly, "Sorry, K-, I mean, Starfire. I thought you were Terra. She has blonde hair, that's why."

"Terra?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together. Another villain?

Robin nodded, "Accomplice with Red X. And they are working for someone. We don't know who yet, but we'll figure it out."

"We?" Starfire asked again, confused.

"Batman and I," he clarified.

She nodded in understanding and then said, "I wore a wig because I didn't want anyone to suspect me and it was a lot easier than hiding my face beneath a hood."

Robin gave a small smile, "You know, blonde's not bad for you."

She giggled, "It's my sister's."

He grinned now, "And by the way, I like the uniform." Damn, did it look good on her.

"I thank you," she blushed and explained. "This is a Tamaranian outfit. It is my sister's also. She told that she has no use for it. Most Tamaranian women wear these."

"Interesting," he commented, then blurted out, "Wanna patrol with me?"

Starfire grinned and held out her hand.

* * *

><p><em>10:40 p.m.<em>

Robin and Starfire were gazing at the city lights. Starfire had lifted Robin up to a platform on the Gotham Bridge. He had wrapped himself up in a cape since it was pretty breezy up there. They had just finished their patrol, no trouble at all. Only a stray kitten on a tree.

"Pretty, huh?" Robin asked Starfire, who was happily flying and weaving through the thick wires and poles of the bridge.

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed happily. "The wind here is very fast. I love it."

He smiled. It was a whole different perspective when he saw her alien side.

He was about to comment but his communicator rang. _Optical Research Clinic. Break-in._

Starfire flew behind him as she heard it ring, peeking over his shoulder, she frowned, "Again? Perhaps, it's Red X?"

"Possibility," Robin answered quickly and held out his hand to Starfire.

* * *

><p><em>10:57 p.m.<em>

_Gotham Optical Research Clinic_

A large glass window was shattered and there was a huge hole on the ground. Robin looked at it suspiciously then ran inside. He kicked the front door open with Starfire flying behind him.

"Freeze!" he shouted, staff ready at hand and a gooey disk at the other. Starfire had her starbolts ready and eyes glowing furiously.

Floating on a large rock, was Terra. She held a little black box on her hand, "Hey, nice to see you again. And who is she?"

"Starfire," Starfire answered loudly in a different female voice. It was deeper and more mature than her regular one. "Give back what you've stolen and we will not harm you."

Robin raised an eyebrow, but didn't take his eyes off of Terra. Wow. She knows how to negotiate with enemies.

Terra cackled in laughter. "Like that'll happen, blondie-wannabe! Take this!" Pellets of rock flew towards them. Robin ducked and Starfire flew higher.

"Careful, Star!" Robin warned as he hid behind a bookshelf. "She can manipulate earth."

"Gotcha," Starfire understood. She went closer to her and barraged Terra with starbolts. Terra's attacks of rock were futile against Starfire, her skin was hard and she was resilient.

"How the hell is she not damaged yet?" Terra shouted, her voice gaining a new fear as she saw a starbolt hit her hand and knocked the black box off. Robin ran after it, using his grappling hook, he managed to catch it before it touched the ground, most likely shattering it.

"Shit," she cursed. "This won't be the last time!" Terra glared at Starfire and her eyes turned yellow as the floated rock where she stood flew out the window and disappeared underground.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked her as she gently landed on the floor. He held on the black box delicately because it was fragile.

"Yeah. You?" she asked back. Although there were little scratches on her skin, it was no pain at all.

"Peachy. Wonder what this is?" He was about to open it when Starfire put her hand on his to stop him from opening it.

"I don't think we should open it," she suggested.

"Why not?"

"Because. It's not meant to be seen if it's in a black box like that," she pointed out. "And you have to have a finger print scan and a code to unlock that. So it's obvious it's not meant for the public to be seen."

"Ah . . . good point. But, we have to keep this safe since Terra was after it." Robin placed it back in the glass case and shut it where the password reset on it's own.

As soon as they stepped out of the clinic, they were surrounded by media, asking questions like 'Robin, who is the new villain on the loose?' 'Robin, are you going solo?' 'Who is this Red X and this Terra?' 'Who is your acquaintance here?'

Robin quickly ran his fingers through his hair, "Batman is busy with a private investigation. This is my partner, Starfire."

* * *

><p>A man with an orange mask watched the screen in front of him, clicking his tongue. "So . . . we have a new friend. I think I shall go in a little investigating on my own . . ."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WACHAH! Who is that mystery man? I know a majority of you know XD and finally, STARFIRE'S GETTING SOME ACTION! I'm sorry, I 'm not good at writing action stuff. But I will get better at it, its been a while since I typed after I got hospitalized. Reviews would be awesome :D Thanks for your support and patience! - MaestroLucario<strong>


	54. Chapter 54: Fishy Favor

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**I HATE SCHOOL always cuts my fanfiction time. Anyways, thank you everyone for your support and patience. I appreciate everyone who has been hanging on with my story :D tears of joy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

***ACHOO* "Gulufnog" :D - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 54: Fishy Favor<p>

_October 3, 2010; Sunday; 9:30 a.m._

_Wayne Manor_

Richard grunted as he rose up of bed and checked the clock, 9:30 a.m. Hopping out of bed, pulling on a shirt on top of his bare chest and slipping on some basketball shorts, he did his morning routine and went downstairs for some breakfast. As usual, Bruce was at the head of the table reading a newspaper. Setting it down, he looked at Richard with an eyebrow raised.

Richard ignored it at first and went to the Alfred, muttering a 'Morning, Al.' and taking the plate of eggs, rice, and bacon with strawberry milk. He sat at the opposite side of the table.

Without looking up to Bruce, he asked, "What does the news say now?"

"Are Starfire and Robin in a relationship?" Bruce asked back.

Richard heard a gasp behind him, "Miss Kori has finally made herself public?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes, Alfred. As Starfire."

"Well, then. She would be . . . beneficial. While you are as Batman, investigating this 'S' person and searching for where the thermo blaster may be, Robin and Starfire can patrol the city," Alfred explained while washing the dishes.

"Alfred's got a point," Richard agreed.

"What if she's not experienced?" Bruce raised an eyebrow again.

"She is."

"I haven't seen her."

"Well then, do you want to see her?"

"Yes."

"Next Friday night. That's the next time we'll meet."

"Then I'll come with you."

"Fine."

Alfred shook his head as he dried up the plates, the two were always good at bickering.

* * *

><p><em>October 4, 2010; Monday<em>

_Gotham High School_

_1__st __Period Theater Arts_

Kori jumped off the bus and ran up the steps. The first bell had just rung and it was just about time the last bell will. She sprinted through the hallways, inwardly pissed that she couldn't fly in public.

Apparently the reason why she was late was because of a crazy old man in the bus who wouldn't stop arguing with the bus driver about how he hadn't got his shot of coffee yet.

People these days.

She was close to her room and sprinted towards it, fortunately making it though the door as the bell rang after she stepped in the classroom.

Kori panted, trying to catch her breath, she has never sprinted that fast before. Her hands on her knees and looking at the floor, an apology blurted out of her lips before she could stop it, "I'm sorry, Mister Weir. There was this crazy guy in the bus that wouldn't stop talking about coffee and -

She paused as she lifted her head up to see who was the teacher at the desk.

And, it was the snoozing substitute.

She turned her head to the right and saw some amused expressions and smug grins.

As the class couldn't take it anymore, everyone bursted in laughter, with the exceptions of Xavier, Babs, and Kitten. Even, Jade and Roy were laughing too.

Kori felt a huge blush rise to her cheeks and she began to sweat inside her olive t-shirt. Unable to hide her blush because of her ponytail, she bent her head down and walked quickly to her group table with Vic, Richard, and Karen.

She slumped down on her chair, back hunched and shoulders bent. She has never been so embarrassed in her life.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Richard trying to hold back his laughter. Kori appreciates that he hadn't laughed as loud as the others, knowing that it was embarrassing on her part. But, every now and then, a chuckle would escape his lips.

And, unfortunately, Principal Slade Wilson decided to visit that class in that moment.

As soon as he revealed himself to the class, everyone ceased their laughter and sat up straight.

Slade smirked inside but made his announcement, "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Principal Wilson," everyone recited in a bored tone.

"I hope everyone had a nice weekend."

Richard stared at him. Something was off. As Slade said the word 'nice,' he looked at Richard in that exact moment.

"I just need to borrow some students," Slade continued, then turned his eye on Kori. "Miss Anders and Mister Grayson, please come with me."

The whole class stiffened and turned to the two friends. Richard and Kori just raised confused eyebrows, then looking at each other briefly.

"I have something important to discuss with the both of you. It might take a long time so gather up your things."

Richard looked back at Slade, then slowly began to take his things while Kori just stood up since she hadn't taken anything out in her bag. The pair walked up in front of the classroom.

Kori had never seen the principal before. And there was something . . . weird about him. She couldn't put a finger to it.

Slade looked at Kori again, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Anders." He held out his hand and she hesitantly shook it as Richard stiffened at her side.

"Yes," she answered with a polite smile. "Thank you for letting me enroll in the school."

"Oh, it is all right. Come, we have things to discuss," he walked out the door.

Kori looked at Richard again and she hooked her arm with his and they followed him out the door. As soon as they were out of hearing range, the whole class began to murmur.

* * *

><p><em>Principal's Office<em>

Richard and Kori sat on separate chairs. Slade was sitting behind his desk, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"There's something you wanted to talk about?" Richard asked in a slightly cold way.

"Yes, actually. That's why I've brought you two here in the first place," he answered back coolly as he delicately placed the cup on his coaster.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

Slade mock sighed, "The Halloween Dance is coming in a few weeks and everyone is excited. And I am looking for people that I trust to set up this year's dance. I cannot ask the seniors to do it, since this is their last year. Some have to make up classes and some have sports . . . you know how it is. I cannot ask the freshmans because they are new to this and I will not take a risk that it will turn into a disaster. I also cannot ask sophomores since it is their year of tests and some may be inexperienced in decorating. I do not trust Kitten to do it because I expect her to put all pink around the gym. Since both of you are, so far, the top students of your year and I have checked your past portfolios, Miss Anders. Very interesting, how you managed to be on top for every single year."

"It's done with effort," Kori commented.

"The point?" Richard again asked irritably.

"The point is . . . that I trust the both of you. So far, you two have been the top students of your year. I plan to give you community service for doing this project," Slade gave a devilish smile as he finished his announcement.

Kori bit her lip, then looked at Richard. He sighed heavily and nodded towards Kori. "Fine . . . when do we start?"

"Next week. I understand that the both of you are busy with your school work and sports. The venue is the small gym. Oh, and after you leave, immediately get the decorations from Mister LeBlanc, he is not a very patient person. That is all."

Kori and Richard stood up and left.

The smile grew wider.

* * *

><p><strong>MWUAHAHA, SLADE. Halloween Party? Whats he up to? <strong>

**HAHAH, I know lame excuse XD**

**Sigh, gotta do some chem homework. See ya next time, oh and some comments and reviews would be delightful! Alright! - MaestroLucario**


	55. Chapter 55: Revealed

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**OKAY, just something I wanted to say:**

**Thank you for your support and patience! **

**I know. Short XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Je t'aime 3 – MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 55: Revealed<p>

_October 8, 2010; Friday; 9:32 p.m._

_Wayne Manor_

This week has been . . . okay. First, Slade asks Richard and Kori to decorate for this year's Halloween Party. Second, the boys team lost one of two of their games this week, against Marin High and won today against Charles City. The girls had the luck side this week, winning the both games by huge leads. All thanks to Kori.

Tonight, Batman will be going with Robin to test Starfire's skill. He was nervous at that. Not only was Batman gonna try to beat her, but he's gonna try to bash her confidence down. And confidence equals strength.

Robin stomped down to the Batcave, "If she hates me after this, it's your damn fault!"

Batman turned around with his cowl down and raised an eyebrow, but not a word and continued to type up something.

Robin sighed and polished his R-Cycle, "Any trace of the elevator thing?"

"Nothing. Can't get a trace off the blade. Only clue we got is that it starts with an S."

"What's it made up off?" he asked absently.

"The blade? It's made out of rhodium. Why'd you ask?" Batman asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

Robin froze and recalled the newspaper he read the day after he met Kori. Right below their article, was an article concerning Wilson Co's newly found metal, Rhodium.

"Slade," Robin whispered.

"What?"

"It's Slade!" he roared and ran to the Batcomputer, pushing Batman's swivel chair out of the way. He furiously typed on the computer, pulling out the newspaper from August 29, 2010. He zoomed in to the article, relating Wilson Co's newly found metal. Then, he pulled out the file that showed the components of the blade.

Batman saw what he was doing and gruffly stood up and stared at the screen.

Knowing he was right, Robin crossed his arms, "It's Slade."

* * *

><p><em>Abandoned Rooftop<em>

Starfire twirled a piece of her fake, blonde hair as she sat at the edge. It was 10:30 p.m. and Robin hadn't shown yet. She sighed and floated, she was going to have to patrol the city instead.

She floated around the city, alert for any crime done and also gazing at the beautiful city lights. There were pink, yellow, and other colors. She saw in a fancy hotel that a red carpet was being thrown out and celebrities were walking on it, smiling and waving at the cameras.

She flew on top of the radio tower, where she could see every corner of the city.

She stood at the edge, unafraid of the level of height, looking down at the bustling streets. Curiosity. At such a late hour, why are there still many humans walking around?

It was a mystery to her. But she didn't mind, it was just very interesting.

She whipped her head around and launched a starbolt behind her. The figure flipped and fell off the edge, but easily landed back on top with a press of his belt.

"Wow, cutie. I thought I could steal a kiss from you," Red X chuckled and latched on to a pole.

"Red X. What do you want?" Starfire asked, starbolts ready at hand.

"Just you."

She launched a little starbolt.

"Whoa! Chill, babe! C'mon, get to know me first."

"You're a criminal and a villain, that's all I need to know," Starfire answered back coolly and continued to keep her eyes on the city.

"Hey, I ain't a villain!" Red X said jokingly. "I'm a criminal, yes. But, I ain't no villain."

"I thought they were the same thing."

"I know you're smarter than that, cutie," he breathed next to her ear.

"It's Starfire." For some reason, he reminded her of someone . . . but, who?

"Right, Starfire. How about come to the dark side? I've got kisses," Red X whispered seductively.

She tilted her head to face him and looked at his mask, making him think that she was going for the bait, she leaned closer. Then whispered, "I think I'll pass."

Starfire elbowed him in the gut and launched a starbolt.

"Thought so," he muttered to himself and hid behind a thick pole to protect himself. "You're stuck with Bird Boy, huh?" Red X yelled, trying to taunt her as he threw a gooey disk at her.

Easily dodging it while flying, Starfire chuckled, "Like spam and rice!" and launched a few more.

* * *

><p><em>Wayne Manor<em>

"This is some fucked up shit."

Robin raised an eyebrow incredulously. _Did I just hear the Dark Knight say _that_?_ He couldn't help but pinch himself. "Did you just say, what I think you said?"

"Yes," Batman answered back, his voice slightly growling.

"So, the reason why they weren't shipping anything, was because they were manufacturing these," Robin lifted an 'S' blade.

"I'm pretty sure that it's not only that," Batman added. "Possibly more weapons. And it's possible that . . ."

"That what?"

"Maybe Slade is behind all of this. It's a possibility that Terra and Red X work for him."

"But, what do they get out of it? As apprentices? They're young," Robin asked, crossing his arms.

"Money," Batman suggested. "He's rich, simple as that."

Robin sighed, "We can't just arrest him for this. There needs to be proof, _real _proof that he did the crime. In the people's eyes, this means nothing. We need more evidence."

The Batcomputer gave an alarm. It was on Downtown on topo of the Radio Tower.

"Zoom in," Batman ordered the computer. On the roof, they saw red and green flashes.

"Shit!" Robin cursed. "It's X and Starfire!" He quickly glanced at the clock, it was past 11:30 p.m. "She must've been patrolling and encountered him!"

"Go. But don't help her."

"What?" Robin asked disbelievingly.

"She can take care of herself, Dick," Batman answered, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Stay and watch. If she can't handle it, help her. But for now, don't. I want to see what happens."

He grumbled, "Fine," and zoomed out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Red X grunted as Starfire smacked a starbolt at his shoulder.<p>

"No need to get rough, hun."

Starfire just smiled sweetly and landed on the roof. She went into a fighting stance, "If you want to beat me, it's only fair I won't use flight." She smirked and waggled a finger at him, taunting him to challenge her.

"Is that a challenge, sweetie?" Red X dusted himself off and stood up, fighting stance as well.

"Perhaps," she began to examine her nails, pretending to be distracted.

Red X took this chance to throw a punch, but she quickly dodged it.

Doing a neat back flip, Starfire landed at the corner of the roof and easily plucked out one of the heavy radio poles. She ran towards him, a staff in her hands. He raised his eyebrows and pulled out one of his and collided with her. They sparred and fought for minutes, neither one of them giving an opening of weakness. She could hear him panting. She smirked inwardly, smug that she hasn't broke a sweat yet.

Finally, Starfire sees an open spot and jabs the staff above his left hip, surely making a bruise, forcing him to stumble backwards and released his staff. He staggered, clutching above his hip. Grunting, he reached towards his belt, ready to escape.

Suddenly, a grappling hook surrounded him, tying him up in place. Starfire turned her head and saw a smirking Robin.

"You're not getting away that easily." He went up to Starfire and hugged her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she gave a small smile. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," he whispered and then turned his back on her. "I know who you're boss is."

Red X chuckled, "Really now? Take a guess."

"Slade Wilson," Robin stated confidently.

Red X froze.

"I know you're working for him. You and Terra. The thermo blaster. You were trying to improve it with the ops in the optical center last week," he continued. "All you have to do . . . is to tell me who you are."

"Yeah," Red X scoffed. "Like that'll happen." At that moment, a big, flat rock flew towards them and lifted Red X off the ground. Behind the rock, was Terra.

"So the secret's out, huh?" Terra frowned at Red X.

"I ain't squealed."

Terra rolled her eyes and flew them away. Robin growled and he was about to run on the rock, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"Tell me," Starfire stated.

* * *

><p><strong>MWUAHAHA, Slade is revealed! Haha, BUT, Robin and Sarfire have not been revealed to each other, YET. Heehee, hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews would be awesome! – MaestroLucario :D<strong>


	56. Chapter 56: If Only They Knew

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**:( I know some of you are tired of my excuses, but things just happen you know? (sigh) I had gotten ill on Friday, due to the medicines I'm taking, it lowered my immune system, meaning I can get sick easily. I have been resting yesterday, and honestly, I don't feel that well. But I feel happier writing another chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comic based stuff, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Please enjoy! - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 56: If Only They Knew<p>

_October 9, 2010; Saturday; 1:17 a.m._

_Anders' Condo_

Kori slowly floated up towards her balcony, her mind deep in thought. She was shocked. Shocked from the news she had just heard. School will never be the same again. She would always go stiff whenever _Slade _comes around. She was uncomfortable knowing she was going to school with a villain as the principal.

Who knows what he could be doing? Poisoning food? Hiding weapons of, possibly, mass destruction beneath the school? Maybe the teachers are involved in some way? And who would have known that the principal of Gotham High School was a rising villain?

No one.

It was too good. Too good that no one would believe that Principal Slade Wilson was stealing from Wayne Enterprises.

Kori froze, stopping from pulling on her pajamas.

Wayne Enterprises. Richard.

He would be coming after him. Slade. Richard has no protection.

She stared out her glass door, sitting on the bed. She would protect him.

And Bruce, Alfred, Selina. It was a good possibility that Slade would be coming after them. Maybe not now. But sometime in the future, yes. She would protect them.

_I will._

* * *

><p><em>1:32 a.m.<em>

Richard arrives back at the cave. Roughly parking his R-Cylce, he was pissed. Pissed at what just happened in the past few hours. What pissed him that most, was that he still had to go to school with Slade as the principal. A villain. Head of the school. The one who tried to kill _him _as Richard Grayson. And Kori, who was unfortunately involved.

He stiffened.

Slade knew. Slade knew that _he _was Robin.

And, most likely, knew that Batman was Bruce Wayne.

_Oh, shit._

"He knows."

There was silence.

"I know."

Another pause.

"What should we do?"

. . .

"Keep it a secret for now. Don't do anything."

A fist landed on the table.

"You expect me to go to school and pretend that nothing's wrong?"

A tired sigh escaped from Bruce's lips, "Yes."

"Bullshit," Richard whispered coldly and turned his back from him.

Bruce gritted his teeth, trying very hard not to break the porcelain cup of coffee he was holding, "Look, Dick. I feel as much anger as you do. At least keep composed."

Richard turned around, whipping his head quickly. "Composed? Composed? He knows our identity! _Secret identity!_ He could release that info anytime he wants!"

Selena was sitting beside Bruce, giving him comfort by weaving her fingers through Bruce's.

"I Know," he said again. "He doesn't have evidence."

"He'll find some soon," Richard answered back. "He's planning something. Making me and Kori do decorations for the Halloween Dance, it sounds fishy to me. I don't know, but he's going to figure out how to get us soon."

"Just be careful who you talk to at school," Selina whispered. She was worried.

Richard nodded his head and went back to rest in his room.

"What should we do?" she whispered again, as soon as Richard was out of hearing range. "He could very well trace me as Catwoman and possible other Justice League members."

Bruce nodded his head sadly, "In order to know what we're dealing with, we have to inform the Justice League. We might find some intel on him there as well."

* * *

><p><em>October 11, 2010; Monday<em>

_Gotham High School_

Richard sauntered through the halls, shades on, his eyes dancing from right to left, above and below. Who knows what the school had? Cameras? Secret stash of weapons storage? He might as well use the school as a weapons storage, it would be the least likely place for it to be found.

Jamming his locker open, he took his books hastily and slammed it shut. The corner of his eye recognized a familiar red head and turned to see Kori opening her locker a few lockers away. He decided to check on her, observing her at the same time if the news would affect her as Kori, not as Starfire.

"Morning, Kori," he called out with a small smile.

Her head popped out of her locker, she gave a tired smile, "Hey, Richard. Morning," then went back to retrieving her books.

"You seem tired. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Maybe she hadn't gotten any sleep?

She chuckled, "Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Just tired from the work load. You know how it is in high school, procrastination is last minute solution."

He chuckled with her, how right she was, indeed.

They entered first period and sat down, chatting with their friends on how their weekend went. As the bell rang, a smirking Slade walked in. As the substitute.

The two stiffened, their backs froze in a hunch and their eyes wide.

"Good morning, class . . ."

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>

_8:45 a.m._

As soon as the bell rang, Richard and Kori stood up swiftly and strode out the door while Slade watched them at the corner of his eye. Mumbling goodbye's to each other, they parted their separate ways to their classes, deep in thought.

Richard sat in his desk, feeling sorry about forgetting Gar, but he needed to get out of that room.

Surely he was playing around with him, Slade knows that he's –

A sigh escaped his lips. He would have to endure it. And when the right time comes, then he'll strike.

"Dude!" Gar shouted as he ran into the Physics class.

"Sorry," Richard smiled sheepishly. "I just . . . couldn't take it in there."

"Understand, bro," Gar smiled. "You and Kori are alike. She ran off, too. Did something happen in the office last week?"

"Nah," he shook his head so that his friend wouldn't worry. "It's just I have this bad vibe about him."

"I know what ya mean. It feels as though he's hiding something big, you know?" Gar sat back in his seat, a serious expression in his face. One that Richard has never seen before. "I seriously think something's up with him. I mean, he's a hotshot rich guy. He could get mostly anything he wants, and he owns a company."

"Yeah," he mumbled, surprised that Gar had taken a serious face.

He grinned again, "I wish Batman and Robin would take him down. But, I don't know if they even have evidence to arrest him. Hey, have you heard about the new heroine?" Gar's green eyes lit up.

Richard couldn't help but chuckle at his childishness and fanboy-ness. "Starfire?" Even saying her name brings tingles down his arm.

"Yeah, her! Dude, she's hot!" Gar's eyes looked as if there were hearts in it.

Richard felt anger and jealousy wash over him and couldn't help but be defensive, "I thought she was with Robin? And I thought you were into Rachel?"

Gar laughed, "Yeah, I like Rachel. But a fanboy crush wouldn't do anything to change my mind about Rachel. I'm sure Starfire's a nice girl, but might not be my type. Her powers are so cool though! I saw a video about her battling with this Red X guy. It was so awesome how she . . ."

Richard smiled as Gar explained to him what happened. _Heh, Gar, if only I could tell you one of our friends is Starfire and I'm Robin. I can't wait to see your reaction to that day._

* * *

><p>Kori preoccupied herself with her English book, <em>The Merchant of Venice.<em> She was at the scene where Bassanio was about to choose three caskets, which will decide if he was worthy of marrying Portia or not.

"Girl!" Karen walked in the door, holding Vic's hand and Rachel not far behind.

"Oh, hey guys," she smiled and marked her book, closing it. "Sorry I rushed out. I'm not comfortable being with Slade in a room," she admitted, frowning slightly. _It's as if he knows my secret . . . Slade . . . Why is he interested in me and Richard? _

"Did he do anything last week?" Vic asked seriously, taking his seat next to Kori, wrapping a comforting hand around hers.

Her head popped up, realizing that Vic was comforting her. She shook her head, her bangs falling to her eyes, "No. I just have this feeling . . ."

"I know what you mean," Rachel agreed. "I sort of sense something from him. I don't know, but I think he's hiding something."

Karen rolled her eyes, "What's up with the seriousness, people? Batman and Robin will take him down, of course!"

Kori's eyes went to her and blurted out, "You think so?"

"Yeah," Vic nodded his head. "If there was somethin' odd about him, they'll take him down. And with their new ally, nothing can stop them."

"New ally?" Kori asked dumbly.

"Kori, haven't you heard the news lately? Starfire is Robin's new partner! Don't they look cute together?" Karen squealed.

She blushed. _Me and Robin? A cute couple? Impossible . . . but I like Richard._

Karen continued, "I even thought that Robin was hot for some time. He looked so handsome, donning his cape and saving girls." A dramatic sigh.

Kori felt a little jealous. Of course she would, Robin's her friend. And she did save _him_. Rachel grimaced and shook her head, burying her head to a book.

Vic stared at her, "You what? You have a crush on him?"

"I used to," Karen shrugged. "Of course, I wouldn't trade you for him, Vic," she winked and lightly kissed his lips.

"You better," he mumbled. "Or Starfire'll kick your ass."

Karen narrowed her eyes, "What did you say?" pinching Vic's ear.

"I ain't said nothin'"

"Yeah, ya did!"

"No, I ain't!"

Kori stared the scene before her, a little confused, but she just giggled at the sight of her friends bickering. _If only you two knew I was Starfire . . . Surely you would be doing the freaking out . . . but I wonder . . . who is Robin?_

* * *

><p><strong>XD Added a little Starfire english thing at the end.<strong>

**ALRIGHT! :D Well, time to work on the next chapter. Reviews would be awesome! Expect an****other chapter tomorrow or Wednesday, you know how school is in the way of things -_- Thanks for your patience and support and have a Happy Labor Day, everyone! - MaestroLucario**


	57. Chapter 57: Embarrassment

Teen Titans Song Fiction: Against All Odds

**LAME EXCUSE :P**

**I am super duper uber SORRY! In all honesty, school comes first before fanfiction. It's the cold hard truth. So I thank you for everyone who is NOT complaining and thank you for your support and patience!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comics, or songs that I will use.**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Again, sorry :3 - MaestroLucario**

* * *

><p>Chapter 57: Embarrassment<p>

_October 11, 2010; Monday; 5:00 p.m._

_Gotham High School_

Basketball practice has just ended. They have another game tomorrow and on Thursday. There are only six games left in the season from the eleven games total. So far both boys and girls teams have won four games and lost one. All they need to do is win two more games each to secure their position in the quarter finals. Hopefully, they won't lose four games.

Saying goodbyes and hugging her teammates, Kori steps outside the girls locker room, wearing black sweats and a gray shirt with black, capital lettering saying, 'There are only two plays that I know, Romeo and Juliet and put the damn ball in the basket.'

Richard and Vic were sitting on the bench waiting and chuckled as they saw her shirt. "Ya know, Dick? You could say that to amp` us up," Vic nudged his rib.

They planned to meet up with the others at the Comic Book store's eatery. It was Gar's idea, and he wanted to show Kori around the store.

* * *

><p><em>Comic Palooza; Downtown Gotham<em>

_5:24 p.m._

"Here we are, M'lady!" Gar said excitedly as he grabbed Kori's arm and dragged her inside. "Kor, you've gotta see this one! Oh, and this one! Try this one! The plot's hella awesome in this one, too! . . ."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her mango pie. Vic and Karen were snuggling at the corner of the sofa seat, whispering sweet things in their ear. Richard was just watching Kori, interested to see her reaction.

Her eyes gleamed in interest as she plucked out one of the many books Gar had suggested and stared at the colorful cover. After that, he dragged her yet to another shelf and began throwing books at her. She laughed at his eagerness and childishness, but still interested nonetheless.

After a while, Richard heard Rachel sigh in annoyance, lifting her head from the huge poetry book she was currently reading, "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"I can't," he mumbled stubbornly as he pushed his shades to the bridge of his nose, hiding the embarrassed emotion.

"And why the hell not?" she snapped, angry that Richard couldn't just ask her out. It was simple – he likes her, she likes him. _He's freaking Dick Grayson, for Azar's sake!_

"Too fast," he replied, taking a swig of Pepsi from his bottle, and tore his eyes away from Kori, returning to his ham and cheese sub.

She set her book down, marking the page with a post it note, "You've known her for more than a month. That's not fast."

Richard didn't reply, he just continued eating his sub, cheeks flushing all the while.

She sighed softly, "You know . . . you don't have to be embarrassed." His head snapped up to stare at her.

Rachel continued, "I mean . . . it's obvious she likes you, too . . . and I also like someone, as well . . ."

"You mean, Gar," he stated, smothering a knowing and teasing grin. She would kill him if he dared slip out a tiny chuckle.

Her cheeks went red against her pale skin and stuttered, "Y-yeah. As annoying as he is, I . . . I like him." Rachel began to notice a growing smile on his face, assuming that he was going to yell out 'I knew it' or 'Told ya so!' she spared herself the embarrassment, "There I said it!"

He chuckled, "I _will_ ask her out. Not right now, though. I want it to be a memorable one. Maybe at the Halloween Dance?"

"Good idea."

"And . . . I can tell Gar to ask you out, if you want?" Richard smirked.

Rachel smirked back, before returning to her book, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>6:57 p.m.<em>

"That was so much fun, Gar! Thank you so much! We have to go back here again," Kori hugged a blushing Gar and thanked the cashier for putting her books in a bag. She had bought three comic books out of the eight she had loved, but she'll come back another time to get them. One of the comic books she bought was about a little boy with an imaginary tiger friend, Calvin and Hobbes, another one was about a man who had obtained spider powers, Spiderman, and lastly about a fat orange cat called Garfield. She just had to take that one and Gar turned meek afterwards.

Vic had bursted in laughter as he saw the Garfield comic book in her hands.

Poor Garfield.

* * *

><p><em>7:21 p.m.<em>

_Anders' Condo_

Kori opened her front door and led Richard inside. Again, they were greeted by a grinning Kam, who waved and teased to keep it safe. Kori took some chocolate chip cookies and milk before heading back to her bedroom where they'll begin their project in Trig.

" . . . Okay, so we need to use Trig equations to draw a picture with the angles and crap, and then it all the equations have to equal to _this _number?"

"Yup," Kori nodded her head, her lips twitching at his behavior.

"This is gonna be hard," he groaned.

"I know," she sighed sadly, fiddling with the carpeted floor's threads, they were sitting on the floor, planning out how to start this project. "It will be hard at first, because we have to guess, but if we keep recording data, we can get a lead and things would be much easier for us."

Richard grinned at her. One of the things he admires about her is her optimism. Always thinking positive. "Great. Let's get started then."

* * *

><p><em>10:15 p.m.<em>

"Ugh, still got nothin'" Richard grimaced and massaged his fingers.

"Neither have I," Kori frowned, but still continued to work.

"Can I use your bathroom?" He cursed himself inwardly for chugging that glass of milk. He needed to pee. And there was no way in hell he was going to accidentally pee on her floor.

"Of course. You can use mine in the room," she pointed her finger to the bathroom door.

"Thanks." He stood up and jogged towards her bathroom.

Richard sighed quietly as he did his thing, flushing the toilet, and washed his hands. Looking at the mirror, he let his hair fall since there was no more gel to fix it with. As he glances in the mirror, he notices something purple behind him. He turns around and felt something warm sneak in his cheeks.

It was Kori's bra.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the bathroom . . .<em>

"Hmmm," her nose was crunched up in frustration. Why couldn't she get this right?

_Ring! Ring!_

"Huh?" Kori wondered out loud as she noticed Richard's phone was ringing. The caller I.D. said Bruce, so she answered it.

"Good evening, Mister Wayne," she greeted sweetly.

"Where the hell are you? It's past nine and you haven't come home yet! Don't tell me you've gotten into trouble because I will –

"Bruce!" she gasped as she heard the string of cuss words. "It's Kori!"

His voice died down as she heard her voice, "Kori? What are you doing with Dick's phone?"

"We're doing a project for Trig right now. And he's currently using the bathroom," she bit her lip, trying to conceal her amusement.

"I am dearly sorry for saying those . . . things to you. I didn't mean it, Kori, I'm so –

She couldn't hold it back anymore and laughed, "It is alright, Mister Wayne. Although I do wonder, is that how you and Richard communicate?"

"Just call me Bruce, Kori." Then he chuckled, answering her question, "Sometimes. Well, I'm sorry for interrupting, Kori. But please tell Dick that the next time he decides to go out at night, he tells me first. He missed dinner and that made Alfred and I worried."

"Sure, I'll tell him. Oh, and please do tell Mister Pennyworth I said hello."

"Of course, Kori. Take care."

"You as well, Bruce. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She chuckled as she heard the end tone from the phone. Well, it was interesting to hear Bruce say more than five cuss words in a sentence alone.

She heard the door open and saw a rosy Richard step outside.

Kori raised an eyebrow as he sank on the floor, back hunched, his bangs covering his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he stuttered. "Let's continue."

She eyed him for a moment, trying to figure out what happened, but let it go, "Okay?"

* * *

><p><em>11:04 p.m.<em>

Richard yawned tiredly, finally making progress on the project. So far they have already made the left wing of an eagle with four feathers, it was pretty good.

Kori yawned as well, "Y-you should probably go home. It's late."

"Yeah," he sighed reluctantly and stood up, pulling Kori along the way.

She walked him to her front door and said their goodnights to one another and Kori scolding like a mother to drive safely.

* * *

><p><em>Wayne Manor<em>

Richard drives his bike into the garage and took his helmet off. As he entered the living room, he was met by Bruce, who was wearing glasses and signing documents.

"Hey," Richard greeted as he walked to the fridge to get an apple.

"Next time you do that, you have to tell me," Bruce said sternly, not looking up from his documents.

Richard smirked, "I heard what you did to Kori. You've scarred her for life, you know. She's never heard five cuss words in a single sentence. And she asked me if that's how we always talk when we bicker."

For the first time ever, he saw his adoptive father blush, "I apologized to her."

He smiled, "Good." He quickly munched on his snack and threw the core away, "Night."

* * *

><p><strong>LOL Oh Bruce XD tainting Kori with the words of cuss. <strong>**Again, SORRY. Well, I gotta do some AP Bio stuff -_- stupid lab, I had to fill about 24 pages in my composition notebook, seriously! To those who are going to take an AP class, my advice to you, NEVER SLACK! Okay, some comments or reviews would be great! I haven't gotten feedback in a while and I wanna know if I'm losing my edge or what not :D So thank you! Hopefully if I have time I'll squeeze in another chapter! - MaestroLucario**


End file.
